


Dragonborn's Academia

by Spiders_Frost04



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 116,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiders_Frost04/pseuds/Spiders_Frost04
Summary: Having become immortal and pretty damn powerful from devouring the souls of Alduin and Molag Bal the world of Nirn grew to be quite... boring after a few thousand years. So the Dragonborn has been thrust into the world of heroes and villains thanks to the resident mad Daedric Prince, however everyone will soon find that her definition of a 'hero' is quite different from their own. Spider will follow the journey of an aspiring teen and see what it's like to go to a modern day school while enemies lurk in the shadows ready to make their mark. However, both sides should really know that a dragon doesn't take kindly to someone taking from their hoard.Slight warning: The Dragonborn will be overpowered in this fic and utterly decimate everything. Also references to self harm and attempted suicide.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Spider's Character: Don't really expect many to read this but oh well.
> 
> I realize people likely won't have read all my other fics where I've fleshed out certain details of Spider's past, powers etc... especially since I posted them on another site so I'll set out a brief summary meaning if you don't understand why Spider can do something that she shouldn't in canon then it's your own fault but it will contain spoilers for Spider's past which will be visited later in the fic so if you want to keep that a mystery just skip to the story.
> 
> Also for those who don't think the name is "lore friendly" kindly fuck off it's my Dragonborn so I'll call her what I want.
> 
> She was named after the discovery of a dwemer ruin near Cyrodil which manufactured dwarven spider repair drones. She is over 2400 years old by the time she ends up in this fic because when she devoured Alduin's soul she became the new god of destruction, as is the case with most gods she is immortal.  
> Born an imperial in Cyrodil to the chief advisor to the emperor so she grew up in nobility. Her family was slaughtered mere weeks after the defeat of Alduin while her body was adjusting to it's newfound powers. This sent Spider on a killing spree (Thalmor suffered the most losses in this on a global scale) and on a steep slope down into depression. For years she tried to end her own life in order to join her family but by this point she was too strong to die by her own hand, her only hope was to be killed by a daedric prince however like hell would she die without a fight. Serena had eventually confided in Spider how she became a vampire (Molag Bal rape) and so Spider went to war with him, alone. Despite his vast armies and godly power Spider was able to kill him and eat his soul too making his realm her own.
> 
> Leaving Nirn with basically no choice she crowned herself Empress and corrected a lot of the things she found wrong with the world like slavery and discrimination. Her rule lasted a few decades but she stepped down and let a new line take her place provided they swear on a binding scroll to rule fairly.
> 
> Now Spider, with the help of Sheogorath who picks the locations using the stored power she sends to his realm, travels the multiverse (after two thousand years of stockpiling) in order to better herself and finally heal.
> 
> Powers: Spider can harness the knowledge and strength of all the souls she's eaten in the last few millenia, this includes Dragons, humans, elves, beast races, animals, monsters and the two gods. Within her they essentially act as batteries that never run out of power.  
> She has fully unlocked her draconic self and in rare occasions enters that demonic-dragon hybrid form to absolutely terrify her enemies. On this note Spider can create her own dragon shouts too.  
> In general Spider is invincible and cannot be so much as scratched. Her strength is also enough to destroy the planet since she took it from two gods plus however many thousands of dragons and other mortals she's killed. Those souls also still have wills of their own but are completely submissive to Spider since she bested them both physically and mentally.  
> I've implemented her inventory as a pocket dimension Spider can access at will to store and take items as she wishes.
> 
> Appearance: Normally Spider is an imperial just over 6ft tall, with almost shoulder length blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She usually wears her daedric armour though in this case will probably set up the illusion of wearing regular clothes.
> 
> There will also be references to other fics I've done on FF.net/plan on doing but only to characters characters so nothing major.
> 
> I think that just about covers it.

This was new. A haze of dancing purple flames surrounded Spider yet started to disperse as quickly as they'd appeared. True this was her usual method of teleportation when she didn't feel like walking but it was the first time she had entered another world in this fashion.

 _'Sheo must be trying to keep things fresh.'_ She thought to herself. Usually she would be unconscious and wake up in a strange new world surrounded by the people Sheo thought she would want to help, but now it looked like he wanted to change it up a bit.

Spider looked around and recognised that she was at the top of a stairwell. It looked modern and despite what others may think it wasn't really that startling to her, she had seen futuristic cities plenty of times before and felt just as much at home here as she did in a more medieval setting. A warrior either has to adapt or die as the companions used to say.

She could hear a feint conversation just outside a nearby door and she was too curious not to check it out, besides one of the voices was eerily familiar, but that couldn't be right. Zoro shouldn't be here. Spider quietly opened the door and stepped outside onto the roof of the building.

There were two people, a boy with unruly dark green hair that oddly suited him, a thin, frail looking man with long blonde hair that seemed too wild for it's own good. But it was his unhealthy features that drew her attention, yet his piercing blue eyes looked more alive than ever.

Neither one seemed to notice her which was hardly surprising with how intense the conversation seemed to be. Then again she could stand right in front of them and they wouldn't see her if she didn't want them too.

"... Pro heroes are always having to risk their lives, some villains just can't be beaten without powers. So no I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk." The frail man finished.

This seemed to have a profound effect on the boy, his eyes were wide and the look of disappointment was obvious to anyone. He looked down at his shoes, green eyes filling with tears. "I see." He said defeated.

 _'I guess it was a coincidence that he has Zoro's voice, he would never say something so stupid, either way that's a lot to take in. Looks like Sheo put me somewhere super powers are commonplace.'_ Spider thought to herself but stored it away for later. _'I don't like what the guy is saying though. Just because someone looks powerless doesn't mean they can't kill you.'_ Stepping further into their line of sight she intervened. "I disagree, saying he can't become a hero because he lacks powers is just closed minded, I've seen many people with abilities beaten by those without so who are you to decide what he can become?"

There was a brief moment of quiet before the boy jumped back and the man sprang to his feet. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" They both cried indignantly.

Spider tilted her head. Where did they think she came from? It's not as if she just appeared out thin- actually that's exactly what happened but it's not like they'd know that. Instead she gestured to the door of the building and acted like it was obvious "The same way I assume you two got here." 8/10 times if you act confident enough people will believe anything you say.

"Right, I take that to mean you don't know who I am young lady?" The blonde asked.

"Young lady?" Spider mimicked and looked at herself for the first time. She was shorter than usual and although she could feel herself wearing her daedric armour sans the helmet that was tucked neatly away in her inventory it appeared like she was wearing a red tank top with black skirt and tights with red trainers. Basically she looked like a kid. Without a doubt Sheo made her look more youthful than she already did. Spider liked to keep the vessel looking as much like her old self as possible rather than the form she'd taken on after becoming the new god of destruction. It reminded her of happier times so to say she was more than a little pissed Sheo thought he could do this without her permission was putting it mildly.

 _'If he wasn't so useful I'd have killed that clown by now.'_ Spider breathed deeply a few times before answering the man's question. "No I don't, I'm new here so please don't take it personally." She said as politely as possible.

He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the green haired boy. "I have to go, and look it's not bad to have a dream young man but just make sure those dreams are attainable. Understand." He exited the rooftop with that final word and left the two staring after him.

"Only a fool would tell someone it can not be done without first seeing them try." Spider replied despite him not being able to hear her. It wasn't him she was really talking to anyway. She turned to the green haired boy and held out her hand. "I'm Spider PoisonBlood, a pleasure to meet you."

He was taken aback for a moment before shaking her hand, "Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you too." He responded genuinely. "Hey d-did you mean what you said before? that even people without a quirk can become a hero." He asked after letting go of her hand.

"Of course, strength isn't solely measured by superhuman abilities and anyone who thinks it is will likely die from such hubris. For example someone with a speed 'quirk' will be rendered useless if I make him run over a strong adhesive." Spider explained.

"That's true but what about other quirks like someone that can make explosions" Midoriya asked tentatively.

Spider sensed that there was more to this question than he was letting on but let it slide. "I could stand here and tell you how best to counter any quirk you can think of but you're forgetting something important about everyone who has powers."

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"Their mortal, and every mortal has their weakness whether it be arrogance you can tempt into a trap, a routine you can exploit or something precious to them that can be taken away. Once you know everyone's specific weaknesses you're suddenly the most powerful person in the room." Spider told him with a wicked smile. "Does that answer your question Izuku?"

The boy was thoughtful at first until he seemed to realise something and that wide eyed shock came back. "Y-you just called me by my first name?"

Now it was Spider's turn to be confused. "Yes? That tends to be the point of having a name, is there something wrong?"

"Uhm well no it's just in Japan we don't use first names unless we're close with someone." Midoriya explained.

"I see. My apologies, I was unaware of your customs Midoriya but I would like to ask a favour." Spider responded.

"Oh uh, apology accepted. Uhm what do you need?" He asked

"I'll be fine calling you by your surname but 'PoisonBlood' is a bit of a mouthful so feel free to call me by my first name, alright?" She asked politely.

"Yeah I can do that." He agreed with a smile. The conversation was cut however by an explosion in the distance. "A villain! I wonder which hero will show." Midoriya looked to his new friend. "Are you coming?"

"Sure, I've got the time."

* * *

Midoriya and Spider were dashing through the streets towards the chaos and honestly it was refreshing to see such vigour and excitement over a battle, especially from someone who wasn't even participating or could so much as see it yet. They closed in on the area and eventually found their way at the back of a crowd. The street ahead of them was on fire and looked like a bomb had been dropped. Several people in funky outfits were a few meters away from the cause of the scene.

A large green goo monster was nigh on suffocating a hostage that was sporadically creating explosions and making it too dangerous for anyone to get close. Looking to her right Spider saw Midoriya had his hand covering his mouth and he looked sick.

"Which one is it?" Spider asked which got him to tear his attention away from the scene. "The villain or the hostage, I assume you know one of them?"

This made him look back and if it was possible his eyes grew wider. Then he was gone. Spider blinked and looked back to her side only to find Midoriya missing, searching the crowd she saw the boy sprinting towards the danger as fast as his legs would carry him, despite the utter stupidity of it Spider chuckled. "He really is a hero." She said and pushed her way through the crowd herself.

Once through she could see Midoriya had just threw his yellow back pack at the villain and dodged an attack in order to reach the main body where he was keeping the hostage. She continued walking even when the 'heroes' tried to stop her, one particularly buff man in a blue leotard with black and yellow wrist guards and a similar headband made to grab her in order to move her back to safety.

Without skipping a beat Spider kicked the side of his right knee causing him to fall on it and bring him to her level, grabbing the man by the neck she brought him forward and brutally headbutted him into unconsciousness with a loud crack and threw him aside. This gained an audible gasp from the crowd and heroes alike but Spider couldn't have cared less, she just carried on walking towards Midoriya.

The boy was desperately clawing at the villain around the hostages mouth, trying to let the other boy breath but it was obvious he was outmatched. Spider reached them quickly and heard Midoriya respond to the blonde. "Kacchan, I couldn't just stand there and watch you die."

"Look at that, practically a hero already." Spider commented beside him. She proceeded to jam her hand into the villain and grab the hostage, ripping him out of the gooey prison.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The thing screeched in anger, creating a tentacle like appendage and moving to attack the three of them with intent to kill.

"NO!"

"THEY'LL BE CRUSHED!" Shouted the heroes on the scene. Those that were still conscious anyway.

 **"IIZ SLEN NUS!"** (Ice Flesh Statue) Spider's thuum burst forth and the villain became encased in an inescapable layer of frost. What she hadn't seen coming however was the large, looming figure of the blonde man she'd met on the roof earlier. His aura was the same so it was no doubt this was the man she had met though it did briefly take her aback that he had changed his appearance. _'Must be another 'quirk.'_

There was a loud boom as his punch shattered the villain into pieces blowing him away with the immense pressure, putting out the fires created by 'Kachan's' quirk and causing the clouds in the sky to swirl overhead until the sky turned darker and began to pour.

"WHAT?" He barely had the chance to ask before the other heroes came in to take Midoriya and his associate away along with Spider herself. They were checked over by the ambulances that had arrived though Spider and Midoriya were asked to step aside by the heroes, the one in the blue leotard was among them sporting a bloody nose and wounded pride she would bet.

The blonde man from before wasn't among them, Spider assumed he'd slink away once it was over to get his strength back since he seemed to be struggling but nope he was surrounded by reporters so she guessed he was famous. There were three others, a woman wearing a cream, orange and purple onesie, another seemingly made out of wood, and the last dressed like a fire fighter she had seen in similar worlds.

"You morons!" The wood hero yelled.

"There was absolutely no reason to put yourselves in danger like that!" The buff guy chided.

Midoriya was on his knees nodding his head not saying a word. Spider placed a hand on his shoulder getting him to look up to her, she offered a small smile and whispered "Watch this." Releasing her grip she turned back to four heroes and held their gaze. "You should all be ashamed." She told them after a short silence. "You stood there and watched as a child was slowly being suffocated to death whining that your quirks weren't perfect, thanks to this young man he was able to take those vital breaths that kept him alive long enough to be saved. It didn't matter that he doesn't have a quirk of his own because to him it was worth risking his life to save another, correct me if I'm wrong but I didn't see any of you do a damn thing once you realised your powers were at a disadvantage." They were all shocked at the words coming from a girl who couldn't be older than fifteen. "All it takes for evil to triumph is that good people look on and do nothing. Remember that the next time feel like sitting on the side-lines 'heroes'" Spider spat the last word and held out her hand for Midoriya to take.

She helped him up and they'd began to walk away with the boy looking at her in awe that she'd managed to actually talk down to honest to goodness heroes and still have the moral high ground.

"Hey hold on a minute!" The buff one called out. "We still need to discuss you attacking a licenced hero." He said, feeling like he'd gained back some of his dignity.

"How old are you?" Spider asked Izuku quietly.

"fifteen." Midoriya replied

She looked back at the hero flippantly. "You were about to grab a fifteen year old girl and got put in your place, maybe you should rethink the hero thing if that's all it took to take you down." She stated and turned her head away once again to continue walking. _'Arrogant piece of shit, a few decades ago I would have broke the leg and snapped his neck with that move. Little bastard got off easy.'_

Midoriya guided them towards his home as they talked, it was mostly him asking questions about how she was able to do what she did to save 'Kacchan' who she assumed was a friend of his given the familiarity in his voice. Not exactly lying she told him that her 'quirk' was energy manipulation and she could control it however she wished. Spider had done the whole 'I am not from this universe' talk before and it was just too difficult to explain over and over again. Magic was a pain sometimes.

The sun was setting casting the neighbourhood the two walked through in heughs of brilliant yellow and it wasn't often Spider got to appreciate the beauty in other worlds, usually she was thrust right into action but this was different. She had chance to take a breath and take it all in.

It was quite peaceful until they both heard yelling behind them. "DEKU!"

Spider recognised the boy she'd pulled out of the goo villain, he sported the same uniform as Midoriya and as he ran towards the pair they stopped to see what he wanted.

As he finally caught up he stopped to catch his breath then started to speak. "Listen, I would never ask for weaklings like you to help me. Don't think you can look down on me! GOT THAT! I was fine by myself, you're just a quirkless failure and anyone who hangs out with him is just as useless!"

Spider could see he was gearing up for more insults and decided to close the distance between them before he could dig the hole any deeper. Once she was in front of him Spider placed her left hand on his shoulder getting him to look away then sucker punched the kid knocking the air from his lungs. Using the same hand she punched him with Spider covered his mouth and nose proceeding to shove the brat against a nearby wall. As panic set in the boy made a swipe at Spider's head but she backed away causing him to fall on his ass and suck in as much air as he could.

Kneeling down so that she was at eye level Spider spoke. "Listen carefully, if it wasn't for him." She nodded towards Midoriya. "You would have been knocked unconscious due to lack of oxygen to your brain long before I managed to pull you out. When that happens the damage to your brain starts immediately and I'm not convinced you would have been anything more than a vegetable if you regained consciousness at all. So like it or not you owe that kid your life, anything you do or become is thanks to him."

She stood and turned to walk back towards Midoriya when she saw him hold out his arm and yell. "SPIDER LOOK OUT!"

She'd seen it coming long before he actually did it. The boy was on his feet, hand outstretched towards her head. His face contorted in anger as he activated his quirk. The explosion was contained, no thanks to the quirk's owner because Spider activated a barrier around them to stop collateral damage, but it was strong enough that if it had been left alone the blast would have destroyed a good portion of the wall behind her.

By the time he had realised what he'd done 'Kacchan' stumbled back and the barrier was down as soon as the blast cleared. Spider turned her head to look at the teen, he seemed afraid of what he thought he'd done but that fear soon became scarce as a new one took it's place. Draconic eyes glared daggers into his very soul. "I don't care if you're blinded by anger, the next time you try and kill someone you'd better make sure it takes."

To an outsider it looked like a skirmish, to Bakugo, Spider looked like a predator barely resisting the urge to tear off his head. He wanted to fall to the floor but something kept him standing there, paralysed.

Taking a second to cool down Spider covered her aura and let the boy drop to the ground again, as if the invisible strings keeping him aloft were cut. She shook her head clear and walked back towards Midoriya who was... confused to say the least. It took some nudging but he agreed to leave the other boy alone after Spider told him she'd only used some illusion magic to scare him. Without using the term 'magic' of course

"And you're sure he won't be stuck like that?" Midoriya asked looking back at his one time friend who was sat against the wall in the street holding his head in his hands.

"Yes I promise he's fine, probably just trying to get over the shock that there's a person out here he can't bully into doing what he wants." She said.

"How do you know he does that?"

"I've been around a long time, I know the type when I see one. After a fright like this he'll be more careful who he tries speaking to the way he does you." Spider replied. _'Any fucker that calls me useless after I save his ungrateful ass is lucky I don't send him to oblivion.'_ She thought secretly.

"It's fine really, Kacchan has been like that since we were little." Midoriya confided.

"And you haven't been able to stand up to him because of his explosive temper." Spider commented getting the green haired boy to stop dead in his tracks, only to break out into a wide grin.

"That was terrible!" He said while attempting to refrain from laughing.

"I have my moments." She replied happily. "Now come on we need to get you home before someone starts to worry about you."

"Right!" Midoriya picked up the pace along side the Dovahkiin, continuing to chat about her 'quirk'.

But apparently you couldn't even walk for five minutes in this place before being interrupted. Again. Out of an alley to the left of the pair came a giant of a man skidding to a halt in front of them and loudly announcing "I AM HERE!" Summarily causing Midoriya to scream from the suddenness of his appearance.

"All Might! How did you get rid of those reporters?" Izuku asked.

"This man comes crashing in from nowhere looking for a couple of kids and that is the first thing you ask him?" Spider questioned the priorities of her new acquaintance.

"AH, I DIDN'T REALISE YOU TWO KNEW EACH OTHER, I THOUGHT YOUNG MIDORIYA WOULD BE ALONE." All Might spoke nervously.

Spider drew her daedric sword from seemingly nowhere and levelled it at the man. "That doesn't sound any better rooftop freak, you're digging yourself a mighty deep hole joor."

"Please stop with the puns." Midoriya deadpanned.

"I'll have you know that one was an accident." She retorted.

Their little argument was interrupted however by a violent coughing fit from All Might and a puff of smoke, looking back at him the man had reverted back to his thin and frail form, though what was concerning was the amount of blood he was coughing up. Sheathing the sword Spider stepped towards him while pulling a small red bottle from her inventory. pulling the cork she handed it to All Might.

"Drink this and you'll feel better." Spider told him as he weakly took the bottle.

"What is it?" He asked, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Apple juice." Spider replied sarcastically. "It's medicine, trust me it will help." She supplied in a complete 180 attitude change. If Midoriya thought he was safe then it was worth the risk.

All Might was hesitant for a moment before taking a swig from the bottle and getting a taste of the liquid. In no time he took another and downed the lot of it. "What was that? It tasted like freshly baked bread but better, and I feel..." He looked surprised and relieved all at once, pulling up his shirt revealed a nasty looking scar that glowed a strange pinkish purple colour however it was quickly fading until it was hardly noticeable. When he looked back up his face had lost some of the sharp edges and appeared softer.

"Not the best but at least you look healthier." Spider commented completely oblivious to the shock everyone around her was in. "Was there something you needed?" She asked after returning to Midoriya's side.

"I- damn it I had a whole speech prepared. How did you know who I was, I thought you said you were new around here." All Might still sounded like he couldn't quite believe what was happening.

"You're aura was the same and about the speech, I find it helps if you skip to the good parts." Spider replied easily.

Nodding shakily he looked at Midoriya. "Young man, there are stories about every hero. How they became great but most have one thing in common, their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own." The affect of his words were evident as Izuku began to tear up. "You reminded me of what I stand for and I want to help you become a hero."

The tears flowed freely and Midoriya dropped to his knees. It was very cinematic Spider had to admit but was it really necessary for the blonde to pose like he was the boys salvation? She shrugged, different world means different social cues. For all she knew this was normal, like the surname thing.

"What I'm about to reveal neither of you can tell anyone else, I wasn't born with this power I inherited it from someone else and it has been passed down many times, growing stronger with every hero." He held out his hand and in it glowed a rainbow ball of light, Spider could feel the power and it was impressive... by mortal standards anyway. "The name of my quirk is One for All."

"But why would you choose to give me a gift like that?" Midoriya asked from his kneeling position. "What if I can't live up to it."

"I've been searching a long time for a worthy successor and you might have just been a quirkless fan boy but you jumped into action while the rest of us stood idly by, that is the mark of a hero." He declared making Midoriya cry just a little more from the emotions he was undoubtedly feeling. After all this time he finally had thee chance to be a real hero. "Aha, seriously you gotta stop crying so much if you want my quirk. Come on kid."

"I think it's endearing, reminds people that you're human too." Spider smiled down at the teen.

"Ah and can I have your word that you won't tell anyone about this Ms?" All might seemed genuinely concerned for her response.

"Darling I still have no idea who you are." Spider told him. "So have fun with your power transfer, I'm going to find a place to live."

Turns out that's not exactly how it works, All Might and Midoriya traded contact details for some kind of training regimen in order to prepare the boys body for the quirk, apparently he'd explode if he was given it now and as curious as she was to see it happen Spider would rather Midoriya continue living, she had no doubt she would be able to tag along on some interesting adventures with him.

On dropping the boy off she was quite literally dragged inside the Midoriya residence by his mother on learning she was new to the country and had no place to stay, Spider had a futon made up in the living room and the three were in the middle of a nice meal.

Inko Midoriya was a small woman with dark green hair and a caring personality, she was very worried about what she'd seen on the news when she recognised her son, luckily the cameras hadn't caught Spider's assault on the hero in the blue leotard so she wasn't questioned too much.

"You both must have been terrified, and I can't imagine what Katsuki was feeling." Inko commented.

"Oh we were fine, All Might was there so there wasn't any real danger." Izuku said between bites.

"Is Katsuki the one you call 'Kacchan'?" Spider asked changing the subject, she knew talking about what happened in detail would only drive Inko to worry more.

"Yeah his name is Katsuki Bakugo, but I've called him Kacchan since we were little." He replied happily.

"Even after you grew apart." Inko added sadly.

"Unsurprising given how rude he is." Spider responded.

Inko sighed like she knew all too well what she was talking about. "I hope he wasn't as bad as he usually is, honestly I think Mitsuki, his mother, is the only one able to reign him in."

"He tried to use his quirk to blast my head off after I knocked him on his ass and told him to be more respectful." Spider stated casually taking another bite of food, she only stopped midway through getting a second when she noticed how concerned Inko looked. "Don't worry, I used my quirk to make sure there was no collateral damage and as you can see I'm perfectly fine." She offered a reassuring smile.

"What exactly is your quirk? If you don't mind me asking." Inko said it as if it would insult the Dovahkiin.

 _'Time to lie for all I'm worth.'_ Spider mentally prepared herself. "It's both matter and energy manipulation allowing me to create and destroy objects and mimic other quirks like fire, lightening and the like. The reason I wasn't harmed is because I've changed the structure of my skin to be as hard as the deepest layer of the planet's crust so almost nothing can harm me." She explained. It's not like she could tell them that she siphoned magical power from the souls of the beings she's killed. Maybe not yet anyway.

"Oh then you must be looking to go to UA like Izuku." Inko more stated than asked if that was the case.

Spider looked thoughtful for a moment. _'Given Midoriya's age and the appearance Sheo gave my body this must be what I'm here for, to ruin- I mean benefit the education of these kids with my own experiences.'_ "That's right, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to enrol, perhaps you could enlighten me?" She asked, looking in Izuku's direction.

"Well the entrance exams are in ten months so there's plenty of time to get yourself situated." He informed her helpfully.

But the fact that he was helpful did not stop her from doing a double take. "Ten months?" She repeated. _'I have to entertain myself here for TEN MONTHS!'_ "That's just perfect." She said it as if the words physically hurt.

Spider quickly finished eating and excused herself from the table to wash up. She had a lot to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

Two days later Spider was the official owner of Midoriya's building, she'd gone to a bank and managed to open an account with conjured documents that recognised her as a legal adult by a court of law despite that she was also sixteen years old, according to the conjured birth certificate anyway. This allowed her to make a deal with the banks manager, she gave him gold for which he would exchange this country's currency and it worked out splendidly since gold coins were highly valued, Spider was a billionaire for the low price of 20,000 gold, though from what she understood her billionaire status was only because the currency was yen, if she were to exchange it for another like the American dollar then it would be a bit less. Anyway buying the apartment complex and cutting the rent was her way of saying thank you. Living above them was a just a perk.

Unfortunately Inko Midoriya was too persistent in wanting to at least pay something for rent as she didn't feel comfortable living there for free, Spider essentially had no choice but to accept the situation, either way she knew it was the least she could do considering Sheo never sends her anywhere danger isn't present and whether its ten months away or not Izuku Midoriya would be in for a lot of it.

There was still the issue of having to wait until the entrance exam in order to enter UA however. Spider had researched the school and discovered a second set of exams Midoriya hadn't warned her about which had already been handed over for this year and immediately she conjured a copy of the required test, rather than fill it out however Spider cast an illusion spell on the paper so that it displayed the most accurate answers possible, the only thing she actually wrote herself was her name and current address. What? Don't look at her like that it's not cheating if she isn't caught.

With a flick of her hand the test was engulfed in purplish flames and transported into the desk of the headmaster at UA. Provided he wasn't already looking inside it she'd be safe and he'd probably just assume he left it there and forgot.

Now all she had to do was wait. And wait. Maybe wait some more. Looking over at the clock she despaired when it told her it had only been thirty minutes. "Come on! I used to be so good at this, I could literally stand in one place and do absolutely nothing for days, and that was when I was human!"

Seeing as there was nothing for it, she locked her door and set out on her own to explore the city of Musutafu. It wasn't very interesting for the first few hours given that Spider had already seen a lot of what it had to offer in various other worlds she'd had the pleasure of visiting however the unique powers of the citizens was truly different to anything she had seen before. Anything they did could be easily replicated with magic but the shear variety was astounding. Unfortunately Spider only saw it when a hero or villain arrived.

Everyone else just kept their quirk to themselves which was strange to say the least, surely more than a few were able to fly or had some form of transportation power available to them, so why not use it?

Honestly though the more pressing question was why the crime rate was so high, it seemed like everywhere she went there was someone with a weird quirk that wanted to cause a disturbance but this one guy... he topped all of them.

Spider had found herself in a less populated part of town when she saw a tall man dressed in formal attire, a dark purple jacket with enlarged collars and coattails, white pinstriped pants, a purple scarf and gloves to match his jacket and a cane. Oddly his shoes were a dull brown rather than anything extravagant like the rest of his clothing.

As she approached the man carried on talking to himself, or so she thought, instead he was talking to a camera he had perched on a nearby bench.

"And so dearest viewers, you have yet again been able to witness your favourite scoundrel's talents at work as not even the might of three pro heroes was enough to stop Gentle Criminal." The man posed dramatically then quickly made towards the camera and collected it.

Having finally gotten close enough Spider could see what he was talking about, behind him were three unconscious bodies wearing dreadfully bright costumes that she had come to associate with being a hero. _'If I ever wear something like that I'll be forced to kill anyone who saw me.'_ The Dragonborn shuddered at the thought. Now that she was closer 'Gentle Criminal' noticed Spider for the first time.

"Good day young Ms, are you perhaps a fan here to see my devilish acts for yourself?" He asked.

"I take it you were the one who did this." Spider stated simply, gesturing to the prone forms to her right.

This made the man wary. "Indeed it was I who incapacitated them, and I would rather not enter another fight after the camera has stopped rolling, especially with one so young as you." 

"In that case you can consider me a fan, mind if I watch the video?" Spider asked.

"Really?" Gentle Criminal appeared confused at first. "I mean of course, take a seat." He motioned to the bench as he too sat down.

Spider sat next to him as he opened the camera and played the footage back from the start. Gentle Criminal introduced himself and proceeded to describe his next caper, spray painting a moustache that looked like his on the front of the building across from the two, looking up Spider could see it was finished and in all honesty wasn't too shabby. Then on the video it looked like the three heroes were out on patrol and interrupted Gentle as he was adding the finishing touches, with amazing grace the man was able to take the heroes down elegantly and efficiently by elasticising the air itself and slamming them into each other. He then stepped over them and completed his outro bringing them to the present.

"Inspirational is it not?" Gentle Criminal asked rhetorically as he put away the camera. "Has it given you insight into what you wish to do with your future?"

"I'm going to attempt the UA entrance exam in ten months with a friend of mine." Spider replied.

"Ah a hero in the making, why then have you not attempted to stop my dastardly deed?" He asked curiously.

"I don't think you did anything wrong." She told him gaining a surprised reaction. "You've set out to create your own fame and haven't hurt any innocent bystanders that I know of, the only reason they ended up unconscious is because they tried to stop you."

"I would never harm an innocent, you have my word as a gentleman." Gentle responded with conviction.

"Then as far as I'm concerned you're the perfect citizen. Following your dream without compromising it for strangers who really should be minding their own business since there's no harm in what you're doing." Spider reassured him.

"How delightful to meet someone who understands what it is to pursue one's own happiness." Gentle wiped a tear from his eye before standing. "Well I'd best be off, it was nice to meet you Ms...?"

"Spider PoisonBlood, and yes I agree it was wonderful meeting you Gentle Criminal." She replied with a smile. They parted ways after that, he even gave her his number so that she could call him if she needed a favour as he couldn't say no to a fan of his work. Spider took note of his trampoline-like method of transportation and was thankful she'd seen at least one interesting quirk today.

On her return home she ran into a very tired looking Izuku Midoriya attempting to open the door to the apartment complex as he leaned against the wall. Not wanting him to be this pitiful she cast a restoration spell and golden light reinvigorated the youth, alerting him to her presence.

"O- oh hey! Uhm that was weird what did you do to me? I don't feel tired at all anymore." He asked as the Dovahkiin opened the door for him.

"I used a healing sp-" She coughed to cover the word she almost said. "I transmitted a wave of healing energy into your body so that you would stop looking as though you were about to die right here and now." Spider told him an closed the door as Midoriya entered the building with her.

They talked as they climbed the stairs to their respective apartments about their day, Spider told Midoriya about the quirks she'd seen and even a new friend she'd made, though she left out the criminal detail only mentioning he was a true gentlemen. Izuku in turn talked about his training with All Might which sounded nothing at all like training but more cleaning trash to make the beach look better.

"Oh I get it, it's a metaphor for all the villains you're going to defeat in the future in order to make the world a nicer looking place." Spider said as they reached Midoriya's floor.

"I didn't think of it like that, maybe you're right. Anyway I'll see you later Spider, thanks for your help." Midoriya said goodbye as the Dragonborn waved to him and continued to her own home.

 _'Actually the more I think about it I doubt All Might is really that philosophical and he was just too cheap to get a gym membership.'_ She thought briefly as she opened her door and headed straight for the living room. Spider sat down in a plush armchair and brought her journal out from her inventory along with a quill and ink pot and began to write about her day, just like she used to.

On one occasion Spider set out to the place Midoriya said he was training with All Might, Dagobah Beach. Since they were only in the beginning stages of completing the task of cleaning the entire beach of trash it still looked like a dump however it wasn't difficult to spot a mane of blonde hair alongside a mess of green lochs.

Her approach went unnoticed while Midoriya tried to pull a washing Machine All Might was sitting on in his muscle form. It panned out exactly as you would expect with the boy falling over himself trying to move it yet getting nowhere.

"You were serious... you're literally just moving trash." Spider's voice made both of them turn towards her.

"Ah young PoisonBlood, did you come to cheer on young Midoriya?" All Might asked from his sitting position.

"He looked like death warmed over yesterday so I wanted to see why, I half expected his explanation of... whatever this is to be a joke." Spider was honestly just trying not to take over the boy's training herself.

"But I- I thought you liked the idea, you said before that it represents the future and-" Midoriya was too exhausted to think straight at this point and stopped talking after Spider put up a hand to halt what would have been a never ending flow of words.

"I know, I'm sorry if I offended your work out regime it's just that I have never seen this kind of teaching before." She explained wearily. "Please continue."

"Perhaps you would like to join young Midoriya in his training as I heard you too wish to attend UA, I would need to redo his schedule however it wouldn't be a problem." All Might offered, jumping down from the washing machine.

Unable to keep the small chuckle back the Dragonborn resolved to show the man why his offer was laughable. Placing a hand on the largest piece of junk in the immediate vicinity Spider's fingers sank into the metal seamlessly before it was rocketed skyward in the blink of an eye. Neither Midoriya or All Might had seen it for more than a second as it disappeared from view, not even a spec in the rich blue sky.

"Due to the nature of my quirk I'm already the most powerful being on this planet so I don't exactly need the extra training, but thank you for offering." Spider said as she crossed her arms over her chest with a cocky attitude overtaking her.

All Might took a moment to look her in the eye. "And what if there was someone able to take your quirk away?"

"An interesting scenario but unfortunately no one to create it as another person's quirk is simply a part of them be it in the form of matter or energy and I have control over both, so if anyone was to try and take my power away I assure you they would find it quite impossible." Spider explained confidently. She left the two shortly after and gave Midoriya a few potions to keep his stamina up as well as another health potion for All Might.

* * *

A few days later Spider was pacing her apartment thinking of anything she could do in order to relieve her boredom when Inko Midoriya knocked on her door. After a brief hello she asked Spider for a small favour, Izuku had been running himself ragged lately training for the UA entrance exams and he'd forgotten his lunch for today and she wondered if the Dovahkiin would mind dropping it off for him.

Given it was nearing 12:00pm Spider took the box Inko had in her arms and assured her tenant that she would get it to her son, once Inko returned to her home Spider teleported herself to Midoriya's location though it took her a second to figure out why she'd ended up outside when the teen was meant to be in school. Looking around Spider realised she was beside the school building and in a corner stood Midoriya cowering in a corner, three other students trapping him. The three didn't look particularly special in any way, though the chubby one had large wings similar to the imps that dwelled in Spider's realm of oblivion.

"What's wrong Midoriya? Don't tell me you thought that just because Bakugo suddenly started laying off you were gonna get off easy" One with shoulder length dark grey hair all but spat.

"Just means we gotta put you in your place for him." The largest of them said while cracking his knuckles.

"In a way its your own fault, after all why would a quirkless loser apply to go to UA." The last of the three looked just as plain, his hair a little darker than the first one to speak but it was much shorter.

"How do you put up with this?" Spider's voice cut through the four boys making them all turn towards her. "It sounds like they do this often, is there no one that helps you?" She asked Midoriya as she approached.

"Who are you?" The long haired boy demanded.

"Who cares it's just a girl, look she doesn't even go here otherwise she'd have a uniform." Reasoned the shorter haired bully.

"Spider! Wha- what are you doing here?" Midoriya asked nervously.

"That's not important, answer my question." Spider told him, now only a few feet from the group.

"Why would anyone help him? He's quirkless." The fat one said it as if that explained everything.

"Your point being?" She asked irritated.

"Just what he said." Replied long hair. "And if you've got a problem with it go cry to the teacher."

"What's your quirk." Spider's question caught them off guard. "I mean they must be really impressive for you to feel this superior to Izuku. So please, show them to me." She said taking a defensive stance.

"You asked for it." The big one lifted himself off the ground with a flap of his wings, using them to stay airborne while the long haired boy stretched his fingers by about forty centimetres, and the short haired one twisted his facial features into a grotesque image.

Spider was unimpressed to say the least. "You better have a fucking brilliant excuse for letting these rejects bully you." She said looking to Midoriya and dropping her stance. Angered by her comment the tubby one was the first to attack charging down at her, Spider simply leaned to the right completely avoiding him. On his way past she conjured a dagger in her left hand swiftly burying the ethereal looking blade into the boys gut as he crashed to the ground, blood slowly pooling around him.

Unfortunately the other two were already mid swing by the time they'd seen what she did to their friend, their fear taking control too late. Simultaneously grabbing an elongated finger of one and the jaw of the other Spider twisted the long haired boy's appendage until a wet snap was heard causing him to cry out in pain, she quickly let him go and he rushed past her and over the body of his still bleeding friend.

Focusing on the boy with short hair she saw his face had now taken it's regular appearance. "You'd better go and convince you're friend to keep this between us, or you'll have more to worry about than a broken nose." His eyes grew wide from fear and confusion until Spider's head made contact with the bridge of his nose making it crooked and start bleeding.

Spider dropped him too and he took off in the same direction as the long haired kid while she held her hand out and offered a smile to Midoriya who'd since fallen to the floor. "Need some help?"

He took her hand before looking to the boy she'd just stabbed curled up on the floor whimpering in the foetal position. "What about him?"

Her kind smile fell into an emotionless glare as she followed Izuku's gaze towards the kid, the way her eyes held so little compassion as they did scared the green haired teen. "What about him?" She asked coldly

"We- we can't just let him die or how could we say we want to be heroes? Even if he was cruel he deserves the chance to try again." Midoriya argued.

A concerned look crossed Spider for a brief moment. "You're right, though I do wonder how you've managed to hold on to yourself this long." She said in an oddly sage like manner before banishing the dagger and throwing a healing spell at the chubby teen so that he didn't bleed out. He slowly rose to his knees, tears burning his eyes as he looked to the two others behind the school. "One word about this and I'll finish the job." Surprisingly he was the fastest of the three to get away and once he was gone Spider went to sit down on a nearby bench with Midoriya in tow.

"Thank you." Midoriya said getting the Dragonborn's attention again after a small silence.

"So does it?" Spider asked. "Happen often I mean."

"Oh." Midoriya's hand found the back of his neck as he looked away. "I'm used to it so it's fine." He voice sounded distant.

Spider's hand shot to Midoriya's arm pulling back the sleeve of his uniform revealing multiple barely scared over cuts. "If it's fine then why are these here?" She asked dropping his arm. The teen quickly covered the injuries and looked down to the floor having no response. "No one believed you could be a hero before I met you on that roof top did they?" She said, seemingly out of the blue.

It was met with more silence as her friend tried to formulate his answer. "No." Was all he managed to say.

"Tell me about why that is. I want to... understand why everyone throws you aside." She said carefully.

"Well, I uh, I guess it started when I was little. My mom took me to a doctor because my quirk hadn't shown up like it had for everyone else my age, he told us that I had an extra joint in my toe which is a sign that I'll be quirkless, ever since, in a society where quirks are valued due to the pro heroes that work to protect the people I was seen as useless, what I wanted didn't matter." Tears pricked at his eyes but he continued regardless. "When Kacchan got his quirk he only got worse. It didn't matter that we used to be best friends, I was nothing to him, just a toy he could beat up and throw away when he was done." Midoriya wiped the tears that had pooled in his eyes as best he could while recalling the painful memories. "You know he... that day we met, after the teacher told everyone I wanted to apply to UA too he'd practically destroyed one of the the hero analysis ones I write in. Then he said that if I wanted a quirk so badly that I should... that I should take a swan dive off the roof and hope for one in my next life."

They both sat quietly as Spider soaked in the new information.

"And you don't feel angry about it? At how unfairly you've been treated?" Her tone was neutral but the words were laced with unmistakable venom.

"Of course I did... do. But until that day on the roof I still had hope that I had a chance, that at least maybe All Might would say that I could do it if I tried my hardest." Midoriya's tone hadn't changed like it usually did on mentioning the hero. "But even he told me I was too useless to be a hero. Until he offered to pass on his quirk that is." His voice picked up to sound more chipper.

"I know what that's like, to have the reason you hold to hope taken away from you. Only you were lucky enough the man came to his senses, after proving him wrong." Spider looked at the boy at her side. "You don't have to rely on him you know."

"What do you mean?" Izuku turned to look back at her.

Holding her hand out to him a glowing red spell of dazzling light was woven into existence, dancing over the palm of her hand. "One word from you and I'll give you the power to crush everyone that doubted you, no one would be able to blame you for taking it, you'd be a devil of their own design after all." _'No one would be able to hurt you ever again.'_

It wasn't for very long but Spider saw it. The temptation to accept her offer and finally have his place in the world even if it wasn't what he'd originally wanted. She could see the thoughts pass through his head. He owed them nothing for the way they treated him. He deserved an opportunity to prove he was just as good as anyone else- no that he was better than they were at their own quirk filled game if only they gave him a chance. With what Spider held in her hand, he could make them see.

He reached out. His deadened eyes having lost their spark after remembering all the abuse and hardships he endured because of a childish dream. But he stopped himself half way and pulled his hand back, new determination replacing the hopelessness his eyes previously held. "I know it's going to be hard but I want to fight for a better world where people like me can feel safe. Even I only save one person, I won't have any regrets."

Spider extinguished the spell and placed a hand on Midoriya's shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I have a feeling you'll save more than just one person Izuku, and I'll make sure you get the chance to succeed where others expect you to fail."

He smiled at the Dovahkiin before standing and giving her a bow. "Thank you, I... I really needed to hear that."

"But I want you to promise me something in return. About those scars." Her voice was gentle yet stern and she only continued when her friend nodded slowly. "If you feel the need to do that again I want you to talk to me instead and if I'm not there then talk to _someone_."

"... Okay. I- I can do that." Midoriya manages the barest trace of a smile as he stands ready to leave.

He almost left without his lunch but Spider managed to give it to him and wave goodbye as he disappeared around the corner of the school. She used her magic to clean the bloodstains from the floor but remained sitting down for a while longer.

"It's almost a shame Izuku didn't accept... he would have been terrifying."


	2. Perfect Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider learns some more about troubling events.  
> The entrance exam is a breeze.  
> Aizawa gets his mistakes pointed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, just wanted to say thank you for returning.

It wasn't easy but she did it. 10 months of living day to day as a regular person, true there were some complications to that lifestyle like needing to use a restoration spell on Midoriya every other day due to his training, the other tenants being suspicious of a sixteen year old being their land lady and generally just hanging out with the green haired teen when he wasn't at school or out training with the rooftop idiot.

That might have just been her favourite part of the almost year she spent in the new world. When Midoriya would run around his room gathering merchandise of various heroes to show her (yes believe it or not it wasn't all rooftop freak's stuff plastering his bedroom) explaining their quirks in great detail and only sometimes taking out one of his notebooks for reference.

Once, she'd asked to have a look at a few of them and despite being initially hesitant at handing one his precious belongings over the boy shook it off and let her flick through the notes he kept on various heroes and villains. It didn't seem like she even had to offer that advise to him of the rooftop when they'd first met as Midoriya already had their strengths and weaknesses written down along with almost fool proof strategies on how to put them out of commission. Seriously, the back up plans had back ups. That's how good it was.

It was honestly adorable when Midoriya blushed at her praise of his work and tried to play it off as nothing much but it it did instil a great deal of frustration within her that he had all this potential and it was almost squandered because his confidence was taken from him by his peers as well as those who should have been encouraging him. But it was also sad. Although Spider never made it known when they were together, she was deeply upset by the fact Midoriya didn't have a real friend before she came along.

At around the four month mark of their friendship was when the teen began truly talking to her about his experience being quirkless in a society made up of super powered people rather than giving her vague indications or general points, and no matter how many times she heard it or turned the situations he presented over in her head the Dragonborn just couldn't understand why this genuine ray of sunshine was so... _hated_. 

Children can be cruel. That was a fact, however that didn't mean Midoriya should have had to navigate the intricacies of avoiding his fellow students as well as not upsetting his teachers over the most trivial of things like mumbling during class or making a fuss over the other kids' hostile gestures, a shove here or a jeer there. Yet the worst thing that Spider had _heard_ from her friend involved a newspaper article being placed on his desk before he arrived to class detailing a group of quirkless civilians forming a suicide pact and throwing themselves off of a building. The words 'What are you waiting for?' written on his desk underneath it.

And yes she specified the word 'heard' because Spider knew he was holding back more than that, whether it was to spare her feelings because he didn't want to burden her or because he didn't feel up to telling her more was unclear.

The Dovahkiin knew what it was like to want to die and she understood the stigma involving the act in the worlds she'd visited, but that was only because unlike in Nirn they had no idea what happened after death. Spider wanted to die and join her loved ones in Aetherius... but these poor souls just wanted to escape the torture of their lives, of a society that thought of them as lesser. 

Admittedly Spider did something decidedly unheroic after that particular talk. Midoriya might have gone through his usual routine of assuring her that he was fine and that it was in the past, that it didn't matter anymore because he had her and All Might as friends, that the three who had cornered him that day she brought him lunch wouldn't even look at him anymore. But the weight that settled in her chest didn't lessen, it burned hotter.

That school did nothing to help him. They went so far as to _blame_ Midoriya for the fights other students picked with him. When the mild mannered boy showed up to class bruised and bleeding, uniform burned and torn... they did nothing.

Anyone else would likely say what she did was unfair, it wasn't right, that there was a 'better way' to have dealt with the situation. She didn't care.

When Spider killed the daedric prince Molag Bal, she devoured his soul just like she would have a dragon's (thank you Alduin for that little trick). But without his power, the realm of oblivion he called home began to fall apart, so she claimed it as her own. It was the place the souls of mortals who didn't deserve Aetherius or Sovngard went to be punished before being recycled. If a few more who didn't belong suddenly appeared, none of the residents questioned it. They knew better. But she had to be patient, she waited until the school year was over. Midoriya would never have to know.

Moving on to a more light-hearted topic, the most ridiculous discovery she'd made was that it was actually illegal to use your quirk in public if you didn't have a hero licence. That particular piece of information was obtained during a heated discussion with a police officer that caught Spider healing people outside of a homeless shelter.

They had a hard life and she sympathised with them, offering her restoration magic so they didn't have to worry about dying to a common illness or injury they might have. Of course others had also gathered asking for her help and Spider was happy to assist given that she had nothing better to do, in fact she had just finished mending a young blonde girl's broken arm when the officer stepped in.

The crowd quickly dispersed after he showed up spouting about how they could be charged as accessories if they stayed to defend her, many looked unsure but the Dovahkiin waved them off and told them not to worry about it. Once it was just him and Spider he 'helpfully' informed her of the laws in place banning the use of quirks without proper authorisation.

"So what you're saying is I'm not allowed to use my quirk unless I have a damn hero licence?" Spider asked in order to clarify.

"What are you thick? That's what I've just spent the last fifteen minutes explaining to you." He angrily replied.

"And just how the fuck are you going to stop me from doing this?" She waved her hand in front of the man and he was engulfed in purple flames for an instant before vanishing. "Try regulating that, asshole."

Don't worry though the officer was fine, just trapped on the roof of a skyscraper for a few hours until the door to the roof was unlocked by the building security after a call from one of the police stations. While yes Spider could have conjured a fake document that looked exactly like what the guy needed to see for her actions to be legal, she just thought he could stand to be taken down a notch.

But enough about that, the day of the entrance exam had finally arrived. Spider had gotten to UA thirty minutes before the exam and checked herself in at reception, Midoriya was adamant he didn't need teleporting to the school too as he still needed to meet All Might at that beach they were 'training' on. She was issued an exam ticket and escorted to the main hall with a bunch of other potential students, she found her seat corresponded with the examinee number on the card, 2232. She sat there and waited as the place filled with over ten thousand candidates.

That was when _he_ marched in her direction to his seat. Spider hadn't seen Bakugo much since their altercation and when she did it was always from a distance, however from what she'd heard from Midoriya the teen was a little less abrasive than he used to be and kept to himself rather than bully the green haired boy.

_'And it will stay that way if he knows what's good for him.'_

He fell into his seat roughly and crossed his arms refusing to look directly at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Inko Midoriya suggested I apply, so here I am." Spider answered earning a huff from the teen.

Izuku Midoriya entered not long after and took his seat on the other side of Bakugo giving a quick hello to them both as the lights had started to come on, Spider didn't have chance to mention it but there was something different about his aura, it looked... brighter. Up front there was a huge screen with the UA logo and a thin blonde man with very long gelled up hair that defied gravity for all it was worth, he wore flashy clothing and glasses as well as a metal contraption on the front of his neck.

"What's up UA candidates, thanks for tuning into me your school DJ. COME ON AND LET ME HEAR YA!" His voice projected easily around the room and he turned his head to better hear the response from the potential students. Only there wasn't one. That's awkward.

"Greetings." Spider's voice carried across to the presenter after the long seconds of silence without any trouble and despite it being a conversational tone it was loud enough for all to hear. This got more than a few heads to turn her way but she didn't mind since she'd also caught the look of relief on the presenter's face that someone actually answered.

"Most of you keeping it mellow huh? That's fine I'll skip straight to the main show, lets talk about how this practical exam's gonna go down okay." He struck a pose before yelling. "ARE YOU READYYYYY?"

It was met with more brief moments of silence.

"Yes, please begin." Spider responded once again, getting heads to turn towards her a second time. _'I'm not sure why they're staring, it's rude not to answer when he so clearly expects one.'_

She then noticed Midoriya muttering a seat over from her. "Oh my goodness it's the voice hero Present Mic, so cool. I listen to his radio show every day of the week!"

"Yeah, at 03:00 AM. Do you know how many complaints I get about that?" Spider grumbled back loud enough for Midoriya to hear and look a little embarrassed. It made him look adorable but that's besides the point.

Present Mic started to speak again. "Like your application says today you will be taking part in turbulent mock battles in super hip urban settings! After I drop the mic here you'll all head to your specified battle centres, sound good?"

Nothing...

"OKAY!?" He tried again looking pointedly in Spider's direction.

 _'Now that's just desperate.'_ "Yes, thank you." She said without even glancing at the pro hero as she studied her exam ticket. She was to go to battle centre G.

"I see." Bakugo said beside her. "Their splitting us up so we can't work with any of our friends."

"That's funny, I wasn't aware you had any." Spider replied off handedly, still not looking up from her ticket.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!" He cried indignantly but was shut down by the glare Spider sent his way, her green eyes flashed with inhuman malice for a moment but it was enough to silence the youth.

"There is a time and a place, do you really think here is it?" She spoke carefully so that only those in the immediate vicinity could hear and was successful in getting the across. 'Sit down, shut up and if you're _really_ unlucky I'll kick your ass later.'

"Okay, okay lets check out your targets." Present Mic announced and behind him the screen changed to show an urban area and three silhouettes. "There are three types of villains in every battle centre, you earn points based on there level of difficulty so better choose wisely. The goal in this trial is to raise your score by shredding these villains like a mid song guitar solo!" As he described what to do a little animation of the hero appeared on screen and defeated several of the robots. "But check it, attacking other candidates during the exam is a UA no-no you dig?"

One of the candidates stood up two rows ahead of Spider with his hand raised high in the air. "Excuse me sir but I have a question."

"Hit me!" Present Mic replied as a spot light landed on the potential student, he had dark blue hair and small rectangular glasses, he also wore a brown jacket and striped tie rather than the black almost jacket thing that Midoriya and Bakugo wore. Must be from a more elite school since everyone arrived in their uniforms. Except Spider of course since, you know, she didn't have one.

"On the print out you have listed four types of villains not three, with all due respect if this is an error on official UA materials it is shameful." He said holding out the sheet of paper they'd all been given. "We are exemplary students and we expect the best from Japan's most notable school, a mistake such as this won't do."

 _'Speak for yourself you righteous ass.'_ The teen suddenly spun around towards Spider, Bakugo and Midoriya. _'Shit is he a telepath? Did he hear that?'_ Spider thought hurriedly before calming. _'No, one of the dragons would have eaten his consciousness. Must be something else.'_ She reasoned.

"Additionally, you with the unkempt hair and the two beside him. You've been arguing this entire time. Stop that, if you can't bother to take this seriously then leave, you are distracting the rest of us." He stated sternly.

What Spider would have said involved several expletives and a few creative ways she'd use to ensure they'd never identify the corpse. Vs what she actually muttered to herself so that she wouldn't be seen as a psychopath, no one had to know about that yet. "You are not that person anymore, no matter how much he deserves it." Spider breathed deeply and got herself to calm down, it was actually the only use she had for breathing anymore. Other than that she was able to live without the chore of inhaling oxygen which came in handy on more than one occasion.

Present Mic thankfully drew the attention back to the original question. "Alright, alright examinee number 7111, thanks for calling in with your request. The fourth Villain type is worth zero points, that guy is just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. There's one in every battle centre but think of them as a hurdle you should try to avoid, it's not that they can't be beaten but there's... kind of no point. I recommend my listeners try to ignore it and focus on the ones at the top of the charts!"

The teen who asked bowed his head deeply. "Thank you very much, please continue." He sat back down after he said it.

"That's all I've got for you today unless there's anything else from you guys." Present Mic said.

Spider in turn stood up. "Actually I also have a question." She announced.

Present Mic looked delighted. "How could I say no to the first voice I heard among you, what can I answer for you today?"

"This test appears to be biased towards quirks that are able to deal damage to a villain, I wanted to know if there was another test designed for quirks that are equally useful in the hero industry but have absolutely nothing to do with damage output." She spoke clearly and confidently towards the pro hero before looking directly towards the student that pissed her off. " _Additionally,"_ Spider put extra emphasis on the word. "To the dumbass whose question would have been answered if he'd just waited until the end." That got his attention as he spun around to meet her gaze. "It is not up to you to decide what I do and do not take seriously, and don't presume to speak for everyone in the room, if they have the same problem as you then they can speak for themselves but you may be surprised to learn not everyone was born with a stick up their ass." Spider took her seat again and revelled in the shocked silence. _'Take that ya prick.'_

Eventually there were more than a few snickers around the hall and the teen had the decency to look a little embarrassed about his predicament. Even the pro hero looked to be slightly amused but to his credit he held it in. "Now, now there's no need to get personal. We don't want to have to disqualify anyone prematurely. But back to your question, there isn't another test and I'm a little curious as to what other quirks you think we should take into account when creating next years exam."

Spider stood up again. "Aura vision, healing and telepathy. None are able to fairly compete in this exam but can be argued to be just as valuable if not more so than quirks that focus on physically defeating a villain."

"An astute answer, I can see a few teachers taking note to my left back stage and rest assured we have been working on a replacement test but unfortunately this year there's only one practical exam available." He responded. Spider nodded and returned to her seat as he continued. "Before you go I'll leave you with a sample of our school motto, 'a true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes' now that's a tasty sound bite. You ready to go beyond!? LET'S HEAR A PLUS ULTRA!" Present Mic cried as the last two words flashed on the screen behind him.

_'I'm not saying that.'_

"Good luck, hope you practiced hitting more than just books!" He ended his presentation with those oh so helpful final words.

Spider separated from Midoriya and Bakugo to find her group, they exited the school and entered a bus that brought them towards the far right battle centre. It was more like a small city within tall imposing walls and a huge gate that everyone gathered in front of. On top of small tower Present Mic projected his voice to the gathered candidates.

"RIGHT LET'S START!" Incredibly it reached everyone across all the battle centres which covered a large area. "GET MOVING, THERE ARE NO COUNT DOWNS IN REAL BATTLES. RUN! RUN! RUN! LISTENERS YOU''RE WASTING AIR TIME HERE.!"

The huge gate was opened and every candidate set off instantaneously. Spider however had a different approach. She cast a spell washing her form in dancing purple flames and teleporting herself to the centre of the urban battleground, it was easy to sense the 'villains' as they emitted a similar hostile aura to that of dwemer machines. Wasting no time her right hand glowed dangerously with dark green energy, slowly she lifted it higher into the air and suddenly every machine villain worth any points was raised into the sky, too far for any of the other students to reach. All one hundred and fifty of them. Spider let them hang for a moment, enjoying the feeling of using more than the usual insignificant fraction of her magical power, before closing her hand into a fist and crushing them into scrap metal.

They too were engulfed in purple flames and transported to Spider's location, using her alteration magic she bent and twisted the metal into a crude roaring dragon that looked very much alive. Seeing as there was some scrap left over she also created a throne directly below the hulking beast and would have proceeded to sit there, one leg crossed over the other, arms crossed and a bored expression. What could she say? She had a flair for the dramatic.

The other potential students were getting closer to the centre. She could sense there frantic auras as they searched high and low for a robotic villain she hadn't crushed and took some kind of pleasure from 'watching' there futile endeavour. However she was by no means distracted from the only other machine she'd left intact below the surface of the battle centre.

Holding out her hand Spider decided she would give the people of this world an example of her real power, the kind that only came from a god. Gathering the dark ball of seemingly unstable energy in her hand it looked like death and decay itself had been combined into a physical shell of black oozing mass. With a wicked smile that did _not_ suit the girl looking to be wearing the same bright red shoes, top and cute black skirt over the same coloured tights, Spider released the ball of pure destruction.

It travelled slowly and deliberately disintegrating the cement as it carried on directly toward its target. In her minds eye Spider could already imagine what was happening as it reached what was easily the largest machine villain in the battle centre. First it engulfed the entirety of the machine's body in a black haze, pausing for the briefest moment before ripping it apart molecule by molecule, atom by atom. In the space of a second, nothing would remain of the 'villain', not even ash.

So her smile stayed as she stared ahead of her at something that wasn't there. _'Sometimes I forget that my nature is to destroy. That's why it's hard not to enjoy breaking their toys.'_

Spider was pretty pleased with herself, unfortunately the other candidates in her battle centre were... less so. Although no one was stupid enough to pick a fight with the girl who single handedly scrapped every robot in the place, their disappointment and budding resentment was clear. The solution was to have the exam run a second time but without Spider's participation.

The judges all agreed that she had more than earned her place in the school with that show of power however they kind of needed the other students to have a chance at scoring points in order to fairly judge who should fill their class rooms. That was how she ended up watching the other students inside of a command centre that had cameras on all the other battle zones with members of UA's faculty.

The head master was most fascinating as he was a rodent with the intelligence beyond that of a human genius and body structure similar enough to human child and his fur was quite lustrous that he must take excellent care of it. Spider stood next to him as they all watched the exam unfold.

"That was a remarkable display Ms PoisonBlood, I'm sure you'll make a fine hero should you graduate." He told her though his eyes never left the screen.

"I have a request." Spider replied bluntly.

"Oh, I'm excited to hear it."

"I don't want to knock anyone out of the class I get into so I would ask that you add an extra desk in it so that I may sit there." Spider put forward.

"I see, unfortunately classroom 1A doesn't have the space for another student, unless you could show me how to make it possible." He replied, looking at her for the first time.

In response Spider did the unthinkable. She conjured a chair. And she _sat_ in it. "Its not difficult for me to move a wall back a few feet to allow space for another student." She responded casually.

"I see, but what about the odd number of students? Many teachers rely on pairing them up for lessons and exams." Nezu said factually.

"I don't mind being alone when I should really have a partner, but if it's really that important then I can be partnered with someone who runs the test or lesson twice provided they want to, if they fail with their original partner then they have a second chance to succeed. If they passed then they get to show off their prowess." Spider reasoned. "Either way it doesn't seem like a problem."

"Hmm, alright you've made some good points, I'll agree to your proposal but you have to do something for me in return."

"I'm listening." Spider replied.

"The black ball you made to destroy the last zero pointer villain, you are not to use it on school grounds as it may put too many students on edge, I'm sure we would both rather benefit from your peers not fearing you would do that to them at any given time." Nezu laid out his terms and it seemed like a fair exchange though there was clearly another motive for him not wanting her to make use of the ability.

"You have my word I shall not use the power of destruction on school grounds, provided my terms are adhered to as well." Spider held out her hand to the principal.

"Agreed." He said as he shook her hand with his paw.

As soon as their limbs met an explosion occurred on one of the screens, Spider looked up and saw Izuku falling after having punched the giant robot villain. _'Idiot.'_

* * *

Midoriya almost died. Three times. Once when punched half the monster robot worth zero points in half. Second when he'd _broken 3/4 of his fucking limbs_ and fell from sixty feet in the air. And the third time he'd almost had a heart attack on his way out of the battle centre when Spider got her hands on him after his stunt with the large villain worth fuck all points.

"I hope you realise, I'm telling your mother about this." She'd said causing his eyes to grow wide and release a terrified squeak, allowing fear to take over making Spider chuckle heartily. _'My malicious streak is returning.'_ She'd thought at the time.

Healing the boy fully as well as having had her fun messing with him a little, she and Midoriya signed out of UA and went home, the instantaneous way since a mob had crowded the two, filled with people who wanted to see or ask about their quirks.

One week later both were still waiting for the test results. Spider had taken to hanging out in the Midoriya residence with Izuku and trying to make him feel better about his score on the exam. The boy was distant as he absently worked out with his weights and other equipment he'd purchased.

They were in his room, Spider browsing the internet at Midoriya's desk while the teen himself sat on his bed mumbling about his score of zero points.

"Why don't you just ask All Might so you can stop worrying?" Spider asked as she listened to this worlds music on the computer. It was different than she was used to but pleasant all the same.

"He hasn't responded to any of my messages and whenever I try to call it goes straight to voice mail." Midoriya replied sadly.

"Do you think he's ignoring you?" She asked and got a glum look in response. "Lets find out." Spider said and cast a spell causing purple flames to appear between the two eventually dissipating to reveal All Might's form, the small and frail one dressed in heart pyjama shorts, plain white shirt and socks with a toothbrush in his mouth as he mindlessly cleaned his teeth.

It took an embarrassing amount of time for him to realise he was no longer where he thought he was. The man jumped back, falling over and dropping the toothbrush in surprise. "What! Where? Who?" He asked as he looked around the room at Midoriya who looked a mix of being in awe and shock that his hero was in his room, and Spider who sported a mean girl smile at the man's predicament. "You can't just do this to someone! It's not heroic at all."

"Answer your damn phone and I won't have to." Spider retorted. "You had this kid just short of an anxiety attack. It's not like it takes long to send a text saying 'Don't worry, you did fine young Midoriya.'" She told him in a scolding fashion while doing her best impression of him.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, it would be seen as favouritism." He defended.

"What do mean?" Midoriya asked. "You're not a teacher at UA or anything."

"Yeah he'd know if you were." Spider commented while gesturing to the All Might memorabilia dotted around the room.

"Actually-" All Might was interrupted by frantic knocking at Izuku's door.

"Izuku! Spider! Your letters from UA arrived!" Inko Midoriya said as she opened the door with both letters in her shaking hand. "Wait, who's that." She asked looking at All Might.

"He's a funny illusion I made to make Izuku smile." Spider covered swiftly.

"Hmm I see, he looks great." Inko complimented gaining a blush from the pro hero.

"How'd you get my letter?" Spider asked.

"Oh I caught the mail man on his way up to your apartment." Inko answered leaving the two letters on the desk and politely giving the two privacy.

Spider picked up the Midoriya's letter and handed it over to the teen. "Don't worry about it, you got in." She told him confidently.

"How do you know?" Midoriya asked as he took the letter and opened it to reveal a small black disk.

"He looks too proud for it to be anything else." Spider responded looking at All Might who had since managed to stand and had a small smile on his face.

"Alright, here goes." Midoriya placed the disk on the desk in front of them and a projection of All Might in his muscular form appeared. After a lot of grand standing and a video of a cute brunette trying to give Izuku some of her points he revealed that the boy passed the exam due to a rescue point system that focused on heroics rather than combat prowess. Midoriya looked like he'd die of happiness right then and there as All Might's smile grew wider. They almost missed that the video All Might announced he would be a teacher at UA.

"Wow, you actually are a teacher." Spider was almost speechless Midoriya didn't know about it. "I stand corrected."

"This is amazing! Can we see yours now!" Midoriya pleaded.

"I am curious as to how many rescue points I got since I destroyed all the robots myself." Spider spoke while tearing open the letter and finding her own black disk. Using her alteration magic the disk morphed into several sheets of parchment with exquisite cursive writing detailing everything the video would have said. Looking up at the two surprised faced in the room she just shrugged and said. "I'm old fashioned."

She quickly scanned the letter and it was no surprise she got the highest score with three hundred points, "...more of All Might grand standing, blah blah blah, ah rescue points, unfortunately you received zero rescue points leaving your score at three hundred." Spider read out. She placed the letter on the desk and turned to All Might. "The fuck?"

"Look I wasn't one of the judges but I was watching and it's not like you saved anyone from anything." All Might tried to calm the Dovahkiin.

"Bullshit! I pre-emptively saved them from getting hurt by scrapping the robots before anyone could reach them." Spider huffed. "I deserve at least ten rescue points for that."

He already had his hands raised in the universal gesture of surrender. "Like I said it was out of my hands. And a young lady really shouldn't swear so much." All Might chided. "Anyway in all you'll be pleased to know that thirty seven students made it into UA thanks to your little agreement with the principle and you'll both be in class 1A."

"Such a small number considering how many people entered the exam." Midoriya muttered.

"Yes, even less when you factor four of them got in through recommendations." All Might could practically feel the temperature drop to negative 5 degrees as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Could you repeat that?" Spider asked sweetly, an innocent smile on her features that somehow screamed murder.

"You didn't know?" Izuku asked. "UA has places available for students recommended by important school board members or pro heroes." He explained, oblivious to the change in her mood.

"And they find it acceptable that I had to dance like a monkey in front of a crowd while they get to waltz in without effort on the words of another." Spider was trying really hard to contain the anger.

"No, no, no they had a test of their own between everyone that was recommended and only the top four got in." All Might informed the Dragonborn.

"I swear to the divines if you tell me that their test did not involve giant killer robots I'm going to have a _talk_ with the rat about this blatant unfairness." Spider stood from her seat and got right into the pro hero's personal space. He looked away and mumbled an answer that even to Spider's hearing was just gibberish. "Say again?"

"It was an obstacle course." He relented.

"I can literally teleport." She stated simply. "My ability would crush any of theirs in that test and UA thought, 'lets make a separate test for these kids because they're so _special_."

"Uhm to be fair though, you did kind of crush everyone else's score in the regular exam too." Midoriya interjected meekly.

"Look I can see you're upset but it's the way the school works." All Might said though it was clear he was slightly troubled, whether it was by Spider's temper or the separate test was unclear.

"That doesn't make it right. And I'm pissed that Present Mic lied to me about there not being another test." Spider replied.

"I can understand that but don't take it out on him or anyone else. Who knows you might be able to change the system if you fight hard enough." All Might encouraged.

"Yeah, if you believe in yourself then anything's possible right." Midoriya added.

"Its sickening how optimistic you two are." Spider deadpanned. "Fine I'll let it go for the time being, goodnight." She threw a red bottle at the pro hero who caught it despite fumbling slightly, waved her hand and All Might disappeared in a flurry of purple flames, his fallen toothbrush going with him.

Spider said good bye to Midoriya after that and returned home to ponder what school life would be like, completely removing the separate test from her mind as it only served to tick her off. Inequality never sat well with the Dovahkiin, in terms of strength it couldn't be helped but when it came down to equal opportunity she found it disgraceful that almost every world she came to there were those who were raised above the rest simply due to the fact they were part of a higher social class.

The next three weeks were spent preparing for school, buying books and a uniform that to Spider looked incredibly dull, white shirt, red tie, grey jacket, dark green skirt and black tights. She decided it would be better to actually wear the uniform rather than use an illusion spell as it was nice to wear something other than demonic armour every now and then, despite her thoughts on the colour scheme. Of course Spider always had her sword by her side, an invisibility spell cloaking it from the eyes of those around her.

Then the first day of school was upon her, Spider had no use for sleep so it was excruciating counting down the hours but once the school officially opened she teleported herself into her classroom and set to work on her end of the deal using her alteration magic to extend the back wall literally about seven inches making room for another tow of desks before conjuring her own desk and chair ensuring it looked the same as the rest.

This meant that there were twenty one desks in total and hers was in the middle back where there really should have been a space since the desks were lined up in rows of four. It made the room look a little off but it didn't bother the Dovahkiin much as she took her seat and waited with surprising patience.

after an hour or so the classroom filled with faces she didn't recognise, a few stared at her but she wasn't sure if it was because of her desk's placement or because they recognised her from the goo incident on the news or something. She did notice however that the boy from the exam who'd called Midoriya's hair 'unkempt' and basically told her to leave, was looking over to her as if unsure of if he should approach.

Surprisingly he stood and strode to her desk with purpose. "Hello, My name is Tenya Iida and I would like to apologise for my believing you were not taking the exam seriously when we first met." The teen spoke confidently as he bowed his head.

"I apologise as well, I may have been a little harsh on you too during the explanation of the exam. My name is Spider PoisonBlood, pleasure to make your acquaintance." She held out her hand but didn't get up from her seat. Iida accepted the gesture and shook her hand firmly. "As much as I'd love to chat I have a feeling you would like to know that Bakugo has his feet up on his desk." She indicated towards the blonde boy.

She barely registered Iida leave her side as he practically sprinted towards the explosive teen. _'It's going to be_ really _difficult to deal with him. I can feel it.'_

Those two spent the next few minutes arguing before Midoriya entered the class along with the cute brunette Spider saw on his acceptance video. Iida had rushed towards them to introduce himself and congratulate Izuku on realising the extra parameters on the exam. The brunette seemed ecstatic to talk with the two about Midoriya's punch that took down the robot which almost crushed her to death.

 _'I wonder what they would have done if she'd died because I don't remember signing any liability waiver.'_ Spider thought to herself as a third person entered the room, he had a yellow sleeping bag in his left hand which was just... strange. He Introduced himself as Mr Aizawa, their teacher. He had long black hair, a scruffy beard and wore all black except for a collection of bandages that he appeared to be using as a scarf.

"Right lets get to it, put these on and head outside." He said as he grabbed a blue, white and red sports suit with the UA logo on it out of his sleeping bag.

Somehow he had enough for all of them inside the sleeping bag, they were all escorted to the changing rooms and got changed into these rather bright outfits and met up outside in an area Spider assumed to be designated to test their physical abilities going by all the white lines drawn on the ground.

"A quirk assessment test?" the class asked once they'd all gathered and the teacher told them what they were doing out here.

"But Orientation, we're going to miss it." The brunette that entered with Midoriya argued.

"If you're looking to make the big leagues you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa stated. "Here at UA we're not tethered to traditions, that means I get to run my class however I see fit." He turned towards the field. "You've been taking standardised tests most of your lives but you never got to use your quirk in physical exams before, the country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational and one day the ministry of education will learn that. As an example of the hardships you will endure at UA the student who scores the lowest on this test will be sent home." Aizawa returned his gaze to the class. "PoisonBlood, you managed-"

"Spider." She cut him off.

"What was that?" He asked threateningly.

"My name is Spider unless you plan on putting the title of 'Ms' before my surname." She clarified.

"Are you looking to be kicked out of UA already?" Aizawa looked her dead in the eyes.

Thing is, Spider was born with the soul of a dragon, a child of Akotosh whose nature was to dominate. Aizawa for all his accomplishments was a mortal and historically speaking when a lone mortal challenged a dragon it ended very badly for the latter. "Am I?" Spider asked as her eyes flashed a dangerous bright green. The air was tense as even though she was a student, Spider refused to back down.

Suddenly Aizawa stepped back and smirked. "There's hope for you guys yet if you're even half as fearless as her." He said as the others looked between each other. "But that's no reason to be insubordinate, interrupt me again and there will be consequences. Understand?"

"Perfectly." She responded.

"Good, now as I was saying _Spider_ before the entrance exam what was your farthest distance thrown with a soft ball when you were in junior high?" Aizawa questioned.

This meant literally nothing to the Dragonborn. "We didn't partake in such tests in my country." She stated carefully

"Hmm, well never mind, try doing it now with your quirk." He gestured to the white outline of a circle to the classes right and tossed her a ball.

Catching it Spider walked into the starting area as the teacher started speaking again. "Anything goes just stay in the circle." He told her. She nodded and thought about her next move.

 _'I could just throw it into space or...'_ Spider smiled as a wicked thought entered her mind. Turning to face Aizawa rather than straight ahead where she was supposed to throw it Spider flippantly chucked the ball to her right in that direction but in a way that shouldn't have sent it very far at all, yet in reality the ball soared across the field so fast it broke the sound barrier, creating a visible wind trail behind it.

The class stared after it though Aizawa kept his eyes firmly on his rebellious student. Only to let an ounce of surprise enter his features when Spider took a step back, remaining in the circle but confusing everyone present until the sound of breaking glass and cement caught their attention, everyone barely had time to look when they were blown several feet back by a shockwave emanating from Spider herself. By the time they'd picked themselves up the class could do nothing but try to pick their jaws up off the floor because in Spider's hand she held the ball she'd been given, somehow it was completely unscathed but the same couldn't be said for the school which now had several base ball shaped holes in it.

"40,000 kilometres." A robotic female voice chirped from the device in Aizawa's that he'd amazingly managed to hang on to.

Stepping out of the circle and up to Aizawa Spider pressed the ball into his chest. "How many people do you think I just killed?." She said quietly enough that only he could hear before going back to where the class had gathered again after being knocked back. The answer was zero as she'd placed a spell on release so that the ball would avoid contact with living beings and an after effect which reduced the shockwave of anything it hit so as to not damage any structures too much, but Aizawa didn't need to know that. _'I'm going to enjoy messing with him.'_ She thought darkly as his eyes caught hers.

It made her chuckle when he rushed away telling them all to 'stay there' while he checked everyone was alright inside the school. Meanwhile she was showered with compliments. Which she pretended to ignore.

"Wow that was unbelievable." A black haired kid with strangely jointed elbows said.

"I can't believe it went all the way around the world and you even caught it!" Spoke the pink girl.

"How are we supposed to compete with that?" Asked a blonde with a black streak in his hair.

"Who cares, look how hot she is." Said the purple midget next to him.

"That was so manly." Spoke a spikey red haired teen that approached Spider. "I'm Eijiro Kirishima." He introduced himself prompting a few others to do the same.

"And I'm Mina Ashido." The pink one said in a lively fashion while leaning on Kirishima's shoulder.

 _'They must be familiar with each other.'_ Spider thought briefly.

"I'm Hanta Sero." The one with weird elbow joints stepped up.

"Denki Kaminari." The blonde with a black streak introduced.

 _'Why is everyone specifically telling me who they are? I mean wouldn't everyone benefit from knowing their names?'_ She pondered as the short purple haired kid walked towards her.

"And I'm Minoru Mineta, I can't wait to spend more time with you." Hearing him speak again Spider noticed a pronounced lisp that she had somehow missed the first time he said anything but his attitude got an immediate response.

"I'm married." She told him, completely serious which made everyone take a step back and make a loud 'EH!' noise. "Technically I'm a widow but that's not the point." Apparently that was worse than the 'I'm married' statement as now everyone dropped like they'd been struck. "Could we please continue with the introductions before I say anything else." Spider pleaded.

"Right, I'm Mashirao Ojiro." Said the student with a large tail.

"Uhm, I'm Koji Koda." Spoke the large teen with the head shaped like a rock. His voice was high and unusually soft given his build.

"Fumikage Tokoyami." The bird headed teen pitched in while a blackish purple bird thing jumped out of his body to loom over her.

It wasn't looming in a bad way, the thing was just very tall. "I'm Dark Shadow." It said politely while floating around and inspecting her. "She's darker than you Fumi, I can feel the buzzing." It told his partner cryptically before folding itself back into Tokoyami.

"Rikido Sato." Said the stocky boy with large lips, completely ignoring the weird bird encounter.

"Tsuyu Asui, or Tsu if you want to be friends." The girl with long green hair offered.

Spider smiled. "I would love to, provided you don't mind my... passionate attitude." This got a nod in response. _'First day and I have another friend. Might as well call me Luffy with how well I'm doing.'_ Spider thought proudly.

"Hey, I'm Kyoka Jiro." The girl with odd extensions to her earlobes chimed in.

"And my fabulous self am known as Yuga Aoyama." Spoke the blonde foreign boy with very sparkly eyes.

"Tenya Iida, good to properly meet you all." He said while making a lot of hand movements.

"Hi, I'm Ochaco Uraraka." The cute brunette that was talking with Midoriya earlier spoke up.

"Mezo Shoji." Said the tall guy who looked like a ninja with extra limbs.

"And I'm Toru Hagakure!" Jumped in an energetic girl.

To Spider she looked perfectly normal, the only difference being the slight hazy effect she had around her body telling the Dovahkiin exactly what her quirk was. "You look beautiful." She said getting the girl to stand up straight in surprise. "You're eyes truly are unique."

"H-how do you know?" Hagakure asked hesitantly.

"Because I can see you, invisibility tends works by refracting light around an object or person, because of my quirk I can see you just fine." Spider explained.

"Whoa, no one has ever seen me before, What colour's my hair?" She asked excitedly.

"If you really want to know I'd have to be persuaded to give up a secret you say no one else knows." Spider teased getting the girl to pout.

"Aww no fair." She cried.

Smiling, the Dragonborn looked to the few who hadn't introduced themselves to everyone. "Are you four going to let everyone know your names or what?"

A tall girl with black hair tied back in a ponytail answered. "My name Momo Yaoyorozu." She was met with a round of hellos from those who had already said their own names. then they all looked to the resident mess of green hair.

"Gah, uhm hi. I'm Izuku Midoriya and it's nice to officially meet you all." Midoriya turned a shade redder from his rushed introduction.

"Tsch, I don't know why you're all being friendly when you're nothing more than extras." Bakugo interrupted rudely.

"That's Fifi Midoriya, Izuku's cousin but he doesn't like that information getting out." Spider replied looking the explosive brat the entire time she said it and it was hilarious to watch the veins in his head practically burst from rage. _'He's just too easy.'_

The teen was on her in seconds, grabbing Spider's sports uniform and dragging himself closer to her, unfortunately in this form Spider was a little shorter than the boy so he seemed to tower over her. "SHUT THE HELL UP! My name is Katsuki Bakugo and I will be the next number one hero after I've crushed all of you, you got that!" He screamed at her.

Slowly, Spider grabbed his wrist on the arm that was holding onto her and decisively crushed it in her grip causing a sickening crunch to reach the ears of all nearby. Needless to say Bakugo immediately dropped to his knees from the pain as she refused to let go but to his credit the only sounds that escaped his throat were pained gasps and the odd growl.

Kneeling down but still not letting go of his wrist Spider leaned in close. "That's if you survive pissing me off a third time **_joor_**." A golden light flowed from the Dovahkiin's hand and swirled around Bakugo and when she released him his wrist was perfectly unharmed. "On the bright side maybe now you'll be more respectful of your peers, after all if you only spend your time looking down on them the faster you'll find they surpass you by working against you, together." It was sad that some people only learned through pain but meh, what could she do since she was also one of those people.

Bakugo quickly stood making another 'tsch' noise and looking away from her.

Apparently Kirishima thought it was prudent to add his input. "I'm a little conflicted, hurting a classmate is definitely unmanly, but using it to better them as a person and fixing the damage after is very manly."

"How about you just stop calling her a man." Ashido elbowed him in the side.

"That's not what I mean." The boy whined looking to Spider for a little help.

 _'What's he looking at me for, I'm with pink over there.'_ Spider's inner voice responded. But she sighed and readied an actual 'mature' response. "I know you mean well but sometimes you have to rely on your own judgement rather than that of others, even if they're your friends."

"We're friends now? Cool!" Kirishima fist pumped.

 _'I don't think that's what I said but of course he wouldn't he take on the life lesson. Not like it's important or anything.'_ Spider grumbled inwardly.

"Does that mean you consider the rest of us your friends too?" Yaoyorozu asked with her head cocked to the side making the Dovahkiin think she had little understanding of social conduct beyond her home life.

"... Yes, and I hope you consider me the same." Spider said while turning her head to the last member of the class who to this point hadn't said a word, only watched. "Any chance we would we be able to get your name?"

The boy had hair that was white on his right side and red on his left which although strange did suit him, but his face held a passive cold expression. Someone who locked his emotions away in a box around others, not to spite them but in order to protect himself.

"We aren't here to make friends." Was all he said as Aizawa made his return glaring daggers at the cause of his hurried departure.

Spider weighed the pros and cons of replying with their teacher fast approaching and decided to do it anyway. "Careful, an attitude like that can get you killed."

"Detention." Aizawa's voice cut off any response that may have come from the boy with two toned hair.

"For throwing the ball like you asked me to?" Spider inquired.

"Did I stutter?" Aizawa's eyes turned red as his hair defied gravity and Spider could feel a shift in the air. The auras of the other students shifted, showing their super human powers were temporarily locked away.

 _'Cute trick, shame it doesn't work on me.'_ Spider's own eyes flashed green again and her pupils transformed into draconic slits, her magic forcing its way through the air and disabling her teacher's quirk causing his eyes to revert back to their original black taking the teacher aback. She quickly blinked changing her own eyes to the emerald orbs she'd carried from her mortal father's side of the family. Before he could demand an answer she spoke up. "Are we going to continue with the test or just stare at each other until class is over?"

His eyes narrowed. "We'll discuss this later."

So with no time to spare they continued applying themselves to a multitude of tests, a fifty meter sprint that Spider was able to essentially cheat by using her thuum 'whirlwind sprint' and clearing it in 0.15 seconds. Sure there were easier ways but it was worth seeing the looks on the other students faces. Next was grip strength. Needless to say the little device broke in her hand, the number stuck at a ten thousand kilograms. She got a talking to about damaging school equipment by Iida for that. The long jump Spider got 30 centimetres as she literally just stepped off the starting line. It was a point of principle that she no longer had to jump at all, she did quite enough of that in her early days when not wanting to use the path and just climb a mountain from the side instead, it took like ten times longer but like hell was she going to give up and walk around. Repeated side steps was a similar issue, without jumping she just stepped slowly from one side to the other getting about 35 in a minute.

The distance run was completed in the same amount of time as the fifty meter sprint since she moved instantaneously with her shout. Sit ups Spider swallowed a little of her pride and actually participated in which is more than she did for the seated toe touch, for that she just lay there and made the odd faux attempt at the exercise.

The last test she got to sit out due to the fact she already did it, a few managed to do particularly well throwing the ball a good distance, Bakugo getting over seven hundred meters, and Ururaka getting infinity thanks to her quirk.

Now it was Midoriya's turn. Spider knew that no matter what, the boy would hardly come in last considering her refusal to take a few of the other tests seriously but he looked nervous none the less.

In a rush of movement Izuku charged his quirk creating lines of red arcing across his arm and threw the soft ball for all he was worth, only the split second before he released, Aizawa erased the boys quirk.

Spider watched as the ball sailed a measly distance compared to other students and in as nonchalant manner as possible made a flicking gesture with her hand causing the ball to gain both speed and distance in no time at all (thank you telekinesis). Once it Landed the device in Aizawa's hand chirped. "622 metres."

Aizawa immediately spun around to face the Dovahkiin who had the most innocent expression she could muster. "Don't even try and deny that was you just now."

'Prove it.' Spider mouthed the words without saying a damn thing.

The disgruntled teacher returned his gaze back to Midoriya who was looking down at his hand muttering about how he was trying to use his quirk just now. "I erased it. The judges for this exam were not rational enough, someone like you should never be allowed to enrol at this school." This caused Midoriya to geek out about who the man was but seriously who thought 'Eraser Head' was good name? Though while he did Aizawa managed to make his capture scarf float around him menacingly. "You're not ready, you don't have control over your power. Were you planning to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

 _'You're treading into dangerous territory_ hero _, any warrior with half a brain could tell you why you're wrong.'_ Spider's eyes narrowed at the two.

"No that's not what I was trying to do!" Midoriya denied when the capture scarf shot forward from Aizawa and pulled the teen in close to the teacher, restraining him.

"No matter what your intentions are the truth is you would be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another hero I know but even with that drive you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down, sorry Midoriya with your power there's no way you can become a hero." He talked down to the boy.

 ** _"TIID KLO UL!"_** Time froze for the world as Spider made her move "You incompetent fool." Spider declared darkly. She was done with this shit. Aizawa was stuck glaring at Midoriya, eyes red with his quirk once again activated, Spider grabbed him from behind, ripping him from the distortion in time and drew her sword slicing through the capture scarf holding her friend. Once he was free Spider threw Aizawa to the floor and brought her daedric blade above his throat. "It is your duty to teach control not criticise his lack of it. And if you believe a single strike cannot change the course of battle then not only are you unworthy of these students, you are useless to me." Spider pulled back her blade slightly allowing the teacher to prop himself up on his elbows. "A hero is not made based on the power they hold, but on their conviction to deliver justice no matter the cost."

"And what about when he fails because he wasted his punch?" Aizawa asked despite being very dazed and confused by time being, you know... stuck.

"Then it will be a reflection of your failure to teach him, unless I'm mistaken that is the primary purpose of this school. Besides that single punch decimated half of a zero pointer, I would very much like to see you take that punch head on and tell me he's a liability as you rest in literal _pieces_." Her gaze grew more intense as she let her aura of despair leak out from its cage. "If you can't handle teaching one child control then get the hell out of my sight _**joor**_." Although it was lost on him Aizawa felt as if his very life was at the mercy of that single word. A creeping dread settling in his very soul the longer he stared up at her.

"What are you?" He managed to gasp out, suddenly feeling his throat constrict.

"I am someone you really do not want to pick a fight with. Start acting like a teacher or I'll be forced to show you just how much worse I can get." Spider started walking back to her original position with the rest of the class but paused half way there. "If you feel the need to tell anyone about our little chat then just remember the extent of my abilities, and that your quirk doesn't work on me."

On her return time steadily began to flow again, everyone looking at Spider until they noticed Aizawa on the floor.

"Sensei! What h-happened?" Midoriya was the first to react offering his hand to help him back up. Unsteadily he took it and rose to his feet looking back at his students, one in particular.

"I fell." Was his only response.

"You should be more careful." Spider stated.

As hard as it was he shook off the stare and looked at Midoriya. "Try again, without taking yourself out in the process. Once you figure that out you might stand a chance."

"Right!" Midoriya replied confidently. He picked out another ball and took his place back in the circle, taking his time to think of a way around his quirk's drawback when he seemed to get an idea as his eyes lit up much like someone else Spider used to know, only his ideas tended to be more... unconventional, like using his own blood to punch a man made of sand. The thought made her smile at the memory.

Gripping the ball tightly Midoriya drew back his arm and followed through with his throw, channelling One For All through his fingertip and launching the ball far into the air while minimising the damage to his body, only a single finger being broken. The trajectory was a little higher than necessary so he lost distance but in the end the little device Aizawa had chirped with his new result. "705.3 metres."

Aizawa surprisingly had a smile tugging at his features like he was actually semi proud of the kid while Midoriya looked fiercely confident as he looked at his teacher. "Mr Aizawa, you see I'm still standing."

Seeing as that was basically the end of the tests everyone lined up as Aizawa stood in front of them, as far away from Spider as he could get without being suspicious, that feeling of fear hadn't quite left him yet and it was difficult to speak past the lump in his throat from the glare she had levelled at him. "Alright I've ranked you're scores and rather than call them out individually you can just look at where you placed." As he said it the device in his hand projected a scoreboard showing everyone's results.

Spider barely looked only seeing that she came in somewhere in the top middle section due to her lower scores and that Midoriya came in 16th place ahead of a few classmates including the short purple ball haired kid who came last. It was no surprise really since the little guy only had one good score with the side step exercise and barely had the physicality for any of the others.

"Also no one's going to be expelled. That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests." Aizawa had that creepy smile again.

"WHAT!" Half the class cried in disbelief.

"There's a syllabus in the class room so go pick it up, and Midoriya go see the old lady to fix up your-" He stopped when he noticed his student's previously damaged digit was now perfectly fine.

"Oh there's no need, Spider healed me while you were talking." Midoriya replied.

"Wait you have a healing quirk too?" Ashido asked from next to Spider.

"My 'quirk' covers a range of abilities." Spider told her.

"Whatever, we're done for the day." Aizawa stated as he walked away. "Get ready because tomorrow is when the real training starts."

Having changed and collected the syllabus Midoriya left with Iida and Ururaka while Spider stayed at the school. After the other students had all but left she knocked on the door to the teachers lounge finding Aizawa, a man who looked to be made of blocks of cement, and a woman who's hero costume was more erotic than necessary. Having looked at the syllabus they'd provided Spider knew they were Cementoss and Midnight respectively. All of them looked up and Aizawa visibly flinched as he caught her eyes.

"You wanted to see me." Spider said in a bored tone. "Just try not to ask the same boring questions everyone else does."

It was quiet for a minute, the other two were confused while Eraser Head looked thoughtful. "Are you a danger to the other students?"

"You saw for yourself I'd stand up for them at a moments notice when you were being less than fair." Spider replied, slightly more interested in the conversation.

"Is that what you'd call it?" Aizawa questioned.

"It was idiocy at best and a malicious plot at worst." Spider informed him gaining even more confused looks. "Izuku has a keen mind, if you knew him for more than five minutes you'd see that once he's analysed a threat he can systematically calculate the best possible solution to take them out. Permanently." She let that sink in before continuing. "Telling him that he wouldn't make it as a hero like you did could have back fired severely and his quirk, now that he has one, is more powerful than anyone's here, if you don't include mine. After he's learned to control it, which he will. If you kicked him out then the likelihood of him becoming a villain none of you would be able to stop is rather high. So like I said, idiocy at best and malicious plot at worst."

"Hold on a minute let's take this one problem at a time, he only got his quirk recently?" Midnight asked in a concerned tone.

"That's why he couldn't control it? No wonder he's breaking his bones, the kid's probably lucky he didn't come out any worse." Aizawa said writing something down in a notebook he had at his desk.

"Is this 'Izuku' at risk of becoming dangerous to he other students?" Cementoss inquired.

"And what makes you think none of us would be able to stop him, even with his quirk he wouldn't be able to stop all of us." Midnight continued.

"If you caught him early enough that he didn't have full control I admit you'd have a chance. If he were alone." Spider conceded.

"What do you mean 'if' he was alone." Cementoss asked.

"Wherever he goes I do too, he aspires to be a hero so I'll help him but hypothetically if he changes sides I'll be right beside him." Spider warned. "And I think you all know how bad that would be."

"Are you threatening us?" Midnight stood to face her.

"No, I'm stating a fact. If you're lack of support causes Midoriya to become a villain then I'll be the one to keep him safe from you until he's ready to stand against you on his own." Spider practically dared the heroine to take another step only for Aizawa to intervene.

"Fine, we get that you're protective. Now that I understand a little more of his situation I can be more supportive to Midoriya, starting by getting him quirk counselling as soon as possible but don't expect me to completely change my style of teaching, that includes my low tolerance for interruptions and threats." He said.

"So long as you understand that if you lay a hand on him again, I'll have your head." She agreed and gave the room a sweeping gaze. "Have a good day." Spider closed the door as she turned to leave and headed out. _'Hopefully they got the message.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know I'm far from being the best writer and I suck at conveying complex relationships in a realistic way but if you can look past that and just enjoy an OP character having fun then that'd be great.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Blame Kaminari for What's to Come...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time spent learning about how school works. Working on friendships and making a VERY difficult promise.
> 
> All Might tries to humble the Dragonborn in his exercise.  
> ...  
> He does not succeed.

The next day everyone got a feel for what the rest of the year's schedule would be, regular classes in the morning followed by lunch which could be purchased fairly cheaply, and then there were hero based classes in the afternoon.

First up was English with Present Mic and it was actually fairly basic all things considered but that might have just been because it was the first week of term at UA. Still didn't stop the cockatoo from bursting into the classroom with an ear piercing squawk of "YEEEEEAAAAH!"

If she was perfectly honest, Spider swore saw a piece of Aizawa's soul die when he had to go through handing over the class to Present Mic since it involved actually talking to the voice hero before he could leave the room.

Still, there were just four sentences on the board once Mic actually set up and apparently one of them was incorrect.

'The man whom I respect most is my father.'

'That is the house in which he lived.'

'I well remember the day on which we both met.'

'Please tell me that all you know.'

To Spider they were all technically correct sentences if you factored in slang and other colloquial ways of speaking, but according to Present Mic, Momo Yaoyorozu was correct in that the relative pronoun was wrong in the last one. Whatever that means...

After class Midoriya caught her by going up to her desk as everyone else scrambled for the cafeteria. She had seen the teen heading towards her and stayed in her seat, only standing when Midoriya was next to her.

"Hey Spider, uhm I was wondering if I'd be able to talk to you about something." Midoriya asked nervously though the Dragonborn couldn't pinpoint why that was the case.

"No need to act like I'm going to bite your head off darling, you can talk to me whenever you want." Spider smiled reassuringly.

"Really? I don't want to bother you too much or anything since you're probably really busy now with school work and managing the building on top of-" Came the shy response which inevitably turned into mumbling until the boy stopped himself and ducked his head.

Spider sighed before replying. "Midoriya, if you were bothering me at all believe me you'd know about it by now. Besides the only person in this class who would think that is Bakugo, everyone else is happy to talk or at least indifferent to it." She didn't miss the way he flinched at the mention of his childhood 'friend' *cough* tormentor *cough*

"A- actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Midoriya made an odd sound as he tried to think of a way to put it into words. "I'd be really grateful if you could try to get along with Kacchan. I- I know you don't like him but he can be a great hero some day and I don't want his temper to get in the way of that... so if you could stop antagonizing him so much then it would be good for everyone."

Spider.EXE has stopped working. What the fuck was this kid trying to tell her? She was just supposed to let Bakugo get away with years of bullying Scott free and say nothing about the teen's prideful anger when he lashed out at everyone, the risk of injury rising dramatically when Midoriya was in his crosshairs? No. The answer is no.

"Why?" She asked instead.

This seemed to throw Midoriya for a loop, apparently he thought that reasoning would be enough. "W- well like I said he-"

The Dovahkiin held up a hand to save herself a repeat. "You told me a fraction of what you've through with him since you were four and it took every ounce of my strength not to kill him for it. Bakugo doesn't belong here, a hero is meant to fight for those who can't stand up for themselves yet he saw you were weaker than him and chose to exploit you, it's disgraceful." Midoriya looked down and away. "It doesn't matter if it was only you, your life holds just as much value as his and yet he made the decision to call you worthless. Anyone else would label him a villain."

It was quiet for a while until the green haired boy looked back at the Dragonborn with watery eyes and a pleading expression. "Please."

Another long sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Honestly, damn those stupidly cute pleading eyes. "I will give him a trial run, if his attitude doesn't drastically improve then I'll be having a talk with him at the very least." As soon as she said the words a smile was plastered on her friend's face.

"Thank you! I know it's asking a lot but I really appreciate it and I'm sure Kacchan does to." Midoriya wiped the tears that had been building behind his eyes. "Do you uhm, maybe wanna sit with me at lunch, I'll be with Uraraka and Iida when I find them and I'm sure they won't mind."

"I'll have to politely decline, I have to dash home and fix something for the couple in apartment 3C." Spider answered and bade Midoriya farewell as she immediately teleported back to the apartment complex and spent five minutes reattaching a door and then the rest of her lunch break going through a multitude of online forums with such titles as 'how to be nice to people you hate.'

Apparently she really missed out when they had lunch made by a cooking hero named 'Lunch Rush' who seemed more like a machine than a man according to her Uraraka and Iida when they found out she had other things to attend to. But seriously though... why is a chef a hero? Not that Spider would discount the possibility given her history with such characters like Sanji but at the same time... seriously?

Finally in the afternoon it was hero basic training. Spider sat in her seat at the back waiting like the rest of the class when a large figure walked in the door way.

"I AM HERE!" All Might announced. "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!" He declared while only leaning inside. Spider rolled her eyes while the rest of the class geeked out over having the hero in their class room, actually ready to teach them. (Given what she'd already seen of his training regimen it was truly a brave thing to call anything that man did 'teaching').

All Might marched purposefully up to the podium at the front of the class and looked across the room. "WELCOME TO THE MOST IMPORTANT CLASS AT UA! THINK OF IT AS HERO-ING 101. HERE YOU WILL LEARN THE BASICS OF BEING A PRO AND WHAT IT MEANS TO FIGHT IN THE NAME OF GOOD! TODAYS LESSON WILL PULL NO PUNCHES!" All Might posed in different ways for a significant portion of his talk and it made the Dovahkiin wonder if he had a split personality disorder given how differently he acts between forms despite being the same person.

"We're going to be doing real combat?"

"FIGHT TRAINING!"

"Alright!"

"BUT ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT ASPECTS OF BEING A HERO IS... LOOKING GOOOOOOD!" He gestured to the wall and out came several sections of the wall revealing their hero costumes. All Might explained they were based on the school registration forms that they'd all put in and once they were suited up to meet him at training ground Beta.

Spider wasn't surprised when her costume wasn't there since there was no need for anyone else to make something she'd be able to. Instead she headed straight for where she sensed the larger than life hero she now had as a teacher and ended up outside of what looked suspiciously like a battle centre from the entrance exam.

"AH SPIDER, I'M GLAD YOU'RE HERE WE HAVE A MATTER TO DISCUSS!" He said on her approach. "BUT WHERE IS YOUR COSTUME?"

A wave of her hand engulfed the Dovahkiin in purplish flames and once they died down she was clad in her signature daedric armour, scaled down to her smaller size. Only the helmet which she held under her left arm was missing from the ensemble.

"IMPRESSIVE!" All Might complimented. "BUT ON THAT NOTE I HAVE A FAVOUR TO ASK." Spider nodded getting him to continue. "WHEN YOU PARTICIPATE IT WILL BE ALONE AND AGAINST THE TEAM WHO SCORES THE HIGHEST. I ONLY ASK THAT YOU DON'T USE YOUR TELEPORTATION ABILITY ON THE OBJECTIVE IF YOU ARE ON THE HERO TEAM."

"That's fine by me." She said calmly.

"AND ONE MORE THING, I FORGOT TO THANK YOU FOR THAT MEDICINE YOU GAVE ME WHEN WE FIRST MET AS WELL AS LAST WEEK, I CAN STAY IN MUSCLE FORM FOR UP TO EIGHT HOURS A DAY SINCE THEN." All Might told her.

"I'm glad you feel better, though if I'm perfectly honest I prefer you're smaller form." Spider responded causing the hero to tilt his head curiously.

"REALLY?!" He said in his loud and very in character volume before switching to a conspiratory tone, leaning towards her. "Why do you think that?"

Crossing her arms the Dovahkiin craned her head up to level the pro with a thoughtful gaze. "Your voice when you're depowered is the same as someone I used to travel with, he was a great man." She said with the utmost respect. Then she ruined it with an insult. "That and in this form what you gain in muscle mass you seem to lose in brain cells."

Spider took great delight in the mixture of offended and shocked expression on her teacher's face but quickly schooled her smirk into something more neutral when she sensed her classmates approaching.

Once the rest came through the tunnel you'd think they were planning to shoot a scene in a movie with the way they walked towards the two already gathered at the training ground. Though it was interesting to see the unique designs of everyone's costume, noticeably Iida looked almost similar to Spider given that he had a suit of armour. But out of all of them she respected Midoriya's the most as he came rushing out of tunnel to join his class mates.

"It takes balls to show up to _hero_ training looking like a homicidal green rabbit." Spider said as she stood nearby All Might who was chuckling to himself for as if he was part of an inside joke. Shrugging it off she took her place by Kaminari as there teacher started to explain what they'd be doing.

He told them that today they'd be doing indoor combat training as statistically speaking that would be where the most dastardly villains are fought. For this exercise they'd be split into good guys and bad guys and fight two on two battles inside a building. The villains will hide a nuclear device somewhere inside and the heroes will have to either land a touch on the device or capture the villains using the capture tape everyone would be provided with, alternatively the villains will have to either keep the heroes busy until time runs out or capture them.

She and Kaminari only half listened as they talked between themselves and strangely enough related over their love of dark humour. For someone with bright hair and an even brighter smile that kid could make some questionable jokes. She loved it.

The two resolved to trade numbers once the day was over and he would add her to a 'text chain/group chat' whatever they were but for now Spider went off to the side and leaned against the wall while All Might moved on to questions about the exercise, she heard a one about the extra student which he said was already taken care of and they all drew lots to see who was teamed up together.

Aside from seeing the quirks of her classmate she largely ignored the following matches bar the end of the first one when she threw a healing spell at Midoriya fixing his broken arm (because of course the kid had to break _something_ ), until it was her turn at last. And would you look at that, she was the villain.

 _'_ _This is going to be fun.'_ Spider thought as she equipped her daedric helm to complete her armour set.

Spider entered a five story building All Might had picked out for her and was given a few minutes to set up her defence. She moved the dummy nuke to the fourth floor away from the entrances, on the upper floor and the stairs leading to it Spider placed several paralysis runes. Around the bomb several figures appeared in a swath of purple flames. Spider had summoned low level six draemora lords and two flying imps ordering them to protect the fake bomb with their lives, no one was to touch it.

That being done she made her way down to the third floor, casting a few more paralysis runes for good measure on the stairs. Once done Spider walked into the middle of the room and waited.

Outside she sensed four people rather than the original two she'd been led to believe she would face once All Might shouted 'BEGIN' over the speaker. "How is that fair?" She asked the room receiving no answer, not that she expected one. "It is an unusual team, not one I would have put together, Kirishima, Sero, Shoji and the boy with half white and half red hair."

She expected the inevitable frost that quickly spread from the bottom floor all the way through the building. Creating a cloak of intense flames it was dealt with as fast as it had arrived though so as not to harm anyone Spider ensured the flames weren't hot enough to prevent anyone entering due to the temperature in the room, so it was slightly damp from the melted ice. "If it were up to me I'd have Kirishima, Bakugo, Yaoyorozu and Hagakure. Provided they could work around Bakugo's reckless attitude, I believe Yaoyorozu would be able to put a very efficient plan in place with those three at her disposal." Spider smirked at the thought.

She was broken out of her thoughts when the peppermint prince himself came out of the doorway, without a word he blasted the Dovahkiin with ice, completely filling the room with it and seemingly trapping her inside. That was until it all vanished in a haze of purple flames catching the teen off guard.

"My turn." Spider whispered gathering magical energy in her hand and launching it towards the boy, Todoroki dived away from the spell however it was useless since it exploded on the wall behind him covering half the room in green sparkly dust that dissipated just as quickly as it was created. Suddenly he couldn't bring himself to attack, no matter how much he willed his body the moment any violent thought entered his mind it was swiftly shut down and locked away.

"What did you do to me." He asked in his usual cold and collected manner.

"It's a calm spell, I've essentially rendered you harmless." Spider responded casually as she watched two figures in the window behind the boy climb their way up the building. It was Shoji and Sero using the former boy's tape quirk. "Now that you have an excuse to distract me since your teammates are currently scaling their way to the top floor, why don't you give me that introduction I asked for yesterday?"

"For the little good it will do you while they win the exercise, my name is Shoto Todoroki." He responded in the monotone way he preferred.

"Spider PoisonBlood, a pleasure." She replied with practiced ease. "I can see you in the doorway Red." Spider said looking past Todoroki where Kirishima slowly entered the room, hardening quirk activated so he looked like a jagged monster, his teeth were especially sharp drawing her attention. "Well don't you look vicious." Referencing the wired guard across his face that had little fangs in the design adding to his deadly look. Though with her demonic armour's wicked appearance Spider's compliment seemed back handed at best.

"Thanks, but don't think I'll take it easy on you just because you said that." Kirishima smirked while getting into his combat position. Todoroki on the other hand turned and began walking to the stairs.

"And... where are you going?" Spider asked the boy as he crossed the room.

"I might not be able to attack you any more but I can still go and touch the bomb while he distracts you." Todoroki responded beginning to climb the stairs.

"We'll see him again in three... two..." She gestured grandly to the door way as her countdown got to one and down fell the usually poised student, paralysed by her trap. "You should always watch your step." Spider mocked as Todoroki rolled to Kirishima's side, still looking as if he were mid stride. "And to answer your upcoming question, it will end when I do this." She clicked her fingers, the snap being more of a metallic clang given her daedric gauntlets. A few green sparks flew from her hand adding to the effect.

Todoroki immediately felt the stiffness fade. Getting up and dusting himself off he half raised his right hand in her direction but was stopped as if by some invisible force. "Hmm." Was all he said before going back to the stairwell entrance and using his ice to freeze over the surface so as not to activate anymore traps.

"Clever boy." Spider said lightly as she watched his retreating form disappear. Turning back to the more immediate threat she readied herself for a fight.

"Aren't you worried now that he's free to win the game?" Kirishima asked as he advanced.

"Not in the slightest, after all he's about to run into several demon warriors I explicitly ordered to defend that bomb with their lives. And as I'm sure you overheard he couldn't attack them if he tried." Spider answered as she too stepped towards the teen.

"Wait, demons?" Kirishima paused, dropping his guard.

That split second was all she needed, closing the distance Spider smashed the palm of her hand into his face and sidestepped, kicking up Kirishima's leg making him fall on his back. Once he was truly vulnerable she stomped once on his exposed abdomen with a loud cracking sound from his hardened state, knocking the wind out of him and causing a fair amount of pained wheezing "Let's just say that if you ever tell me to go to hell," She held up her hand as if to inspect something she'd caught and conjured dancing purple flames. "You should remember I have my own key."

"FALL BEFORE ME!" They both heard the booming gravelly voice from the stairwell. "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE."

"Sounds like candy cane had the sense to run away." Spider commented as she extinguished the flames and knelt beside Kirishima taking his arm and wrapping it in capture tape before taking a red bottle out of her inventory and thrusting it into the red haired teen's hand before dropping the arm. "Drink this when you can and you'll feel better." She told him, rising to her feet Spider headed to the stairs.

Todoroki burst from the doorway as she got close looking pretty shaken, a stark contrast to his usually cool persona. "What's the rush?" She asked though the reason for his hurry soon presented itself in the form of one of her draemora lords brandishing his great sword and chasing the poor boy. "Make sure you don't kill him." Spider ordered passing the demon. There was a feint bellow of 'YES MISTRESS!' But she had already started climbing the stairs, easily staying upright despite the ice covering them.

Once on the fourth floor she was surprised to see that there were only two Draemora lords remaining from the original six she'd summoned, minus the one chasing Todoroki. The ninja-like teen Shoji was fighting off the last two alone with Sero no where in sight. Looking up Spider could see why, he was paralysed on the floor above from another one of her traps (detect life is a must have enchantment for any helmet). Ignoring the immobilised hero she focused on Shoji who had sustained several injuries from her soldiers though nothing fatal, amazing considering she hadn't originally ordered them to take anyone alive.

Since Shoji had his back to her she made her way into the fray and grabbed him from behind pulling him away from a broad swing of a sword that almost gave him a nasty gash. Despite his surprise Shoji attempted to fight back struggling with all his might as he was dragged towards the windows. Unfortunately having spent most of his energy fighting the daedric guards he was sluggish.

"My apologies for this." Spider had the gall to sound sincere as she threw him against the glass pane eliciting a grunt of pain, though it was nothing compared to the punch she delivered to his face sending the top half of his body through the window with a loud smash of broken glass. Shoji was unconscious hanging in a rather precarious position so Spider pulled him back inside and wrapped the capture tape around one of his arms before dropping the limb back to the ground.

Once that was done she went up to the fifth floor and did the same with Sero before releasing him from the spells effects. In all capturing three of the heroes and driving the other one away seemed like a good turnout with only a few minutes left on the clock. Returning to the nuke Spider placed a hand on it while the two summoned draemora stood guard behind her.

"If they worked together then they would have stood a chance, since all they have to is touch the thing. Oh well." Spider said to herself as her gaze returned to the broken window, under which Shoji remained unmoving, chest slowly rising and falling.

All Might's voice broke the gentle quiet that had settled since the short battle with the ninja teen. "DUE TO TODOROKI'S SURRENDER, THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND GOES TO THE VILLAIN!"

"I guess he saw that he wasn't going to win under these conditions." Spider snapped her fingers releasing the calm spell's hold on Todoroki. She was just about to banish the draemora lords when said boy crashed through the other window, freezing them in a blitz attack as he rushed for the weapon. _'Now that's a dirty trick.'_ She thought while watching Todoroki's right hand gather ice to keep her in place long enough for him to get past. _'And if this was anyone else it might have worked.'_

Todoroki's quirk had burst to life from his right side caking the floor in frozen water molecules which crawled up the Draemora keeping them held in place as well as the Dovahkiin, but she merely stood her ground until he came that little bit too close. **"** _ **FUS!"**_ Spider's thuum roared, making it's presence heard and blasting the young man into the back wall leaving a sizable crater and shattering the ice in front of the Dragonborn. Todoroki's head slumped, eyes closed. "Maybe I put a little too much power into that." Spider thought wearily but shrugged and crossed the room, once again wrapping the capture tape around another hero's arm.

Having captured them all with two minutes left on the clock Spider used her restoration magic to heal the two unconscious heroes and bring them back to the waking world, though she was careful to avoid healing Todoroki's scar over his left eye. Call her selfish but she thought it made him look good. "Rise and shine boys~" Spider sang happily which was a very strange given her demonic visage.

"I take it we lost." Shoji said after standing up.

"By an embarrassing margin." Spider informed him while removing her helmet to reveal her smile. "But you should be proud, it takes a warrior of great skill to match a draemora lord in combat and you managed to hold your own against six of them, I'm impressed." Shoji nodded in thanks though it was clear the loss still stung. "I'd be happy to let you spar with them again if you'd like to try to improve."

Shoji created a mouth from one of his limbs. "That would be appreciated, they were truly challenging."

"Why are you doing that?" Todoroki asked coldly. On Spider's confused expression he elaborated. "You're clearly the better hero, why bother helping someone who's only going to hold you back?"

"Because a hero isn't only measured by how strong they are, it's by how many people they make stronger along the away." She replied. Spider offered her hand to the boy who was still sat in the crater he'd made. "Just a thought but you could stand to be a little more sociable, maybe then you wouldn't have tried to take me on by yourself and left your team without their heaviest hitter. If this were real... well it's like I told you yesterday, an attitude like that will get you killed."

Todoroki looked hesitant but did eventually take her hand. "Thank you." He said and they all exited the building together and were met with the rest of the class plus All Might who held out a thumbs up with his right hand.

Spider immediately pointed at the pro hero accusingly. "Don't think I've forgotten about that little stunt you just pulled." She warned.

"IT WAS A TEACHING MOMENT! JUST BECAUSE THE BATTLE IS SAID TO BE OVER DOESN'T MEAN IT'S TRUE!" All Might defended.

"I smell favouritism." Spider glared. "Don't tell me this is about when I teleported you last week because I swear-"

"MOVING ON!" All Might declared quickly. "WHO CAN TELL ME THE MVP OF THIS EXERCISE?" No one but Yaoyorozu raised their hand. "NOBODY ELSE WANTS TO TRY?" Since the only response he got was a hushed 'It's kind of obvious.' but no one else went for it All Might gestured for the girl to continue.

"It would have to be Spider, she prepared traps at both stairwells as well as the top floor and was able to keep the weapon guarded at all times despite not being in the room herself. Everything that the hero team tried was counteracted efficiently and she won a one on four battle even with your trick at the end." Momo recited as if it were a prewritten script. "Also the advise and encouragement she offered after the exercise was over showed that she cares about more than just her growth as a hero."

"YOU ARE CORRECT YET AGAIN YOUNG YAOYOROZU!" All Might affirmed.

"Thank you for the kind words but I can't help but notice you didn't point out my biggest weakness." Spider said as the class looked to her for the answer however rather than give it she instead nodded to Yaoyorozu to take a stab at it.

It took a moment but when she was ready the teen responded. "You didn't have to talk to Todoroki after using the calm blast or release him from the paralysis trap you placed. From how quickly you won the fights against Shoji, Kirishima and in the end Todoroki it would have been easier to take him out as soon as he appeared but you didn't." Now having gained confidence in her words Yaoyorozu finished with her assessment. "You extended the exercise unnecessarily for no other reason than for what seemed to be your own amusement."

At that Spider clapped a few times and smiled at the girl. "Excellent deduction and you'll probably find the same flaw in other villains, I like to play with my food."

"CORRECT, THOUGH THAT WILL NOT ALWAYS BE THE CASE SO DON'T RELY ON IT STUDENTS!" All Might regained the spotlight. "HOWEVER CLASS HAS NOW ENDED, GO GET CHANGED AND HAVE A GOOD EVENING!" He said his farewell and moved to a side door labelled staff only and disappeared from view.

"Hey, Spider you got a minute?" Kirishima asked coming up from behind the Dovahkiin.

"Of course, I hope you aren't still hurt." She looked him over though couldn't see any signs of injury.

"No, that's what I wanted to ask you about, whatever that thing was you gave me cured any pain I had, even the little scar I used to have above my eye from when my quirk first manifested has faded." The spikey haired teen sounded ecstatic, probably a side effect from the potion giving him more energy.

"That is the goal of a healing potion, Red." Spider smiled teasingly.

"Ooh already getting a nickname." Kaminari sang as he slung an arm over Kirishima. "What did you have to do for that?" He smirked at the hardening hero suggestively causing a blush to appear on his friend's features.

"What's the matter, you want one too Sparky?" Spider asked making the electric based student fall to his knees on the ground comically.

"Why would you do that to me." Kaminari reached towards her as if he were dying.

"What am I supposed to call you, 'the local phone charger'?" This got him to drop fully prone, his spirit leaving his body.

"We seem to have discovered Kaminari's own weakness." Tokoyami commented as the bird headed teen looked over his practically dead classmate.

Everyone headed back to class, Spider following along behind with Kaminari, his arm slung over her shoulder so she could help him walk since he insisted on being dramatic. The others were farther ahead when she started to speak again. "If you'd like I could give a nickname in a long dead language." (Because 'dragon tongue' would probably raise questions).

"Whoa really!?" He snapped out of his stupor and stood on his own looking to her expectantly.

"I think the name **Malqokiir** suits you best." Spider said smiling.

"Awesome, what does it mean?" He asked.

"'Little lightning child.'" Spider informed him causing the boy to once again 'die' on the spot though she caught him before he could hurt himself and resolutely brought him to the changing rooms, dropping him off outside before heading to class.

Once there Spider took her seat at the back of the class, the others soon returned to collect their belongings and Kaminari gave her his number when he too came back and quickly hurried out of the room when a jealous Mineta started demanding why he was suddenly brave enough to hand out his number to a girl. The other students left to go home too, a few had asked why she stayed and in answer she gestured to a snoozing sleeping bag in the far left corner of the room. "He asked me to stay behind." It was accepted and soon it was just her and a sleeping teacher.

She was there for thirty minutes or so when he finally stirred. Upon waking Aizawa checked his surroundings and spotted the Dovahkiin. "What are you still doing here, going to threaten me again?"

"Don't you remember? You gave me detention so here I am." Spider responded.

"After that time freezing incident and the talk in the staff room I thought you'd want to ignore me as much as possible." Aizawa stated as he rose to his feet.

"On the contrary." She started to lean forward in her seat. "I want to be friends."

"You have a funny way of showing it." The teacher replied.

She smiled at that. "Please forgive my outburst, a mixture of personal experience and knowledge of Midoriya's circumstances may have caused me to be a little... aggressive towards your style of teaching."

"Hmm well that's one way to put it, but you did have a point yesterday in the staff room. Once Midoriya gets control of his quirk he'll be a force to be reckoned with and my specific method of teaching probably wouldn't have helped if he did screw it up." He admitted.

"So we were both wrong. Easily forgiven." Spider said as she got up from her seat and waked towards Aizawa. "To show my gratitude for your efforts I'd like to offer you a solution to your eyes." Spider grabbed a small yellow bottle from her inventory and held it out to him.

"I shouldn't be surprised you'd notice the dry eye my quirk causes." He said taking the potion Aizawa couldn't help but ask curiously. "What is it?"

"A mixture between a fortification and cure disease potion, the only reason it's usable is because I used my quirk to alter the compositions slightly, forcing the two to be compatible." She explained but all Aizawa did was give her a blank expression. Sighing Spider tried again. "Drink it and your quirk won't irritate your eyes anymore for the next seven days. On top of that it fortifies your constitution so you'll be able keep your eyes open for as long as you need to."

Aizawa looked from Spider to the bottle tilting his head like a confused cat. "And you made this for me?"

"Actually I've made several boxes." Spider confessed. "As I said, I wish to be friends."

Aizawa's creepy smile appeared on his face. "I appreciate it and I accept the offer, but you're still the student in this relationship don't forget that." He said.

Spider returned the smile. "Deal."

* * *

The next few days were more routine, they allowed the students to get used to their surroundings and settle into their lessons. Ectoplasm was especially interesting to the Dragonborn as he used his clones to help teach mathematics and help students individually rather than simply all at once.

Midnight's modern art history classes were less than smooth however as the Dovahkiin and the pro hero clashed on more than one occasion. It was really as simple as their personalities grating off of each other, whenever Midnight made a sexual innuendo or otherwise risqué comment Spider would slap back with a sly remark that both degraded the hero while playing innocent the entire time.

One such example was when Midnight complimented Midoriya's notes during a lesson.

"My, these are good Midoriya. Usually I'd have to beg a man to be so _thorough_." She'd said and got the boy's cheeks to flush in embarrassment.

"When was the last time you _didn't_ have to beg for it full stop?" Spider snarked from her seat as she doodled on a blank piece of paper.

She got detention for that. Again.

Moving on to literature classes with Cementoss. Spider could definitely say that she didn't hate it. Most of the time when they were given assignments to write about something she simply used one of her past adventures, like the time Markarth was almost taken over by the forsworn from the corrupt sympathisers within the city itself. As you could guess she got a lot of marks for 'creativity' and 'intricate narratives' despite it basically being a retelling of what she'd already experienced. Cementoss' favourite one was the story of the Pale Lady with her underground garden and the mystery behind the 'pale blade' she guards so zealously. Who knew he was into that?

If we are being fair however, the best thing to come out of the last few days was after Spider was dragged out by Midoriya to get a new phone (she'd found that an omni tool was too advanced to work on such primitive networks once she fished it out of her inventory but never mind). Once Spider entered the number's she'd gotten from Gentle Criminal and Kaminari as well as everyone in her building she started to see why everyone was always looking at one of these things.

Mostly it was all business from tenants or funny texts from 'Sparky' complaining about class or asking about each other's day. But the thing that really got them both excited... Kaminari taught Spider about memes.

...

Honestly, a small part of her would never be able to forgive Midoriya for not telling her about these sooner. They were hilarious. But that's not to say she really understood even half of what Kaminari sent her, though it was pretty funny when Aizawa called her out on not paying attention in class and her only response was "Ok boomer."

You can probably guess where that's going with this whole detention trend right? But really she has no one but herself to blame.

Thursday was when Spider was met at the school gates by a swarm of people, all pointing cameras at the school and harassing anyone that were just trying to make their way inside. Poor Midoriya looked like he was about to have a panic attack when the reporter at the front of the crowd tried asking him questions about the school's newest teacher.

As amusing as it was to watch she took mercy on the teen and came to his aid. "Go on inside, I'll handle this." Spider guided Midoriya by the shoulder and she could almost see the relief despite him facing away from her.

"Does this mean you're one of All Might's students? What is he like as a person and is he suited for teaching?" The reporter fired off one question after another.

_'Yes I am, he's stupidly extra, no he is not.'_

Holding up a hand in the universal 'one moment' gesture Spider summoned purple flames in her right hand and threw them to the ground beside her, out of the small inferno her teacher Aizawa emerged looking like the mess he usually does. "Eraser Head will be more than happy to answer all your questions, thank you." She told them and turned to leave only to be stopped by Aizawa's capture scarf rapping around her waist.

"Not so fast, why am I here and who are these people?" Aizawa asked, his tone lower than usual.

Without giving the Dovahkiin a chance to reply the reporter lady at the front of the crowd grabbed their attention. "Please sir could you get All Might for us, our viewers are desperate to know how he's doing as a teacher."

"All Might's not here today." He began but was interrupted as Spider stepped between him and the reporter with her hand doused in purplish flames.

"But he could be..." She teased and was consequently pulled away, behind Aizawa.

"Don't even think about it, get to class or you'll be late." He told her and released the capture scarf. "And you've bugged my students enough already so scram." Aizawa shooed away the reporters and walked away.

The reporter lady tried to follow but was blocked when large metal walls sprung from the ground surrounding the campus. _'How quaint.'_ Spider thought briefly as she entered the building and made her way to the classroom.

Once in her seat Aizawa took his place at the front of the class. "Decent work on yesterday's combat training you guys, I saw the video feeds and went over each of your teams results. Bakugo," At the mention of his name said teen looked up from his desk. "You're talented so don't sulk like a child about your loss okay."

"Yeah whatever." Bakugo said quietly. Spider wasn't too pleased that he was still being abrasive but its not like she expected him to change over night.

"Midoriya." Aizawa called out. "I see the only way you won the match was by messing up your arm again, work harder and don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your quirk, that line's already getting old." He berated lightly causing the teen to look down in shame. "You can't keep breaking your body while you're training here, but your quirk will be really useful once you get a handle on it."

The green haired teen practically shone when he heard the advise. "Right!" He responded with conviction.

"Alright let's get down to business, our first task will decide your future." At his words the class grimaced in unison. "You all need to pick a class representative." The mood immediately brightened at the fact it was just a regular school thing. Then the shouting started.

"Pick me guys I wanna be class rep!" Kirishima was the first to advocate his candidacy.

"I'll take it!" Kaminari offered followed by Jiro.

"Yeah you're gonna need me." She stated with complete seriousness.

"Someone with style would be best!" Aoyama tried but was drowned out by Ashido.

"COME ON GUYS I'M TOTALLY THE RIGHT PICK!" She cried.

 _ **"NAHLOT!"**_ (Silence) Spider's thuum silenced everyone in the class, despite their efforts to speak no sound could be made. The only person that was spared from the effect was Aizawa who sent a grateful look her way; the man was opposed to all forms of loud noises.

"Thank you, as I was going to say before I was interrupted..." He glared at a few select individuals who shrank into their seats under the gaze. "I don't care how you do it, just pick one before my nap is over." And with that he crawled into his sleeping bag, promptly fell onto his side and closed his eyes.

Releasing everyone from the silence Spider was on the receiving end of more than a few irritated looks. "Guess I'm of the running." She said to no one in particular.

"I would like your attention!" Iida shouted after standing from his seat. "The class representative's duty is to lead others, that's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom therefore the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader."

"Is this really the best idea?" Kaminari asked unsure if this would work.

"We've only known each other a few days, how do know who we can trust?" Asui added.

"Besides everyone could just vote for themselves." Kirishima agreed.

"Most people will but that means whoever does receive multiple votes must truly be the most suitable person for the job." Iida argued which got a mumbled agreement from most of the room.

When it ended the results were written on the chalkboard at the front of the class. Spider having three votes along with Midoriya. Ashido and Yaoyorozu getting two and the rest of the class being made up ones and zeros. Everyone gathered around it to see who would be the class rep.

"I'll be damned." Spider stated. "Who in the world thought I'd make good leadership material?"

"One of them is me." Shoji said from her right.

Kirishima followed suit. "Yeah voted for you too, the way you handled everything in training yesterday was on a pro level so you seemed like the best choice." He reasoned.

"I suppose that's fair, though that doesn't explain the third vote." She crossed her arms and looked for anyone who might be the culprit.

"You mean that's not yours?" Kirishima asked.

"No I voted for Ashido." Spider confessed making the pink girl turn to her with a bright smile.

"Really! I didn't know you thought so highly of me." She grabbed Spider's hands and jumped a little on the spot I front of her. "I know I didn't win but its awesome you voted for me!"

Gently removing the acidic teen's hands Spider responded. "It made the most sense to me, you're cute, pink, outgoing and deadly. The perfect combination if someone were to judge our class based on the representative we picked."

A light blush appeared on Ashido's features though it was barely noticeable given her skin tone. "Thanks!"

"No problem, and to address another matter." Spider then wiped her name off the board. "I'm not interested in being the class representative but I do appreciate the faith all who voted for me have."

"Alright, that just leaves Midoriya in the top with Yaoyorozu and Ashido tied for second place. Now the question is which out of the two will take the deputy position." Iida laid it out for everyone though he seemed to strain his words a little, likely because he didn't receive any votes.

"Then perhaps we should have a secondary round of votes between Ashido and Yaoyorozu as the only candidates." Spider suggested. The idea was lightly debated but in the end another round of votes decided Ashido was not going to be the deputy class rep. Yaoyorozu won by six votes.

"Alright the class rep is Midoriya and the deputy is Yaoyorozu." Aizawa said while still cocooned inside his sleeping bag next to a shaking Izuku and stone faced Momo.

"R-really? It's not a mistake?" Midoriya asked looking for all the world like he was staring at a damn T-rex about to eat him.

"Shut up and deal with it." Aizawa responded tiredly getting a chuckle from the back of the class. "I say something funny?"

Spider hid her smile behind her hand and used the other to wave him off. "No not at all." She managed to say. _'Reminds me of the peace summit I held with the grey beards. Ulfric and Tullius with their entourage bickering over the stone table none stop about whether the thalmor representative should be able to sit in. The looks on their faces when I told them to grow the fuck up and help me with an_ actual _crisis. Priceless.'_ She remembered fondly.

Snapping out of her reverie the day was half way over before she knew it, and lunch was upon her. While Spider didn't actually go out of her way to eat anything since her body no longer required regular fuel, not after eating the soul of a certain dragon and daedric prince... now she needed something a little more spirit like to snack on but that's only every few years or so.

Usually the Dragonborn spends her lunch hour writing in her journal about anything she thought was important or simply wanted to record for posterity's sake. She often smirked grimly at that, it was highly unlikely she would ever bare children again especially if there was a chance they'd turn out like her. _'Immortal and too strong to die. A despicable combination.'_

This time however she'd been ambushed by a 3rd year student on her way to the cafeteria. Okay maybe ambushed was the wrong word, it was more like they bumped into each other as they rounded a corner. As you would expect Spider barely flinched while the other student was knocked on his ass.

"My apologies, I wasn't paying attention." Spider offered her hand to the boy. He was tall, she could tell even with him being on the floor and his pale complexion was very reminiscent of a snow elf, especially with his sharp elongated ears mimicking the race's. His messy indigo hair was also unique as despite the places she'd been and people met, Spider rarely encountered anyone with that colour hair, almost never a natural one at least. Jiro and he would be the first in some time.

The teen shyly accepted her hand and got to his feet. "I-it's fine, it was probably my fault anyway I'm sorry." He mumbled, his eyes looking to the floor rather than her.

"TAMAKI! WHERE'D YOU GO?! WAIT IS THAT YOU OVER THERE?!" Spider heard someone shout from the corridor the other student just came from, and right now said student looked down right panicked.

"Uhm, I'd really hate to ask but do you happen to have a quirk that can hide me please?" The teen who Spider now assumed was 'Tamaki' pleaded.

"Sure, just don't make any noise and they'll never know." Spider answered and tossed a dark bluish purple ball of magic at Tamaki, with a sound like a soft boom of wind he was gone from sight.

Soon after a tall blonde student with very blue eyes which seemed to be made entirely of iris and no sclera came around the corner. "Huh, I could've sworn I saw him, oh hey." He said after noticing Spider. "You wouldn't happen to have seen another 3rd year come this way would you? He has purple hair and almost never looks up."

Pretending to think for a moment Spider replied. "No I can't say I have, and I've been here for ten minutes."

"Dang, oh well I guess I'll have to see if I can catch him after school. Thanks for your help." He said bowing quickly before turning around and heading back the way he came.

Once he was out of sight Spider snapped her fingers and the invisible boy was now very visible again, looking pretty relieved too. "Friend of yours?" She asked him curiously.

"Y-yeah, that was Mirio, I'm Tamaki Amajiki." He replied. "Thanks... for helping me.

"Any time, and my name is Spider PoisonBlood but please call me Spider as my surname is a mouthful." She smiled at Tamaki reassuringly.

"Okay, then you can call me Tamaki... if that's okay too." He said, still a little too shyly to be normal.

"Alright Tamaki, do you mind if I ask why Mirio was looking for you?" Spider inquired.

"Oh, he wanted to drag me over to meet a few of his friends from outside of our class but I don't really do well with people." Tamaki confided.

Spider took a moment to gasp softly. "That evil bastard."

"I know." The teen sounded like he'd just shared a juicy bit of gossip and got exactly the reaction he wanted.

"Well if anyone ever does that again just say the word and I'll be there." Spider told him confidently.

"Is that another part of your quirk?" Tamaki asked unsure if she was joking.

"Let's go with that, if you need me again say my full name or else I'll assume you just saw an arachnid." She said lightly while casting another spell on the teen making him glow varying shades of red and gold for a moment. "Done."

"I'll... I'll remember that." He thanked her and both went their separate ways.

Though it wasn't even two minutes later when an alarm rang alerting everyone in the school there was an intruder on school grounds although there were a few new presences since Spider couldn't sense any direct malicious intent anywhere on campus she didn't worry about it and just continued towards the cafeteria. Once in the now pretty much deserted room she picked a table, moved a few lunch trays aside and sat down before taking out her journal. Writing a few lines about the shy teen she'd befriended.

Lunch was over fairly quickly after that, apparently it was just the media that had gotten onto school property somehow so like she'd thought it was nothing dangerous. Though apparently that didn't mean certain members of her class weren't almost crushed to death in the panicked exit everyone tried to make.

 _'I'll have to find a way to apologise for missing that, if nothing else I could have just got them out and let the teachers deal with the rest of the students.'_ Spider thought briefly after getting back to class as the class rep and his deputy began speaking.

"It's time class rep, lets begin." A poised Yaoyorozu said concisely.

"Uhm, okay so we need to figure out who the other class officers will be, but first there's something I want to say." Midoriya looked like he was going to have a damn panic attack the entire time he was speaking. "I've thought a lot about this and... AND I THINK THAT TENYA IIDA SHOULD BE OUR CLASS REP!" He shouted to get over his nerves and many were taken aback by the statement, though when he next spoke Midoriya seemed much more comfortable and confident. "He was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line, so I believe that he should be the one leading our class from now on."

 _'He lasted an hour longer than I thought he would. Nice.'_ Spider thought.

"Well, if Midoriya vouches for him it's alright by me, besides he was definitely a huge help when he manned up and took charge right?" Kirishima agreed.

"Yup, oh and you see that he totally looked like the dude on the emergency exit signs when he was on the wall earlier." Kaminari added.

"This is a waste of time, I don't care who the rep is just hurry up." Aizawa told them grouchily from his sleeping bag

"If Midoriya is nominating me for this job then I humbly accept, I pledge to carry out the duties of class rep to the best of my abilities." Iida accepted the position bringing a smile to the green haired teen at the front of the class.

"Sounds good emergency exit." Kirishima had officially dubbed him the title.

"Emergency exit Iida, don't let us down man." Kaminari followed.

"Oh come, I got two more votes than him." Spider heard Yaoyorozu mumble even from the front of the class.

Either way once Midoriya stepped down to make room for Iida it was announced that class officers would be selected from any who volunteer within the next few days and decided some time next week. That being done the two students up front returned to their seats and let Aizawa take over after he got out of his sleeping bag.

The man rubbed his tired eyes a little before beginning the lesson. "Alright today's training will be a little different, you'll have three instructors including me, All Might and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you."

"Sir!" Sero raised his hand and asked. "What kind of training is this?"

Aizawa in turn held up a white card in his left hand with the word 'rescue' written on it in blue. "Rescue training, you'll be dealing with natural disasters, ship wrecks and stuff like that."

"Disasters huh, sounds like we're in for a big work out." Kaminari commented.

"Real hero stuff, this is what will separate the men from the boys." Kirishima looked ready to do battle.

"Finally I'll get to show off how good I am in water, ribbit." Asui chimed in.

"Guys I'm not finished yet." That got their attention. "What you wear in this exercise is up to you, I know you're all excited about costumes but keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet and they might limit your abilities. Also this special training is at an off campus facility so we'll be taking a bus to get their, that includes you." Aizawa straight up called the Dovahkiin out.

"I didn't even say anything." Spider was mock upset.

"You didn't have to, anyway that's all so start getting ready." With that he left the room to presumably get the bus ready for their departure.

The Dragonborn leaned back in her seat as everyone else got up to get their costumes or leave to change into their gym uniforms. _'Rescue training... I was never the best at actually saving people, my specialties lie in dealing with the biggest threat in the room and looting the bodies afterwards. Something tells me that won't be very helpful here.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the USJ is the next chapter... be prepared for some interesting deaths.
> 
> Thank you for reading and indulging my hobby :)


	4. Jaw Dropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly conversations
> 
> Unprepared villains
> 
> Gore
> 
> The other purple boy
> 
> Class 1B friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier post this time.
> 
> Also I'm not kidding there's some mildly disturbing injuries in this. (Maybe I don't know what counts as disturbing anyway)

Once everyone changed and made their way outside to the bus mostly in their hero costumes bar Spider and Midoriya who were in casual clothes and the UA P.E uniform. I'll give you one guess who broke the dress code.

Surprisingly Iida ignored the violation and instead started blowing a whistle and talking about getting into two lines according to seat number then load onto the bus efficiently. Yeah he hasn't been class president for five minutes yet and he was already acting like a drill sergeant, but that could be forgiven since the open layout of the bus completely ruining his strategy led to the most heartbroken face Spider had ever seen.

Skip to Iida sulking about it on the bus ride over to wherever it was they were heading. On four seats to the left sat Sato, Midoriya, Asui, and Kirishima respectively, and opposite them were Iida, Ashido, Aoyama and Kaminari. Going further back the bus went into a standard seating pattern after a single step leading up to them, Bakugo and Jiro on the left and Yaoyorozu and Ururaka on the right, the other students taking whatever seats were available behind them. Spider herself however was being a little rebellious and instead stood, leaning against the side of the bus to the left of Kirishima.

There was only mild chatter filling the bus and Spider had taken the opportunity to fiddle with her phone, undisturbed since Aizawa was practically asleep at the front and Iida hadn't picked his gaze up off the floor.

It was a neat little device and though admittedly the Dovahkiin was no tech expert, (She spent most of her life in a tech free world okay leave her alone) she understood the basics like the messaging app and the call function as well as a few others that were self explanatory like the clock, calculator and camera/gallery but all those other little icons confused her.

She barely trusted herself to adjust the brightness after one fiasco had her locked out of the device until the 'parental pin' was entered. That was the last time she endeavoured to click on the 'settings' app. It didn't help that Midoriya spent a solid ten minutes laughing at her about it rather than offering the assistance she had sought him out for.

Don't get her wrong, it was nice that the usually nervous teen was comfortable enough to actually enjoy himself at her expense, she just wished she could subtly hint that she'd killed people for less without terrifying him.

Spider's attention was dragged from her phone screen where she'd been scrolling through some of the few pictures she had managed to take including several accidental screenshots, a few of her apartment and one where Midoriya was happily scribbling away at one of his notebooks without a care in world. Asui had leaned forward in her seat and gave the Dragonborn an expectant look so it would be rude to ignore her.

When she put the phone back in her inventory Spider returned the stare and allowed the other student to ask whatever was bothering her.

"Sorry if this seems rude but I usually say whatever's on my mind, you have a really strange name Spider." Said the frog like teen.

For her part the Dovahkiin just let out a resigned sigh. "You're saying that as though I was the one who picked it Tsu."

Asui tilted her head in thought and shrugged. "True, but it's still strange of you're parents to pick such a name."

Kaminari felt this was the perfect moment to join in. "She has a point you know, I don't think I've ever heard of anyone calling their kid 'Spider' since it's... you know, kinda creepy."

"... Thanks." The Dragonborn levelled a glare at the boy who quickly backtracked.

"Uh but you know it's really erm... what's the word? Ugh, unique! Yeah that's it. It's really unique." Guy had the audacity to look proud of that terrible attempt of a save.

Naturally this was the perfect time to practice her new language skills. Leaning forward and lowering her voice until it was just shy of a growl. "So you have chosen... death."

It might have taken a second for Kaminari (and basically everyone else who was listening) to figure out that, one: no he wasn't about to die here, and two: Spider just re-enacted a meme for him. But when he did he had another of those thousand watt smiles putting the colour back into his previously drained face.

"Did I do that right?" Spider asked hesitantly in her normal voice.

No one seemed to want to answer and instead opted to stare in disbelief until the electric blonde finally responded with. "Where have you been all my life?"

She allowed herself a small laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." But in her head it was more like. _'Questions about my name avoided, mission accomplished. Also, damn that dwarvern spider factory, if it wasn't for that thing I'd have been called Skyler which would have been just... so much easier.'_

"How long do you think it'll take us to get to the training facility?" Asui asked, oblivious to Spider's internal woes.

"I don't know but I can't wait to see what we'll be doing, I hope I get to use my quirk to save someone." Ashido replied excitedly.

"Yeah that's easy for you guys to say, some of us don't have quirks that are meant for saving people." Kaminari joined in showing everyone a spark of electricity.

"But you can still do your best right." Midoriya encouraged.

"He does have a point though, certain people will be better suited to this kind of work." Kirishima added his thoughts.

"Who's quirk would you rather have for this exercise if not yours then?" Spider asked Kaminari getting an incredulous look from the teen.

"Uh yours!" He stated. "You're strong enough to break the grip strength tester, faster than we can see when you want to be and during the hero/villain training you dominated against four of our classmates." That got a few nods. "That's not even mentioning the scary demon looking guys you just made appear."

"I'm still not sure why I had to fight four of you rather than the original two I was warned about." Spider said begrudgingly.

"Like it even mattered, you wiped the floor with us." Kirishima replied looking down.

"Don't look so glum Red. And if it makes you feel better, out of everyone here I'd rather have your quirk." She smiled.

"Seriously?" Kirishima asked holding his arm out and activating his quirk. "It's not very flashy or anything like Bakugo or Todoroki's quirks."

"Yours suits me better than theirs, contrary to what people believe I'm more inclined to take damage than deal it." Spider began to explain. "Remember the most powerful people in the room consist of those that know their enemies weaknesses and those who can take as much firepower the enemy can give and more."

"I never thought of it that way." He looked at his hardened flesh as if it were made of gold.

"Don't look too surprised, one day you'll be the one people can look up to for your ability to take the hits, no matter how many or how strong they are, you will not fall." Spider placed a hand on his shoulder, her expression deadly serious. "And whoever stands in your way, they will either move or _be_ moved."

"Wow, you know you're really inspiring when you want to be." Kaminari was the first to break the silence that had over taken them.

"Gift of experience." Spider's smile returned.

"Easy for you to say when you can't get hurt." Bakugo surprisingly inserted himself into the conversation.

Looking to her left she could see the teen was looking out the window rather than at her. "Well if it would make you feel better I can remedy that for a short time." She offered getting him to actually look at her.

"Good, and if you can't handle it then you'll have to admit that we're stronger." He challenged.

 _'Interesting use of the word 'we' rather than 'I' there, perhaps there's hope for him yet.'_ Spider smirked. "Deal." She said while a ball of luminescent green energy swirled to life in her palm, stretching out and completely covering her form before sinking into her body, a strange after glow remaining for a few moments before it too disappeared without a trace.

"Wait, so does this mean you can get hurt now?" Midoriya asked curiously.

"Yes, and my other capabilities are hindered as well but I doubt it will affect my performance too much, it is just rescue training after all." She replied. _'Took me eight centuries to learn how to do this, probably wouldn't be here if I learned sooner.'_ She thought bitterly. _'It's unfortunate I can't see auras when I'm in this state either, everyone looks a little plain without the extra dashes of colour.'_

"Isn't that dangerous? I don't want you getting hurt." Ashido said worriedly.

"Yes, our first priority should be safety." Iida agreed, seemingly snapping out of his depressive slump.

"I can never resist a good challenge." She replied happily. No sooner had the words left her mouth Midoriya was already scrawling in a notebook he brought along with him. "What's that about?" Spider asked.

"Oh it's just a few notes about you, I've been working on it for a while." He responded bashfully.

"Oh yeah? What have you got so far?" She wondered.

"A few of your abilities like teleportation, barriers (invulnerable skin?), forced pacifist energy attack, super strength/speed, paralysis traps and summoning creatures that look like demons." He listed off practically everything he'd seen her do. "I've left space for more but on another page I've got the habits you told me I should keep track of like when you said you liked to drag out a fight because it was fun or that you almost never eat unless it's to be polite, stuff like that."

"That's... very detailed, I'm amazed you noticed so much." Spider said in a semi surprised tone as she scanned the page, Midoriya had only briefly described his work as his actual notes were far more thorough. _'I don't think I've ever met anyone who cared to notice I'm ambidextrous before.'_

On seeing the boy positively light up at the praise she couldn't resist giving him more. "Would you like to know another weakness of mine?" At this almost everyone on the damn bus leaned over to hear what she had to say.

"Definitely! Uhm that is if you're comfortable telling me... or us I guess." Midoriya replied.

"Men who are tall, have elf like ears and dangerously sharp teeth." An image of one Katakuri Charlotte entered her mind and she smiled a little dumbly before catching herself and stopping almost as soon as she started. Granted he didn't have all three features but divines did he come close to perfect. She only came out of her imagination long enough to see everyone sweat drop dramatically. "Either that or if you find an adorably sad child I will do almost anything for them."

"Wow, thanks!" Midoriya thanked her for the info and immediately scribbled it down into his notebook.

"Alright you can stop messing around now, we're here." Aizawa told them from the front.

Everyone got off the bus once it stopped outside a building that looked mostly like a dome and followed their teacher inside where they were met by another hero wearing what appeared to be a space suit.

"Wow!" The class said in unison. "13 is one of the top rescue hero's from around the world!" Everyone then surrounded the heroine while admiring her.

"Indeed I am! And with the help of Eraser head and the number one hero All Might! We'll be teaching you the essentials, rules, and perks of rescuing!" Everyone was filled with excitement and Uraraka started to cheer while Midoriya joined her. Aizawa then walked over to 13 for a talk.

"... So where's All Might?" He asked discreetly.

"Hmm? I thought he was with you." She replied confused.

"Late huh? Then I guess we'll have to start without him." He sighed. 13 and Aizawa then lead the students through the entrance area of the dome like building where inside was filled with landscapes and areas that resembled various disasters.

"Whoa."

"Cool!"

"What is this place?"

"This is the ultimate training facility of disaster preparation! Fire's, landslides, ship wrecks, earthquakes, tornados and etc! Every disaster imagine-able is simulated right here in the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! Or as I like to call it in it's all original content, the USJ!"

 _'That's just like Universal Studios of Japan.' E_ veryone thought in unison _'But we probably shouldn't bring it up-'_

"isn't that like Universal Studios of Japan?" All the students then looked to Asui in shock.

"... Oh... yeah. yeah I guess that's true I... I guess it's not that original huh? Haha..." The poor heroine looked more put out than ever over that.

Aizawa coughed getting her attention. "13, the lesson."

"Ah yes of course. Now everyone listen closely I have managed to save many lives with my quirk, which is a very powerful one at that. It's called black hole." At the mention of it Spider could see recognition in a fair number of her fellow classmates eyes, though none more than Ururaka and Midoriya. "I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust, this can range from dirt, debris, bricks, metal, cars, houses, and people." Everyone then went silent out of either confusion or minor fear. "While it's true my quirk is excellent for rescuing it could just as easily be used to kill. This is the sad truth about quirks, it's very purpose on whether to kill or help is decided by you, but that doesn't mean you can't accidentally kill someone."

Spider could see why this hero in particular was being so careful about the use of quirks, hers would likely be able to destroy the planet if she trained it to be strong enough. _'Interesting.'_ She thought briefly.

"Today we are going to see how effective your quirks and skills are at rescuing others, how well you need to be prepared, what actions you should avoid, and what disaster you're best at handling. Any questions? No? Brilliant, Let's get started!" As soon as 13 was done talking the lights around the USJ started shorting out like their power source was being tampered with then they resumed to work normally only for a dark portal appeared in the middle of the USJ in front of the fountain and a man with light blue hair and hands all over him stepped out of the portal while staring at Aizawa and 13 with sinister red eyes, next to him a hulking black bird like creature with a permanent smile on it's face. The portal then grew bigger and an army of people, mutants and killers walked right through entering the USJ.

Though for Spider the most fascinating thing was that the portal itself turned into a gaseous like entity she presumed to be a person. Aizawa put on his goggles and told everyone to stay back while the small army that came through the portal marched towards them.

"Perplexing, according to the schedule we retrieved from UA All Might should be here as well." The dark entity said in an almost aristocratic manner.

"Where is he?" The man with the hands all over his body asked. "I went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who were eager to meet him, we want All Might, the great symbol of peace. I can't believe he's not here." He cast his gaze over to the students. "Maybe if I kill a few kids he'll come out to play."

Spider drew her daedric blade and held it by her side. "I have a feeling I'll enjoy killing this one." She whispered, only a few closest to her able to hear.

"Don't even think about it." Aizawa stated. "Can you teleport everyone out?"

Spider shook her head. "I can't even teleport myself while my quirk is... restrained. Best I can do are medium sized objects"

"Figures." Aizawa grumbled. "13, get them to safety and contact the other faculty however you can. The alarms haven't gone off so they must have someone with a quirk that can disable them but once out of range you shouldn't be affected." He ordered before jumping down the long flight of stairs towards the expanse of villains.

"Killjoy." Spider said before sheathing her sword and following the rescue hero towards the exit with the rest of the class when a dark purple hole appeared in the floor getting them to stop dead in their tracks, out of it rose the gaseous figure Spider saw form from the first portal.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, we are the league of villains. I know it's impolite but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello." His menacing figure tall and imposing striking fear into the inexperienced students. "And besides isn't it a fitting place for All Might to take his last breath? I believe he was supposed to be here today and yet I see no sign of him." Suddenly his form expanded surrounding the class in a dark mist "I can't allow you to leave so I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades and your deaths!"

An unfamiliar sensation filled the Dovahkiin as she fell through the villain's portal, under normal circumstances her defences would have nullified then destroyed the effect and she'd still be standing in front of him but as it was she'd crash landed in the fire zone along side Ojiro, the one with the tail quirk. And they weren't alone.

"This isn't good." Her classmate said as he got into a fighting stance with her, back to back.

"Depends how you look at it." Spider replied as she drenched herself in purple flames, appearing in her daedric armour once they died down. She drew her blade once again and prepared herself when the villains approached.

"Time to kill us some kids." A tall villain with four muscular arms said as he cracked his knuckles.

"We're gonna have some fun with you two." His comrade with clawed hands added.

Spider was smiling to herself under her daedric helm. "Ojiro, I hope you have a strong stomach." She told him, even without looking she could tell he was about to ask what she was talking about however the four armed villain lunged towards her at breakneck speed.

Stepping back and unfortunately pushing Ojiro forward, the man missed his grab leaving him wide open for Spider to drive her sword into the back of his neck. Wrenching the blade free in a spray of blood she pushed the attack capitalising on the surprise of her opponents, Spider closed the distance between her and the clawed villain arcing her sword in a clean slicing motion decapitating him. The others soon snapped out of their shock when another comrade fell to the student's attack and three of them decided to jump in at once.

 _'Predictable.'_ She thought to herself as she blocked an overhead swing from a metal pipe with her sword from the middle villain and used her free hand to conjure a dagger made of purplish light in order to slash open the chest of her left most opponent, simultaneously stepping aside so that the third crashed into the first villain she'd blocked freeing up her sword arm to finish off the one she attacked with the dagger with a stab through the heart. Seeing the two villains she let crash into each other on the floor Spider banished the dagger and instead summoned a ball of fire, tossing it towards the two and watching delightedly as it exploded in a glistening inferno, fitting in with the rest of the environment.

Ojiro seemed to be holding his own too when Spider checked, the teen was using his tail to acrobatically flow through the city scape and carefully avoided the flames while landing a few hits of his own. It looked as if he was too busy to notice the growing pool of blood and pile of corpses Spider was accumulating from her own opponents.

Satisfied he was going to be alright for now Spider lunged towards the nearest villain, a relatively thin woman who looked barely older than twenty with snakes for hair that spat venom towards the Dovahkiin on her approach, though it merely splattered on her demonic armour with no actual effect. Now in front of her Spider kicked at the woman's knee causing it to snap backwards clearly breaking her leg in half and making her howl in agony. In a somewhat merciful acting the Dragonborn silenced her screams by shooting a frost spell at her head freezing it solid in a block of ice before grabbing it and smashing her head into frozen bloody pieces on the floor and ending the pain quickly.

Seeing that Spider was killing them one by one the rest of the villains seemed to get very nervous and attempted to keep their distance, huddled together for safety in numbers, the other student all but forgotten. Spider smirked darkly at seeing the last eleven or so all bunched up. The perfect target. Her sword crackled with lightening, sparks arcing all around it haphazardly in deadly display of power as she released the huge build up of electricity on the villains, charging them with so much power they almost turned to ash after only a few seconds of what must have been excruciating pain. But she stopped just short, making sure there was at least something left to identify.

So kind of her.

"That guy was right, this was fun." Spider said as she sheathed her weapon and turned back to see her classmate looking at her like he was going to be sick. "Something wrong?" Spider asked as she knelt by the dead bodies and started searching their pockets.

"You killed them." Was all he managed to say until the shock had worn off and he actually processed that yes, his fellow student was _stealing_ from the people she'd just _murdered_.

"They tried to kill me and died for it, seems fair from where I'm standing." Spider replied evenly as she pocketed another wallet from someone with a rhino quirk. "Anyway, you should get somewhere safe." She told him before turning towards the centre of the USJ and walking towards it.

"And what will you do?" Ojiro questioned, hesitantly following behind her. Really he probably just wanted to get away from the bodies that were slowly cooking in the fires. As wrong as it sounds they smelled delicious which is probably why it was sickening.

She sighed a little sadly. "Aizawa seems to be having trouble, I'll help him out since this is rescue training after all." Spider was there one second and disappeared the next without a trace, only a soft 'wuld' was heard from her previous position before she reappeared a scant few meters away from the hulking black creature pinning Aizawa to the floor and the hand guy gloating over him. She also noticed that three other students were watching helplessly from the water bank, one with a familiar mop of green hair.

"You've seen better days." Spider commented flippantly after analysing Aizawa's injuries. His elbow was ripped open all the way to muscle tissue, his arms and leg broken as well as his skull being cracked, likely due to the small crater the creature made in the floor using said head as his hammer. He looked fucking horrible... well more so than usual anyway.

"A new player has appeared." The hand guy said. "Let's see if my Nomu can break you too."

At his word the creature now known as Nomu sped towards the Dovahkiin, fist raised and brought down in under a second where she'd stood. Too bad she was already at her teacher's side leaving a confused Nomu to search through the dust cloud he'd made for his target.

Taking off her helmet Spider placed it in her inventory and knelt by Aizawa. She placed her hand on his back and let golden healing light flow from her into him, and quickly his bones began snapping back into place, new flesh covering his injuries and the bleeding stopped. As gently as she could Spider grabbed Aizawa by the back of his shirt and threw him to the left where he slid over to the start of the shipwreck zone in front of Midoriya, Asui and Mineta.

"Can you three take care of him?" Spider asked politely as the teacher attempted to get up but simply didn't have the energy, unfortunately it was all she could do for him right now with her powers bound by her own spell. _'They just had to attack today didn't they?'_

"It's rude to ignore the final boss you know." The hand guy said once the dust dissipated revealing her location.

"My apolog-" Spider had turned to address the man but was cut off as Nomu punched her square in the chest sending the Dovahkiin hurtling through the USJ and crashing into a reinforced wall that collapsed around her, burying her in a pile of rubble.

"SPIDER!" The three students in the water shouted bringing the attention onto themselves.

From where Spider was laying she could only see flecks of light penetrating the darkness. Groaning she lifted herself up, shoving aside the large chunks of wall that tried to keep her blocked in, once back in the open she looked down at herself. Her armour was unsurprisingly fine however her chest felt like it was on fire while her ears rang and there was a strange wet feeling below her left cheekbone. Removing her helmet and raising the claw tipped fingers of her gauntlet to the source she inspected the crimson liquid that blazed brightly on the tips of her armour as if it was alive independently of her.

"I'm bleeding." She said to herself in amazement. "I don't remember the last time I did that." Spider processed the pain surging through her for the first time in over a millennia, the primal instinct of fight or flight kicking itself into overdrive as adrenaline coursed through her veins with a gusto she'd sorely missed. Before she even really knew what was happening Spider was already back in the centre, between the Nomu and her friends.

"So it looks like the newbie can take a hit. Give her the tutorial about knowing when to stay down." The blue haired man with the hands ordered his pet.

A guttural roar echoed through the USJ as Nomu once again charged towards the Dovahkiin faster than anyone could see. Only if they could, they'd soon wish they hadn't. Spider's grin verged on insane as she dodged the blow by a hair. **_"MUL QAH DIIV!"_**

Dark energy flowing over her daedric gauntlets growing into grotesquely vicious looking claws while she tore into the Nomu's shoulder and shredded it's arm clean off causing spurts of blood to ooze out of the wound. Not one to waste an opening Spider continued her assault, slashing wildly yet precisely at every major artery she could before being pushed away by the screeching Nomu.

Digging her claws into the ground in order to slow herself down she looked up in time to see the creature regenerate it's lost limb as well as the wounds she'd made close up. To anyone else it might have been disheartening but right now, to her, it was like she got to play her favourite game for the first time all over again.

In the time it took for her to slow to a stand still, the shout took full effect as her body was covered in pulsating energy that took on a distinctly draconic image, she looked bigger, sharper and much too deadly for anyone's liking as the dragon-esque head mimicked her feral grin.

Now Spider began chuckling quietly and by the time she'd managed to once again unsheathe her daedric sword she was in full on hysterics. Rushing into the fray and the two exchanged blows again and again, all the while she laughed. Vaguely Spider had recognised the presence of another person getting closer. That someone crying out about her being a 'smurf' and it was just annoying enough to tear her attention away for a single second.

The Nomu had been forced to retreat as it regenerated the chunk of abdomen Spider had sliced through along with a section of it's chest she'd managed to cave in causing the broken ribs to penetrate the soft flesh at odd angles, both wounds leaking the precious life giving fluid and making the floor slick.

So it was with great irritation Spider turned to face handy man who was gunning for her with an outstretched hand, surprisingly fast for a human. Now usually Spider would be calm or at the very least collected when faced with this situation, but as it was the thrill of real combat and adrenalin was making her feel... not herself.

Experience stated she sever the limb before it made contact. Arrogance demanded she let him attempt the attack and bring him down hard.

No surprise then that Spider allowed hand job to close that small distance and press his fingers into her jaw. If it wasn't for the fact that Spider had already been moving to counter attack then the fresh wave of pain would have sent her to the floor, yet the motion of her left fist upper cutting Shigaraki's chest and sending him spiralling away kept the Dragonborn standing. That and the last dregs of the dragon aspect shout giving her the strength to fight on before the dark waves of energy faded into nothing.

Without the protection of her helmet Spider had the displeasure of feeling part of her skull turn into dust, tongue hanging loosely from it's perch since there was no longer anything left of her jaw to rest on and fiery blood gushed freely down her armour making it glisten brilliantly. If she could, Spider would have screamed at the pain but that was kind of difficult when her jaw was missing so she settled for low grunts instead.

Having no time to heal the injury or at least stop the bleeding Spider had to fight through her screeching nerves when the Nomu was back on her case, fresh as the day he was made.

There was a noise in the background. Now her entire world consisted of useless noise, adrenalin and pain. It sounded like someone she knew, a flash of blue with blonde hair heading towards them. ' _Teacher, the one Midoriya likes.'_ Her mind supplied.

Another titanic punch sailed towards her only to be cut off quite literally as she once again severed the Nomu's arm, it's own fountain of gore mixing with her own as each movement sent new splatters in every direction. Using the new opening Spider made a downward slash opening the creature's chest, instantly dropping her blade Spider dived forward ripping the wound open wider with her bare hands, reaching inside his chest before tearing out its heart in a shower of gore.

The Nomu staggered backwards dropping to its knees as it's arm was only just being regenerated, yet again Spider lunged towards her prey, her clawed gauntlets digging into the base of it's skull. Oh how the Nomu howled at the pain she was causing only to turn into strangled cries when it's head was ripped from it's body along with the spine. Without skipping a beat Spider released her grip on the head, grabbed the bottom of its spine and smashed it's skull into the creature's body causing it to explode in a cacophony of viscera.

The adrenalin had helped ease the pain of her wound and Spider found herself hacking unnervingly in a twisted mimicry of a chuckle when the Nomu began the process of regeneration. The gift that keeps on giving. She had been about to start incinerating the shifting fleshy chunks with two flame spells she had roaring in her hands only to be stopped by a bullet dinging off of her armour in a flash of sparks, it took her a moment to register why she didn't see it as a threat. Because it came from the pro hero Snipe, another teacher at UA.

Calming down enough to extinguish her flames and straighten up, Spider turned towards the UA faculty that had arrived on site. Specifically looking to the one that shot her with toxic green eyes and blazing blood still pouring from her injury. On seeing the complete and utter horror on many faces including a fair number of students that had managed to gather at the edge of the steps, she had to admit the pain was kinda worth it.

Covering where her mouth _should_ have been with her hand the Dragonborn allowed waves of restoration magic to rebuild the bones, muscle and nerves before it moved on to creating new flesh which blended almost seamlessly with the rest of her body only then did she remove her hand.

"What was that for?" She asked innocently.

Apparently while she had been busy tearing into the big bad guy All Might had managed to successfully scare off the portal and hand villain who seemed to be the leaders while the other thugs were detained by the rest of the teachers that arrived soon after. Though it's not like it was challenging since the students had knocked them out before they'd arrived.

Having been distracted from her quarry just long enough the Nomu's regenerative abilities healed the creature to a mostly intact form, curiously there were still holes in it's skull from Spider's attack, she herself put it down to her magic leaving permanent damage when she got a little... out of hand, although it would have been a messy pile on the floor if she hadn't bound most of her strength earlier so that's a small mercy at least. Fortunately without anyone to command it the creature just stood there, staring blankly.

Spider was practically assaulted by members of UA faculty after they finally got over their shock and even discovered the nature of the Nomu from a somewhat conscious Aizawa. She was spirited away without being able to speak to her friends to make sure they were alright.

That is why she now found herself inside a sort of 'staff room' inside of the USJ with principle Nezu, All Might and Present Mic while the others sorted everything else. Spider sat on a tan sofa while the teachers stood a little too close in front of her and they looked a kinda judgemental not gonna lie.

"First before we talk about what occurred I'd just like to make sure you're alright Ms PoisonBlood, that injury you sustained looked to be rather devastating." Principle Nezu began politely as he nodded to Spider's wounds, i.e the still bleeding cut across her cheek and mostly restored jaw.

"It's nothing, once my strength returns It will disappear." Spider informed him with the same polite tone as she busied herself with getting a small bottle out of her inventory and collecting the dripping substance. Seeing the confused looks she explained. "I don't bleed often and this will be incredibly valuable in my alchemy research."

"You're strength Ms PoisonBlood? I'm afraid I'm not sure what you mean when you say it will return." Nezu replied, ignoring the confusing information about why she was collecting her own blood.

"Bakugo challenged me to complete today's lesson without my usual power so I locked it away until the lesson is over, that should be in about eight minutes." She explained getting a mix of emotions from those in front of her.

"Young PoisonBlood," All Might began getting her to chuckle at the term.

 _'Darling I'm older than thrice your ages combined.'_ Spider thought before wiping the amused expression away allowing him to speak again.

"Anyway, while it was a brave thing you did it was also incredibly dangerous, Aizawa managed to tell us that the creature was created in order to fight me and emerge victorious." All Might didn't sound like his usual loud self, it was unsettling. "You could have been seriously hurt." He finished.

"Unlikely." Spider said flippantly. "The only wound he managed to inflict was this measly cut and that was from a rather dirty surprise attack, you yourself know I'm one to fall for such things." Spider looked at the symbol of peace pointedly making him grab the back of his neck awkwardly. "But aside from that I'd say I utterly decimated the creature, and I would have finished the job if you hadn't interrupted me."

All Might crossed his arms and looked particularly intimidating in his muscle form when he towered over everyone in the room, cyan eyes glaring intensely. Too bad he was doing a better job of scaring Present Mic than his student. "You were missing your _jaw._ " He ground out.

Spider in turn removed the bottle from it's position below her wound, corked it for later and set it aside in her inventory before crossing her own arms and glaring _right back_. "That was from the villain clad in severed hands and not the 'Nomu', which you would know if you had asked _joor._ "

"Whoa there young listener, no need to be so defensive." Present Mic intervened.

"That's actually what we wished to discuss." The principle took back control of the discussion. "You defeated the thing that this 'league of villains' believed could defeat All Might, we want to know if you believe there was any truth to this claim as Aizawa does."

She thought for a moment before unfolding her arms and answering. "I don't believe it had the capability to beat him in a one of one fight, however it definitely would have had little trouble restraining All Might and I'm doubtless they would have had a number of ways to kill him once they managed that."

"That is concerning, especially if there are more of these 'Nomu' creatures." Nezu responded with his paw on his chin. "However what is more pressing right now is that you were able to best it while you claim to be in a weakened state."

As if on cue a green film like light covered the Dovahkiin before shattering like glass. Immediately the change was noticeable, the cut along her cheek vanished, her jaw's skin tone shifted to better match the rest of Spider's body and her general aura grew incredibly heavy for a brief second. Everyone in the room felt as if they were looking at someone that could crush them without a second glance before it too vanished without a trace leaving Spider in her teenage form perfectly unharmed.

"I'm only sorry I wasted my time with the other villains before helping Aizawa, when I got to him he was in quite a state." She confessed.

"Huh, what happened to Shota?" Present Mic had never sounded distressed to Spider before now.

"He was bleeding internally from several shattered ribs, both his arms were broken as was his leg. Lastly his skull was slammed into the floor cracking it." Spider listed Aizawa's injuries that she had observed. "I did what I could to fix the damage however I was only able repair his body before the Nomu attacked again." All Might and Present Mic looked disturbed while the principle just had a small frown.

"We'll be able to confirm this with Aizawa once he's rested but since I've no reason not to believe you, I'd like to thank you for saving your teacher. Despite the risk it payed off. This time." Nezu nodded in gratitude however the warning at the end did not go unnoticed.

"If you're worried about my safety please put yourself at ease, I was attacked by several other villains and they are no longer able to hurt anyone else." Spider responded, feeling a small tug at her lips as the memory played in her head.

"What do you mean by that young PoisonBlood?" All Might asked in a low voice.

"You'll find what's left of them fire district, well... most of them."

* * *

Detention. Spider was issued with detention for three months because the villains she killed were stupid enough to try and kill _her_. Is there no justice in this world? Sure she realised that the school worked overtime to keep her from being arrested due to the deaths (though nothing would come of it anyway) however it wasn't really her fault that the villains decided to attack was it? Plus who in their right mind would just let someone try and kill them if they have the power to fight back, honestly it was just idiotic.

There was another small interrogation about the incident from her perspective by some detective or another with a lie detector quirk which she took _great_ amusement in toying with by saying things that were blatantly false but not tripping the quirk, like when she told him that All Might called him incompetent (the reaction was priceless). It was fun until she had to give him back the stuff she had _rightfully looted_ from the bodies. Yeah that just felt wrong.

To be fair though it could have been worse and she was able to strike a small deal on the matter, her detention period would be shortened every time she helped the school with something like healing a student or teacher, thanks to this the original six month punishment was brought down to three because she'd healed Aizawa and 13 as well as minor injuries sustained by the other students but as always there was a catch. Midoriya's injuries wouldn't count towards her sentence given how often he hurt himself just using his quirk.

Seriously though if they only knew the amount of times he's tiredly fallen down the stairs in the apartment complex... She should be getting paid for this.

The next time she was in class was the Monday after what came to known as 'The USJ Incident' and it was almost comical when everyone saw her. They either rushed over to gush over how she defeated a villain built to take down All Might, or they just looked at her as if unsure of how to approach. Likely due the news report and how Ojiro confirmed that she had indeed taken the lives of a few villains during the attack.

The news was actually the topic of conversation for the class at the moment, about how they were famous due to the incident being broadcast everywhere. And it's hardly a surprise that the media was sniffing around the school to figure out who killed some of the villains, fifty five were apprehended, two escaped but the seventeen that died were the real story however UA has been able to keep Spider's name off the record... so far at least. Though it wasn't a well kept secret among the hero community. *Cough* Present Mic blabbed. *Cough*

It didn't last long as Iida came power walking into the classroom. "Everyone stop talking, homeroom is about to begin so take your seats!" He declared upon reaching the podium at the front of the class.

"Uhh, we're already sitting?" Kaminari replied.

"Yeah you're the only one standing." Kirishima added.

Iida swiftly took his own seat looking downcast and frustrated. "Dang. It." He ground out.

"Don't sweat it." Ururaka comforted from the desk behind him.

The door opened and in walked Aizawa looking as dishevelled as he always did, slowly walking towards the front like a zombie. "Morning Class." he said in a monotone way that he seemed to love so much. Once standing at the podium he began homeroom. "I hope you all understand that your fight isn't over yet." His words brought apprehension to the class. "The UA sports festival is about to start." He finished with a more serious expression.

This got the energetic class to thrum with barely restrained energy and the inane chattering that you just had to accept would always happen at this point.

Spider was confused to say the least. "The what?" She pondered out loud gaining the uniformly shocked attention of practically everyone. "I'm not from here remember, I still struggle with the fact you have indoor shoes and outdoor shoes."

"Yeah come to think of it I never see you switch when we leave." Kirishima said in a thinking pose clearly wracking his brain.

"And you never will, it's just use an illusion to trick your eyes into thinking I'm wearing different footwear." Spider replied.

Aizawa eyes turned red as he activated his quirk making his hair float menacingly. "So your saying your dirtying the halls because you can't be bothered to change shoes?"

 _'I almost incinerated eleven people the other day, does he really think I can't do the same to dirt?'_ Spider thought as she stared at the man incredulously. "Good luck proving that." She went with antagonising him instead.

Dropping his quirk Eraser Head sighed. "We'll talk about this later, first you all need to be aware that the UA sports festival is one of the most watched events in the entire world, it's the only tournament that matters in terms of competition."

"He's right." Yaoyorozu chimed in. "And top heroes everywhere will be watching, this is where you get scouted."

"She's right; after graduating a lot of people join pro agencies as a sidekick." Kaminari agreed.

"Yeah but that's as far as some people manage to go because they missed their chance to go beyond sidekicks, actually that's probably where you're headed. You're kinda dumb." Jiro jabbed at the electric quirk holder making him grimace.

"So's All Might but he's still got an agency." Spider responded flippantly. This had a mix of reactions, she was pretty sure Midoriya had a heart attack, Aizawa was hiding the fact he found what she said hilarious and the rest were in various stages of shock and denial.

"How can you say that?" Kaminari evidently recovered from his bruised ego.

"He is the number one hero and deserves more respect." Iida added along with others in the class saying much the same thing.

"Come on!" Spider quieted them. "The man know like three sentences. 'I am here', 'Do not be alarmed', and 'That's what a hero does' everything else is a just a variation of those three things or comes from a script." She told them plainly and it clearly hit them harder than she intended when their faces dawned on the realisation.

Aizawa cleared his throat and the attention was once again back to him. "Back on topic, it is true that joining an agency can garner you greater experience and popularity and that's why the festival matters, if you want to go pro one day then event could open the path for you. One chance a year and three chances in your time here, no hero can afford to miss this festival."

Spider disagreed. Majorly disagreed actually. _'I have enough of this world's money to open my own agency upon graduation, my 'quirk' is so powerful you'd be a fool to pass me up if I did want to join an agency and half the students here can say the same thing.'_

"That means you better not slack off on your training." Aizawa finished and received a loud 'YES SIR!' from most in the class. "You're dismissed." He said allowing everyone to start the day. And it was boring to be perfectly candid.

Nothing happened. Okay that's not true Spider was able to insult Midnight a bit however the bitch clapped back with a slew of 'jaw drop' jokes at the Dovahkiin's expense. Which is funny in itself given Midnight looked like she was going to throw up when she'd actually seen the injury.

After the last class of the day was when the first interesting thing to happen occurred, it was strange to see a crowd of students bunched up outside of class 1A's door leaving no room for them to actually leave.

Ururaka was the first to say something since it was her who opened the door to reveal the massing students. "Uhm, why the heck are you all here!?" She yelled in surprise.

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?" Iida asked tactfully.

"Why are they blocking the doorway? I WON'T LET YOU HOLD US HOSTAGE!" Mineta's lisp made itself known when he shouted.

"They're scouting out the competition." Bakugo informed them as he walked towards the exit. Spider followed behind him slightly to the side so that she could see exactly who was out there. "We're the class who survived a villain attack so they want to see what they're dealing with." He continued before stopping in front of the wall of people along with his tag along. "Now move it extras!" He demanded only to panic briefly as he glanced to Spider.

"I agree, they don't look very memorable." She responded to his look her way making him relax.

"You two can't just walk around calling people extras just because you don't know who they are!" Iida cried from behind them.

_'Watch me.'_

Before either of them had time to reply a tall purple haired teen with tired bags under his eyes made his way to the front of the crowd. "So this is class 1A, I'd heard you were supposed to be impressive but you just sound like an ass. Is everyone on the hero course delusional or is it just you two?" He asked causing Bakugo's features to contort in anger and the people behind him to shake their heads in warning to the guy. "It's sad to come here just to find a bunch of egomaniacs, I wanted to be in the hero course but like many others here I was forced to choose a different track, such is life. I couldn't cut it the first time around but I have another chance, if any of us do well enough in the sports festival the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course, and they'll have to transfer people out to make room."

Spider leaned casually on the side of the door frame in front the teen, her head cocked to the side in thought until she looked from him to the rest of her class. "When did Aizawa change his hair colour?" She asked getting the majority of them to sweatdrop at her out of the blue question. But she wasn't done. "And seriously whatever anti aging cream you used since we last saw you has worked wonders." Spider told the teen getting him to gawk in surprise.

"... I'm not Mr Aizawa." He stated after a few seconds of silence.

"It was only a jest though I'll remember your lack of humour for the next time we meet." She replied with a smile.

He looked very much unmoved by her attempt at friendliness and instead looked past her to the rest of the class. "I'm here to let you know that if you don't bring your very best then I'll steal your spot right from under you, consider this a declaration of war."

Then another teen appeared a few people behind the purple haired boy and made his presence known. "HEY YOU, I'M FROM CLASS 1B NEXTDOOR TO YOU!" He shouted getting everyone's attention. He had grey spiked hair and a natural cream coloured mask around his eyes. "WE HEARD YOU FOUGHT SOME VILLAINS AND I CAME OVER TO SEE IF THAT WAS TRUE, BUT YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF BRATS THAT THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN US!" He finished rudely

"Crap, now everyone hates us." Spider heard someone behind her whisper.

"Talk all you want it'll just be more embarrassing when you're KO!" The teen added, still yelling but with less volume than before.

Bakugo already began walking away but before anyone could let that distract them Spider spoke to the new guy that showed up. "Doesn't that work both ways?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"You just called us a bunch of brats but if we beat you in the sports festival then it will pretty embarrassing you just said that, correct?" She explained.

"Err well..." He seemed stuck for what to say next.

"If you still want to know about the attack I'd be happy to talk with you, provided the shouting and insults to my classmates cease." Spider instantly switched topics throwing off everyone listening. "Forgive me if I'm wrong but I don't believe any of you have ever met my friends before and it is frowned upon to judge someone by the actions of another, for example," She gestured to the purple haired teen. "Would any of you like it if I thought you were all exactly like him just because he was the first one of you I spoke to?"

At her words most looked down and mumbled that she was right though the purple haired boy simply had a blank expression but looked away from her all the same as it was him that judged them based on his limited interaction with her and Bakugo.

"I didn't think so." She said as she walked out towards the grey haired teen who was still looking down in embarrassment. Everyone parted so that she could get through and once in front of him he looked up from the ground to her. "I'm free if you are." Was all she said, the teen could only nod as she took his hand in hers and led him away from the classroom, many students staring after the two.

Spider found herself walking the teen home, learning his name was Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and yes it was weird but it's not like she had room to judge given her own naming predicament, so she didn't think much of it while they talked.

"So the villains that attacked were really trying to kill you and eventually All Might?" He asked as they made their way towards his home.

"Yes that is true, I'm sure you've heard the news report say that fifty five were captured and two escaped while the remaining seventeen present were killed." Spider replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah but they didn't say who did it, and whenever we ask our homeroom teacher all he told us was that it was a student from your class." Tetsutetsu informed her.

"I don't see the harm in telling you it was me that killed them." She said getting him to jump away before returning to her side burning with more questions only to be silenced by a wave of Spider's hand. "They quite literally told me that they were going to enjoy murdering both me and my friend, so I defended myself the best way I know how. All I did was ensure they could no longer hurt anyone else ever again, a fair penalty for trying to bring about my death wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess you're right but it isn't very heroic of you to just kill them like that." He said. "I mean I'm not saying they didn't give you a reason but it just doesn't seem right."

"I understand, however that doesn't change the fact they attacked my friends too and something like that to me is unforgivable." Spider told him, her voice hardened as if experienced on the subject.

"I get that, I'm not sure what I'd do if anyone tried something like that with my friends." Tetsutetsu confided.

"That reminds me." Spider said as they crossed a road. "I haven't met anyone from your class yet, do they also believe themselves to be inferior to my own class."

"HUH!? When did I say that?" He asked slightly offended.

"I've yet to meet someone as defensive as you were about being considered worse than someone else when they themselves don't think the same." The Dovahkiin replied easily giving the teen a smirk when he looked away.

"Most of us do but can you blame us? after the USJ incident everyone thinks of us as second rate compared to you." He said lowly.

"Then they're fools." Spider spoke harshly getting him to look at her, surprise etched on his face. "I have no doubt that your classmates would have faired just as well in the same situation. After all most of them were low level thugs while you're all students of the most prestigious school in the country." Then she added in her head. _'So long as we ignore the Nomu and Handsy.'_

It was quiet for a bit until Tetsutetsu raised his head with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah! You're right!" He spoke confidently getting Spider to smile back. "We're just as good as you're class and all we need is the chance to prove it at the sports festival." He declared boldly.

"Sounds good to me _Sadon_." Spider responded happily.

"You didn't forget my name already did you?" He deadpanned.

She laughed at his antics before replying. "It means 'Grey' in my language, I'll just use that from now on if that's alright." She explained and was baffled as a slight blush appeared on his features until she remembered Kirishima's reaction. "My apologies, I forgot that it's unusual in your country for new friends to make nicknames."

"It's fine, I like it." 'Grey' told her though the blush didn't go away. "Anyway does that mean I get to call you 'Spy'?"

"I'd like that too, no one has given a nice nickname in a long time." Spider confessed and at his confused glance elaborated. "It's usually things like 'demon' or 'monster' on account of my armour and general lack of restraint when it comes to fighting."

"R-right." Both turned a corner getting close to a residential neighbourhood. "This is where I live," Grey said nodding towards one of the houses. "I hope you didn't go too far away from your house just to walk with me."

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you later Grey. And next time I'd like to learn more about your friends, they sound interesting." Spider waved as she was engulfed in purple flames and vanished from sight appearing back in her apartment and leaving a stunned teen in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I appreciate all the Kudos, bookmarks and the comment :D


	5. Let It Go Nezu...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The principal and Aizawa start pushing buttons.
> 
> Spider has lunch with a boy.
> 
> Izuku gets real training!
> 
> Class 1B show up for a minute or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support :)

Aizawa said they had two weeks until the sports festival began and as hero students they would be given free reign over their training in preparation with the only supervision being every hour or so when one of the homeroom teachers made the rounds (bad idea but okay). This meant the day was made up of Homeroom, one non hero related lesson for an hour and the remainder was up to the student's discretion.

"Does that mean I can-" Spider didn't even get to finish her sentence when Aizawa cut her off, activating his quirk for extra effect.

"No."

Crossing her arms like a petulant child the Dovahkiin, slayer of men, mer, dragons and gods, former empress of Tamriel and god of destruction, outright pouted. "You don't even know what I was going to say." _'I wish Kaminari was here today, at least then I'd have someone to annoy Aizawa with.'_

"Doesn't matter, we're going to the principle's office." Aizawa told her through gritted teeth after dropping his quirk. It gave Spider a reason to smirk since it pissed Aizawa off whenever she acted immature and harmless. "Midoriya, you can follow since your quirk counselling session is right after homeroom."

This got the green bean's attention who nodded shakily, clearly nervous and maybe a little embarrassed Aizawa had just told everyone he still needed quirk counselling in high school.

Spider herself just stood up and dropped the act, her expression turning into a bored mask that she'd been trying to replicate from Todoroki. It still needed work though as the curiosity was still evident in her eyes and the slight upward lilt of her lips at hearing Midoriya would be joining her at least some of the way betrayed some sense of satisfaction.

Passing her classmates as she headed for the exit it wasn't lost on the Dragonborn the way several students, the most prominent being Ojiro avoided looking at her as if their lives depended on it. Nor did she miss the flinch that the student with the tail quirk failed to hide as she got closer.

_'What's that about?'_

"Iida, make sure the class behaves while I'm gone, there's still ten minutes of homeroom left and I won't be long." Aizawa ordered once the two problem students were by the door.

Iida immediately shot up knocking his chair back into Uraraka's desk and scaring the poor girl. "Yes sir, you can count on me! I promise we will live up to the standard of UA!" He declared with exaggerated hand movements.

"I should've voted for Yaoyorozu." Spider said to herself once they were a healthy distance from the classroom with her two companions.

Beside her Midoriya smirked. "Well they say hindsight's 20/20."

Spider stopped dead.

Turning her head very deliberately in her friend's direction she could clearly see that same smirk growing even wider, so much so it could almost be mistaken for a genuine smile before he turned away to keep walking.

"Get moving, we don't have all day." Aizawa have her a slight push to jumpstart her movements.

Quickly getting into step with Midoriya Spider placed a hand on his shoulder to turn him back towards her. "That wasn't very nice." She said with a certain degree of... no that can't be fear. It just can't be. "You're Izuku Midoriya, it is literally impossible for you to be unintentionally mean without apologising profusely. Since when have been snarky?"

"Little while after I met you." He replied, this time with a genuinely happy smile as they got to the counsellor's office and they parted ways with a promise to see each other at training.

Aizawa had watched the interaction with very mild interest but soon turned away to lead his student to the principal's office.

Shaking her head clear Spider followed. "Well, you know what they say about little balls of sunshine."

"Not a clue." Aizawa put on an air of disinterest yet his aura almost screamed the opposite.

 _'His interest was piqued as soon as I started talking about Izuku. What's going on?'_ She thought briefly before answering. "Step too close and you'll get burned."

The rest of the way was completed in relative silence aside from another member of faculty Spider hadn't seen before rushing past with a stack of papers. Soon they were both at a large set of double oak doors that compared to the size of the ones fitted to the classrooms. Aizawa knocked twice and they were met with a high pitched "Come in!"

The large door swung open easily enough and inside resided Nezu, sat behind his lavish desk which was sparsely decorated and only held a few documents, a remote control as well as a computer.

Hopping down from his chair revealed the principal to be in the same looking tailored suit he'd been wearing the last time they met. Nezu scurried over to the table in the centre of the room which was surrounded by a sofa which could seat three regular sized people, and two arm chairs. On said table were three empty cups which he began to fill with boiled water before adding herbs from a nearby cart.

"Take a seat Ms PoisonBlood, Aizawa." The principal offered while he worked on the beverages. Taking his cue Aizawa swiftly took the sofa and lay down rather than sat which, given who this was isn't really a surprise. That left the arm chair facing opposite the principal's desk as the closest available option and Spider took it without fuss as a cup slid along the table towards her.

"Thank you." Picking it up and inspecting the green tinted drink she was tempted to store it away for later but thought better of it and instead took a sip while Nezu climbed into his own seat on the other arm chair, spreading a few pages of what must have been on the desk out over the table as well as a thick file with a blank cover.

"Are you aware of what this meeting is about?" Nezu asked after picking up his own tea.

"If it wasn't for Aizawa, I'd assume it was about the USJ but now I'm thinking it's about Midoriya." Spider told them confidently while taking another drink.

That got the black lump's attention as he turned his head towards her. "I didn't even say anything about this."

"You're aura did it for you." She said truthfully. "There are only four things that interest you, sleep, your students, hero work, or cats." Spider listed them off with her fingers individually and only continued after receiving a questioning glare regarding that last one. "We all noticed when you kept sneaking looks at Ashido's video of her cat being adorable."

With a huff Aizawa sat up and swung his legs down to the floor before grabbing his own tea. "Still doesn't explain how you got to Midoriya being the vocal point of this meeting."

Spider took a long swig and emptied her cup, placing it back on the table. "Well you're not here to sleep, you could have done that in homeroom. Cat's aren't allowed on the premises, and any hero work would require a license I don't have so I wouldn't be able to legally help. That leaves your students, it helps that when I mentioned Midoriya was a little ball of sunshine your aura changed."

Nezu had a cheery smile while Aizawa just looked as gruff as ever.

"Do you also have an intelligence boost along with the other aspects of your quirk? It would explain several occurrences since you've been enrolled at UA." Nezu asked politely enough.

Spider chuckled. "No darling I don't, what I have is a far rarer trait that most people tend to lack."

"Oh, and what's that?" He inquired.

Spider looked Aizawa dead in the eyes when she said this. "Common sense."

Aizawa glared. Spider held it evenly. "Says the girl who jumped in front of Shigaraki and his Nomu then got her jaw disintegrated."

"This coming from the supposedly 'logical teacher' whose entire quirk assessment test focuses solely on _physical_ quirks without giving the subtle ones _like his own_ a chance?" Spider bit back. What she had at the USJ was a moment of weakness but if you want fight dirty then you'd better be ready to get hit where it hurts.

Nezu placed his cup down a little harder than necessary to draw their attention. "Now, now. I don't want to have another fight on our hands." He warned and made to pick up a specific piece of paper with the name a familiar middle school printed in bold black letters at the top.

_'...Shit.'_

"We have recently been going over the student's files since the beginning of the year due to the worrying breach of security when Aizawa noticed something peculiar about Midoriya's file." Nezu said it as if it were nothing more than an interesting cloud or something. "While I'm not sure how we overlooked such reports, I'm eager to get to the bottom of them."

Spider cast a glance over to Aizawa. His usually bored expression had cracks in the façade, he looked almost... guilty.

Nezu opened the file and retrieved what had to be over twenty pages of reports that couldn't have been more than several sentences long. That meant each page had at least nine incidents that Midoriya was involved in.

"Aside from Bakugo, you've known Midoriya the longest and clearly have a better relationship with him going by these reports mostly being confrontations with Bakugo himself." Aizawa started as each report was passed over to the Dovahkiin who took them carefully with a silent nod.

'1st grade: Midoriya instigated a fight between himself and his classmates...' -Minding his own business when he was _attacked_.

'1st grade: Midoriya lied about being harassed to a guest police officer. Standard punishment...' -Spoke out about getting bullied.

'1st grade: Midoriya cries very often for attention claiming to be hurt. Talk with his mother...' -Acted like any child his age getting picked on.

Spider, with slightly shaking hands skipped over the next few pages and placed them onto the table, only looking at one line before looking towards the next year.

'5th grade: Midoriya found cheating on test, student next to him saw it happen...' -They thought quirkless people couldn't be smart.

'6th grade: Midoriya antagonised his fellow students again and got himself hurt...' -Same bullies, different year.

'7th grade: Stays late after school, suspicion of stealing.' -When he tried to wait out Bakugo and his gang.

'8th grade: Midoriya found bleeding from a cut along his arm outside of the school building. Possible drug related incident...' -Even when he's hurt they can't just _help_.

'9th grade: Midoriya disrupted class _again_ by talking without being spoken to...' -His muttering is barely above a whisper.

'10th grade: Midoriya ran out of class without permission due to a harmless prank by other students...' -You mean the newspaper telling him to commit suicide?

Putting the rest of the papers face down on the table on top of the others so that she wouldn't have look at the infuriating ink. Spider took a deep unsteady breath before looking up to Aizawa and the principle on either side of her. Waiting.

Nezu was the first to break the silence. "They continue in much the same vain, getting worse as the years go on. We were hopeful you could offer some insight as to why the Midoriya we have come to know at UA is so different to his other school's view of him."

"And you just _happened_ to notice the file contained so many incident reports after going over them a _second time_?" Spider's voice positively dripped with venom and it was only half because of the blatant lies she'd just suffered through reading. She looked to Aizawa and it was all starting to make sense.

That sudden interest when she called Midoriya a ball of sunshine, the fleeting look of guilt that he was trying to hide, the fact that he was here rather than with the rest of their class.

"You were ready to expel Midoriya the moment you saw him pass the exam." Her words made the man look away, down at his cup as if it held the answers swimming inside the calming tea.

Aizawa sighed, long and tinted with shame. "It was a mistake. I saw a kid that broke his bones after using his quirk once and judged him prematurely. That's why I barely glanced at his file, I didn't expect to still have him in the hero course." Regaining some of that 'heroic courage' the Dovahkiin had heard so much about the pro managed to look her in the eyes. "You were right when you said I can't know someone after five minutes without so much as letting them talk, so help us understand him now."

_'Why? Why now? He was just starting to get better. Izuku has friends, the teachers don't hate him and I finally got him to stop hurting himself on purpose. Divines, the kid even gives people real smiles now, I can't let that work go to waste because these people suddenly decide they care about what's been in front of them this entire time.'_

Spider rose from her seat so that she could look down on the two. "They were wrong. I'm sure both of you can understand how certain prejudices can affect the way someone's life works out, Midoriya being quirkless made him a problem people weren't willing to deal with but if you actually care about the boy then you'll see that he's doing fine now and that digging up the past will resolve nothing." She turned and headed for the door. "Thank you for the tea."

"There is one more thing." Nezu's voice stopped Spider as she had her hand on the door handle, her head shifted almost imperceptibly in the chimera's direction. "When we investigated the school it appears that several members of their faculty have disappeared and other former students listed in the reports were injured, refusing to say exactly how it occurred. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this would you?"

Opening the door Spider stepped through. "I'd like to see you prove that." She called over her shoulder before the door closed with an edge of finality. This wasn't over, but she could postpone it for as long as possible.

Returning to class had been... different. Present Mic seemed surprised she was back and every head in the room turned towards her.

"Hey little listener, I thought you'd be longer with Shota and Nezu." Her teacher said with a questioning smile.

Spider didn't stop moving towards her desk when she gave him her clipped reply. "It wasn't important." Taking her seat at the back of the class she was irritated by most people still looking at her. Both arms on the desk Spider clenched and unclenched her fist multiple times before moving her glare onto them. **"What?"**

Quick as whip they all turned away.

"Tch, what crawled up her-" Bakugo _really_ needs to learn when to shut his mouth.

Spider's fist slammed into her desk as she suddenly stood before her hand was engulfed in purple flames, her daedric gauntlet now equipped as she held her fist towards the offending student. "I swear to the Divines if you finish that fucking sentence I will take this fist, pass it through your teeth, down your throat, grab you by the fucking anus and rip it back out your mouth."

...

Apparently that was just graphic enough to make Present Mic's glasses fall off his face and everyone else's mouths to hang open. No one dared breathe as they watched the Dragonborn just _daring_ Bakugo to slip up, giving a look that was down right murderous to the resident explosive teen.

 _'You promised not to hurt him.'_ Came a rather unwelcome voice.

 _'Forgive me if I was just reminded about the torment he put Izuku through and I lost my composure for a damn second.'_ Spider spat at the soul. _'And why in Oblivion are they_ staring _at me like that?'_

 _'They have yet to see you upset Dovahkiin.'_ Replied another.

That got her to reign in the anger shooting through her veins. Her other classmates were unaware of her more violent tendencies when upset, the only moods they'd seen her in were friendly, prideful, amused and combat focused. There was never anger, and certainly not directed towards them. Was the room getting darker? Is that why they flinched away, was she losing control?

With great effort the Dragonborn pulled in her aura, releasing it's grip on the students and teacher. "May I be excused?"

It took Present Mic a little longer to respond. "...Uhh, yeah ju- just come back when you've calmed down, alright little listener?"

Not even giving him an answer Spider was enveloped in familiar purplish fire and swallowed whole, disappearing to Divines know where. Honestly she didn't care where it was. She just needed to kill something. Several somethings...

Oh?

You'll do.

* * *

The following days were filled with free periods that they were allowed to train in in order to prepare for the sports festival as promised, so that meant there was a lot of noise coming from the forested area by campus as well as inside one of the battle centres that they were given permission to use. Spider herself just looked after her classmates by bringing them drinks and throwing restoration spells at them when they got tired so that they could start training again at full strength. Told them to think of it as her way of apologising for losing her temper. It was especially helpful in Midoriya's case as he was having trouble adjusting his quirk.

Still a welcome change that the Dragonborn was able to incorporate into her daily schedule was lunch with a certain indigo haired boy whenever he wanted to escape the sometimes overwhelming personalities of his friends. At least that was the excuse he gave when she asked the student Spider now officially dubbed 'snow elf.'

"Potatoes?" Spider asked when Tamaki told her about the coping mechanism Mirio taught him when he has to be in the same room as a large group of people or Daedra forbid _speak_ to them.

"Yeah, i-it hasn't helped much... whenever I do it they're just potato heads with human bodies." Said the shy boy sitting next to her on the roof of the school. It wasn't technically off limits but everyone kind of assumed it was so no one would bother them up here since there was no door leading to the roof anyway unless someone scaled the walls. Perfect place for the teen to de-stress. Still freaked him out when Spider teleported them both up for the first time.

"It sounds like you need to find new strategy." The Dragonborn remarked as she took another bite of the mammoth steak she pulled out of her inventory while Tamaki picked at his 'bento' whatever that meant.

The concept was confusing since apparently the box was a 'bento box' and the food was the 'bento' but that could be literally anything like the katsudon Izuku liked so much or even Spider's mammoth steak, if it fit in the box then it was 'bento' and she just couldn't understand why the name had to change if the food was the same.

"I- I'd rather just not deal with people in the first place. They're scary." Tamaki replied before looking over to Spider nervously. "Do... do you ever get scared?"

"Not in a long time, experience has a way of... dulling things like fear." Spider answered.

"Oh. I... heard about what happened at the USJ from Present Mic. Are you-" The Dragonborn was making an unfortunate habit of interrupting people in this world for some reason.

Sighing a little forcefully Spider should've figured this was coming. "Yes, I killed some people. Are you going to start being weird about it too?"

Tamaki ducked his head away from her and jostled his bento a little from the sudden movement. "No..." He said in a quiet voice. "I was going to say that I heard about how you got hurt and if you were really okay now?"

 _'Ahhhh... well now I feel like a Bakugo.'_ The Dovahkiin scolded herself for making assumptions. The teen had been nothing but nice to her and this was what she thought of him? "My apologies Tamaki, it's been an awkward few days since a few of my classmates started getting jittery around me and the principal shared some... bad news. I shouldn't have gotten upset."

"It's okay." He told her as he went back to essentially shifting the food in his bento around rather than eating it.

An idea struck the Dovahkiin. Picking up her own plate with a mostly intact mammoth steak she offered it to her friend. "Truce? It's obvious you don't want to eat whatever is in there."

Tamaki perked up at that. "What is it?" He asked, already settling the plate in his lap over the now closed bento box.

"Mammoth."

"..." The look of absolute disbelief was enough to make Spider laugh and brought the smile back to her features.

"I'm being serious, you should know my quirk can make almost anything possible by now. If you wanted to eat a unicorn I could make it happen." She said, smile still plastered on her face when the boy pulled yet another hilarious expression.

Slowly, Tamaki took his first bite of the steak and chewed rather deliberately. It was cute to see his face go from doubtful to pleasantly surprised and then shoot right over to pleasure. A sense of pride swelled in Spider's chest as that had been something she cooked herself. Just ignore the fact that she did it somewhere along the lines of six hundred years ago. That's not important.

The rest of lunch was spent discussing training for the sports festival and what the two hoped to accomplish. For Tamaki it was just to get there without bolting towards the darkest most secluded corner he could find. For Spider it was mainly just to see what the whole thing was about. Okay maybe... MAYBE she was looking forward to the one on one fights where she would hopefully fight a certain blonde where Izuku had no room to complain about picking a fight. (If it didn't happen on its own she would _make_ it happen, let it be known the Dragonborn is not above sabotaging a festival).

The bell rang announcing the end of lunch, Tamaki had finished the steak and looked happier since the beginning of the period. Spider banished the empty plate to a pit in oblivion and held out her hand for Tamaki to take. He didn't have to know that wasn't strictly necessary in order to teleport the two of them, she just saw it as a way to help build his confidence around people. Nothing else. Stop looking at her like that.

Shyly Tamaki took the offered hand and the two were engulfed in purple flames, reappearing in the battle centre reserved for the third year students Spider had picked the teen up from.

"A-are you free for lunch tomorrow too, if you want still to..." Tamaki asked as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Spider's smile grew. "I would love to, and if you don't mind me saying." She stepped closer into his personal space to whisper as others were starting to come in to the battle centre. "You don't have to brave a room full of people if you don't want to, if you're able to simply protect the people you're afraid of even speaking to, then that's brave enough for me."

With that she stepped away and left Tamaki with a small wave before disappearing as she does so often. Barely having chance to see a grinning blonde and light blue haired girl sneak up behind the teen before her vision faded into nothing but flames.

Midway through the week Spider had interrupted a private training session between Izuku All Might in a battle centre that was marked as 'restricted' for the day. To be fair if they didn't want her to go there then they shouldn't have labelled it so enticingly. Either way she had to bare witness to All Might attempting to teach his successor.

Like, yeah we get it. You got the quirk and just _knew_ how to use it instantly but that information is not at all helpful. What kind of advice is 'clench your butt cheeks and yell SMASH!'? And for the the love of the Divines, "There had better be a damn good reason you are practically naked."

Midoriya squeaked as he shot into the air out of fright. Currently in the middle of this city scape this FIFTEEN YEAR OLD! Was stood in nothing but his underwear alongside a seven feet tall muscled giant better known as the number one pro hero.

"SPIDER! Ahh, I swear th- this isn't what it looks like!" Midoriya dived for his clothes to at least partially cover himself.

The Dragonborn turned to All Might who didn't look phased at all. "Young PoisonBlood? I thought I registered this centre as off limits today, did Aizawa not tell you?"

"He did. I found it suspicious." Spider replied as Midoriya tried to stealthily put his clothes back on. "Somehow I don't doubt that this is actually a stupid idea you came up with and not what it looked like." She said addressing Midoriya's earlier worry.

"And what did it look like?" All Might, one hundred percent honestly asked her prompting both Spider and Izuku, who at this point still had no shirt and only one leg inside his pants, to cock their heads quizzically to the side in the universal gesture of 'Are you serious right now' before looking to each other just to confirm that yes, he did just ask that.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Spider spoke slowly, maybe then it'd get through that thick skull of his. "You had a young teenager in only his underwear, alone in a secluded area with a forty eight year old man. Do the math."

Eyes inching wider and wider All Might finally seemed to get how the situation could have been perceived. "NO, THAT'S NOT- WE WEREN'T-" Being in distress the man's volume rose to louder than even his usual which was not a welcome change. He'd literally just started to speak like a normal person when he was in muscle form why did he have to ruin it?

 **"Nahlot!"** Spider ordered and instantly the man stopped speaking. "I already told you I believe this was some ridiculous idea you had as the picture of innocence. Just explain what it was."

Midoriya was the first to speak, now fully dressed, face flushed with embarrassment. "Well, you see... we err we kinda thought that maybe my clothes were uhm... restricting my movement so much that one for all was having an adverse affect. That's why they kept getting torn up whenever I use my quirk so we thought we should... you know try it with less... restrictions!"

 _'Oh you adorable idiot, you could of just let him take the fall, why did you have to tell me the idea was a team effort?'_ The Dovahkiin was three seconds away from just outright leaving the two to fail at life at this point. "I can't believe I defended your intelligence in front of Aizawa only for you to turn around and do this."

"I thought you didn't like Mr Aizawa." Midoriya deflected.

"He's my second favourite teacher but that's not the point." Spider told him before turning to All Might. "Since you have no idea what you're doing, would you allow to try and train him?"

"Well, I suppose but I'm not sure how helpful you will be since you've never used one for all yourself." All Might responded.

Spider paused for a moment. That was true, but then again it's not like the bar was very high given the current state of Izuku's training. In the end one for all could be compared to magic from what she had seen and knew of the quirk. It stockpiled power which was then released by the user, if the power released is too strong then the user received damage, not that different from destruction school magic.

"First I want you to tell me how you've been using the quirk so far, what happens in your body when it's activated to when you punch something." She inquired.

Midoriya nodded and thought for a second. "When I use one for all I focus in on the part of my body I want it to go, like my fist, then once I hit something the energy is released and the blow back breaks the bones on the limb I used."

"I see." Spider said as she pondered the problem. Moving to stand directly in front of Midoriya she was pleased to see the boy take on a ready stance. "Hit me."

Izuku looked doubtful. "Err..."

"No quirk, just throw a punch and focus, feel every movement your body makes." She told him.

So, Midoriya did just that. He stepped forward, widened his stance. _'Muscles in my legs and feet to keep me balanced.'_

Clenched his hand into a fist and drew it back. _'Muscles in my arms and back to help put more power into the punch.'_

Then launched the attack into Spider's waiting palm. _'Again, the muscles in my legs and feet kept balance but also helped boost me forward to give me momentum. While throwing my right arm forward and drawing my left arm back more force get's to be applied to this and the next attack. I could feel my chest and abdomen strain too to help keep me centred, and while that was happening I had to use my head to calculate the trajectory and balance myself.'_

"From what I've come to understand, quirk's are like muscles. Tell me, when you threw that punch did you only use the one muscle?" Spider asked, clearly prompting a response.

The way the kid's face lit up in understanding was priceless. "I used almost all of them!" He cried. "If I spread the power throughout my body then there'll be less blow back for only one limb and I won't risk breaking anything when I hit someone."

"Hold on." Spider warned. "You're still just getting used to the quirk, maybe try dialling it down a bit before you attempt making it work at full power."

"Ah, that might be a problem." He replied rubbing the back of his neck in that awkward gesture he's so fond of when he's nervous.

All Might saved him from answering. "Right now young Midoriya can only use one for all at 100%"

"Yeah, the quirk counselling Mr Aizawa put me in helped a little but I still can't quite control the output." Izuku said dejectedly.

Spider hummed in thought. "Then we'll work around it." Her hand was brought in front of Midoriya's chest, in her palm swirled a turquoise ball of energy surrounded by an ever shifting cube of light. Without explanation she thrust the spell into Izuku who flashed a brilliant bluish green before the colour settled into a constant glow around his body, like a set of armour.

"What was that? I don't feel different but it looks..." He emphasised his point by doing a little spin trying to see if the rest of him was glowing too.

The Dovahkiin chuckled, if only because that's exactly what she did when the spell first worked and didn't blow up in her face. "I strengthened your skin, now you shouldn't have to worry about breaking yourself when letting your quirk flow through your body." She told him and it was easy to tell he was itching for his notebook to write about this latest discovery. Said notebook and a pen soon appeared in a swath of purple flames in Spider's hand and she passed it over to Izuku who was practically bouncing with energy.

"Thank you!" He yelled while flicking to what the Dragonborn assumed to be her section of the notebook and began scribbling down what he knew of the new spell.

Shaking her head fondly Spider began speaking again, sure Midoriya would be able to understand while writing. "We'll essentially be working backwards here, you'll make one for all flow through your entire body and try to ease it down to a manageable percentage that won't put you in recovery girl's office."

"Got it!" Izuku sounded so optimistic it was almost painful.

Turning towards All Might, Spider just couldn't help herself. "What was that about not being helpful?"

Anyway after a few flunked attempts Midoriya managed to bring the quirk down to fifty percent but at that point the spell needed to be renewed due to some cracks starting to appear. That wouldn't usually happen at all but it was a strong quirk and Spider used a weak spell okay, give her a break.

A few more hours in and thanks to the Dragonborn's intervention he was able to use one for all at five percent power for about ten minutes without the help of the oak flesh and later dragonhide spells. Not exploding was what counted as success so just bare that in mind when Izuku spent the remainder of his time training his body to withstand the strain for longer rather than actual combat training.

A neat little side effect of his new 'full cowling' ability was that without the armour spells locking it in, green lightning was free to lash out from Midoriya's body in fearsome sparks and generally just made him look dangerous. Spider approved.

Some time into the final week after their singular class, satisfied Izuku wouldn't hurt himself if left to his own devices she left to see the other students, the first on her list being Uraraka who was in battle centre B making multiple heavy objects float before dropping them. The girl appeared to be pretty worn out from the task and hadn't noticed the Dragonborn's approach until she was embraced by golden light restoring strength to her tired body.

"Spider, you're here!" Uraraka said when she turned to see the other student leaning against a nearby building.

"I have been checking on all of you for the last few days there's no need to look so surprised to see me." Spider chuckled at the brunette.

"Yeah but it's still just weird how helpful you are, almost everyone else is training by themselves for the sports festival." The teen replied while making her way toward Spider who had pulled a bottle of water out of her inventory and held it out to Uraraka.

"Well my motivations aren't entirely unselfish, the more I heal you guys the less time I have in detention for defending myself." The last part was a little bitter in the Dovahkiin's mouth but that didn't stop the smile from appearing when Uraraka took the bottle of water gratefully. "Besides part of my quirk is healing, so if anyone asks I'm training too."

Uraraka laughed at that. "I wish I could be as stress free as you right now." She spoke light-heartedly. "You were so confident at USJ that you didn't even hesitate to fight that Nomu monster, even when you... uhm..."

"Confidence comes with practice, I've fought against much stronger than the Nomu and come out on top." Spider told her with a smirk though it was wiped away with her next words. "But that practice often comes at a price, as you saw."

"... I see." Ururaka said before finishing the her water and handing the bottle back to Spider who banished it in a ball of purple flames. "But I guess injuries are going to happen eventually since we all want to be pro's."

"I suppose you're right, just don't try to rush into it too fast or you might find you've bitten off a bitter slice of life." Spider warned as she left the girl to her training with a small wave.

The others she visited in the battle centre included Ojiro who was skittish around her at best and still avoided her gaze but thanked her all the same, Sero, Mina, Aoyama, Kirishima and finally Todoroki. The last one was the only other person in the battle centre aside from Ururaka that Spider really talked to as the others were either rearing to get back to training once their stamina returned or Spider just didn't any interest in speaking with them. *cough* self centred French teen *cough*.

The boy of ice and fire was blasting huge glaciers out of his right side down the empty streets and melting them so that he could try again, getting them bigger and further each time.

"You're getting better at that." Spider complimented as she approached gaining his attention as she threw a healing spell at the teen restoring his strength.

"I need to be if I want to win." He answered simply, however there was the barest hint of a smile forming from the easing tension in his aching muscles thanks to the restoration spell.

It was only recently that he had actually started talking to the Dovahkiin when she stopped by to renew his energy, despite his aloof nature he was now polite enough to thank her for the help and grew to see her as more than just another student in the same class, especially after the USJ incident when he saw what she was capable of when her strength was weakened.

"And is that what you want?" She asked him curiously, handing him a bottle of peach flavoured water, you know because at first in his way of a backwards thank you he mentioned that it was his preferred drink when training. It's not like it bothered the Dragonborn, with her abilities it was nothing to alter a few bottles to be peach flavoured.

"It is." He answered taking the bottle and drinking deeply until half of it was gone. "And I'll do it without using my left side."

"You've mentioned that before, I'm curious as to why that is." Spider looked the teen over, her eyes drawn to the scar covering the area around his left eye. _'Eventually you'll come across a situation where if you don't then someone will die.'_

Todoroki finished the water and held it in his hand glaring at it. "Because by winning without it my father will see I don't need his quirk to become the number one hero."

"You... you are aware that you don't have your father's quirk right?" She asked, a confused expression prominent on her features.

"Of course I do!" He shouted, this clearly being a touchy subject.

"I'm guessing he has a fire based quirk then." Spider said and just received a glare from heterochromatic eyes in response. Taking that as a yes she brought her hand up in front of her between the two at chest level and created a ball of flames that blazed in the palm of her hand and she looked to Todoroki who seemed confused. "I'm able to produce fire, does that mean that I have your father's quirk?"

"No but mine comes from _his_ genes." Todoroki responded hotly.

"So is your eye but I don't see you gouging it out because you don't want to use it to see." She argued. _'Shot in the dark, will it hit?'_

"That's- it's not the same I wouldn't cripple myself because of-" Todoroki didn't get to finish.

"Pretty sure denying half of your quirk is the same as crippling yourself so if you're going to commit to using nothing your father gave you using 'his genes' then you'd better be prepared to take it all the way." Spider interrupted flatly. "You can't pick and choose what parts you like just because you find them more useful if you're using the gene excuse Todoroki."

The conflict was clear in his expression. Minute differences that made up the bigger picture. Spider sighed and continued in a gentler tone.

"Besides, where do you think he got his genes?" She inquired getting the teen to stop and think for a moment before she pressed the matter. "Your father can't have been the only one in your family with a fire quirk, just because he decided to be a piece of shit with it doesn't mean the others on his side of the family who passed on those genes should be dishonoured by your refusal to accept the quirk they handed down to you."

It was quiet for a while as the two stood there, Spider was almost worried until Todoroki handed her the empty bottle back with a 'thank you' and looked towards the sky, it was midday and the sports festival was just around the corner. "I'll think about it." He said before turning away.

"Good, and if I may ask... who is your father exactly?" Spider questioned getting Todoroki to flinch.

"He's the number two hero, Endeavour."

"Noted." In her head Spider cursed. _'Not someone I can make disappear without too many questions then.'_ But continued the flow of conversation like a practiced expert. "And for what it's worth whatever he put you through in order for you to get here, despite the circumstances I'm glad it led to my meeting you Todoroki." Spider made her exit without another word.

Next in line on her list of things to do today involved helping her other classmates like those in the forest area such as Bakugo (reluctantly), Sato and Koda. As well as a few who trained where they took the quirk apprehension test on their first day at UA, Iida and Kaminari appeared thankful for the boost, especially the former since it counteracted his short circuited brain whenever he went overboard with his quirk.

It was only two in the afternoon when she was done with the rounds for her class and that meant she was free to go and visit Grey and his friends. Admittedly they were slightly distrustful of her presence at first but with Grey backing her and the fact she was healing them too meant most people weren't that bad. Again there were some who acted weirdly around her since the news of USJ hit. Namely Shoda, Shiozaki and Komori. All for different reasons.

Shiozaki was grateful for the healing and believed Spider to be 'blessed by god' (HA, if only she knew) given her array of abilities seemingly without any drawbacks but believed even the blessed should repent for the sin of murder. This ideological difference drove a wedge between the devout Christian and the Dovahkiin, but they were amicable at least, avoiding such topics when they were together.

Shoda was just nervous, unsure of if he was going to make a mistake around her and end up on the Dragonborn's bad side. This was probably less to do with the whole 'she killed people' situation and more to do with his own social anxiety. But that aside when she found out what his quirk was Spider couldn't stop the thought before it flitted through her head.

_'All Might gave one for all to the wrong kid.'_

Now before you bring out the pitchforks, Spider loved Izuku she really did. The teen was adorable, smart and determined but most importantly he was kind to a fault, that kind of good was rare in any world. And while Shoda didn't seem to mirror almost any of these qualities being a slightly chubby nervous kid and all but his quirk 'twin impact' allowed him to punch someone then remotely trigger a second impact that was ten times stronger at his digression.

Imagine it. One for all at 100% power crashing into a villain then just when they think it can't get any worse a second hit with ten times the power sucker punches them out of existence. She was just saying it would have been awesome that's all.

Komori was nervous about the killing thing, acting much the same as Ojiro had taken to doing. Avoiding her gaze, fidgeting and flinching at every sudden movement.

On the flip side Pony Tsunotori was happy to use any excuse possible to talk to the Dragonborn. It was hard to miss the ecstatic look in her eyes when Spider spoke to her, nor was it difficult to spot how articulate the girl was when speaking to her. Then when talking to her friends the sentences were... lets just say broken. It took a day for Spider to realise it was the translation spell taking effect when she spoke, that's why Pony was always happy to talk to her when i was more difficult to speak to the others. (The only reason she found out was because the others asked how she was fluent in English).

Still if you ignored the three awkward ones the rest of the class had actually taken to the Dovahkiin rather well. Kendo, their class president, had been friendly from the get go in what may well have been a ploy to foster inter class relations but she seemed honest enough at least. The most surprising thing was that she never got close to even seeing Monoma, even after two weeks the boy refused to meet her and not wanting to rock the boat too much since if Spider was honest the boy didn't seem all that important, she left him alone.

Either way it was fun to watch new quirks in action at the end of the day, and it was more so when they asked for advise on combat techniques. You already know she showed off a little when teaching Bondo, the metal glue dispenser, to properly use his body to his advantage in hand to hand, or when she taught Grey the importance of only reinforcing what was necessary in combat lest he tire out before the fight ends.

Hopefully they were all prepared because tomorrow would be one hell of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	6. Bitter Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragonborn is almost late
> 
> Spider builds a bridge.
> 
> Shinso gets some attention
> 
> An agent of the Dark Brotherhood makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter and while I'm not 100% happy with it I don't want to fall into the pattern of leaving it that 'one more day' so here it is. It might take me a while to get the next one out too because I want to re do the entirety of what I already created the framework for. (It felt too much like regular canon even with my changes).

Rather than getting to school early like she usually did Spider had stayed at her apartment listening to a playlist of this world's music that Jiro had put together for her as a thank you for helping the girl train. Jiro was one of the students currently not acting skittish around the Dragonborn and if Spider didn't know before then it was crystal clear now that Jiro had an obsession with music as there were thousands of songs on the little devise she'd given the Dovahkiin.

Since sleep wasn't necessary she'd spent the whole night and most of the early morning just enjoying herself with the playlist. Truly it was frightening how the girl had so accurately guessed the Dovahkiin's tastes in the music world as every song that played was different yet held her attention every time. Spider loved it until she realised the time.

Since the Dragonborn would really rather not risk running into a teacher she opted to teleport herself just shy of the entrance to UA without causing a fuss as it was mostly out of sight though although actually going through said entrance she was again bombarded by reporters trying to get a comment about the sports festival and the USJ incident after they realised that she was part of class 1A.

"My apologies but I really must be going, enjoy the festival." Was all she said as she passed the security guards leaving the reporters behind her and walking through a line of stalls that were set up on the way to the main building. They were selling food, masks and souvenir type items that were usually present at such events and it didn't surprise her that it was a little crowded given how much Aizawa had talked up the sports festival at the beginning of their two week training montage.

It wasn't particularly difficult to weave in between the people but she was stopped three voices calling out to her, two of which immediately pissed her off. Turning around Spider found that she had walked straight past a group of pro heroes made up of Mt Lady, Kamui Woods and Death Arms. The people from the sludge villain incident. They stopped in front of the Dovahkiin and both just stared at each other until Spider broke the silence between them.

"Did you need something?" She asked harshly.

"There's no need to get upset." The wood based hero responded. "It's been a while since we last saw each other and this time we'd like to have a proper introduction."

"You mean an introduction where you _don't_ try to lecture me about entering a dangerous situation in order to save someone, or in other words do your job for you." Spider spat back causing the three to lean away from the venomous aura she had surrounding her.

"That's fair, it wasn't right of us to treat you and your friend the way we did and it definitely wasn't very heroic of us to stand on the side-lines either. What you said to us that day got us thinking and I'd like to believe we became better heroes because of it." Kamui Woods replied cautiously, the dark aura around the UA student receding at his words.

"Alright, you have my attention. My name is Spider PoisonBlood." She said calmly, taking in the expressions of the three pro heroes.

"I'm Kamui Woods, this is Mt Lady and that's Death Arms." He gestured between himself and the other two respectively.

"Nice to meet you under better circumstances, though I don't believe you would stop me for a simple introduction." She stated.

"Pretty and sharp, you don't happen to take after me do you?" Mt Lady spoke for the first time.

"You're right," Death Arms interjected. "We've been hired as security so we won't have much of an opportunity to scout any students during the sports festival." The man brought his large hand to the back of his neck and looked away nervously. "So when we saw you we wondered if you'd be interested in interning with one of us or telling us about a few people you think would be interested."

"We'll see, I'm not sure what the future holds however if I see any of my classmates struggling I'll suggest you three, though I can promise nothing." Spider responded with the same calm demeanour.

"That's all we ask, thank you for speaking with us PoisonBlood." Kamui Woods thanked her bowing his head slightly along with the other two.

"Call me Spider." She responded as she turned away from the pro heroes not waiting for the response and made her way towards the arena where the sports festival would take place. Once inside she headed for the changing rooms only to find everyone coming out and going to tunnel leading to the centre where a cheering crowd awaited.

"Spider! Where have you been? You need to get changed for the festival!" Ashido fired off as soon as she spotted the Dovahkiin in her casual wear. With a wave of her hand and a few purplish flames later she was stood in the same P.E uniform as the others with a small smirk.

"Shall we?" Spider asked as they once again continued out meeting up with the boys on the way.

"You know, sometimes it's hard not to hate you." Ashido commented.

"I know, but I like to think I'm worth it." Spider replied as golden light flowed outwards from her and into her classmates imbuing them with strength and a subtle glow of power. "That make it up to you?"

"Did I say hate? I meant love very much." Ashido spoke quickly as a giddy smile found its way onto her face.

"Is it fair to use your quirk to give us such an advantage?" Iida asked from her left.

"It is a competition and I didn't see any rules _against_ helping my friends with my quirk." She answered easily as they exited the tunnel into the light of day. Spider was able to manoeuvre herself beside Ojiro as she said her next words quietly enough for just the two of them. "And I will always help my friends, okay?"

The teen's tail twitched and he still looked a little uncomfortable with having the Dovahkiin so close but he nodded all the same. Starting to understand that however twisted it was, killing those people was just Spider's way of showing she cared. Still this wasn't something kind words and a small power boost alone could fix.

The stadium was huge and positively packed with cheering crowds of people, large screens dotted around the top of the arena had Present Mic's image on them as he announced their entrance. Though it should be noted a dark lump to the hero's right was also in the commentators box.

Things between the Dragonborn and Eraser Head had been a little awkward over the last two weeks when they saw each other but they both came to a silent agreement near the end. They pretended the problem didn't exist in the other's presence. That meeting in Nezu's office? Never happened.

That wasn't to say that the issue had been dropped, but at least it wasn't actively investigated. Currently anyway.

 _ **"THE FIRST GROUP IS NO STRANGER TO THE SPOTLIGHT, YOU KNOW THEM FROM WITHSTANDING A VILLAIN ATTACK. THE DAZZLING STUDENTS LIGHTING UP YOUR TV'S WITH SOLID GOLD SKILLS!"**_ The volume had to be enhanced by his quirk, there's no way UA had the money left over to buy quality speakers after manufacturing all those robots from the entrance exam, right? _**"THE HERO COURSE STUDENTS OF CLASS 1A!"**_

The cheering only grew louder once he'd finished and it was amusing to the Dovahkiin to witness more than a few of her friends getting stage fright. She was pretty sure Midoriya was about to feint.

"There are so many people." The green haired teen said meekly.

"I hope we are able to do our best with so many eyes watching us, but I suppose that's just another part of becoming a hero." Iida replied

"Present Mic sure did talk us up a lot, kinda makes me nervous. How are you feeling man?" Kirishima asked Bakugo who looked creepily prepared.

"I'm not worried, makes me want to win this thing even more." The ashy haired boy responded.

Present Mic then announced the next group to appear. _**"THEY HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING AS MUCH SCREEN TIME BUT THIS NEXT GROUP IS STILL CHOCK FULL OF TALENT, WELCOME HERO COURSE CLASS 1B!"**_ He hardly waited before announcing the others. _**"NEXT UP ARE GENERAL STUDIES COURSE CLASS C, D AND E! SUPPORT CLASSES F, G AND H! AND FINALLY BUSINESS CLASSES I, J AND K! GIVE IT UP FOR ALL UA FIRST YEAR CONTESTANTS!"**_

It wasn't long before they were all gathered in front of a big white stage that was raised a few feet off of the ground, on it stood Midnight. "Now for the introductory speech!" She announced after cracking her whip like weapon to get everyone's attention, not that she needed to with an outfit like that.

"Someone should talk to Ms Midnight about what she's wearing." Kirishima commented with a light blush.

"Yeah that costume should come with a warning." Kaminari agreed.

"What's the matter Red? Has the harlot got you all hot and bothered?" Spider teased from behind him causing the teen's blush to darken.

"That's not fair, I'm only human." He whined looking behind him to the smirking culprit.

Before she could reply Midnight cracked her whip again and began speaking. "For the student pledge we have Spider PoisonBlood!"

Said student promptly choked on air. "The fuck you do, I wasn't told about this." Spider responded just loud enough for Midnight to hear causing said hero to glare at the Dovahkiin and mouth the word 'detention'. "Fine." The Dovahkiin grumbled and plodded up the steps towards the microphone Midnight vacated. _'This should be Iida's job, he is the class representative so why am I here? The only thing I did was score the highest on the hero course entrance exam.'_

She could hear some quiet conversations between the others gathered behind her saying things like 'Didn't she talk to us in front of their classroom the other day', 'I wonder if what she'll say', or 'I think she's the one that got the school to reset one of the battle centres at the entrance exam.'

Steadying herself Spider leaned towards the microphone to begin her 'student pledge' whatever that meant. "Greetings to you all," As soon as she started Spider noticed something uncanny from her new vantage point. Kaminari was nervously playing with Ojiro's tail and it would have been an injustice not to point out how cute that was. "Before we begin I would just like to draw everyone's attention to two of my friends in class 1A." Her left hand gestured towards the aspiring heroes. "Kaminari seems to be a little nervous and Ojiro has kindly let him play his tail to calm his nerves, can we all just take a moment to appreciate how adorable that is."

There were a great many people cooing from the crowd as the cameras on all the giant screens faced the two hero students, Kaminari now semi hiding behind his friend's tail while Ojiro just blushed and brought his hand to the back of his neck.

"Anyway, I hope you enjoy the festivities and cheer in support of my fellow students regardless of their course as we give it our all." Spider couldn't quite think of the way to end it until she wracked her brain for that motto the school had. "Plus ultra." She stated and got a hearty response from the crowd surrounding them as she returned to her previous position among her classmates, more than a few in the groups not part of her class were happy that they were also included in the pledge.

Once the everyone settled Midnight was back in action. "Without further ado lets get this started!" The screens around the stadium that once had Present Mic's face switched to say the words '1st game' as Midnight continued. "This is where you start feeling the pain, the first fateful game of the festival!" At once the screens changed to say 'Obstacle Race.' "All classes will participate in this treacherous contest, it's four kilometres around the outside of the stadium, I don't want to restrain anyone (at least not in this case) as long as you don't leave the course you can do whatever you're heart desires!"

"Hmm, I guess that means I can't teleport to the end then." Spider thought out loud getting a few heads to turn her way.

"Not that I'm complaining since you'd win pretty much instantly if you did but why can't you teleport?" Kaminari questioned.

"I travel outside of this realm of existence through another and then back into this one so I would technically be leaving the course." Spider answered though it only seemed to confuse a few people some more.

At Midnight's next words everyone took their places behind a large metal gate that had three green lights at the top, once all three went dim it was time to go. The tension in the air was palpable as everyone's focus was drawn towards the lights, an intense quiet between them all. One light dimmed followed by another. Spider could hear their heartbeats quickening with every passing second while she gathered a green ball of magic in her hand.

The last light went out, Midnight cried for them to begin the race and immediately Spider slammed the magical energy into the ground causing it to explode in a great haze of sickly green light encompassing every student in around the Dragonborn and paralysing them. As if on cue the each fell to the ground unable to move.

Taking her time Spider stepped over the bodies of her competitors and walked through the tunnel unhindered until she reached the other side. If she happened to step on a few less than sociable students on the way past, well neither here nor there. Though she did pick up and carry a few other students out of the tunnel, completely ignoring the stunned silence of the crowd as she unceremoniously dumped them to the side and kept walking.

Those now paralysed outside the tunnel included Bakugo (after being stepped on of course), Kaminari, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu and Midoriya.

 **" _NOW THIS IS A SURPRISE, NOT ONLY DID SPIDER POISONBLOOD OF CLASS 1A IMMOBILISE THE COMPETITION, SHE'S HELPED A FEW OF THEM OUT OF THE TUNNEL!"_** Present Mic's voice rang out across the stunned audience.

 _ **"She's being irrational and helping her friends past the first obstacle."**_ Eraser Head clarified over the speakers for the first time since the start of the festival.

Spider felt more than heard herself growl at the implication she was friends with a certain explosive hero student but let it go for the sake of her sanity. It wasn't good to hold on to petty grudges after all. Not long after leaving the five students behind a few of the dark green two and three pointer robots she recognised from the entrance exam clambered onto the stadium to block her way.

 **"** **FUS!** **"** Spider's thuum blasted the three into scrap metal, blown away along with a section of the track itself, though she walked on as if it were perfectly normal, this shook the crowd out of their daze and they cheered for the only student actually able to move despite her doing so in a slow fashion.

 _ **"THIS IS QUITE THE DEVELOPMENT, NOT ONLY HAS SHE DISABLED ALL OF HER COMPETITION MS POISONBLOOD IS LITERALLY BLOWING AWAY THE OBSTACLES WITH EASE!"**_ Present Mic's voice reached her ears and she idly wondered if he'd been talking all along and she hadn't noticed. _**"BUT WHAT'S THIS, MORE ROBOTS HAVE ENTERED THE FIGHT, AND THEY DON'T LOOK EASY TO TAKE DOWN!"**_

He was referencing the three zero pointers that had risen from the ground followed by at least seven others behind them, their red glowing eyes targeting the Dragonborn on her approach. Electricity crackled around her as she charged the chain lightening spell, blasting the middle robot with over a billion volts, it promptly exploded along with it's comrades on contact with the spell as it arced between them, debris flying everywhere, one piece even crashed into the Dovahkiin only to be batted away like an annoying fly.

"I do hope they have something more challenging for the next section." Spider said to herself as she pushed her way through the wreckage the robots made after her attack. It was however getting a little difficult to drown out Present Mic's rambling.

_**"DANG ERASER! WHAT KIND OF TRAINING HAVE YOU BEEN PUTTING YOUR STUDENTS THROUGH FOR HER TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT!?"** _

_**"Nothing. She just came like that."**_ Aizawa responded in a bored tone.

_**"YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST FOLKS, ERASER HEAD IS A TERRIBLE TEACHER!"** _

Spider had to hide a laugh behind her hand when she heard that, just imagining the glare Aizawa would surely be levelling at her English teacher was too much. _'I'll have to get Present Mic something for that, also to apologise for my attitude before the festival.'_ She thought regretfully. Hizashi Yamada was one of the few people that while sometimes annoying, was nice to the Dragonborn unconditionally.

 _ **"AND NOW SHE'S ARRIVED AT THE FALL! HER COMBAT ABILITIES WON'T BE MUCH HELP HERE, I WONDER HOW SHE'LL MANAGE!"**_ Present Mic quickly continued with his commentary and ignored the angry alley cat next to him.

In front of her was a canyon that had small island at least twenty feet away from each other and a long, long drop between them, though most were connected by steel wires. Gathering her magic Spider summoned several draemora from oblivion, bending their material form to her will until a great bridge was formed through purplish flames.

It had an obviously daedric appearance with sharp angles and screaming faces etched into the framework all the way along the supports and the side of the bridge itself. High above each of the bridge's supports were wickedly burning flames acting as checkpoints and garnered the most attention from the crowd. Because really who would want to look at something as grotesque as the bridge itself?

The construct cut a straight line across the canyon allowing Spider to simply continue walking to the other side. On the way across Spider released several illusion spells as she passed through the 'checkpoints' on the bridge. The first released a spiralling wave of orange flames that eventually took the shape of a large sabre cat, the second spewed arcs of fierce lightning and formed a huge eagle with it's wings spread in all their glory.

The third and fourth checkpoints blasted a bolt of frost and ash respectively. Frost eventually becoming something loosely representing a frost troll but prettier, while the ash swirled into a giant spriggan.

Each creature was elegantly detailed through the use of Spider's magic and it wasn't difficult to conclude they held the stadium's attention while the Dovahkiin completed her leisurely stroll.

 _'That's right, look at the pretty colours.'_ Spider thought as she finally stepped off of her creation before banishing it from existence with a wave of her hand once it's purpose was complete.

It had reminded her of the bridge now connecting the college of Winterhold to the city itself. The thing was in such disrepair until she became the Archmage. Honestly just how long they willing to leave it until someone conjured a fucking hammer to fix the thing made her almost too embarrassed to accept the job. Almost.

 _ **"WHAT A DISPLAY, AND I CAN'T HELP BUT NOTICE NONE OF THE STUDENTS HAVE MANAGED TO GET BACK UP SINCE HER FIRST ATTACK, JUST HOW MANY QUIRKS DOES THIS GIRL HAVE?!"**_ Present Mic cried.

_**"Some would say too many for her own good."** _

_'Careful Aizawa, green really isn't your colour.'_ Spider chuckled to herself at the thought of her 'teacher' being envious.

As if in answer Spider became a blur of movement almost invisible to the human eye as she used her thuum to travel from start of the canyon to the finish line past the turn in the track and on the opposite side of a mine field which promptly exploded in a flash display alerting everyone to her location.

 _ **"SPIDER SEEMS TO HAVE STOPPED JUST SHORT OF THE FINISH LINE, I WONDER WHAT SHE HAS IN MIND!"**_ Present Mic announced as the Dovahkiin brought up her hand high above her head, with a snap of her fingers and a puff of green light she stepped over the finish line just as the other students were able to begin moving again. She was even cheeky enough to give them a little wave from the other side of the stadium.

 _ **"AND WE HAVE OUR WINNER WITH THE REST OF HER COMPETITION STILL AT THE STARTING LINE SHE CAN NOW SEE THEM AHEAD OF HER, THIS GAME BELONGS TO SPIDER POISONBLOOD! I WONDER WHO WILL BE ABLE TO CLAIM SECOND PLACE!"**_ You had to admit UA picked one hell of an announcer.

Spider made her way towards Midnight who was still on the raised white stage area and stood in front of her. Same place the Dragonborn had been with her classmates earlier, looking up at the pro hero she could see a nervous glint in her eyes.

"Still think you could take me down if I went rogue?" Spider asked her casually.

Midnight scowled but eventually grew a smirk. "Try not to look at me too long PoisonBlood, wouldn't want you to have to remake your jaw again after it hits the floor." She said, completely ignoring the question.

"... Go fuck yourself." The Dragonborn articulately responded.

Moving on, It was an interesting twenty minutes that went by as Spider watched the race along with everyone else on the screens around the stadium. Todoroki had been successful in freezing a lot of his competition in place at the mouth of the tunnel after recovering from the paralysis effect, he likely did it so quickly because of his past experience with it along with Sero. Most of her classmates were able to dodge it and continue the race along with a few of the class 1B.

But the five front runners were the ones Spider had carried out herself, Bakugo had immediately blasted himself into the sky and rocketed above the track in an early lead. Kirishima and Grey were evenly matched as they sprinted side by side giving each other strange glances the entire time.

Midoriya was able to show off his quirk, small arcs of lightning sparking off of him as he rushed past his competition and kept pace with his rival from the ground, stumbling through the debris made by Spider's obliteration of the robots made it difficult but he persevered, being so creative as to pick up a sheet of scrap metal without stopping.

Kaminari, bless his soul was just trying to keep up with them. He didn't but at least he tried.

It didn't take long for Todoroki and Iida to speed past the back three and catch up to Midoriya and Bakugo as they dodged or went over the fallen robotic villains. Unfortunately Midoriya had weighed himself down by taking the scrap metal and was starting to fall behind slightly as Bakugo kept a steady speed along with Todoroki and Iida.

Still it was thanks to his newfound control over his quirk once they reached the canyon area Midoriya was able to jump from island to island even with the metal sheet in his arms, managing to pull ahead of Iida but falling just short of his two main opponents until he made it to the other side.

"I still don't know what the clunky shield is for but I'm glad he's near the front and hasn't tripped over his own feet yet." Spider talked to herself quietly as the race unfolded.

Finally the three reached the mine field where a straight line of exploded bombs showed a clear path of safety, Todoroki opted for sliding across it as he created a path of ice under foot essentially blocking it off from the other contestants while Bakugo just flew overhead, his explosive blasts keeping him airborne. curiously Midoriya was slowing down as if calculating something on his approach until he rather violently sped back up and leapt higher into the air than he could safely land from.

Whilst yes he was still pretty much neck and neck with the other two, it's not like gravity would give a shit as it dragged the teen back down to earth.

That's when she saw it.

_The look._

One of the cameras was focused entirely on Midoriya and just as he was reaching the midway point of his descent his demeanour was like nothing Spider had ever seen in him before. Gone was the cute, nerdy boy that got nervous when asking her a question. In that moment, with power flowing through his veins, his teeth bared, eyes so dead set on their target they appeared to glow a radioactive green, Izuku was looked every bit the legend he strived to become.

Angling his body, Midoriya raised the sheet of metal above his head then launched it to the left side of the minefield directly below him where a large clump of the explosives had been knocked towards each other. The scrap metal impacted the mines and was immediately shot back into the sky right underneath the teen, Midoriya landed on his new stepping stone after a small flip mid-air to brace his legs and with both feet launched himself this time directly towards the finish line like a living bullet.

 _**"AND IZUKU MIDORIYA HAS LITERALLY** _ **SHOT _HIMSELF INTO FIRST PLACE IN AN OUTSTANDING MANOUEVRE, WHAT DO YOU THINK ERASER?"_**

_**"He's been training hard and the results have clearly been paying off."** _

It seemed Spider was the only one actually aware of Midoriya's most pressing issue. _The ground._

Yes Midoriya had now secured an incredibly healthy lead against Bakugo and Todoroki but the teen was literally about ten inches from having his body scraping across the floor. At the speed he was going the skin, muscle and hell even bone will be torn away once he has his inevitable meeting with lady earth.

But with the finish line so close, Midoriya still had that determined 'no matter the cost' look plastered on his face even as he inched closer and closer to his painful reunion. Todoroki appeared to realise the green haired teen's problem too as the boy attempted to send a wave of ice to catch him or at least make the fall smoother but it was too late, it wouldn't reach him in time.

Midoriya had his right arm extended as he raced through the air and after it had crossed the edge of the painted ground he heard the words he'd been counting on since he made that first jump.

 **"TIID KLO UL!"** Spider's thuum had an instantaneous effect. The world had slowed to a complete stand still as she approached her foolish, damn near suicidal friend. In the time it took her to say the words Midoriya was fully over the line but so close to the floor she was tempted to check if he was actually touching it. She wanted to be mad as she grabbed the teen and pulled him upright, but how in oblivion was she expected to stay angry at a face like that? It was positively vicious.

The kinetic force was dispersed as she dusted him off and released the effect of her shout on the teen. Midoriya then had the audacity to look down at himself and the currently paused stadium, allowing his previous expression to drop and a relieved grin to overtake him.

"I KNEW IT!" He cried and jumped with his fist in the air.

Spider crossed her arms and smiled back ruefully. "Yeah well I won't always be there to catch you so be more careful next time, you're mother will yell at me for not stopping you."

Izuku was almost in his own world as he muttered to himself in a series of indecipherable noises one could easily mistake for a dark incantation until he seemed to register what the Dragonborn had just said. "That's not true, mom loves you too much, or she likes the price of the rent at least."

Spider smacked his shoulder playfully. "You're getting too cheeky for your own good **mal hun.** " (Little hero).

"Never mind that, YOU STOPPED TIME!" Midoriya yelled for a second time and marvelled at the statue like figures in the audience before turning to see Todoroki and Bakugo a good thirty or so feet from the finish, barely formed ice still stretching it's cold fingers towards the two. "I have so many questions abou-" He was stopped from talking after he turned around and found Spider's index finger over his lips.

"After the festival darling. We do live in the same building so it's not like I can get away from you." The blonde promised and was glad to see Midoriya nod the affirmative. It did nothing to distract from his clearly fidgeting fingers and abundance of excess energy. Rolling her eyes Spider summoned the notebook he clearly wanted and passed it to him along with a pen in a haze of purple flames.

No matter how many times she did this it didn't fail to get the same reaction. Wonder at seeing the quirk in action, surprise she was being kind followed by a gratefulness he really shouldn't have for such a small favour. Still it brought another smile to her face when the teen wrote in the blank pages eagerly.

"Before I put everything back, how did you know I could stop time to help you?" Spider asked him curiously as Midoriya continued to scribble away.

Without looking up he replied. "Oh I didn't, I just remembered that back on the first day you said those weird words but nothing happened except for Mr Aizawa being on the floor and you were a few steps to the left from when I last saw you. Stopping time briefly was the most likely theory."

She wasn't sure if she should congratulate him for figuring it out or smack the teen upside the head. "You based your entire plan, which could have ended up with you horrifically injured might I add, on a theory?"

"Yup!" Bastard looked _proud_.

Spider's eyes narrowed. "That was dangerous."

 _'Like you have room to talk, Dovahkiin.'_ Came an unwelcome interruption from one of the dragon souls.

_'... Shut up.'_

Midoriya made to reply, unaware of Spider's internal argument. "Not really, I knew that you'd be fast enough to catch me with the telekinesis you told me about from the entrance exam or if worst came to worst, I saw you manage to regrow your entire jaw back in the USJ when you were weakened. It shouldn't have been too hard to heal me if I got seriously hurt." He finished writing and handed the notebook back to the Dragonborn.

Taking it and placing the notebook in her inventory with a shake of her head Spider began releasing the power of her thuum and time slowly returned to the world. "I'm starting to see why Aizawa calls you 'problem child' in class."

The roaring of the crowd leached its way into their ears and everyone began moving again. That included Todoroki's ice meant to catch Midoriya, fortunately said teen was off to the side looking like he hadn't almost just died but the Dovahkiin was stood right where he'd been falling.

In the span of four seconds Todoroki and Bakugo crossed the finish line in third and fourth place respectively while ice cascaded over the Dragonborn completely encasing her after the dual quirk user lost his sense of control at seeing Midoriya stood safely past the finish line.

 _ **"AFTER THAT EXHILERATING FINAL PUSH WE FINALLY HAVE OUR TOP FOUR, IZUKU MIDORIYA CLAIMING SECOND PLACE WHILE SHOTO TODOROKI AND KATSUKI BAKUGO TAKE THIRD AND FOURTH PLACE RESPECTIVELY!"**_ Present Mic cried as the stadium's crowd roared to life with renewed vigour over the three new contestants. _**"BUT WHAT'S THIS? SPIDER SEEMS TO HAVE GOTTEN HERSELF A LITTLE STUCK AS**_ _**THE REST OF THE STUDENTS ARE CROSSING THE FINISH LINE ONE AFTER ANOTHER."**_

 _ **"She'll be fine."**_ Came the unenthusiastic response.

_'Dick.'_

Todoroki had approached with his left arm raised but stopped when he saw the ice splinter and crack moments before it exploded outwards and Spider just walked out of her frozen prison. Looking to Todoroki he was surprisingly able to hold her stare.

"Sorry. I was trying to stop Midoriya from hitting the ground." Todoroki explained with an unsure expression.

Spider just placed a hand on his shoulder and said. "You tried to help a classmate in the middle of a competition, if I didn't know any better I'd say you've grown a little from the boy who 'wasn't here to make friends.'"

 _ **"LETS HEAR A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR ALL OF OUR COMPETITORS AS WE COMPARE THE RESULTS!"**_ Present Mic called out as the race came to a close Spider once again walked towards where the other students congregated and stood in front of the white stage Midnight was on, many of the teens shooting glares her way which she dutifully ignored as Midnight began speaking again.

"Only the top forty two can proceed to the next round but don't be too let down if you didn't make the cut, we've prepared other opportunities for you to shine." The pro hero licked her lips suggestively while Spider rolled her eyes at the action. "Now the real fun is about to begin, the chance to fully move yourselves into the limelight, prepare yourselves... for this!" As she spoke the screens once again changed from Present Mic and displayed the words 'Cavalry Battle' as the game.

"Damn it I suck at this." Kaminari complained.

"The contestants will form teams of two to four as they see fit." And image of the pro heroes 13, All Might and Present Mic appeared on the screens, 13 and Present Mic holding up All Might like they were a horse and he the rider. "Everyone will be assigned points based off of their position in the obstacle course, the point assignments go up in increments of five starting from the bottom for example 42nd place is worth five points and 41st is worth ten." Midnight stopped before gearing up her voice dramatically. "AND THE POINT VALUE ASSIGNED TO THE FIRST PLACE CONTESTANT IS TEN MILLION!"

Silence

"Really..." The purple haired boy that declared war on class 1A started speaking.

"In other words if we take down her team..." Said a girl with pink dreadlocks decked out in support gear.

"You'll be guaranteed the lead yourself!" Spider heard everyone aside from a rare few say as they turned their eyes towards her like starving lions ready to rip her to shreds for the chance at glory.

Raising her head to glare back undaunted by the prospect of taking them all on she responded, her voice taking on a sharp edge. "A group of hardened criminals challenged me and left the USJ in body bags, think you can do any better?" Her words cut through their pack mentality like a hot knife through butter, they knew that she wasn't kidding. Unconsciously everyone took a step back making the Dovahkiin smirk.

Midnight went on to explain the rules of the game, that it would last fifteen minutes, the points would be known by the headbands they had to wear from the neck upwards, including stolen ones so the more you had the harder it was to manage them. Even if the headbands were to get stolen or the team falls down they could keep playing until the timer ran out. Quirks could be used as much as the contestants desired however causing a team to fall on purpose was grounds for disqualification. *Cough* What's the fucking point then? *Cough*

Now they had fifteen minutes to build their teams and unsurprisingly most people were avoiding the contestant with ten million points despite her powerful display leaving her alone with her arms crossed scanning the crowd for at least one person in order to have a team. Midoriya seemed to have his hands full with Ururaka, Tokoyami and the pink haired girl from the support course. Todoroki had his own team with Kaminari, Iida and Yaoyorozu. Even Bakugo was flooded with offers before siding with Kirishima, Ashido and Sero.

"Perhaps I was a little harsh with my words earlier." Spider said to herself until a familiar tired looking teen approached.

"Still alone I see, want to join up with me?" He asked more politely than Spider remembered him being.

"Do I have a choice?." She responded causing a smirk to form on the teen's features, at least until she spoke again. "Will it just be us or are there others?" Spider inquired as the purple haired boy practically jumped in surprise, eyes wide open for possibly the first time in his life. "My apologies, I should have asked your name first, I'm Spider PoisonBlood."

"I-I'm Hitoshi Shinso... how are able to resist my quirk?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I'm afraid I don't know what your quirk is but the answer is likely that my own quirk counters yours, I hope that won't be an issue." Spider answered. While it was true that she didn't know exactly what his quirk could do she did feel a tug on her consciousness, had she been a regular person it would have taken a great deal of time and energy to resist the invading thoughts, however almost as soon as it tried to enter the quirk's effect was torn to pieces by the countless souls guarding Spider's consciousness.

The dragon's liked to have something to do every once in a while.

"...No it won't, with the two of us we're almost guaranteed to win." He replied falling back into his usual demeanour.

"Don't worry about that, I'll ensure our victory personally." She smirked. "Though you didn't answer my question, are there any others on our team?"

"Yes, those two." Shinso pointed towards Ojiro and Shoda. Strangely they were just standing there motionless as if waiting for something to happen, pupils and inner iris blank. Both Spider and Shinso walked over to them and then the pieces started to fall into place.

"Mind control I take it?" Spider asked the purple haired teen.

"That's right, it only works on people. Everyone except you at least." Shinso responded. "You don't mind them like this do you?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I'm working on rebuilding trust between myself and Ojiro here, but I can create team mates if you would open to that instead? I'm sure after waking up these two would rather find their own team." She offered Shinso the alternative.

The tall teen considered it. "What do you mean 'create' team mates?"

In answer Spider summoned a dark purple ball into her palm and threw it to the ground where two mid tier draemora lords appeared with their weapons drawn and causing everyone nearby to look their way in shock.

"Stay your blades, they won't be necessary." Spider ordered and the two sheathed their great swords.

"AWW COME ON! NO FAIR!" Ashido cried from across the field.

"Deal with it!" Spider called back before looking to Shinso who was still staring at the draemora. "As middle tier Draemora even one of these guys is the equivalent of at least three regular pro heroes. I assume this will be enough?"

"More than enough." The purple haired teen replied, still dazed.

"Excellent." Spider snapped her fingers in the direction of Ojiro and Shoda, a small spark of green light had both of them shaking themselves awake.

Ojiro was the first to look up at the Dragonborn, Shinso and the Draemora in confusion. "Wha... what happened? I don't-"

"Mind control, I figured you'd both want the choice in who to team up with in the next game rather than being coerced." Spider replied as if it were yesterday's news.

Ojiro's brows furrowed. "Mind control?" He looked over to Shinso who was a little nervous now. "That was you?"

"Yeah," His hand found the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

The tailed teen shook his head again. "It's fine, not like you aren't supposed to use your quirk in the festival after all."

Ojiro and Shoda left shortly after to find their own teams meaning Spider and Shinso were alone in their group with two six feet tall draemora. Without their helmets to complete the armour set everyone could see their angular faces, spiked features and natural horns as well as the red markings. It was easy to equate them to demons even for those who had never seen them before.

Somewhere in the crowd, Kendo was having a hell of a time stopping Shiozaki from performing an exorcism.

"You're... different." Shinso said cryptically.

Spider smiled. "It's a gift, but what brought this on?"

He grimaced. "My quirk, most people think I'm a villain in the making after knowing what it is." The reaction he got was... unexpected as Spider laughed and seemed to lose herself in how amusing she found that statement which did nothing to wipe the look of shock off of Shinso's face.

Once she regained her composure Spider finally responded. "My apologies, it's just that there are at least seven quirks I'd rather have than yours if I were to be a villain." At his confused look she elaborated. "I'm not saying your quirk wouldn't be useful but someone like Recovery Girl's would be much better." Although she hadn't met the woman, Midoriya hadn't shut up about how cool her quirk was after he saw her at the entrance exams.

Despite his clearly shooketh state he was able to ground out a question. "Recovery Girl's quirk?"

Spider nodded. "While it's weaker than my own healing powers it's undeniable how valuable such a quirk would be to any villain team, as for any others they're just personal preference."

"You're the first person to say something even close to my quirk not being a villain's."

"I'll be honest with you, in the same way I believe Izuku is wasted as a hero, I think you would be wasted as a villain, after all I can think of so many more applications to heroics than I can for crimes when it comes to your quirk." She told him honestly.

"Really?" The teen looked like he was the most hopeful he'd been in years.

 _'I don't like what I'm seeing, did the people around him treat him similarly to Izuku? Possibly worse if they thought he was a villain in the making.'_ Spider thought grimly. "Of course, do you know how many villains feel the absolute _need_ to monologue for everything they do? Your capture rate would be through the roof and collateral damage basically none existent. Much better than most of my class would be capable of if I'm honest."

Secretly, Spider thought back to the many situations Shinso's quirk would have came in clutch during her early days. _'I would have given this kid five thousand gold and a house in_ Solitude _and weekends off for like, five minutes of his quirk per day.'_

He looked at the Dragonborn like she was the greatest thing in the world (which she would totally agree with) and gave her a real smile eerily similar to Aizawa's. "Thank you."

"Any time, now let's get you into the hero course because I'm not settling for second place." She replied.

Shinso nodded and the two discussed their strategy for the game as everyone would be gunning for them. Spider smiled as she informed the teen about another of her unique abilities that they could use to their advantage. Before they knew it the game was set to commence. Spider was at the front while the summoned draemora were behind her and Shinso was the rider, a victorious smirk on his face.

"Well when we win this I'll be glad your in the hero course with me." He said, eyes hardening as the timer counted down.

"I like your spirit." Spider grinned as Present Mic began announcing the start.

_**"THREE!"** _

**_"TWO!"_ **

_**"ONE!"** _

Midnight took over from her stage with the final "BEGIN!" Setting off the rest of the teams to start charging forth directly towards them. Apparently they thought not being able to knock them over equated to powerless. Granted they didn't see her other abilities but surely they heard the commentary? Her classmates should know better at least.

There were eleven other teams in total, each an equal distance apart, obviously some were faster than others practically clashing with each other as they sprinted for the ten million points. Purple flames began growing around Spider's group as the others closed in, waiting for the perfect moment when they finally got too close for comfort, Spider and her team vanished reappearing at the opposite side of the marked area that the cavalry battle took place in. This caused many teams to crash into each other though surprisingly no one fell as their team were able to catch them.

"Is there anything your quirk can't do?" Shinso inquired as he surveyed the chaos they had caused.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Spider replied as she too watched the other teams struggle to regain their balance and find them. As amusing as it would be to simply make herself and her team invisible it was much more fun to show off a few of her more flashy spells, so that's exactly what Spider did for the remainder of the game. Once a team got close a new spell would hinder their plans.

Grey's team came face to face with a wall of fire forcing them to turn around, Todoroki's head on assault was met with what must now be the bane of his existence; an illusion spell that forced his entire team to flea from the terror it invoked(at least they managed to grab a few headbands before they made that mistake), Bakugo bravely decided to launch himself through the air in an attempt to grab the headband but in response Spider used her thuum to make her team ethereal meaning the explosive teen passed right through them and Bakugo's face suddenly became very good friends with the floor.

Her favourite attempt however was when Midoriya's team literally flew in from behind them, Tokoyami's dark shadow quirk made to grab at Shinso from the front while Midoriya reached over from the back seemingly trapping them until his team vanished in a haze of purplish flames and reappeared on the opposite side of the battle area, staring at them.

In response Spider held out her hand and more oblivion bound flames swirled in her palm until Midoriya's own headband rested there instead, teleported from his head right into her hand. She waved, teasingly moving the white and red cloth from side to side as Midoriya checked his head for the missing points.

"Are you going to give me the points so you can stop flirting with your boyfriend or what?" Shinso asked from above her.

Spider chuckled and passed the headband to her partner. "I was just teasing my friend, no need to get testy."

"If you can just teleport everyone's points into your hand why don't you do it?" He asked, accepting the headband and securing it around his neck.

The Dovahkiin shrugged. "Where's the fun if I don't get to show off a little? Besides it would be a boring final with just the two of us."

"Fair point." He replied.

Eventually the other teams just stopped trying as they were batted away from the ten million as easily as one would breathe. That being said, it did take Bakugo eating dirt a few more times before he either got the message or found a new target. So long as he was being a nuisance elsewhere and passed into the finals it was fine by the Dragonborn.

That was until there was around a minute left on the clock and Spider's team was being rushed by a group she'd seen stealing headbands from almost everyone but her group. Though now it appeared they had none, probably pissed off the wrong guy who targeted them or something. The team consisted of Monoma as the rider, Komori, Kuroiru and Tsuburaba.

"What a fascinating team, I didn't think anyone from class 1A would degrade themselves enough to work with anyone from general studies." The blonde mocked as his team came to a stop in front of them. His voice sounded wonderful however the attitude behind it left much to be desired. Spider was almost glad he'd refused to properly meet her.

"Would you like to handle this one Shinso?" Spider asked the purple haired teen currently above her.

"I thought you'd never ask." He once again smiled in that same creepy way Aizawa did. They had to be related no matter what their auras told her, these two were practically the same person.

"You know for students in the hero course I've not heard a lot about any of you, I guess class 1A just has better students." Shinso taunted. The irritated expressions were instantly made known and unsurprisingly every member of the blonde's team protested verbally causing them to become influenced by Shinso's quirk and they just stood there like living dolls. "Now go harass someone else."

Spider let out an amused chuckle when the blonde and his team all but sprinted towards Grey's team and hurled insults at them in the final ten seconds of the game. "I told you we would win."

"Glad I listened, and about before... no hard feeling about the whole declaration of war thing?" Shinso asked.

"I would have destroyed you if I ever took it seriously in the first place." Spider responded casually and there was an audible gulp from the purple haired teen.

 _ **"TIME'S UP!"**_ Present Mic's voice boomed across the stadium. **_"AND WITH THAT THE SECOND ROUND IS OFFICIALLY OVER, NOW LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT WHO OUR TOP FOUR TEAMS ARE!"_** The screens changed to only the teams with the most points. **_"IN FIRST PLACE, TEAM SHINSO!"_**

"As if there was any doubt." Spider said as she helped her partner down from his perch on their team mates.

 _ **"IN SECOND PLACE, TEAM BAKUGO!"**_ Present Mic continued. It made sense since his team played the most aggressively out of everyone. _**"IN THIRD PLACE IS TEAM MIDORIYA!**_ " Another team that was able to use mobility to their advantage in order to snag points where they could and keep them away from the other teams. _**"AND FINALLY IN FOURTH PLACE IS TEAM TODOROKI!"**_ Present Mic finished. The only reason they still had their original and stolen points is because there's nothing that makes you run away faster than pure terror, Spider would be surprised if the adrenaline fuelling their ten minute sprint around the arena would wear off any time soon.

The four teams would advance to the final round... after lunch. Since there were only two students on Shinso's team two from the fifth place team were bumped up to the finals. That included Grey and _Shiozaki_. Yay.

Still that would have to wait as Spider followed the student body out of the stadium and towards the cafeteria in the main school building. She wasn't entirely sure why she was going there since there was no one who particularly needed her or anything and it's not as if Tamaki was there to have lunch with. As a matter of fact she wasn't sure where the indigo haired teen was.

"I wonder what Tamaki's up to today." Spider asked softly.

*Elsewhere, at the Amajiki residence*

Tamaki was in the living room sat directly in front of the tv and bundled in thick layers of blankets. Remote held tightly in both hands he rewound the live footage from the first year sports festival, all it was showing right now was an interview with All Might about what he thought of the results so far while the contestants were at lunch.

The teen paused it near the beginning of the obstacle race, just before Spider created the huge bridge across the pit, and pressed play. He liked the way the Dragonborn looked as she concentrated on bringing her creation into existence, as well as how she carefully crafted each illusion above the four blazing checkpoints. The eagle was his favourite though. It reminded him of how free he felt when he was with her, even if he didn't always outwardly express it.

On screen, Spider had just reached the end of the bridge and raised her hand to take it down when Tamaki suddenly sneezed.

Was someone talking about him?

*Back at UA*

The Dovahkiin found an empty table easily enough since most others were more focused on getting food from Lunch Rush before finding somewhere to sit so it was simple to take out her journal and fall back into her regular routine. Unfortunately she was stupid enough to nab one of the medium sized tables without thinking and once her friends recognised her they started taking seats around the eight person table.

That included Uraraka and Iida who were on Spider's side of the table, then Tetsutetsu, Kirishima and Ashido on the other. So of course with the inclusion of the last two they dragged Bakugo along with them. Whoopie.

The spare seat was being saved by Uraraka and Iida for Midoriya when he got to the cafeteria, apparently he went to talk with Todoroki and said that it shouldn't take too long so they can go on without him.

Still even the thought of Midoriya brightening the atmosphere didn't put Spider in a better mood what with Bakugo glaring at her but not being man enough to say anything first. Guess he finally learned how that'd turn out.

"If you don't blink soon you'll have worse dry eye than Aizawa." Spider told him without looking up from her journal.

Bakugo looked ready to start barking but Kirishima elbowed him and sent a _look_ at the blonde who huffed and started speaking in a manner befitting a regular human being. "I didn't need your help in the obstacle race, I would've been fine by myself."

Still not looking up Spider allowed the barest hint of surprise to enter her tone. "Would you look at that, it speaks. Shocking."

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME BI-" Bakugo was barely being held back by Kirishima and Ashido and the table shuddered as the teen fought back until Spider threw a calm spell at him. "I fucking hate you, slack jaw." He said once he was safely back in his seat. It probably wasn't helping his mood that Tetsutetsu was openly laughing, Uraraka desperately hiding her giggles and Iida giving Bakugo a lecture on proper behaviour in the cafeteria.

"Feelings mutual, _Kacchan_." Spider replied.

Kirishima sent a pleading look her way. "Come on man don't antagonise him."

"Come now Red, don't tell me a little banter isn't allowed." Spider actually peered over her journal this time.

Before he could respond Tetsutetsu joined in. "No way, she gave you a nickname too?" He asked getting excited.

Kirishima looked like a puppy with a new playmate. "Heck yeah! I got 'Red' what's yours?" He told the other boy gesturing to his dyed red hair.

"She calls me 'Grey' because of my hair too!" Tetsutetsu declared.

 _'Was it a mistake to allow those to to sit next to each other?'_ Spider thought to herself before they both stood up suddenly.

"COLOUR BROS!" Red and Grey yelled as they fist bumped next to Bakugo who was aggressively shovelling his food into his mouth while Ashido recorded the interaction on her very pink phone.

Spider shook her head fondly and put her journal away as Midoriya finally taking a seat next to Iida, looking as if he'd seen a ghost. "Something wrong little hero?"

If she'd hoped the affectionate nickname would break him out of the state he was in then the Dovahkiin was disappointed as Midoriya just looked over, a few tears prickling his eyes. "I'm just nervous about the finals." He responded and while Spider could tell that was at least partly true there was definitely something more to it. But the boy didn't seem comfortable talking about it and if anyone else noticed the teen's eyes water a little they didn't comment so she left it alone. For now.

The following conversations were as polite as you could get with a forcefully calmed Bakugo at the table with them. The so called 'colour bros' were getting along like a house on fire even if they were slightly put out by having similar quirks. Iida and Uraraka quickly cheered Midoriya up with praise over his newfound control of his quirk and congratulated him on second place in the obstacle race which had Bakugo growling.

The Dragonborn was incredibly curious how he was projecting such an aggressive aura while under a damn _calm_ spell but she'd never voice it.

There was one curious thing that happened near the end of lunch though. Yaoyorozu and Jiro approached their table and gave all the girls orange cheerleading outfits similar to the ones Spider had seen the American entertainment wearing. They explained that there would be a cheer battle this afternoon during the side games for the other students who didn't make it to the finals. 'Came from Mr Aizawa himself' they said.

Looking from the outfits to the other girls Spider couldn't help but think this was doomed to fail. There was no way Yaoyorozu would make up something like that by herself and Jiro wouldn't be caught dead in anything this girly unless she absolutely had to, so the question remained, who convinced them this was legit.

One person came to mind immediately but the small purple boy wouldn't have the clout to pull this off by himself, they'd never have believed him so he needed help. Someone who was a trustworthy enough face for the girl's but also dubious enough to actually go along with this plan.

"Ashido." Spider called over to the girl who was fawning over the cute outfit but complaining about how orange wasn't her colour.

"Yeah, what's up?" The pink teen asked after putting her outfit down on the table.

"Doesn't Kaminari usually hang out with you three, where is he?" Spider asked casually.

The girl grimaced. "Bakugo called him a traitor for teaming up with 'IcyHot bastard' and wouldn't sit with him so he told us to just go on without him, I think he and Mineta had lunch together instead."

Spider nodded and stood up, thanking her for the information and saying her goodbyes while she apparently went to go change. While the Dragonborn did head towards the stadium where she had a feeling the electric blonde was located it didn't take long to run into him waiting in a hallway after Mineta went to the bathroom.

"Oh hey Spider, did Yaoyorozu tell you about the cheer battle?" Kaminari asked with a gleaming smile after noticing the outfit she was carrying.

"Nice try Sparky, better luck next time." She told him and threw the uniform at his chest which he caught with a bit of surprise.

Kaminari let out a disappointed sigh. "You didn't tell them did you? I don't wanna die before I see them look like idiots."

"No I left without letting them in on the ruse, I'd be lying if I said I didn't find it amusing." She told the teen, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Besides you can always play dumb, it's one of your strong suits."

"You're not mad we tried to get you too?" He asked and tried to fix his now messed up hair.

Spider shrugged. "I might have felt a little left out if anything."

The two made their way towards the arena as lunch came to a close, abandoning the purple midget in the process. They were amongst the first students on the field and picked out a prime viewing location for when the girls made their debut.

"You're recording this right?" Kaminari asked as the shadows from the tunnel leading to the changing rooms shifted, vague orange shapes becoming visible.

"In high definition." Spider responded as she held her phone just above her head and zoomed in on the rest of the girls in their class.

 _ **"...HOLD UP!"**_ Present Mic called out over the speaker. He's been talking about the side games being kicked off after the lot draw for the finals when the girls entered the light of the stadium, the constant cheering getting louder at their appearance.

 _ **"What are they doing?"**_ Aizawa asked in a voice that was just so... done.

_**"LOOKS LIKE CLASS 1A HAS GONE FULL ON FAN SERVICE!"** _

Mineta was off to the side drooling while Spider and Kaminari struggled to contain their laughs. Most of the girls looked embarrassed but Yaoyorozu and Jiro were furious.

"WHAT! YOU TRICKED US?!" The ponytailed teen cried, waving her custom yellow pompom above her head trying to be threatening.

Jiro opted to drop her pompoms and yell over to Spider who was still recording. "YOU WERE IN ON THIS!?"

That did it, the Dragonborn had to stop filming or she'd drop the phone, barely managing to capture the little dance Hagakure did when trying to convince the other girls it wasn't so bad and this could still be fun.

When Spider and Kaminari had finally calmed down he had to lean on her shoulder just to keep balance. "Please send me that, better yet put it on the group chat."

"You read my mind." Spider told him and held up her phone to show him that it was already halfway through being uploaded. It would be the only thing she's contributed to the chat besides 'hello' from when she was added.

"You know we're gonna die for this."

"For boosting their popularity?" The Dovahkiin asked. If the crowd's reaction was anything to go by then the girls just earned themselves a lot of fans through this little stunt.

Neither had time to continue the conversation however as Midnight had appeared and cracked her whip to gather the attention of everyone present. Midnight used the attention to talk about the next round being a one on one tournament and that they would draw lots to see who fought who.

Seeing several of the large screens around the Stadium light up and show the results Spider saw that her first opponent would be the acidic pinkette. Then when she looked over to see Midoriya's match would be against Shiozaki. 'The queen of vine' Kaminari called her but the joke was lost on the Dragonborn. Speaking of the blonde it appeared his match would be against Shinso... LOL.

Being given the option to either participate in the recreational games or prepare for her match against Ashido, Spider decided that while the other games did sound tempting she instead headed over to see Todoroki who had quickly stalked off after drawing his lot and was hiding out just outside the stadium at the edge of the forest.

The teen was sat on the ground against the stadium wall and looked up as he heard her approach cocking his head to the side. "Do you need me for something?"

"In a way." Spider replied while taking a seat next to him. "You've been more tense than usual, I take that to mean a certain someone is watching your progress."

"Hmm you're right." Todoroki hummed. "I can already feel how upset he is about me not using my left side and losing to you in the first two rounds."

"Please don't tell me he is so confident that he believes himself to be stronger than I am even after that display." She rolled her eyes at her friend's grim expression of confirmation. "Does this mean you've decided against using your left side permanently?" Spider asked switching topics.

Todoroki brought his hand up to the scar over his eye for a moment before dropping it back to his side. "I don't think so, what you said made sense but... I'll have to wait until the right time, when I can let go of all the bad memories I've associated with it for so long."

"That's understandable." Spider responded. The two just sat there in silence after that enjoying each other's company while the first match was starting up inside the stadium. If Spider remembered correctly then it was Midoriya's match that she was missing though she couldn't remember who he was against. _'I'm sure he'll forgive me for not watching this time, beside I have faith the boy will win.'_

Todoroki looked to the ground between them for a minute before finding the courage to speak again. "Have you ever heard of quirk marriages?"

"Complete waste of time." Spider replied instantly to the teen's surprise. _'It's that not hard to guess.'_

"... What?"

Spider sighed. Sometimes she wondered if anyone had even a facet of intelligence anymore, though after witnessing that disastrous training between Izuku and All Might she doubted it. "This world has had many medical advances that people in my country could only dream of, that includes advanced surgeries. Are you seeing where I'm going with this?"

Todoroki shook his head. "No."

Since he didn't seem willing to add more Spider continued. "I assume your father picked out a wife with an ice quirk and copulated until you were born?" The boy nodded. "Like I said, a complete waste of time, he didn't need her, only the eggs. If he'd only taken them instead and used surrogates then he could have had upwards of three hundred children at once if he wanted to, each with the possibility of a perfect combination. Even if he ended up with multiple it never hurts to have spares."

Shoto was openly frowning at her. Not good. He looked ready to start shouting but she quickly quieted him.

"Don't give me that look, you asked me if I knew what a quirk marriage was and I told you why they were pointless." Spider pointed out.

The frown stayed. "Am I supposed to be glad the old man wasn't able to ruin more of his potential children's lives?"

The Dragonborn sighed again. "Todoroki... My brain is hardwired to look at a problem and find the best or most satisfying solution, it doesn't really matter what the problem is. I'm sorry if you didn't like my answer, I'm not endorsing what your father did, but I'm not about to say I couldn't have done the same thing just better either."

Todoroki gave a rueful laugh that was more of an exhale than anything else really. "Guess I can't be angry at you for being smarter than him. At least you're here to become a real hero, not like _him_."

"I'm not here to become a hero." Spider replied as she reached into her inventory for a bottle of that peach flavoured water he liked. Twisting the container between her fingers before passing it to the teen.

He took it slowly. "Why are you here then? You're stronger than anyone here, even most of the teachers."

"All of the teachers." Spider corrected. Going back into her inventory she pulled out the notebook Midoriya had been writing in after he finished the obstacle race and showed it to Todoroki. Across the front it read **'Hero Notes For The Future! 14'**

"That's Midoriya's." Todoroki said after unscrewing the cap and taking a drink.

She nodded. "Midoriya was one of the first people I met when I arrived in Japan. He was nice and I get attached easily, he confided in me that he wanted to be a hero and I decided to support him. So if he were to show up at my door tomorrow and tell me his new dream was to start a coffee shop I'll drop the uniform and don an apron instead."

The teen hummed. "So are you two dating?" he asked after a while.

Spider chuckled again, mainly because he was the second person to suggest it today even if it wasn't a joke this time. "No, I think of Midoriya as more like a little brother. There a reason you're asking?"

Todoroki took another drink in lieu of answering for a few seconds. "No." He finally said after draining the bottle and handing it back to a shrugging Dovahkiin who banished the empty container.

Then she felt it. A change in the thick blanket of inside of the stadium. Seven new souls she hadn't felt before now, staring at another oh so familiar aura. Midoriya's presence felt restrained, it was likely the religious 1B student had managed to trap him with her quirk and he couldn't find a way to escape... so what were these new aura's doing? And why were they... connected to Midoriya's own aura?

"Is something wrong?" Todoroki asked when he noticed her perplexed expression.

Suddenly, just as fast as they were there, the souls disappeared. Or more accurately went back into hiding their presence within Midoriya's. "No, but it might be something I have to take care of later.

Around five or so minutes later Todoroki stood after they both heard Present Mic faintly announce Midoriya's victory in a 'kind of exciting' match. Though she wondered how it could have been so underwhelming to deserve the jab Spider's focus was taken by Todoroki offering his hand to help her up. Accepting it she rose from her seat and followed him back inside towards the stage tunnel past the waiting rooms, placing the notebook back in her inventory.

"You're match is next correct?" Spider asked.

Todoroki nodded. "I'm against Sero."

Spider laughed into her hand at hearing the match up. "The poor boy will be annihilated." She struggled to say just thinking of what awaited the cellophane quirk holder.

As they walked around another corner Todoroki stopped suddenly when they spotted a large man that appeared to be on fire waiting about fifteen feet away. From the way his body tensed at the sight Spider knew it was a conditioned response at this point, he wouldn't have been able to supress it if he tried, and going from the similarity in their auras... that left very few possibilities as to this man's identity.

Looking from the flame hero to her friend Spider spoke clearly enough for him to hear. "I don't remember inviting the walking campfire here, do you?" Despite himself Todoroki snorted at the joke making Spider smirk herself having found a weakness, the boy couldn't resist jokes made at his father's expense.

Endeavour glared at them in a sidelong look. "You're acting disgracefully Shoto. If you used the power in your left side you would have had an overwhelming advantage in the obstacle course and the cavalry battle." He growled out once the two began moving towards him.

"One word from you and I'll put him in his place." Spider whispered just as they passed the pro hero, another deliberate move so that he heard exactly what she said.

"That a promise?" Todoroki replied, the barest hint of a smile in his voice.

"DO NOT IGNORE ME!" Endeavour pushed himself off of the wall and stormed towards the two students making a move to grab Shoto catching his son off guard.

Spider reacted immediately, spinning around to face the threat and grasping the elder Todoroki's wrist and breaking part of the gauntlet he wore in her grip making his eyes go wide in shock before his shin was kicked in breaking the bone. The man barely had time to yell when he was suddenly kneeling and Spider's hand at his throat having released his wrist, cutting off any sound louder than a choked gasp, a purplish blade in her off hand hovering over his left eye.

Instantly the flames surrounding his face, shoulders and body cut off, snuffed out as easily as a tiny spark. It was as if being in contact with the Dovahkiin caused the quirk to vanish. Who said something had to physical to be destroyed?

"It's a little different when you confront someone who knows how to fight back." Spider's voice dripped with venom. While she didn't know the full story, she'd been alive long enough to have seen similar cases. "How old was he when you first hit him hard enough to break a bone or two? I'm guessing four, five if he was lucky." Her grip on his throat tightened at her last word, threatening to crush his larynx, Endeavour's eyes almost bulging out of his skull from the pressure. He desperately tried to activate his quirk to fight off the Dovahkiin, but it wasn't there. Despite how much he reached for it, all he found was nothing as if it had never existed.

She was about to press on when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go." Todoroki's words held no real compassion. "He isn't worth the trouble."

"... Fine" Spider dropped Endeavour who fell to the ground practically coughing his lungs out. "I'll even fix him up after we've talked, but for now you've got a three second match to win." Spider nodded to the teen who smirked back.

"I'll do it in two." He replied confidently as he turned and walked away towards the arena, without a care for the man suffering on the floor.

"I don't doubt it." Spider spoke to herself as Endeavour _finally_ stopped being a baby about being lightly choked. She kneeled down to his level matching his teal eyed glare with her own emerald orbs that blazed with a far brighter fire than his could ever hope to accomplish. "I'm not going to waste either of our time." Her voice was cold, piercing through any mental defence he could muster through the pain. "That boy has become dear to me, if you're looking for a punching bag and seek it in him then I'll tear you apart and devour whatever remains of your rotten soul **_joor._** **"** The final word seemed to pulse through the man's very being, reminding him that despite his power, wealth and influence he was human. Weak, fragile and mortal, whilst the being that kneeled hardly a foot away from him was far from it.

Standing back up Spider stepped past the man, carelessly tossing a restoration spell his way and healing the wounds she'd caused and even as his flames returned the man him was in shock at the power she held in her words alone. Though he was too proud to admit it to anyone, for the rest of his life Endeavour would get a cold shiver steeped in dread from the base of his spine that creeped over his body until it settled into his very bones whenever anyone mentioned the Dragonborn's name. Even after she was long gone from this world he was afraid that she would return to finish the job, and he would be powerless to stop her.

"Sometimes it isn't a hero that sets out to save someone. Sometimes it isn't a villain that takes a life. Sometimes it's the monster who stands between the two that keeps them in line." The Dovahkiin repeated the words of her old friend. Picking a room at random she entered into one of the waiting areas, currently there was no occupant so Spider took a seat at the table in the middle of the room. "I can't help but wonder what that old dragon is doing these days."

It was strange to think back to her home after all these years away, it was the place that held good and bad memories but in the end it's also a place she hoped to never see again, not when there are so many new worlds to discover.

It wasn't that she didn't miss certain ways of life in Tamriel but... there was no reason she couldn't bring those things here, right? The only things standing in her way were laws, heroes and time. The first had never stopped her before, heroes in this world were push overs in comparison to her own world's pinnacle of the mortal races, by the divines a particularly good destruction mage could more than match Endeavour's quirk. That just left time.

She had plenty of that now. So much she wondered if that was the reason she'd slowly unravelled after all those years flitting between Oblivion and Tamriel. Humans weren't meant to live this long, even if she had the soul of a dragon that was just basic instincts that changed, Spider's mind was preconditioned to expect a death that would never come.

 _'Side tracked.'_ She scolded herself. _'I have time, I have the resources. I can start as soon as the festival is over if I wished.'_

Speaking of which... an announcement over the speakers told the Dovahkiin that her match was up next, it had been around twenty minutes since she left Endeavour so either the others must have been evenly matched or one of them just took a long ass time.

Spider exited the room and walked along the corridors she'd just escorted Todoroki through until she was going through the tunnel leading to the stage and out into the light of day, the sun shining brightly overhead. Both she and her opponent stepped up to the arena while Present Mic announced them.

 _ **"AND HERE'S WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!"**_ He cried. _**"THE LADY OF DEATH ITSELF, SPIDER POISONBLOOD!"**_ Spider stood on her side impassively while the crowd cheered, waiting to see what new ability she would use in this fight. _**"VS THE CORROSIVE QUEEN, MINA ASHIDO!"**_ Another cheer from the crowd was incited though it didn't look to improve her classmates confidence.

In a small pause Spider heard Mineta start shouting about how they were finally getting a real 'cat fight' and be promptly whacked over the head by Asui. Meanwhile Midoriya had another fresh notebook handy and was staring at the two contestants intensely from his position in the stands with a few others from class 1A. Spider gave the teen a nod and a confident smile when in reality she was just thinking, _'Where in oblivion did he get that notebook? Did he have it this whole time?_ _.'_

Midnight brought her out of this crisis of faith with a crack of her whip. "LET THE MATCH... BEGIN!"

"Is there a point to me even trying?" Ashido asked half heartedly. "You can just paralyse me and throw me out whenever you want to."

"I think I'll be showing you all something new, it's up to you if you're brave enough to fight it." Spider replied, stepping forward as she gathered a dark bluish purple spell. Ashido made her decision as she too advanced, sliding forward with the help of her quirk hoping to surprise the Dragonborn. A foolish plan. With a small boom of wind Spider was rendered invisible when she released the spell.

Surprise echoed through the crowds as they watched intently. Ashido brought up her guard and skirted around the edges of the boundary before planting herself in the middle of the arena looking around and straining her ears for the slightest sound. Then an idea struck her, producing acid from her palms she began to spin, splashing the substance everywhere in order to find her opponent.

In a flash of green Spider appeared at the edge of the arena slightly steaming from the acid that was thrown all over her. That should have been Ashido's first clue. Mina immediately set off attempting to ram full force into Spider and shove her out of bounds, and when contact should have been made the image of the Dragonborn disappeared in another flash causing Mina to essentially throw herself out of the arena. Spider then revealed herself to be exactly where she was when she vanished, having not moved a single step since. Interestingly without any acid on her either.

 _ **"WHAT A DISPLAY! BUT WE HAVE OUR WINNER, SPIDER POISONBLOOD!"**_ Present Mic called out inciting more cheers to erupt from the crowd. Honestly if this went on any longer Spider wondered how they would take it when she eventually leaves without becoming a hero. Poor people would end up heartbroken.

She had just dropped down from the arena to make sure Ashido was alright and healed a few scrapes she had gotten from the fall which most people saw and took avid interest in. Someone with a healing quirk was very rare and valuable in the hero business, not even counting her already impressive feats.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Spider asked again as the teen picked herself up.

"Yeah." Ashido replied in a sigh. "I lasted longer than I thought I would against you anyway."

Spider smiled and followed her off the field, through the tunnel and up to the class 1A viewing stands. Ashido took her spot by Bakugo, Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero at the back while Spider opted to go nearer to the front in order to get a better view of the matches. While the next one was being set up she got an unsurprising text from Kaminari that he'd lost his match against Shinso, he even asked if she'd been brainwashed during the cavalry battle.

Spider: No, he tried but his quirk was cancelled out by my own.

Kaminari: And you still teamed up with him? *Gif of confused woman while complicated math appears in front of her.*

Spider: He amused me.

Kaminari: Everyone amuses you

Spider: True, but did you see anyone else lining up to team up with me?

Kaminari: Yeah that's fair, you were pretty scary when you threatened to kill us.

Spider: I did no such thing, I merely reminded you that I'm not afraid of a little... mess

Kaminari: Scary *ghost emoji*

Spider shook her head and put her phone away when Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu stepped up to the arena. She needn't have bothered.

Dark shadow barrelled into the creation quirk student and knocked her out of bounds within thirty seconds. It was a valid strategy but... where was Tokoyami's sense of showmanship? Give your audience a little drama at least.

Oh well, next up was the fated clash between the 'colour bros' to finally decide once and for all who would be the best of the pair. Or you know, for now at least.

As they squared up to each other in front of the stadium Spider could hear the two exchange a few short words along the lines of 'no hard feelings' and 'lets give them a show' and the Dragonborn was actually looking forward to this. On one side, Kirishima had decided to use his time leading up to the sport's festival training either by himself or having Ashido throw acid at him to test his toughness.

Grey however. Well he had the benefit of accepting Spider's help when it was offered. She was eager to see her training in action since none of the others mad it into the finals.

"BEGIN!" Midnight announced with yet another crack of her whip.

The two boys charged at each other as fast as they could, swiftly closing the distance. Kirishima's entire body was hardened as his arm reared back in order to strike his opponents chest, believing Tetsutetsu was aiming to do the same as the steel quirked teen looked poised to strike. Only he didn't, the feint knocked Kirishima off course when Tetsutetsu dodged to the inside of his guard. Using Red's own momentum against him, Grey was able to twist, grab his arm and throw the other teen over his shoulder into the concrete floor. Hard.

Cracks immediately formed underneath the hardened hero student and chunks of the arena went flying, kicking up dust from the point of impact.

Spider leaned forward in her seat next to Midoriya who was furiously scribbling notes with his left hand and precariously balancing a notebook on his knees, trying to hold it still without jostling his bandaged fingers. She shook her head and flicked a healing spell at him but didn't dare look away from the arena.

Grey had already attempted to capitalise on Red's downed state with a stomp to the chest but it looked as if he'd seen it coming and quickly rolled out of the way and scrambled to his feet.

 _'He's learning.'_ She thought with a smirk.

Still Tetsutetsu pressed his advantage, with Kirishima being unsteady on his feet it was easy to land a solid blow on the red head's temple and send him spinning back to the floor, edging dangerously close to the boundary line.

Surprisingly Grey let the other teen stand up without much fuss and the two squared off again, roughly four feet of distance between them. Kirishima looked tired, not just from taking the hits but from keeping his quirk activated over his whole body for so long, that's when Spider saw the realisation dawn in his eyes.

He'd just noticed that Tetsutetsu wasn't tired at all, that being because the steel like skin ended half way down his neck and his hardened arms barely reached his elbow before turning into regular flesh. He wasn't using his quirk any more than he had to.

It was over quickly after that, Kirishima tried to copy his opponent's strategy and that left him open while he concentrated on softening only certain parts of his body rather than the whole thing. Tetsutetsu was able to charge in and surprise him with a well placed punch to one of the first places Kirishima would have softened, his shoulder.

The hit knocked the teen backwards several steps and even as he fought through the pain, quickly hardening the area again to at least offer some relief and step back into the fray, Midnight's whip cracked the air.

"KIRISHIMA IS OUT OF BOUNDS, TETSUTETSU IS THE WINNER!" She announced.

Spider sat back in her seat, satisfied that her teaching wasn't too rusty even after all these years, and even though Red looked more than a little put out from losing he shook Grey's hand and the two separated to clear the ring for the next contestants.

Uraraka and Bakugo.

When the two met in the arena Spider ignored the useless noises around her. As much as she liked Uraraka and her help with Izuku, the Dragonborn couldn't deny the facts of the girl's situation. Bakugo easily blasted her away and knocked Uraraka down every time she charged. Slowly wearing her down without over exerting himself in the first match.

Loathe as Spider was to admit it, the teen was smart about it.

Apparently Eraser Head semi agreed, when a pro started heckling the match saying Bakugo should just end it, Aizawa started talking about the explosive quirk user showing his opponent respect by taking her seriously.

While the Dovahkiin could see his point, if Bakugo took this fight at all seriously he would have blasted her out of the ring the moment the match started rather than wearing Uraraka down. This wasn't respect, it was strategy.

Despite the valiant effort Uraraka put into the match, she was defeated. Aside from a brilliant move where she floated rubble made from Bakugo's explosions and sent a metric ton of it crashing down towards the teen, there wasn't a whole lot about the match that was memorable, especially since her special attack was blown sky high and the girl gave out from exhaustion.

Five minutes later Spider found herself outside one of the waiting rooms after wishing Midoriya luck in his match against Todoroki. She knocked and heard the voice inside go quiet.

"Come in?" Uraraka called.

So she did, entering and closing the door behind her Spider saw that there were some tears in the girl's eyes and she was on the phone with someone. Spider nodded and leaned against the wall until the conversation came to a close.

"Uh huh." *Sniffle* "I love guys you too... no don't worry about me, one of my friends is here so I'll be fine... goodbye." Uraraka hung up and put the phone on the table in the middle of the room. "Hey." She said with a little wave and forced smile.

"Sucks doesn't it." Spider eloquently began. "But defeat doesn't have to be a bad thing, sometimes we learn more from our failures than our victories."

The girl looked down but nodded. "Yeah. But like you said, it sucks."

Spider crossed the room to stand in front of the brunette and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as a green light transferred from the Dragonborn's palm into Uraraka. "This is a temporary fix but I think you'll appreciate it all the same." She said as the calming spell took effect.

"I... I feel better." Uraraka said looking down at herself in confusion. "Is this what you did to Bakugo at lunch?"

"And Todoroki on our second day." Spider added.

The teen nodded. "How long until it wears off?" She asked hesitantly.

"Long enough to last until I put Bakugo through the arena floor." Spider told her with a smirk and received a giggle. "Once you see that I think you'll have forgotten about the sting of your own defeat."

"You're probably right." The girl smiled again.

Good, smiling was good.

Then worry flashed in her eyes. "Wait who's match is it? I don't want to miss too much."

"Todoroki and Midoriya. But I'm sure he'd rather know you were okay than have you supporting him during the fight." Spider reassured her.

Uraraka jumped, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Well I'm fine now so lets go!"

"As you wish." Spider smiled and with a wave the two were engulfed in purple flames. The Dovahkiin appeared next to Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido and Bakugo surprising them while Uraraka reappeared by the front seats next to Iida. Taking a seat and ignoring the startled expressions of everyone around her Spider instead focused on the tail end of Midoriya's match against Todoroki. Apparently the one on one fight with the green haired teen was all it took for Endeavour's son to start using his fire.

"Let me guess, Midoriya said something inspiring and now he's fucked himself because of it." Spider stated not really expecting an answer as the two combatants went all out against each other. With her enhanced hearing she was able to make out exactly what was happening in the arena.

Midoriya looked pretty beaten up with his right hand broken and discoloured, his clothes were torn and ice crystals clung to his legs. He also had trouble standing given his hunched posture. Not that Todoroki looked any better, the teen had a large bruise coming in on the right side of his jaw and he seemed to have a hard time stopping himself from shivering even with the raging flames o his left side.

"You're crazy." Todoroki tells his opponent bringing a smile out of him.

"It's called being a hero." Midoriya answers as they both charged toward each other, Midoriya with his one good arm and Todoroki a shield of ice followed by an explosion of flames, the impact culminating in a huge shockwave of fire, wind and ice.

Cementoss had tried to mitigate some of the impact from their attacks using his quirk to build several walls between them however the resulting explosion still managed to damage both of them, one more than the other. Though the resulting shockwave was still nothing to sneeze at as Spider had to physically catch Mineta lest he fly away.

Midoriya was blown out of bounds by the blast while Todoroki managed to keep himself inside by creating a thick barricade of ice at his back, yet half of his clothes were burned off revealing a portion of his toned chest and abdomen.

"My work is never done." Spider sighed as she once again stood and headed to Recovery Girl's temporary office near the waiting rooms to wait for Midoriya. There was an absolutely hilarious conversation between the school nurse, Midoriya and All Might where Recovery Girl said the teen wouldn't be able to use his quirk like that again or he would literally destroy his arms since the bones had splintered off. She also, and I shit you not, scolded Spider for encouraging the teen's reckless behaviour by healing whatever injury he got and if it came down to it, the nurse wouldn't heal Midoriya if Spider wasn't around to do it herself.

"Just what do you find so funny missy?" Recovery Girl asked in a huff. For a first meeting the Dragonborn was _not_ making a good impression.

"The fact that you don't see how funny this is just makes better." Spider retorted and wiped a mock tear from her eye. "You're the school nurse. Healing students that get hurt is quite literally your one fucking job and you just said you would refuse to do it."

"Language young lady!." The elderly woman berated.

"Hey, you asked." Spider reminded her. "Besides, you're acting as if I don't hold ten times the healing your quirk does in a bottle." To emphasise her point she threw a small red potion at the currently mummified teen. "Drink." She told him.

While Midoriya may have failed to actually catch the potion, instead letting it fall into his lap since his hands were still injured, Midoriya carefully managed to pull the cork out and sip the soothing liquid, healing his body back to full strength and pulling the bones back into place before repairing the damaged muscle tissue.

"This doesn't make any sense." Recovery Girl said as she examined her patient.

Midoriya groaned as he related to that sentence way too much. "Nothing she does makes sense."

"Doesn't have to so long as you're okay now." Spider told him.

"That's hardly the point, it was incredibly dangerous for young Midoriya to use one for all at one hundred percent the way he did, especially after the training you two have been doing to control it a little at a time." All Might interjected. He was in his smaller form but looking infinitely better than when she had first met him.

"Hush." Spider replied throwing a healing spell that smacked him dead in the chest, only this time at the blonde man causing him to fall against the bed Midoriya was currently laying on. One hand clenched his abdomen while he used the other to retain his balance. "Hmm that's curious." Was all the Dovahkiin said until she remembered a small detail All Might had shared with her about a few of his organs being removed. "The sensation will pass in a moment just wait for the synthetic stomach to be replaced and you'll be fine."

Recovery girl was already at All Might's side when she turned to the Dragonborn confused until her patient to suddenly rose by himself suddenly buffing up in muscle form and striking a pose. "I AM HERE!" He announced.

"You never left." Spider deadpanned. "You know what I regret this decision already, maybe I can change you back."

"NO, NO THAT'S NOT NECESSARY! I'LL TONE IT DOWN." All Might backed away.

"Whoa, what did you do?" Midoriya asked wide eyed.

"I've just been giving him minor potions of healing all this time so that when I used my restoration magic it didn't come as such a shock to his system for his organs to suddenly be back where they used to be." She explained easily. "It won't permanently fix his body, once one for all has burned out, in all likelihood his muscle form will be a thing of the past but at least he'll be able to eat properly and won't look like he'll be about to keel over anymore."

"Magic? but I thought your quirk was energy and matter manipulation?" Midoriya looked at her puzzled.

 _'Damn, my tongue slipped.'_ Spider berated. "That's essentially the same as magic and I'd rather just call them spells than restorative energy or illusionary light." She explained with a straight face.

"I guess that makes sense it would be easier although if that's the case I wonder why..." Midoriya was off in his own little world rambling about the intricacies of Spider's quirk allowing her to take a silent breathe of relief. A nasty habit she still had considering she actually need to breath anymore, it only showed weakness.

All Might cleared his throat and brought Midoriya back into reality as he stopped muttering. "Sorry I didn't mean to-

Spider stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his head. "Izuku, whenever you geek out about something at home what do I keep telling you?"

The teen blushed and ducked his head slightly. "Never apologise for being the smartest person in the room."

"That's right." She told him with a comforting smile and ruffled his hair affectionately.

An announcement on the speakers outside declared Spider's match to be up next so she excused herself and made her way onto the arena floor, on the way she ran into Todoroki headed towards Recovery Girl's office to get his jaw fixed as well as several other bruises she could see peppering his body, on closer inspection it looked like even at five percent power Midoriya managed to crack the bone in some places.

It was nothing a little healing spell couldn't fix though, and she took a great amount of satisfaction watching Todoroki squirm when she asked one simple question. "So, what changed your mind about using your fire?"

The usually blank expression had fallen apart almost instantly and Todoroki was clearly trying to look anywhere but at the Dragonborn. "He... during the match, Midoriya convinced that it was my power and not the old man's. For a minute I actually forgot he even existed when we clashed."

Spider's expression shifted to mock offended as she crossed her arms. "Oh I see how it is." The Dovahkiin leaned forward into the teen's personal space making him hilariously uncomfortable. "When I tell you it's not his quirk you start talking about genetics but when _Midoriya_ tells you that it's 'your power' then apparently it's flame on." Her smug smile would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life. "Something you want to tell me?"

In a stroke of unprecedented luck, Todoroki was literally saved by the fucking bell as Present Mic called for Spider to 'hurry her butt up' and get to the arena. So she stalked off toward the sound of cheering but not before levelling a sly look at Todoroki's thinly iced over cheeks (his attempt to hide his blush). Present Mic gave her pretty much the same introduction as before while her opponent Tokoyami received the title 'dark prince' due to his disposition.

From the moment they were told to begin Tokoyami called on Dark Shadow to fly towards the Dragonborn at top speed. The cheeky entity even had the audacity to cry out "SHE'S MINE!" And laugh on his approach.

For her part Spider merely watched until the bird like shadow crashed into her with full force. She remained unmoved. This confused both of her opponents, Dark Shadow swooping in for another attack only for Spider to grab its neck locking it in place no matter how much it struggled. Leaning towards its ear Spider whispered a warning, her voice as cold as the grave. **"Ru hofkiin mal sivaas."** (Run home little creature).

Suitably terrified Dark Shadow retreated back into Tokoyami so fast the teen acted like he'd been sucker punched . "How did you do that." His voice was pained as he doubled over to contain it.

When he looked up again Spider was in front of him causing the boy to fall back in surprise, except he didn't hit the ground. Spider's hand glowed a pale green as she used a telekinesis spell to lift the birdlike boy off of the ground and as gently as she could, float him out of bounds despite his struggling.

"Practice and experience." She said answering his earlier question and leaving the stage and waited out the next two matches until it was her turn to step into the ring again.

From what Spider heard over the speakers, just before her match with Tokoyami, Shinso had managed to beat Iida but lost to Todoroki as the dual quirk user apparently wasn't in the mood for talking. Then Bakugo and Tetsutetsu duked it out however the strategy of only hardening certain parts of his body was almost useless in the face of Bakugo's relentless assault. Grey wasn't even able to do one of the simple grapples Spider had taught him and soon found himself unable to continue.

The bitter part of the Dovahkiin wasn't even sorry that happened, because now she was face to face with 'explosion boy' himself, as Spider had heard Kirishima so lovingly dub him back in the stands.

 _ **"BEGIN!"**_ Present Mic announced after talking them both up and getting the crowd excited over the match. Apparently he'd now taken over starting the matches from Midnight.

"DIE!" Bakugo screamed as he launched towards the Dragonborn before bringing both his hands together and creating the biggest explosion anyone had seen from him yet, completely covering half the arena in light created from the quirk and almost reaching people in the lower section of the stands if it hadn't been for Cementoss shielding them with his quirk. Despite this the hot headed teen didn't appear to be finished as he fired off blast after blast of the high powered attack until he finally placed his hands on his knees, panting from exertion and allowing the smoke to clear.

Those that had sensed the pattern from previous fights were unsurprised to see the results of Bakugo's attack. Spider stood perfectly still in the same position she had been in when the match started. Completely unfazed. "Finally, enough of this passive aggressive shit" She said calmly in stark contrast to her opponent.

"WHY WON'T YOU GO DOWN?!" Bakugo cried as he charged in once again, not giving any thought to his slightly weakened state.

The teen attempted to hit her with an open palm swing powered by his quirk for the extra oomph. Spider caught his wrist and tightened her grip causing him to yell in pain and fall to his knees in a way that the members of class 1A remembered from their first day at UA during Aizawa's quirk test.

"Pathetic as ever I see." She taunted, looking down on him as he weakly blasted her with his free hand until he suddenly stopped as a dark aura threatened to overwhelm him, horror encroaching on his features when no matter how hard he tried he couldn't use his quirk. It was gone. "I'm going to make this exponentially clear." Her voice cut straight through his panic but didn't lessen it in the slightest. "I have been just shy of nice to you because Midoriya practically begged me not to make a big deal about what you did but in my eyes you are a narcissistic waste of human skin who told my friend that he was so useless he should kill himself."

Releasing his wrist Spider backhanded the shell shocked Bakugo sending him rolling over the arena. He barely managed to stop himself with his quirk as it suddenly reappeared now that he wasn't in contact with the Dragonborn.

"This won't heal the damage you've done, but it will sure as hell make me feel better." Spider growled as she stalked over to the explosive teen who was scrambling to his feet and already holding his hands out for another blast.

Ignoring the smoke and kinetic force as it moved over her form, the Dovahkiin got in close. A right hook from Bakugo was swiftly blocked with her left forearm as she sent a punch into his stomach and knocking the breath out of him. Now hunched over Bakugo found himself grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown into the centre of the arena, stopping just short of the debilitated mess that was the other half of the stage he'd blown apart. Face, arms, legs and side connecting harshly with the unforgiving cement.

Still he didn't give up. Attempting to pick himself up and fight back, the blonde snarled angrily as he got to his hands and knees only for a hard smash from Spider's rising knee to his temple to put him back on the ground.

Blood was cascading down his face and body from several open cuts and his head felt like it was filled with cotton, vision so blurry he couldn't see his own hands in front of his face. Bakugo again refused to stay down.

But as with all things. Determination will only get you so far in the face of absolute power.

With the explosive quirk user on his stomach and trying desperately to push himself up, Spider came to his side and grabbed his left leg by the ankle, picking it up but placing her foot on the inside of his knee. Without hesitation the Dragonborn viciously snapped the limb, twisting it in the wrong direction, making it impossible for him to stand or think through the pain. He probably wasn't even aware that he was screaming.

Midnight and Cementoss were making noise. So much pointless noise that fell on deaf ears as Spider dropped the leg and went to kneel by Bakugo's head, grabbing the back of his collar and raising his head to her level. "Tell me, how does it feel? What's it like to be a pathetic, useless _Deku_?"

She didn't wait for an answer. Only dropped him and allowed Bakugo's face to kiss the floor as the referee pronounced to the Audience that Bakugo was unable to continue

 ** _"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS SPIDER POISONBLOOD, AND DON'T WORRY, BAKUGO WILL BE A OK AFTER A SHORT VISIT TO OUR VERY OWN RECOVERY GIRL!"_** Present Mic called out over the speakers. Spider decided to wait the few minutes it took to repair the arena at the edge of the stands so that she could take her position as soon as possible while Bakugo was taken out of sight on a stretcher by some med bots.

A familiar push against her consciousness alerted Spider to one of the dovah asking for attention. _'Yes, Strunahviing?'_

 _'Dovahkiin. You have just spent the last ten minutes beating a teenager senseless in front of thousands of people who paid to watch. How do you feel?'_ He asked her, a strange question from the dragon who normally wouldn't care for anything past meditation.

Spider thought on it. It felt good to inflict pain, especially when it was deserved. Yes Bakugo was young, he grew up in an environment that practically encouraged his behaviour, but did that justify being so cruel to someone that couldn't even fight back? Did that mean he should be absolved of his actions?

The Dovahkiin finally decided when she thought back to one of those evenings before she attended UA, when Midoriya would come back from school and training drained of energy, barely able to eat his dinner without falling asleep but not wanting to he restored either. 'It feels nice.' He'd said.

They sat in Izuku's room, his defences momentarily down as he told her of his less than pleasant experiences with the relentless explosive teen.

The scars he carried from when his quirk was that little too close to bare flesh. The aggressive _hate_ that sparked in Bakugo's eyes whenever Izuku said he wanted to be a hero and the ridicule of his peers that followed. Years of the green haired teen slowly being broken down into a patchwork person, held together loosely by the thread of hope that maybe, _maybe_ his idol would say different.

 _'Pretty damn justified.'_ Spider told him without wavering even a little.

 _'I see... p_ _erhaps now he knows even a little of what he put your friend through, he'll pick up the pace in becoming a better person.'_ Strunahviing replied cautiously.

 _'I think we both know that's not the reason I did it.'_ Spider crossed her arms and leaned against the viewing stands.

_'No, I suppose not. You were always too emotional when it came to those you care for.'_

Spider ignored him after that and waited until Cementoss was done.

Present Mic started up again as the Dragonborn noticed Todoroki exit one of the tunnels. _**"WELCOME TO THE FINAL ROUND OF THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL, IN JUST A MOMENT WE'LL FIND OUT WHICH FIRST YEAR WILL COME OUT ON TOP!"**_ The crowd responded positively at that, their cheers getting louder and louder. **_"YES IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THIS FOLKS, FROM THE HERO COURSE, SHOTO TODOROKI!"_** Said teen had just taken his place at the opposite end of the arena to the Dovahkiin. _**"VS HIS CLASSMATE SPIDER POISONBLOOD! NOW BEGIN!"**_

Todoroki managed to freeze a few inches of the ground when she grabbed him by his new P.E uniform and tossed him high into the sky at least thirty meters above the stadium. He was even able to get up close and personal with the drone UA used to take aerial pictures as he reached the climax of his flight and began to fall.

Unfortunately there was nothing Todoroki was able to connect his ice to in order to slow his descent while in the air and he was too out of practice with his fire for flight or even just hovering. Not that he'd be able to do that with any grace anyway since only one side of him could produce flames so the balance would be terrible. Surprisingly Todoroki was fairly calm thinking about all this while the wind ripped its way past his ears as he plummeted towards his death if nothing happened soon.

Imagine his shock when he suddenly stopped and it didn't involve becoming a smear on the concrete floor. Currently Todoroki was hovering mid-air above above the tournament area, bathed in pale green light for all to see and still high enough that if he dropped it would be painful.

Spider flicked her hand towards the stands where the rest of her class were watching and sent the young man hurtling towards them at a speed that would likely be considered dangerous. Unsurprisingly Midoriya was quick to react, using one for all to quickly jump into the air and catch his boyfr- *cough cough* I mean friend, and lower him gently to the ground when they landed.

 _ **"WHAT A POWER MOVE, SHE ENDED THE FIGHT BEFORE IT REALLY BEGIN!"**_ While this did receive cheers it was noticeably less than it could have been since it wasn't a very exciting match. **_"THIS MEANS THAT THE FIRST YEAR CHAMPION FOR THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL IS SPIDER POISONBLOOD!"_** Now the crowd kicked up again.

Before she knew it Spider was on another stage raised by Cementoss along with Todoroki and Bakugo who looked particularly subdued. Midnight announced that the explosive teen shared third place with Shinso which he didn't look too pleased about. She noticed her pedestal was higher than the other two giving her a better view of all the students that gathered in front of them as well as the media off to the right.

Everyone was present except for one... Iida. There was no reason anyone should have been excused from the festival until after the ceremony so where was he? The Dragonborn didn't have time to ponder any longer as Midnight started talking again.

"Now let's break out the hardware, there's only one person worthy of distributing the award..." Midnight began as a loud booming laugh echoed from the top of the stadium and a shadow appeared forming a familiar outline. Applause and cheers broke out more than ever as the figure jumped towards the pedestals. "All Might the number one hero!"

Although as Midnight continued she accidentally talked over All Might himself as he said. "I AM HERE TO HAND OUT MEDALS!" On his landing causing a slightly awkward moment between the two pros. Midnight quickly handed the man the medals so that he could continue with the presentation, only looking a little embarrassed.

He accepted them and made his first stop at Bakugo in third. placing the medal over the teen he began to speak. "Young Bakugo, you were against a powerful opponent but I hope you learn from this experience that sometimes a strategy is required in order to win rather than relying on your quirk." Bakugo looked like he wanted to say something but bit his tongue and accepted it, even thanking the symbol of peace for the advice after the surprising hug he gave him.

 _'My, my it seems the old dragon was right about you growing, such a shame it took a beating to really start making you a better person.'_ The Dovahkiin thought.

Right next to him on the pedestal Shinso ducked his head when All Might bestowed his own medal.

"Young Shinso, you remind me of Aizawa with how far you've managed to come during the festival. I'm sure Nezu will be calling a meeting about transferring into the hero course, you will be invaluable in the field." All Might said before giving the purple haired teen a hug too then moving on to the second place pedestal, strategically ignoring the tears of joy in Shinso's eyes.

"Young Todoroki, congratulations." All Might placed the medal over the boy's head. "I'm sorry you weren't able to use your left side again as you did in your match against Midoriya however I hope to see it again."

"Midoriya helped open my eyes during our match. I think I understand a little about why you're so interested in him, I have a lot to think about after this. And I still have to settle things with someone." Todoroki replied, the slightest bit of actual emotion entering his voice when he spoke. Spider was glad to hear it while it wasn't just the two of them.

"I'm not sure I've ever see this look on your face before." All Might gave Todoroki a hug just like he did to Bakugo. "I'm not sure of the details but trust yourself and I'm sure you'll work things out."

"Right." Todoroki replied.

"And now young PoisonBlood." All Might began as he stepped up to her. "Today you have demonstrated your prowess and proved that no matter the obstacle before you, you will not bow before it." He finished and placed the medal over her head.

Spider wondered if she was old enough for ancient words of wisdom yet. Yeah after three thousand years she was probably good for it. "No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow."

"Ha, you certainly are spirited." He shrugged off the comment and embraced her. Once he was close enough and sure no one else would hear he whispered. "I cannot thank you enough for all you have done, I never thought I would be able to feel this healthy again. And for assisting Young Midoriya, I only hope you can overcome your grudge with young Bakugo."

"That obvious huh?" Was all she asked when he stepped back. "I think we're good for now."

All Might nodded before clearing his throat and spoke to the crowd of people gathered at the stadium. "HERE THEY ARE THE WINNERS OF THIS YEAR'S SPORTS FESTIVAL, BUT LISTEN CLOSELY, ANY OF YOU FIRST YEARS COULD HAVE ENDED UP STANDING ON THESE PODIUMS. THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TODAY, YOU'VE CHALLENGED EACH OTHER, LEARNED AND CLIMBED EVEN CLOSER TOWARDS YOUR GOALS OF BEING PROS. I THINK THE NEXT GENERATION OF HEROES IS PROMISING TO BE THE MOST WONDERFUL ONE YET!"

"How inspiring." Spider commented.

"AND THERE'S ONE MORE THING I WANT TO SAY, YOU ALL KNOW WHAT IT IS..." All Might geared up and so did the crowd.

"PLUS ULTRA!"

"GOOD TEAMWORK!"

...

...

...

"WHAT!?" The audience cried making Spider laugh unabashedly at the blunder.

After the event was over Spider didn't go back to class, the gold medal dangling from her neck shining in the evening sun as she sat alone atop one of the many buildings in a battle centre she'd picked at random.

 _'A chunk of metal, everyone fought each other tooth and claw for this.'_ She turned the medal over in her hands and traced her fingers over the '1st Place' text engraved on it. _'Perhaps I shouldn't have participated, it's not as if I need to prove myself like the others do... which reminds me.'_ Covering herself in the flames of oblivion Spider moved through the fabric of the world, appearing next to her friend. The class representative.

She found herself in a clean hospital room, Iida sitting on one side of a young man that bore a striking similarity with him despite the bandages covering his body while an older woman took up residence on the other side. Both jumped at the Dovahkiin's sudden appearance.

"Spider!" Came Iida's startled response.

"You know who this is?" The older woman followed.

"I'm his classmate Spider PoisonBlood, pleasure to meet you." Spider bowed her head slightly in her direction before facing Iida again and smacking him lightly on the head. "Why didn't you call me?" The Dragonborn gestured to the injured man on the hospital bed.

"You were still participating in the sports festival, I couldn't trouble you with my problems while you were aiming to win." Iida told her, voice unsure for the first time since she had met him.

Spider chuckled though it held no humour, she grabbed at the medal around her neck snapping it off. "If you think I care about something as stupid as a sports festival when my friend needs help then you don't know me at all." To emphasise the point she threw the medal into a trashcan located in the far corner of the room.

"... isn't stupid." A weak voice came from the patient on the bed followed by a fit of coughing drawing the attention back to him, both family members by his side in an instant.

"Don't try to talk dear." His mother placed her hand gently on his cheek.

"It's an important... step in... career... it-" He was interrupted.

"What are his injuries?" Spider asked, looking to the older woman pointedly ignoring her child.

"The doctors said he was lucky to survive the blood loss but-" She sniffled clearly holding back tears. "- he's been paralysed from the waist down and he won't be able to breath properly on his own for long periods of time."

"Then consider yourselves fortunate your son made such a resourceful friend." Spider replied raising her hand, golden light encompassing it entirely.

"Wait!" Iida made her hesitate. "You can't use your quirk in public without a hero licence, it's bad enough you used it to come and see if I was alright."

Spider stood there and stared at the teen. **"Mey,** A hero doesn't let a piece of paper prevent them from helping someone." (Fool). Ignoring the warning Spider released the healing energies watching as the spirals of healing magic enveloped the patient in warm glow, all his injuries melting away as if they were never there to begin with. She only stopped when he sat up for himself removing a few of the bandages to check her work and to see if he looked as good as he felt.

"Tensei!" His mother almost crushed him in a hug which he returned through not as roughly. When they released each other he looked to his brother and did the same. "Thank you." The older woman had left her son's side to embrace Spider in a thanks she could barely put into words. "Thank you." She repeated as tears pricked at her eyes.

"As I said, a piece of paper won't stop me from helping those in need." Spider told her, returning the hug lightly. _'When I feel like it.'_

When their mother let her go to return to her son's bedside the patient turned his attention to the Dovahkiin, still clad in her UA P.E uniform comically. "I know you could get in trouble for this so I'd like to say that if there's anything you need just call and I'll do my best."

This time when she laughed it was humorous. "And just what do you suppose anyone could do to me?" Spider asked with a positively wicked smile on her face. "There are faster ways to commit suicide."

It was quiet until Iida connected his fist to his palm as if he had an idea. "I get it, no one would dare to arrest you because you healed an injured hero allowing him to continue keeping the city safe, it would cause a huge backlash on the police force making public opinion of them plummet."

 _'Sure lets go with that... I mean it's not like there's much difference between what he said and teleporting them to the moon anyway.'_ Spider nodded before looking to the teen's brother. "Tell me, who did this and are they likely to try and finish the job?"

Tensei looked down at the thought of it. "The hero killer Stain, I'm not sure if I was supposed to be one of his targets but... I can't be sure he won't come back for me or my family." He held his mother's hand tightly at the mention of that last part.

"I see," Spider turned to look towards the window on the far wall. " _Lucien_." She called out and no sooner had the words left her lips a ghostly figure materialised. His ethereal form shimmering slightly thanks to the lights outside shining through his translucent body. "Protect the hero and his family, if this 'Stain' should come back for them do let me know as soon as you have _disposed_ of him."

"Yes mistress." His faint voice echoed and his dark brotherhood robes shifted until he disappeared from sight. Probably checking the perimeter before returning to his charge.

"Uhm... what was that?" Tensei asked nervously wondering if he was seeing things.

"Your new bodyguard, if the hero killer makes another attempt on your life Lucien will take care of him." She answered matter-of-factly.

"Is... is he another part of your quirk like the warriors you created back on the second day of school?" Iida asked her.

"Are you sure he'll be able to stand up to the hero killer?" His brother added.

"Yes He's a part of my quirk, think of him as a ghost. If Stain makes the mistake of going anywhere near you, Lucien will hunt him down. He does not tire, walls do not stop him, blades do not affect him, and mercy is a foreign concept. Once he has the hero killer in his sights there's only one force in this world that will be able to stop him." Spider paused for dramatic effect. "Me."

"Won't people notice him?" Their mother inquired.

"He's stood next to you right now." Spider nodded to the woman's left indicating the assassin's location. For a moment he shimmered into view only to disappear again like... well a ghost.

Spider put on her most reassuring smile. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about." She said confidently. "I'll see you at school." Spider told Tenya before once again vanishing in a haze of purple flames leaving a very disturbed, confused yet grateful family behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else looking forward to when Durnehviir shows up?  
> Spider: *Summons this hulking undead dragon*  
> Aizawa: ...Nope, I'm done. That is not my fucking job.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	7. A New Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee with friends.
> 
> New characters introduced.
> 
> 3rd year sports festival.
> 
> Gentle Criminal comes back for a minute.
> 
> Tamaki gains confidence.
> 
> Bakugo shows up at Spider's apartment?

The day after the Sports festival was nice. Everyone of the first year students had the next two days off while the second and third year festivals took place at UA so that meant the Dragonborn had some free time to kill, and what better way to do that than introduce her new friend who just got some very happy news?

It was around nine thirty in the morning and Shinso looked like he would rather be literally anywhere else at this time of day.

 _'I wonder what he looks like in class first thing on a school day.'_ Spider thought before shoving it aside. Both the Dragonborn and insomniac were sat in a nice looking coffee shop with two drinks steaming on the table they were sat at. Shinso predictably got a black coffee with several shots of something called 'espresso' that Spider guessed was more caffeine, while she herself ordered a hot chocolate with whipped cream. Not really what the teen opposite her would have expected but to each their own.

"So why are we here again?" Shinso inquired before taking a slow drink.

Spider smiled at him. "We're celebrating your transfer of course."

"But did it have to be so early? Besides principle Nezu still needs to decide who to transfer out of either class A or B so I might not even be in your class." He informed her.

Spider shrugged. "I think I have a pretty good idea who you'll be replacing and even if you end up in class B I'll still help you out the same way I do with Grey and his friends."

Shinso looked at her befuddled. "Okay, lets pretend for a second that I don't know who 'Grey' is or what you mean by 'help out' him and his friends."

The Dragonborn chuckled. "Apologies, Grey is what I call Tetsutetsu. He's the one with the steel quirk that I helped train before the sports festival."

"Is that allowed?" The teen asked.

"It had better be, that school's training program is abysmal, no one learns anything new." Spider complained as she leaned over further onto the table. "I swear, All Might seems to think that if he just lets everyone spar or use school equipment while he 'supervises' they'll magically become pros rather than get complacent and develop bad habits which could get them hurt." She let out a huff of disapproval. "That's not even mentioning the training exercises he tries to put thought into."

Shinso smirked at seeing this new side of the Dovahkiin, it seems he's become the person she bitches to and the insomniac _loved_ to bitch about people. "Can't be that bad..." He egged her on as he brought his cup back to his mouth, mischievous glint in his lilac eyes.

She knew what he was doing but welcomed the opportunity all the same. "Fucker tries to teach me a lesson in humility at almost every turn." Spider told him. "Once, the idiot thought that if he put me in a situation where any choice I made led to someone dying that I'd learn I can't always rely on my quirk and sometimes a no win situation is inevitable."

"Don't leave me in suspense, give me details." Shinso too leaned closer across the table.

"Alright, so it started with about half of the class being involved with this." Spider's palm glowed a soft green as small shapes took form on the table. They turned into specific members of class 1A all decked out in their hero costumes. There was Iida, Uraraka, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Sato, Koda, Ashido, Aoyama, Kirishima and Asui. Spider helpfully labelled the illusions with glowing names above each action figure size classmate.

"Iida was the main villain because of his commitment to the role while Kirishima acted as his underling." Those two illusions separated from the rest but curiously so did the green haired hero student. "The situation was that Iida had Midoriya hostage in front of me while Kirishima was in an undisclosed location with the detonator to a bomb that would kill the remaining hero students."

Now that took Shinso back a bit. "Isn't that a little heavy for first years?"

Another shrug. The illusions shifted again so that Kirishima had the others tied up in another room around a large nuke like construct while the red head held a remote with a big red button. "All Might knows I'm close with Midoriya and had Iida go on to tell me that if I saved him then the other hostages would die but if I let Iida kill him then he'd give me the location of the bomb so that I could save them instead."

"How long did you have to decide?" The teen across from her asked but didn't look away from the scene being acted out on the table top.

"He gave me five seconds to either act or do nothing, I'll admit I was tempted to just save them all because in reality Kirishima and the others were only a little ways across the battle centre but I was told to think about this seriously." Spider's hand moved in a strange way causing the illusionary figures to begin moving again as she dictated her next actions.

"I decided to wait, Iida tapped Midoriya on the head so that he'd know to play dead." As she said this the small version of Midoriya dropped to the ground comically sticking his tongue out. "Iida then gave me the location and I grabbed him before teleporting the two of us to the others. Once there I threw him towards the bomb and grabbed the detonator from Kirishima before leaving."

Just as she said, small Spider grabbed the villain before disappearing in purplish flames and appeared with the others before grabbing the detonator and disappearing again.

"Wait," Shinso actually pulled away from the display to look at the Dragonborn. "Where did you go? I thought you were supposed to save them?"

Spider's smirk was dark enough to turn the dead. Another figure appeared on the table, All Might in his hero costume was stood towering over Spider's illusionary self as she stared into his eyes. "I was, but I don't like being put into difficult situations so I added my own twist."

On the table, small Spider deliberately pushed the big red button on the detonator and Shinso could only watch as the bomb in the room with all her classmates exploded in a fiery blaze, wiping the images from the table as Spider cut off the spell.

"No way." The teen said in disbelief. "It wasn't a real bomb right?"

"Of course not, I just wanted to make it clear I pushed the button." Spider told him as she leaned back. "As you can see I 'failed' the exercise from a hero perspective but I told him that I would have actually succeeded in becoming the most wanted criminal in Japan so technically I won, just in a different way than he expected." At Shinso's confused expression the Dragonborn elaborated. "It would be televised because what isn't these days? Still, since they were all heroes it would be clear I let Midoriya die which would have backlash by itself, but when I went on to purposefully kill the others and the villains I'd set myself apart as an incredibly dangerous rogue. Not to mention the betrayal felt by the hero community that one of their own turned villain, plus the damage I'd do to UA's reputation since I'd have graduated from there."

She let the information sink in as Shinso too leaned back to press further into his seat. "Don't you think that you went a bit far even if it was only a training exercise?"

"Not at all." She said confidently. "I just had to prove the point that even when I lose, I win."

That was... kind of understandable but there was still something bugging the lilac haired teen. "Didn't you say All Might was kinda dumb though? That was a little complicated to follow along with."

As he said that the door to the coffee shop opened, ringing the little bell hanging just over it from the ceiling. Spider smiled as she recognised her tenant looking around nervously before brightening when she waved him over.

"That's because it was Midoriya that came up with it, kid's too smart for his own good sometimes." Spider told him as said student approached their table. The Dragonborn stood to greet him and saw the recognition flash in his eyes when they landed on Shinso. "Finally made it little hero? I hope you didn't get lost." Spider teased as she stepped slightly behind Izuku and turned to face Shinso as if she were presenting the greenette as a gift.

"Hi!" Izuku squeaked when Spider gave him a nudge towards the intimidating teen. "I-I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's uhm... great to meet you." He gave a rushed bow.

"Hey. I'm Hitoshi Shinso." The reply was aided by another drink of coffee.

Spider looked at the insomniac and had another one of those smirks which just screamed 'I'm about to fuck with your entire day' plastered on her face. "Do you remember when you told me people thought your quirk was villainous and I was the first person to compliment it?"

Shinso was suddenly cautious. "... Yeah?"

"Tell him what it is." Spider told him as she jerked her head to Midoriya who still looked like a deer in the headlights.

The teen sighed. "It's called 'brainwashing' if someone answers a question I asked then I can choose to put them under my control. And no I won't do it to-" He didn't get much farther as Izuku yeeted himself into the seat opposite the teen where Spider had been sitting.

"THAT'S SO COOL! It would so perfect for hero work and it would amazing to watch in action now that I know what it is, though I'm sure you'd have to be an underground hero to keep the activation requirements under wraps. Can you control multiple people at once? How long before the effects wear off? Is there a drawback for overusing it? Please say you got so far in the sports festival so can be a hero, you'd be one of the best if you really tried!" Izuku looked ready to explode if he didn't get his answers soon.

Shinso was looking from Midoriya to Spider and back again as the boy continued bouncing in his seat and spouted theories about the insomniac's quirk. Finally Shinso decided to send Spider a look that clearly said 'help me, I am not nor have I ever been equipped to deal with this much positivity' while the Dovahkiin just smiled at him.

In a moment of sympathy she placed a hand on Midoriya's shoulder, startling him. "Izuku darling, you're looking a little red so just remember you have to breathe." Spider warned fondly and the green haired boy looked abashed as he placed a hand to the back of his neck.

"Sorry." He said to them. "I guess I got a little too excited, it's just that you're quirk really is super cool."

Shinso was somewhere between thinking he was dreaming and fully aware he'd just drank enough caffeine to kill a cat. "It's... fine, what did you want to know again? Just slower this time please."

Spider left the two to it after letting Izuku know that the hot chocolate was his. By this point it was moving into mid morning so she wandered the town and window shopped for a while. Unfortunately nothing had really caught her fancy so it was a boring outing aside from introducing her friends to each other. She had a feeling they would get along and if the texts Izuku kept sending her about how cool Shinso was, was anything to go by then she was right.

On her way back across town there was one minor incident involving two sidekicks and a minor villain who could barely have been called a 'villain' at all since all the guy did was seal a cash register. And yes I mean the entire register not just the money.

Now usually, Spider would just leave this kind of thing alone since it rarely had anything to do with her and let's face it folks she isn't exactly a paragon of justice anymore. But thing is... they were kinda blocking the street.

It was a regular high street style shopping district with a wide public path so that no one got in each others way but these three selfish bastards decided they needed to take up a whole section of it, stopping anyone getting past them. Two sidekicks on one side and the villain on the other.

"You have no where to go villain!" One with a bluish grey costume and what she assumed would be a water quirk announced.

Then his partner picked up the taunt. "Surrender, and we won't have to hurt you!"

The villain looked like he was debating the pros and cons of either running or using the cash register as a weapon against the sidekicks. His average stature wasn't all that intimidating but he had a lot of muscles and a mean looking face to do that for him. I bet he smoked as a kid, just saying.

In a gruff voice the man ground out a response. "Come any closer and I'll knock your bloody block off!"

They continued like this. FOR FIVE MINUTES!

Spider was done. Already that interaction had taken time away from literally anything else she could be doing today and she wasn't happy about it. Shoving her way through the crowd and getting the brunt of numerous complaints she eventually made it past the invisible line that they had agreed to stand behind. The two sidekicks had their backs to her and so didn't see it coming when they too were parted like the red sea.

She ended up putting the two of them on the floor, either from the surprise attack or she just used too much strength by accident. "I do not have the patience for this today."

"What the hell?" One of the sidekick's cried out while the other scrambled to his feet.

"Young lady, stop! He's dangerous!" He shouted as he barely managed to stand. Honestly how did they make it this far?

The villain had a smirk on his face that made everyone's skin crawl as Spider walked on, not even directly at him but off to the side so that she would be able to get past. He raised the cash register high in the air and charged, likely thinking that if he could knock her down then he'd have a hostage since the crowd behind him was too far back.

As the improvised weapon was brought down Spider's hand caught it from the bottom, stopping it dead until she ripped it out of the criminal's grasp and dropped it to the ground. Using his obvious surprise to her advantage the Dovahkiin used her off hand to grab his shirt and her other to deliver a sickening blow to the temple, knocking him out then and there as she dropped his now limp body.

Spider turned back to the two sidekicks who were just staring in shock at this point. "Waste my time like that again and personally put you in the fucking ground."

Now before anyone gets all righteous you would do well to remember that Spider hasn't been able to insult either All Might, Bakugo or Midnight today. That's a lot of pent up micro aggression and it may have been projected onto the incompetent sidekicks before she was able to disappear past the crowd of people.

Stopping by an old bookstore to calm herself, the Dovahkiin found a secluded corner of the store where there were a number of ragged chairs that seemed as if they'd seen more years than they had any right to. Settling into one and pulling out her phone, Spider opened an app that Izuku seemed obsessed with teaching her how to navigate as it showed her videos that other people took and uploaded to it.

'HeroTube' was as nearly as focused as the name makes it sound with videos of hero battles and interviews flooding the home screen. It took a while of scrolling through pointless videos and painstakingly blocking every All Might related channel she came across (she saw the man enough as it was) but finally she saw something that caught her eye, or rather it was someone.

Pressing the video which had the volume lowered to almost mute, Spider heard the tell tale accent and unmistakable features of one Gentle Criminal as he introduced her to his latest adventure.

 _"Hello dear viewers. It is I, your favourite dashing villain, Gentle Criminal."_ He spoke into the camera which now seemed to be manned by another person rather than placed on a bench or something similar.

Gentle Criminal hadn't changed since the last time Spider had seen him, he still had that same styled moustache and beard, his pale silver hair and obnoxiously posh clothes went well together when paired with his charming character.

On screen Gentle Criminal explained his plan to cause a little havoc in the city by sabotaging one of the trains leading towards the centre of Tokyo. Now 'sabotage makes it sound worse than it is because really all the man did was use his quirk to create a few walls of elastic air in front of the speeding train about half way into its journey and slow it to a stop for a few minutes before Gentle Criminal and his partner dashed off over the horizon.

Apparently the trains being late in Japan was kind of a big deal but not enough to report on the nightly news. Still it didn't put a damper on Gentle Criminal's attitude as he and 'La Brava' celebrated their victory with a cup of tea.

 _"And that dear viewers has been another caper committed by the dastardly villain, Gentle Criminal!"_ The video cut to an outro of a little dancing chibi version of him along with some funky music before stopping entirely.

 _'I should call him to ask if he's heard anything about the League of Villains. That's if his number still works...'_ The Dovahkiin thought for a moment before deciding that could be a tomorrow problem.

Spider checked the time before putting her phone back in her inventory. It was nearing twelve in the afternoon and she idly wondered what she should do for the rest of the day since there was nothing really exciting happening until tomorrow. That was when she was going to another sports festival after all.

* * *

Night was probably the Dragonborn's least favourite time in this world. There was so much time that she had to fill doing meaningless things while the protagonists of the story she had invaded slept to their hearts content. Shinso and Aizawa would probably disagree but who asked them?

Since the first year sports festival, Spider had decided to make a start on bringing some of the things that reminded her of home over to this world and by the divines did she have a marvellous idea of where to start. But for this venture she needed others, those who had been forgotten by the people of the city, able to blend into the background not because they were unseen but because people didn't _want_ to see them.

By one in the morning Spider had spent two hours searching the area around the homeless shelter. It wasn't that there was a lack of people but for her purposes she needed at least two of the perfect candidates, and it appeared lady Nocturnal was smiling upon her because hidden in an out of the way alley she found a fresh corpse.

Now it wasn't the body she was looking for since she could have just made her own. No, it was the children. One boy and one girl, siblings if the auras were to be believed and couldn't be any more than nine years old.

When the Dovahkiin rounded the corner both of them looked terrified. She was still wearing casual clothes so it was likely the fact that she'd caught them in the act, the girl was standing over the prone body of a shaggily dressed man with a large bloodied rock in her hands, likely the weapon which had caved in the man's skull. Spider's attention was drawn to the boy who was crouched over the body, clearly attempting to search his pockets for anything valuable.

It was obvious by the way both of them were dressed that they were street rats. The girl's too small faded blue shirt was torn, pants covered in blood spatter and her shoes looked like they'd been used as a chew toy. Not that the boy was in much better condition because he was actually missing one of his shoes, he wore oversized shorts and a ripped up jumper with no shirt under it. They were lucky it was getting close to summer, if they anymore nights like that in the winter they'd freeze to death.

No home of their own to go back to. No one to miss them if they disappeared.

_'Perfect.'_

The girl dropped the rock off to the side and grabbed the boy, pulling him behind her as they backed away towards the far side of the dead end alley. Apparently it took all of their strength to take down one man and they weren't confident they could do it a second time.

Spider stepped forward and kneeled beside the body of the murdered man, turning him over onto his back and searching him for herself. He had a scraggly and unkempt beard and a few rotten teeth could be seen from his partially open mouth. The boy had missed a pocket with a few bundles of notes but aside from that had taken everything else of value including a wedding ring if the pale tan line around the man's ring finger was any indication.

It didn't take a genius to deduce what a sketchy adult would be doing in a dark alley with two homeless kids at this time of day. Looks like he got more than he bargained for.

Rising to her feet again the Dragonborn could see that the two had now realised their situation as the stranger in front of them blocked their only escape route, neither being tall enough to reach the ladder and climb the fire escape above them. Spider approached slowly at first, not wanting to instigate a fight with two kids fighting against exhaustion going by their gaunt features and frail physique.

 _'When was the last time they'd eaten?'_ She pondered, drawing closer to the children now backed against the wall though the girl still held the boy behind her protectively. Once Spider was barely three feet away from the two she kneeled again to put herself at their level before placing the three separate thousand yen notes she'd found in between herself and them.

Cautiously and with distrust evident in the girl's eyes she crouched, snatching the money away and stood up faster than she probably should have given the wince of pain Spider saw flash over her face. She had long dirtied silver hair and sharp features reminding her of Todoroki.

Looking away from the girl the Dragonborn focused on the boy. He was short, messy and matted orange hair that would barely cover his eyes if he hadn't swept it to the side. His own features were soft in comparison, more rounded like Midoriya but without the smile that was now hardly ever absent on the greenette.

Grime covered every visible aspect of the two, from their clothes to any visible skin, fortunately that wasn't the only thing they shared as when they looked at her with those big, terrified yet somehow determined eyes, Spider doubted she had ever seen a more radiant blue even in Meridia's coloured rooms of oblivion. Why would anyone want to hurt these two? What could have driven them to this way of living?

The Dovahkiin returned her gaze back to the girl. "Hello, my name is Spider, what's yours?"

The girl looked from Spider to the boy then back again. "It- it's Shiko." She stuttered as the adrenaline wore off.

"Well Shiko, I'm impressed by your strength and courage to speak with me. Many would have been too scared." Spider said and looked over to the boy again. "And do you have a name?"

He nodded, probably more out of reflex from being asked than conscious choice. He only spoke after the Dovahkiin sent a reassuring smile his way. "Ichiru."

Spider's smile grew wider and looked back and forth between the two. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, but it looks like you could use some help." The Dragonborn jerked her head back over to the corpse. "You did a good job, I didn't even know he was in trouble until it was too late. And only one pocket was left by the time I arrived, very impressive."

Shiko and Ichiru seemed to respond well to the praise at first but immediately grew suspicious.

"What do you w-want?" The girl asked nervously.

"I want to help you, in exchange you will attend a kind of... school." Spider replied after thinking of the right phrasing.

Ichiru peered out further from the girl's back. "School?" His voice was strained and croaky, like he hadn't had a drink in a long time.

"Yes, a school where myself and a few others will teach you to be better at what you just did." She answered calmly. "I will give both of you a place to live, food and the knowledge you need to survive. Do we have a deal?" Spider held out her hand as if to shake on it.

Ichiru looked to Shiko and she to him, it sounded too good to be true but... what choice did they have? They'd been abandoned, forced to live like vermin and this was the first time anyone had talked to them with so much as an ounce of kindness. Even after she caught them doing something unspeakable. Would it be so bad to take the risk? It's not as if they had anything left to lose.

With a final look into each others eyes the two children placed a hand on top of the Dragonborn's before their entire world was devoured by purple flames.

* * *

First order of business was a bath. Spider took the two home to her apartment and started corralling the two towards the bathroom, turning on the taps and letting the water run for a moment before using alteration magic to fill the large tub faster then applying a little of the destruction school to heat it up to a comfortable temperature.

Shiko and Ichiru didn't even have to be told to take off their clothes as the two practically dived into the bath once Spider had turned away from it, their rags left discarded by the door. They didn't even seem to care that they were naked in front of the stranger they'd met after killing a man, both enjoying the feeling of having a real _bath_.

Spider reached into her inventory and brought out the best soaps and shampoos usually reserved for cyrodilic royalty that she had saved from her brief time as empress. Even if the memories weren't especially nice at least she got some cool stuff out of it.

She helped both Shiko and Ichiru scrub away the dirt and grime until the water was a dark, muddy colour that stained the sides of the bath tub with its filth. Still as the two got out the bath and stood before the Dovahkiin, naked as the day they were born but looking much better now that they were clean.

Spider pulled two fluffy towels out of her inventory and handed them to her new wards and gently guided them towards the living room, deciding to leave the soaps by the steadily draining bath for another time. Once both of them had dripped water across the apartment and left wet footprints in their wake, Shiko and Ichiru just kind of stood in the sparse room unsure of what to do.

There was nothing here aside from one plush armchair and a coffee table. That was until Spider's hand started glowing with the same purplish flames they'd seen in the alley, the Dragonborn raised her arm and opposite the armchair a medium sized two seater sofa was conjured into existence. Spider gestured towards it and with wide eyes the two obeyed, now wrapped in their towels and sat on the comfy furniture.

"You must be hungry after all you've done tonight. I'll prepare something while the two of you get dressed." With another wave of her hand, purple flames appeared on the coffee table and once they'd died down two pairs of pyjamas sat in front of the two. One silver and the other orange.

"Whoa." Ichiru whispered, a sentiment his sister shared.

The Dragonborn left them to get changed and entered her kitchen. As was the theme with her apartment since buying the building, it was empty of anything that wasn't attached to the walls and floor or too much trouble for the previous occupant to move themselves so that meant all she had were cupboards, an oven and a fridge-freezer.

Thankfully she was able to search her inventory again for food and mentally thank the divines that in this little pocket dimension time stood perfectly still so that she didn't have to worry about anything spoiling. Spider decided on four bowls of Horker stew and set them on the side, watching as the steam rose and the pleasant scent wafted towards her.

Picking up two of the bowls, Spider exited the kitchen after another minute or so just to be sure that Shiko and Ichiru had finished changing. When she came back they were busy sitting on the new sofa and enjoying the simple feeling of having nightwear while marvelling at the way it fit their small bodies perfectly.

Spider cleared her throat and the two instantly stopped what they were doing to look over. The Dovahkiin smiled as she placed the two bowls on the table in front of them and summoned forks on the side. "Enjoy."

Poor darlings must have been starving. They tried to be polite while they ate but Spider could tell they wanted nothing more than to messily tear into the food she'd given them.

Still, she took her seat in the armchair as Shiko and Ichiru happily devoured their meal and Spider was glad she'd had the forethought to take out extra. Once the two were half way done with the stew the Dragonborn teleported the bowls still in the kitchen along with two glasses of water onto the table, watching the grateful faces of her wards light up in silent thanks.

Spider sank deeper into the chair and smiled. Their trust would still need to be gained but for now, they had a safe place to live, hot food, and once the Dragonborn conjured it, a warm bed to sleep in.

There was a lot to smile about as she brought out her phone to search for properties in the shadier parts of the city, not only were two children off the street but they were experienced. Whatever skills they'd learned in order to survive would prove invaluable and once Lucien was finished with his little errand he would have two new initiates to teach.

A new chapter of the Dark Brotherhood was about to be born.

* * *

Tamaki was nervous. Granted there was probably never a time when he _wasn't_ nervous but today definitely wasn't helping. Mirio and Nejire were stood next to him, surrounded by all the other third year students in the centre of the crowded stadium while Snipe was positioned on the raised white stage that Midnight had occupied for the first year sports festival.

Mirio clapped the indigo haired teen on the back in a show of friendship. "Cheer up Tamaki, you gotta smile just like I know you can!"

"Yeah, you never know if that girl you like is gonna be watching." Nejire elbowed him in the side while speaking _way_ too loudly about a _private_ affair.

"Settle down, we got us a festival to begin." Snipe called out over the microphone and immediately the inane chatter stopped. "I'm sure you've all heard about how flashy the first years managed to be in their own festival, are you gonna let them out do you as third year students of UA?"

"NO!" Almost everyone shouted back. Tamaki himself shrunk in on himself a little more at the sudden noise, could he go home yet?

Snipe seemed to like that response and nodded approvingly. "Good, now ya'll give it a plus ultra out there because this is your final hoorah. Make it count."

Far above the crowds, a figure clad in black jeans, red sneakers and a white hoodie watched the proceedings from the roof of the stadium. Spider had updated her civilian clothes recently since, as Ashido put it anyway, she'd become a little predictable in what she wore outside of school.

She was sitting just off to the side of the commentators box which jutted out from near the top of the stadium itself. Made of transparent material, when Spider looked down and to the left from her perch on the ledge, she was able to see Present Mic and 13. Looks like he wasn't quite able to wrangle Eraser Head in for every sports festival this year.

If you're worried about Ichiru and Shiko then allow me to put you at ease. Spider had left the both a note on their bedside table saying that she would be out for most of the day, there was food in the kitchen when they got hungry and some money on the side if they needed to go out to buy something she had neglected to get for them. Lastly if they had any trouble with something then Mrs Midoriya and her son in the apartment downstairs would be able to help them.

Not that she actually warned Inko or Izuku they might be getting visitors.

Spider saw the screens around the stadium change suddenly to a wheel of fortune type image and as it spun the audience was getting more and more captivated, anxious to know what the first event would be. When it finally stopped Snipe picked up on his cue to explain the rules.

"First up we have ourselves a treasure hunt. Rules are simple, around the outside of the stadium we'll set up a maze and within it will be thirty boxes containing a single gold coin. Find and collect the treasure then make it to the finish line." As he said this the screens changed to outline cartoonish representations of the challenge ahead while Cementoss set to work on actually making the maze which only took about seven minutes of prep.

The Dovahkiin could tell that the pro was tired after using his quirk so specifically over the four kilometre track and took just a little bit of pity by teleporting a motion of stamina into the man's hands along with a small note explaining what it was. Of course half the reason she did it was to watch Cementoss look around in every direction like a paranoid conspiracy theorist but that would remain her little secret.

Eventually all the third year students got to the starting line and the three green lights above the gate leading out onto the course began turning off. One down. Two down. As soon as the third light shut off everyone burst forth in a flurry of movement.

As much as Spider wanted to witness the action with her own eyes, it would have been a pain to walk around the outside of the stadium rooftop when she could instead watch her favourite third year student from the relative comfort of her perch. Besides it's not like the large screens were a bad substitute.

 _ **"AND IT LOOKS LIKE THE HERO COURSE STUDENTS ARE DIVING INTO AN EARLY LEAD WITH OVER HALF OF THEM OPTING TO BLAST THEIR WAY OVER OR THROUGH THE START OF THE MAZE!"**_ Present Mic hadn't calmed down since the first year festival it seemed. _**"13, What do you make of this strategy?"**_

Spider was almost ignorant of the commentators words as she watched Tamaki's fingers literally transform into huge tentacles (they were bringing back some bad memories of a certain Daedric Prince who will not be named) as he shot up and over the maze, keeping pace with the flying blue haired girl Spider had seen him with when she dropped him off at the battle centre reserved for the third years.

Alright you know what, maybe it was less about the tentacles but more the design choices of the Daedric Prince himself that made the Dragonborn antsy at the sight of the appendages. She fucking hated his realm of oblivion with a burning passion, every time she went down a corridor it would extend or twist and generally do anything that would waste her time in the frankly creepy as shit excuse of a library. It was just... _ugh_.

At least 13's reply was a lot more enthusiastic than the last guest Spider had seen him with, helping the Dovahkiin take her mind off of the matter. _**"Their smart to look further into the maze rather than at the beginning, after all the close you are to the end the less chance you have of losing your treasure!"**_

During 13's observation a few students had taken to searching through the remains of the starting area rather than following along with the leaders and actually managed to come across three of the thirty chests before clutching their prizes close and booking it.

_**"I AGREE, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A FEW STUDENTS WHO HAVE ALREADY FOUND THEIR TOKENS, WILL THEY BE ABLE TO MAKE IT TO THE END UNSCATHED?"** _

"Ooh, Mic's using his big boy words." Spider taunted even though he couldn't actually hear her. _At least she thought he couldn't._

 _ **"WELL FOLKS IT SEEMS WE HAVE A VISITOR WATCHING THE THIRD YEARS, DID YOU PAY FOR A TICKET TO BE UP THERE LITTLE LISTENER?"**_ Present Mic asked in a knowing manner because 'duh of course not' while looking right at Spider with that pleasant grin he almost always had on his face.

 _'Shit. Maybe I can appease him.'_ Spider quickly ran through the list of things that a pro hero like Present Mic would like but soon found that 1: she didn't know him that well and 2: he probably didn't need a staff of zombies. "... If I give you some dirt on All Might will you pretend you didn't see me?"

_**"DEPENDS HOW GOOD THE INFO IS."** _

"He wears shorts with little hearts on them for bed." Spider told him and instantly the pro cut his microphone off as he started laughing. She could even see 13 supressing her giggle under the costume.

Once he'd recovered, Mic returned to commentating. Point blank refusing to acknowledge the Dragonborn's presence despite having been the one to reveal it in the first place. _**"IN THE SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME THAT HAS PASSED, TOGATA, AMAJIKI AND HADO ARE ALMOST TO THE FINISH LINE AFTER PICKING UP THEIR OWN GOLD COINS!"**_

 _ **"They've worked hard since their first year at UA, it's wonderful to see them making the most of their skills."**_ 13 complimented.

It was very true, while Tamaki was able to propel himself over the maze with ease and made quick work of the distance what with having no shortage of places to grab and launch himself, Nejire was again literally just flying alongside him, and Mirio seemed to be disappearing into the ground only to shoot himself back out again which he somehow turned into forward momentum. Interesting.

Either way Nejire was able to beat out Tamaki by literal seconds as they shot past the finish line and Mirio followed soon after.

 _ **"AND WE HAVE FIRST PLACE FOR THE STARTING ROUND GOING TO NEJIRE HADO, SECOND PLACE TO TAMAKI AMAJIKI AND THIRD BELONGS TO MIRIO TOGATA!"**_ The audience cheered wildly at the spectacular display, barely dying down as more contestants began making it across the finish line a full four minutes later.

Spider enjoyed clapping along with the crowd while Tamaki looked so nervous he might just combust. It was adorable, especially since he had nowhere to hide being inside the giant stadium.

 ** _"AND WITH THAT THE LAST CONTESTANT HAS CROSSED THE FINISH LINE WITH THEIR TREASURE, DON'T FEEL TOO BAD FOR THE REST OF THE STUDENTS BECAUSE AS ALWAYS THEY'LL HAVE THE CHANCE TO SHOW OFF THEIR SKILLS IN THE RECREATIONAL GAMES BEFORE THE FINALS!"_** Present Mic announced as a girl using four insect like legs coming out of her back to race into the stadium with several other students hot on her trail. _**"AND FOR THE LAST TIME NEZU, YOUR CAMERAS ARE WRONG, THERE IS NO STUDENT ON THE STADIUM ROOF SO STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE!"**_

The Dovahkiin snorted in just about the most unladylike manner you could imagine when Present Mic clearly looked over to her and winked. Obviously the comment led to literally everyone searching for the mystery student and maybe, just maybe she was a little pleased when Tamaki raised his head from the ground long enough to spot what to him must look like a strangely coloured dot from this distance.

Allowing a small smile to light her features, a green spell began to glow in Spider's palm as she channelled her magic into a sudden burst of light fired into the sky several meters above her. The message 'Burn bright Fahliil' blazed in bright purple letters for a few seconds before disappearing without a trace.

Even from this distance it was obvious Tamaki recognised his nickname. Spider had only told him it was something related to his appearance in her native language which at first made him, and I shit you not, move so fast Spider physically lost sight of him for a second as he reappeared with his head resting against a nearby wall. Poor darling thought she was insulting him and it took the promise of making him invisible for the rest of the day to convince Tamaki it was an affectionate name. She didn't mind.

His smile made the betrayed look Present Mic was giving her completely worth it.

"What? Am I not allowed to show support?" Spider asked him innocently.

_**"I COVERED FOR YOU!"** _

"Thanks, now stop talking to me and do your job already." Spider told the pro dropping her little act and intentionally looked away from him, back towards the slightly irritated/amused third years.

_**"I KNOW YOU LISTENERS IN THE AUDIENCE CAN'T HEAR HER BUT MAN, SHE IS MEAN! CAN WE TAKE BACK HER FIRST PLACE MEDAL!?"** _

Spider, still not looking directly at the hero summoned purplish flames in her palm and moved a specific item into the commentator booth. It was a sleek wooden staff one might mistake for a walking instrument if it wasn't for the intricately carved, glowing red rose on the top of the weapon. When Present Mic touched it he felt a thrum of energy as a ball of magic fired forward creating a haze of purplish flames exactly like Spider does when she teleports.

After they died down an eight foot draemora lord (8,5" if you include the horned helmet) in full armour towered over the two humans in the commentators box and the cameras around the arena all focused on their reactions to the decked out demon. And I mean it when I say 'decked out' because not only did he have enough muscle to crush a truck, the draemora lord had just about every weapon available to him without hindering his movement including a bow, arrows, sword, great sword, two daggers and a crossbow.

The draemora lord kneeled before Present Mic who looked like he was about to wet himself while 13 was half way through activating her quirk.

 **"I am yours to command."** His deep voice rumbled through the stadium as the pro heroes' microphones picked it up and broadcast it to the public.

Present Mic looked from the draemora to the staff then back again before settling his focus on the drone just outside the window which was recording the whole thing.

 _ **"IN EXCHANGE FOR MY SILENCE, I HAVE BEEN MADE ALL POWERFUL!"**_ That's... that's not what... never mind, Present Mic said what he said and clearly doesn't regret it even as elsewhere; in his apartment somewhere in the city Eraser Head face palms in his sleep. _**"I SHALL NAME HIM... SEBASTIAN!"**_

 _'His name is Qelnyroth but okay.'_ (Pronounced "Kell-ne-roth"). Spider thought as Present Mic continued to gloat about how now principal Nezu isn't the only one capable of world domination. "If you're quite finished I'd like to see Tamaki win the festival some time within the next century."

After a bit of pandering, Present Mic was finally able to let the Sports Festival continue and only occasionally mentioned how he was a god now. Honestly she gives one guy a higher level draemora lord and he thinks he can take on the world. It's not like it would be able to stand up to All Might, sure 'Sebastian' might get a glancing blow if the idiot wasn't careful but it was doubtful he'd be killed. That stupid quirk made him too strong.

The Dragonborn only half listened to the rules of the next event as she thought (seethed a little) about how even a small army of higher level draemora lords would be essentially no match for the symbol of peace. Then again... it has been a while since anyone experimented with creating a new draemora since it was mainly Molag Bal's thing, and she'd left Alexander in Alagaesia but he didn't really count since he was half shade. An idea for another day.

Looking down on the pitch, it seemed that there was little to do in the way of prep. Tamaki, Mirio and Nejire were on one team while everyone else banded up in similar groups of three until there were ten in total.

The goal of this game was to capture one of three flags and hold onto them for the longest period of time. Every second gained the team one point and the four teams with the highest point total would move on to the final round. Since Nejire managed to get first place her team would start with 40 points, however would also be placed the farthest away from the flags. There was no specific formation that had to be adhered to like in the cavalry battle and unlike the flat field Spider had contended with, Cementoss raised random walls as well as added a few stairs leading literally no where.

It was pretty random to be perfectly honest with you.

As soon as everyone was battle ready Snipe pulled out one of his guns and began counting down.

"3"

"2"

"1"

The second snipe fired into the air all ten teams shot towards the closest flag, some quite literally since Spider could see a student turn his legs into springs and bounce himself from wall to wall, building speed in order to capture a flag for his team. Others had to get creative and used their quirks/support items in tandem, this was demonstrated by a boy with wings coming out of his ankles balancing his teammate on his shoulders as he lined up a shot with what seemed to be a portable grappling hook.

As one group of students made a grab for the flag, the device shot out and connected with the objective. The support student was quick to reel it in before anyone could steal it and the two quickly zipped away from their competition in order to hold onto it for as long as they could.

Spider guessed it would be too tiring to stay in the air while carrying someone however the strategy they'd come up with was very good. Until Nejire swiped the flag in a sneak attack.

It was the dirtiest move the Dragonborn had seen anyone on this world pull... and she loved it. Apparently while it wouldn't have been that much trouble to just rocket themselves towards the remaining two flags (one now that the spring guy had grabbed the one he was going for) Tamaki's team had thought 'why go for the flag when someone else can bring it to us?'

As soon as they saw the two students fly into the air Tamaki's group descended on their teammate without mercy, Mirio keeping him away from view and distracted while Nejire and Tamaki waited behind one of the walls Cementoss had made. As soon as the two came in for a landing nearby where they'd left the third member of their group, Tamaki whipped around the corner and manifested tentacles large enough to wrap around the two contestants and trap them while Nejire used her quirk to hover over the flag sticking out between the writhing mass before yanking it out of their grasp.

_**"WHAT A COURAGOUS MOVE BY TEAM HADO, ALMOST AS IMPRESSIVE AS MY NEW DEMON SERVANT, SAY HI SEBASTIAN!"** _

**"Hello mortals."** Came the deep, gruff voice of Qelnyroth who apparently had accepted his new name without complaint. Strange.

 _ **"I think we should be focusing on the students Mic. Like the way Tokato in class 3B used his quirk to expertly evade his competition and return to his team with the flag."**_ 13 said in an attempt to get Present Mic to focus on something other than his shiny new toy.

Once that was over Tamaki dropped the two students and they fell the remaining fifteen feet to the floor, landing hard which hindered their ability to go after the offending team that had just stolen their flag.

Tamaki ran back to where he'd left Mirio and without warning, grabbed the teen in a second set of tentacles then used the ones on his other hand to grab the top of a nearby wall and launch himself over the field towards the corner where Nejire had landed. From there the three set up a kind of base, Nejire sat on top of a wall which skirted the edge of the field while her teammates guarded her.

Mirio on the right defending from anyone that would try and attack from the front while Tamaki stood watch over the left and discouraging anyone coming around from the side. Although the teen was putting on a brave face he kept glancing back to the wall Nejire was sitting on, wanting nothing more than to hide away from the cheering crowd.

After around ten minutes of watching either Mirio or Tamaki send their fellow competitors packing a very loud buzzer sounded throughout the stadium marking the end of the round.

 _ **"THAT WAS QUITE THE DEFENCE TEAM HADO HAD MANAGED TO SET UP, THEY'VE HELD ONTO THEIR FLAG THE LONGEST WHILE THE OTHERS SWITCHED THROUGH TEAMS SO OFTEN YOU'D HAVE THOUGHT THEY WERE TRADING CARDS!"**_ Well, well, well would you look at that. Present Mic is doing his job now. _**"IN SECOND PLACE IS TEAM TOKATO, THIRD BELONGS TO TEAM MIZUSHIMA AND FINALLY TEAM SAKAMATA SLIDES INTO FOURTH! WE'LL BE GOING RIGHT INTO THE RECREATIONAL GAMES AFTER LUNCH AND THEN THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THE FINALS!"**_

Spider looked over at Present Mic and 13 who were now both trying to study Qelnyroth who stood stock still while they poked and prodded at his armour. She idly wondered if she should tell them to stop but realised that if it kept the pro heroes entertained then it meant she didn't have to deal with them, a fair deal if she'd ever seen one.

After seeing the students file out of the stadium the Dragonborn grabbed her phone from her inventory and scrolled through her contacts, once finding the name she wanted Spider teleported herself to the opposite side of the stadium's roof. This shouldn't be a very incriminating conversation but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Pressing on the call icon she waited until he picked up.

_"Ring. Ring."_

_"Ring. Ri-"_

_"Good afternoon my dear caller, you reached the ears of the great Gentle Criminal! How may I be of service?"_ Just as dramatic and polite as she remembered yet again.

Spider smiled. "Greetings Gentle Criminal, it's been a while."

 _"Ah now there is a voice I was hoping to hear. How are you my dear PoisonBlood, I must congratulate you on your winning the sports festival this year."_ He sounded proud even over the phone.

The Dovahkiin laughed at his antics. "My thanks, but I must also say that you did fine work in your latest video. You caused such a delay I doubt anyone on that train will forget you any time soon."

_"I'm humbled you still support my work, even if our careers diverge from one another."_

"Like I told you before Gentle, you're just a man striving to achieve his dream. It doesn't hurt me so why should I get in the way?"

She heard a sigh from the other end of the line. _"If only everyone thought the way you do, it's such a nice change of pace from the usual rabble I meet."_

"Speaking of people you meet, I noticed that there was someone behind the camera this time." Spider steered the conversation towards his mystery partner.

 _"Oh are you a fan of La Brava's skills, she's much more than a camerawoman you know, she has an extraordinary skill at hacking into even the most secure servers. I'm lucky she showed up at my door and offered to support me in my endeavour."_ Did Gentle sound fond? Spider believed he did.

The Dragonborn chuckled. "She sounds perfect, however I did have an ulterior motive for calling you today."

 _"And what would that be?"_ He asked curiously.

"It's about certain... unsavoury types calling themselves the League of Villains. I was wondering if they had tried to contact you." Spider inquired and was met with a hearty response.

Gentle had clearly stood abruptly and knocked over whatever he was sitting on. _"I would never dream of associating with those rapscallions! If they so much as asked after me I would be forced to defend my honour as a gentleman and do battle with the fiends."_

The Dovahkiin grinned, the man was charming even while insulting someone. "You won't need to go that far darling, just call me if they do and I'll have words with them. But I'm glad you don't like them all the same."

_"To try and murder the symbol of peace is an outrage, and to do it while putting children in danger is unforgivable. Dare I say that their leader is nothing more than a mewling quim for so much as trying."_

Spider laughed again. What did she have after hearing the most polite criminal she had ever met call Shigaraki a whiny cunt? "Careful Gentle, you're beginning to sound a tad aggressive."

 _"You must forgive me dear PoisonBlood, sometimes my passion overtakes me."_ He sounded genuinely apologetic.

"It's no problem, I haven't laughed that much today so it was a welcome comment. However I must be going, I have someone else I have to talk to before lunch ends."

_"Then I bid you good day, it has been nice talking with you again."_

"Farewell Gentle." Spider pressed the big red hang up button and placed the phone back in her inventory. According to the large screens around the stadium she'd been talking for thirty minutes though it definitely didn't feel like it had been that long. Shrugging she wrapped herself in purplish flames and disappeared from her perch.

* * *

Spider had gotten to know her friend pretty well by now. Tamaki was a creature of habit and one of his most adorable was to flee from any group of people he saw unless it was absolutely necessary he interact with them, even that he could barely handle it without speeding away to press his head against the nearest wall.

With this in mind, and the the fact Tamaki had been to this stadium for the sports festival three times now, Spider teleported herself into the waiting room farthest away from the entrance and exit tunnel. It was the most inconvenient place and therefore less people would want to use it. Tamaki would make a beeline for it after lunch, she'd bet her armour on it.

She was only kept waiting in the room for about twenty minutes when the door clicked open. Lunch time didn't officially end for another five minutes and the students didn't have to be on the field when their names were drawn to see who would face off in the finals, only wait until the recreational games were over and then go once their match was called over the speakers.

Tamaki had quietly slipped into the room but made sure to close the door as fast as possible in order to prevent anyone that may have been looking for him knowing he was in here. The teen had his back pressed against the door and heaved a sigh of relief when the Dragonborn called over to him from her seat at the table in the middle of the room.

"Having trouble Fahliil?" Spider asked and chuckled when Tamaki almost died of a heart attack right then and there, somehow becoming even paler than usual as he turned towards the source of his freight.

The young man had just about recovered when he recognised the sultry tone of his cr-... friend. Yes friend. She was smiling fondly at him from her seat in what he could now recognise as actual clothing rather than just blobs of colour since she'd been so far away before. "That wasn't very nice, you scared me." He said in the same nervous voice he always used as he walked over to her with his head down to hide his embarrassed blush.

Spider gave him a light-hearted laugh in response to his suffering. "My apologies darling but I couldn't help myself, you're adorable when you're scared."

"Am not." Tamaki grumbled, sliding into the seat next to the Dovahkiin and making her smile softly. He didn't do that unless he was comfortable. "I probably look as bad as I'm going to do out there."

"Oh no you're going to win the festival." She told him as if it was written in stone. "I just told the entire school I was cheering for you, you're not about to let me down are you?" Spider leaned closer into his personal space.

The teen stared down at the stainless steel table. He stared hard, only occasionally flicking his eyes over to the smirking student sat beside him. "I wanna go home." (With you).

Backing off a little the Dragonborn still kept her smile trained on him, knowing he could see. "Okay, okay I'll stop. But you've been holding out on me by not saying what your quirk was, how does the tentacle thing work?"

He relaxed a little and explained that his quirk was called 'manifest' basically so long as he'd eaten something and had it in his system then he could manifest an aspect of it on his body. Octopus correlated to tentacles but it got a little repetitive eating the same thing day after day for his hero training, that's why he liked it when Spider gave him new things to try at lunch. Apparently Mammoth allowed him to grow great ivory tusks from his elbows. A perfect heavy melee weapon even at the awkward angle, it just meant that he had to utilise spinning attacks to make the best use of them.

Time sped by as Tamaki talked, steadily gaining confidence as he did so until he was actually looking at the Dovahkiin while explaining how the strength of the manifestation depended on how much of the creature was in his system.

"Fascinating, if that's the case then so you think you have room for a little more?" Spider asked him curiously. Tamaki had nodded without even really thinking and so she dug around her inventory for a regular sized stamina potion. The green bottle looked innocent enough until the Dragonborn uncorked the bottle and took a small swig.

Placing the potion on the table Spider knew there was about three quarters left and dove back into her inventory, pulling out a few thick, ancient looking bones.

Tamaki was entranced as he watched her crush these hardy bones into a fine powder using nothing but her bare hands and pouring it carefully into the green bottle until most of the powder was inside the potion and what was left dirtied the table. Spider corked the potion again after picking it up and started swishing the mixture around.

"What is it?" He finally asked after Spider put it down in front of him and set to wiping the bone dust off of the table.

"Dragon." She said happily. "Drink up, you'll need the energy."

While doubtful, Tamaki looked from Spider to the potion and uncorked it anyway before bringing the concoction to his lips. He gagged the second it hit his throat.

Spider patted his back as a coughing fit started up, what little was left in the bottle spilled onto the floor alongside the container. "I take it I need to work on the taste."

Tamaki could only nod, or try to as his body attempted to rid itself of the foul tasting liquid. "Please don't make me do that again." He managed to croak out after another minute or so.

"I promise, next time I'll do better. At least now you'll have a new manifestation to use after it's entered your system, it should be ready by the last round." She continued to rub his back soothingly and offered a cup of honey water for the taste.

The teen nodded and took a gulp of the new drink he'd been given. "That's if I make it to the final. Nejire always says I have the heart of a kitten."

Present Mic's voice blared through the speakers outside the waiting room announcing that the first round of the finals was about to begin, could Amajiki and Tokato get to the arena.

Both students stood and Spider walked with the indigo haired teen through the door, her hand began to glow a sickly pale green. Before he could ask what she was doing her hand was on his shoulder and Tamaki felt himself imbued with so much... courage. The longer her hand stayed the more confident he became, eventually standing up to his full height and looking down at the Dovahkiin with a fire burning in his eyes.

"Your friend would do well to remember Fahliil, that a kitten still has claws."

* * *

The match, if you could call it that was over faster than the one between Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami.

Spider had returned to her perch on the ledge nearby the commentators box and by the divines did she feel sorry for Tamaki's opponent. Under normal circumstances, as much as she adored the shy wreck she called her friend, the young man would have struggled significantly against him but after Spider's little illusion spell...

Sakamata was a hero course student that had to have known about Tamaki's self confidence issues and he attempted to use his quirk in order to make him just leave the ring. Sakamata had a shapeshifter type ability and transformed himself into the spitting image of a ahem, mostly naked, Amajiki.

Spider did not remind herself to find a recording of this online later. You can't prove shit.

Stepping forward confidently the fake Amajiki looked down at himself and started insulting Tamaki's physical appearance, one might be curious about the kinds of things he said and shall we just say the the Dovahkiin was _this_ close to sniping the student with her bow and leave it at that. It was worth the self restraint to see the look on his face when Tamaki turned his right hand into a large clam shell and downed him in a one hit K.O move that should have been illegal with how effortless he made it look.

The absolute badass barely waited for Snipe to announce his opponent unable to continue before stepping out of the arena and heading back into the tunnels to wait for his next match. And maybe The Dragonborn cheered louder than necessary but it was drowned out by the crowd sharing the sentiment for just how efficiently one of their future heroes took down his enemy.

All the other matches held little interest for her however. While she'd met Tamaki's friends in passing it wasn't as if they had any kind of relationship beyond polite smiles before she disappeared after dropping the indigo haired teen off after lunch. Usually he found her whenever he wanted to eat together so it wasn't like she'd exchange pleasantries while picking him up either.

Instead Spider's attention was taken up by her phone going off in her pocket.

Izuku: Why are there two little kids asking if they can use the microwave to heat up the food you left them?

Izuku: We're in the kitchen already so please tell me they're really telling the truth.

Spider: Probably because I told them you'd help if they had any trouble. Is there a problem?

Izuku: NO! Not at all I was just wondering since you don't have kids... right?

Izuku: Not that I'd judge you or anything if you did.

Izuku: If you were even worried about that.

Spider: I picked those two up last night after a walk, they'll be staying with me for a little while.

_'Uncomfortable topic successfully dodged.'_

Spider: Is Inko not with you? I'd have thought she'd call me if Ichiru and Shiko showed up at your door.

Izuku: Mom's out shopping right now. Should I ask her to pick up extra for dinner? They look kinda thin.

Spider: No need, I'll take care of them. Did they say anything to you other than asking to use the microwave?

 _'I really do not need anyone asking about that school I said I'd be sending them to. I'll have to tell them it's a secret when I get home.'_ She cursed at her lack of forethought.

Izuku: Not really. They were pretty quiet and it was the girl who did all the talking.

Spider: I'm guessing Ichiru stayed behind his sister the entire time.

Izuku: Yeah, Shiko is like a wall between me and him. She keeps glancing at me.

Spider: They were in quite a state when I found them so it's no surprise she's suspicious.

Spider: Just give them space and remember to smile, you have a way of lighting up the room when you do.

Izuku: akshiusdf

Izuku: You can't just say that! I almost dropped my phone.

Spider: Did the little hero get flustered? If I'm not careful Todoroki will start to think he's got competition.

She didn't get a response for several minutes. The little 'Izuku is typing' icon kept popping up for a while then disappearing before showing up again as if he were writing entire essays only to delete them. The Dovahkiin lifted her head long enough to see the scoreboard. The first round of matches had ended and curiously it looked like this time it wouldn't be a one on one match in the last round.

Now that Spider thought about it, twelve students in this ladder style tournament would end with three students facing off in the final and given the positions of Tamaki and his friends, if they each won their next match it would be those three fighting each other.

This would be fun to watch.

Thankfully since Izuku was still going through a breakdown (probably, at least her wards were there to help him) Tamaki exited through the same tunnel he'd entered after his first match while a student Spider recognised from the second game. Spring leg guy.

 ** _"ALRIGHT FOLKS, IN ONE CORNER WE HAVE THE ONE HIT WONDER TAMAKI AMAJIKI!"_** Present Mic paused and allowed the audience to cheer for the insanely intimidating third year who looked like he would literally eat his opponent for breakfast if his stance was anything to go by. The expression in Tamaki's eyes was undoubtedly _ravenous_ and the way his smirk bared the teen's teeth in such a way they almost glinted... It was terrifying. _**"AND IN THE OTHER, READY TO LEAP INTO THE FRAY, KOJI TOKATO!"**_

Tokato did not look confident at all and Spider couldn't blame him. The look Tamaki was giving him was absolutely vicious, with that in mind the Dovahkiin checked the time on one of the screens around the stadium and hummed as Present Mic took a different approach for starting this match.

_**"SEBASTIAN, TAKE A SHOT AT STARTING THEM OFF!"** _

Spider saw the stupidly tall draemora nod and lean towards the pro hero's microphone. **"Bring honour to my master, or suffer the consequences. Begin."**

Tokato shook off his hesitance and charged towards Amajiki before jumping in order to perform a leaping kick, with his leg aimed towards the indigo haired teen Tokato activated his quirk and probably planned to use it's spring like quality to propel his target out of bounds.

Tamaki's expression didn't waver even once as he too took a running start, when Tokato jumped he dropped to his knees allowing the momentum to drag him underneath his opponent, without skipping a beat Tamaki manifested tentacles in his right hand and shot them up at Tokato, easily capturing him while he was unable to dodge.

Still moving forward on his knees Tamaki used his free hand as leverage to not only stop but spin to his feet while Tokato struggled inside of his slimy prison. Amajiki held him there and turned off to the side looking straight at the small dot of colours on the roof just above the commentators box, that same smirk plastered on his face.

Tamaki nodded towards the Dovahkiin and promptly threw his opponent out of the arena with no regard for where he landed.

Spider's smile rivalled Tamaki's as she watched him exit to the waiting rooms once again, because that was probably the most thrilling thing she'd seen since a werewolf broke into the emperor's court.

It was only then she noticed her phone was vibrating like crazy in her hands.

Izuku: What do mean by that? There's nothing going on between me and Todoroki.

Izuku: We barely know each other that well and we only exchanged numbers after the sports festival.

Izuku: He wouldn't be interested in someone a plain as me anyway right?

Izuku: You're just being crazy.

Izuku: Shiko and Ichiru are laughing at me because I fell over.

Izuku: Are you even there? Please answer.

Izuku: I will cry.

Spider: My plan today was to watch the sports festival not listen to you get defensive about a gay crisis.

Spider: And did you really just call yourself plain?

Izuku: ssjdfkj I'M NOT HAVING A GAY CRISIS!

Izuku: Yeah I did, that's what everyone else keeps saying anyway. That I'd be so easy to lose in a crowd and stuff like that.

Izuku: Don't you think so too?

Spider: Izuku, I would have to be fucking blind to lose you in a crowd.

Spider: The hair is too unique not to stand out, eyes are large and expressive, perfect diamond shaped freckles and I've already mentioned your smile.

Spider: Either everyone who told you you're plain is an idiot or they're jealous.

Izuku: Or you could be the idiot.

Spider: ...

Spider: I'm going to give you one chance to take that back. Or do I have to remind you about standing naked in a battle centre with All Might?

Izuku: I wasn't naked! But I see your point and I retract my earlier statement.

Spider: That's what I thought.

As much as she enjoyed texting the little hero Spider was impatient for the second wave of matches to end already. Mirio was making quick work of his own match but damn, compared how theatrical the other matches she'd seen were this was just boring. Another buzz stole her attention.

Izuku: Is it okay if I let Shiko and Ichiru watch the sports festival tv?

Izuku: They want to know where it was you went today.

Spider: Don't pretend it isn't already on. I know you folded the second they asked.

Izuku: You're mean.

Spider: Why is it than when Tsu is brutally honest it's just 'how she is' but _I'm_ honest...

Spider: Now be quiet, the final round is starting.

True to her text the three finalists made their appearance. The arena Cementoss made had to be enlarged in order to better fit them all and ensure that a proper battle could be waged between them. Spaced out equally was a Happy looking Mirio in the middle back, Nejire at the far right and a determined Tamaki on the left.

 _ **I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOLKS BECAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN UA HISTORY WE HAVE A THREE MAN FREE FOR ALL AS THE FINAL ROUND, ALL FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE!"**_ Present Mic began rallying louder and louder cheers. _**"THIS YEAR OUR FINALISTS ARE NEJIRE HADO, TAMAKI AMAJIKI AND MIRIO TOGATA! LET'S MAKE THIS MATCH PLUS ULTRA!"**_ Their cheering was almost loud enough to deafen everyone present and it didn't go down even when the pro announced the start. _**"BEGIN!"**_

Nejire launched herself into the air with spiralling blasts from her feet and fired off twin spirals from her arms towards both Amajiki and Mirio. The blonde was just as fast to react, using his quirk to literally fall through the floor in order to avoid the impact.

Meanwhile Tamaki dived out of the way, rolling to his feet and running towards the spot Mirio disappeared under. The moment he saw a muscular body shoot out of the ground heading up towards Nejire who was still hovering in the air and hadn't stopped blasting wave after wave of energy towards the indigo haired teen, Tamaki's right hand transformed into tentacles and zoomed at Mirio's back.

Since the blonde was in between Nejire and Tamaki and blocking her view, she didn't have chance to try and dodge the writhing mass that phased through Mirio's chest and swiftly wrapped itself around her waist before yanking her towards their owner.

Mirio for his part took full advantage of Nejire's surprise, twisting in the air as she too phased through him and delivered a devastating kick to her back. Nejire grunted from the attack and barely managed to unleash a shockwave powerful enough to push Tamaki's tentacles away so that she could try to balance herself, failing that the teen instead landed with a hard roll nearby her original attacker.

Amajiki didn't waste a second, using his other arm to create several more tentacles and swiping across the arena in a wide arc right where she had been standing, feeling her form connect with the blow, all the while his other appendages charged towards Mirio when he too landed only to be dodged when he disappeared under the floor again.

Dropping the tentacles, Tamaki surveyed the damage. Nejire managed to catch herself from going out of bounds using her quirk and was once again hovering above the arena while Mirio popped up for a moment then disappeared again, following that pattern as he closed in on his earth bound opponent. Amajiki waited until his friend made to vanish for the final time.

He would pop up behind his right shoulder just like he always did, and the teen only had a window of two to three seconds to unleash his trump card. As those last wisps of blonde hair phased through the cement Tamaki raised his head to see the strained expression on Nejire's face as she attempted to stay in the air.

"CHIMERA DRAGON!" His war cry reached the Dovahkiin's ears easily even over the screams of the audience and she simply couldn't stop the sadistic grin from forming.

Bluish grey scales covered his body along with a slate mask hiding everything except a single eye from view, one which almost seemed to glow. Giant draconic wings sprouted from Tamaki's back, flaring in a brilliant display of both size and power as the wind created from the minor movement sent audience members' hats, drinks, food and in some cases themselves flying. (No one was hurt though).

But that wasn't the end of it, four colossal tentacles manifested from the base of each arm and were covered in those same hardened scales. The new limbs were large enough to encompass the entirety of the arena, small bone like hooks protruding from around each sucker. Tamaki's feet had also transformed into something akin to dragon claws which sliced easily through the cement floor as he flexed them.

Using his tentacles, Tamaki dug them as deep as he could into the floor before launching himself up and remaining suspended in the air with his slimy limbs keeping the teen balanced while angling him up towards Nejire, just as Mirio phased through the floor. In a move that should have taken them both out, Amajiki's wings reared back then burst forward to furl around him.

The shockwave was so strong it required the Dragonborn to intervene, casting a large ward over the section of the stadium Tamaki had almost blown away and shielding the crowd from the attack. Though she did nothing to help Nejire as the teen was sent careening out of bounds and high into the sky. She was well enough after the initial blast had worn off and managed to catch herself before falling too far back down to earth.

Unfortunately the attack didn't quite knock his other opponent out of the arena as Mirio's reflexes managed to save him from taking a hit when Tamaki flapped his wings, activating his quirk and phasing through yet again.

What followed was a battle of attrition as Tamaki flexed his wings and manoeuvred his tentacles across the arena, keeping on the move while Mirio worked hard to maintain his quirk so that he could avoid being blasted away like their friend had been. (The constant wind attacks meant Spider now had to maintain a ward for the whole audience and Snipe, consequently complaining that she should be getting paid for this service).

Thing is, Mirio's quirk required him to hold his breath and to use it on his entire body was a taxing experience in terms of stamina. He could only spend a second or two in a corporeal state before needing to use his quirk again lest he risk getting hit by another shockwave so this quickly left the teen drained of stamina and hard of breathing.

It all came down to one fatal mistake.

Tamaki saw where Mirio vanished beneath the concrete and had realised it was taking shorter and shorter periods before he came up for air. Positioning himself exactly where the blonde would jump out of the ground, Amajiki released his manifested tentacles and spun in the air, dragon claws curled so as not to slice through his friend.

As soon as Mirio's body appeared he received a brutal kick to the side of his head that sent him skidding to the floor. The blonde hadn't had a soft landing and ended up on his stomach, barely managing to put his arms underneath him and push himself up through the hazy vision and loud buzzing in his ears.

A large weight suddenly pressed down on his back and pushed Mirio into the floor. Three huge claws pierced the ground above him, one directly over his head and the other two near his shoulders, a fourth planted itself right between his legs uncomfortably close to the family jewels if you catch my drift.

Having used his quirk near constantly throughout this match and on his whole body no less without being able to catch his breath, Mirio was exhausted and breathing hard but couldn't take in enough air with the heavy weight still keeping him pinned to the floor.

"Think you can still move kid?" Snipe asked from behind his shimmering shield of magic which he continued to poke with one of his guns.

It took a few seconds but eventually in lieu of speaking Mirio was able to shake his head just enough to be considered an answer.

_**"IN THE ABSOLUTELY EARTH SHATTERING FINALE OF THE THIRD YEAR SPORTS FESTIVAL, OUR CHAMPION IS NONE OTHER THAN TAMAKI AMAJIKI! HE TOOK GOING PLUS ULTRA TO HEART AND WILL NO DOUBT HAVE VILLAINS SHAKING IN THEIR BOOTS AFTER THEY SEE THIS ON TV!"** _

_**"Amazing, all three of the finalists will make fine heroes."** _

**"The mistress will be pleased at her chosen's display."**

_'Oh you have no idea how pleased I am.'_ Spider thought to herself, still smiling as Tamaki dropped the remainder of his manifestations and helped Mirio to his feet.

It didn't take long for Cementoss to erect the winners podiums, Nejire jumping in place on the third, smiling and waving to anyone and everyone. Mirio standing proudly in second place, again smiling brightly but red in the face after exerting himself so much.

Then there was her Fahliil. Still standing at his full height, head held high and looking over the cheering crowds to the tiny blob of colour on the roof. His smile had changed though, this wasn't the dangerous smirk he'd shown his opponents during his matches, it was different. It was happy, two sharp fangs on prominent display as he grinned.

Spider had to force herself to wait until the medals had been handed out _and_ for class to end after the students went back to the main building. In that short time Tamaki had managed to revert to his old self, hunched over and avoiding the praises of his classmates by looking down at the floor and mumbling a nervous 'thanks' where appropriate.

When he saw the Dragonborn waiting for him by the school gates the indigo haired teen made a dash towards her, grabbing Spider's arm and pulling her with him out of the school grounds and away from anyone that tried to catch their attention. Spider just chuckled as she was dragged along for the ride since it seems Tamaki had kept a certain amount of confidence from her courage spell.

Once he was sure they were far enough away and out of sight Tamaki let go and sank down onto the nearest wall. Looking around it seemed that they had run into one of those pleasant streets with walls on either side, like the one where Spider sucker punched Bakugo for the first time. Good memories all around.

"I can't believe I won, I was even against Mirio and Nejire. Their so strong." Tamaki had his medal clutched in his hands and was staring at it like the thing would disappear at any moment.

Spider dropped down beside him. "Well from what I saw back there, you're pretty strong too."

The young man shook his head immediately. "That was just because of your quirk, it wore off as soon as I got back to class and I couldn't even look at anyone again." He sighed, shoulders drooping. "I didn't deserve to win."

The Dovahkiin frowned, before reaching over, grabbing Tamaki's chin between her thumb and index finger and turning his head to face her. "Do you really believe that?" She asked.

He nodded with some difficulty but made no move to remove her hand.

"Well then I have some news for you, while I might have given you a boost during that first match, my quirk's effect stopped shortly before the second one started." Spider smirked when his jaw went slack and she had to push it back up for him to realise. "That confidence out there was all you Fahliil."

Taking her hand back the two sat there for a while as the teen took that piece of information in. He looked like wanted to deny it but at the same time... it felt true.

* * *

Spider was happily sat in her apartment the evening after the sports festival reading a book that she'd purchased yesterday. Tamaki and her had parted ways in the afternoon after she took him home then returned to her apartment to pick up her wards. Shiko and Ichiru were now in their room eating a dinner of salmon steak with sweet rolls for dessert. After they'd promised not to make a mess of course. Spider was also playfully reminded by a bashful Shiko that they didn't have actual clothes to go out with since the Dovahkiin had burned their old ones.

It only made the texts she shared with Izuku earlier that day more amusing as Spider imagined the siblings showing up at the Midoriya's door in their pyjamas and plates of food in their hands. Adorable.

With a small apology Spider conjured a few articles of clothing for them and promised to take them shopping after school tomorrow. It was still slow work in gaining their absolute faith since neither would speak to her that much but they'd open up eventually.

Anyway the book she was enjoying was titled 'The Cry of the Icemark' and she had just gotten past the part where the main character 'Thirrin' meets a charming young warlock, 'Oskan' after the young princess seeks his aid in healing one of her soldiers who was attacked by a bear while on a hunt.

Then there was a knock on the door. Wait, did I say knock? I meant loud banging that threatened to take the thing off it's hinges.

The Dragonborn sighed as she placed the book down on the small coffee table in front of her chair, already mentally preparing herself for the argument she knew was coming given the aura currently planted outside of her door. She'd barely gotten to it when the person outside started banging again. "Calm down!"

Pulling on the handle of the _unlocked_ door Spider found herself face to face with a tall, ash blonde, sour faced Katsuki Bakugo.

He stared at her.

She stared at him.

It was a strange sight to be sure as the teen looked torn between wanting to leave, yell and ask something all at once while the woman opposite him just leaned on the door in a way suggesting she was ready to slam it in his face at a moments notice.

A minute of intense silence passed as the Dovahkiin waited for Bakugo to collect himself. The explosive blonde settled for looking at the bottom corner of the doorframe before he spoke. "What the fuck do you want from me Slack jaw?"

Spider frowned. The boy's voice held none of it's usual bite even if he was still rude, that was slightly disconcerting. Didn't mean it was her problem though.

"You really don't want my answer to that, now get the fuck out of my building." She said and swung the door shut as she turned away, eager to get back to her plush armchair. The Dragonborn wasn't very surprised when Bakugo stopped the door from closing all the way, letting it swing back open but not stepping over the threshold into the apartment. _'I warned him.'_ She thought with another sigh. "Stop standing there like an idiot, if you really want to know I'm not doing it in the doorway."

Bakugo was unsure at first if Spider was being serious, then again she was known for pulling complete 180 degree turns when came to anything she did. He entered and closed the door behind him, taking in the bare apartment. It didn't look like the Dovahkiin had put any thought into decorating since the only furniture from the front door to the living room was a chair, a small two person sofa and a coffee table in the centre of the room. No pictures on the walls, television, WiFi router (she leached off of her tenants) or even a damn mirror.

Every other room including a bedroom, the kitchen and dining area he passed on the way into the living room was empty except for one where the door was closed, he thought he heard a noise from inside, maybe hushed whispering but he was distracted as Spider sat down on the armchair reminding him of why he was here in the first place.

Bakugo stormed over and rather violently plonked himself down in the middle of the sofa opposite the Dovahkiin who had one leg crossed over the other and one arm over her lap while the other had its elbow on the armrest as it supported her head. She looked bored.

"What do you expect me to say Folook?" (Tormenter). Spider asked him in a tone suggesting she didn't want to be in this situation but was stuck here anyway. _'Is this how Aizawa feels every day?'_

Bakugo 'tched' and looked away again. "Exactly what I said outside you damn-" He cut himself off, looking like he'd literally bit his tongue to stop speaking. "Shitty hair and Dunce face said you wouldn't have done what you did at the Sports festival if you didn't expect me do do something about it. I want to know what it is."

The Dragonborn looked at the strained look on Bakugo's face, the way his fists clenched and unclenched in an attempt to stop himself from using his quirk. Everything screamed that he was uncomfortable with the situation. "I want you to suffer." Finally Bakugo's eyes snapped to hers. "Don't think I mistake myself for a saint joor, I've done much worse than you to people somehow even less deserving of it than Izuku. But that's the unfortunate way things work, it doesn't matter what you do to someone so long as there's no one willing to stop you."

"Fuck off! I didn't ask for Deku to keep following me!" Bakugo shouted and Spider would be surprised if the Midoriya's didn't hear it, they should be having dinner right about now.

She scowled after feeling the migraine from this conversation already setting in. "I think we both know _Izuku_ stopped trying to follow you a long time ago." The Dragonborn pinched the bridge of her nose. "In the last year I have become aware of exactly how abusive your treatment of him was and I can't see how someone like you could ever imagine themselves as a hero."

This time he slipped up, a small spark followed by several pops and a bang. It was cut off just as quickly as it sprang to life but there were two darkened patches in the sofa shaped like hands. As soon as he noticed Bakugo paled a little when he dragged his gaze back to his host.

Spider didn't even look mad about it. "I'll fix it later so don't bother holding the explosions back, I know from experience that holding power in can be unhealthy. So long as they aren't too loud it will be fine."

Bakugo looked away again. "Thanks." He muttered lowly.

It went quiet again. Neither was sure for how long but it felt like the silence stretched for years until the teen managed to build up his courage again. Not that he didn't have it in the first place, got that you shitty extra?

"De- Izuku always just knew how to push my buttons better than anyone else." He began, letting off a few explosions which further burned into the sofa. "He was a quirkless weakling but wouldn't shut up about wanting to be a hero like I was, it was the same as calling me as weak as he was or that he was better than me because even someone like him could do it. The teachers and shitty extras that followed me around all agreed he should know his place."

Spider's hand glowed a sickly green then blue as the sofa was enveloped in the same light and returned to it's original form, perfect for getting exploded a second time. Only when the green glow died, the blue stayed but Bakugo didn't have time to think on it when she started speaking. "By your logic, since everyone at UA is weaker than me I should be beating both you and them into the ground daily to make sure you know your place, is that what you want? After all it's an insult people as pathetic as you guys want to be heroes too, right?"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT! You're a damn freak of nature with your quirk so just who the hell could be stronger than you?" Bakugo asked though he seemed defeated when he said it. "Everyone in that damn class can be good heroes even if they aren't as strong as you."

Spider hummed. "Shame it took the possibility of someone becoming what you were to Izuku for you to see that not every hero is equal, the boy would have been fine quirkless since his real strength lies in analysis and strategy anyway." The teen looked like he wanted to argue but he didn't get the chance when Spider asked another question. "Tell me, what do you believe a hero actually is?"

The explosive teen didn't even have to think. "Someone who beats up the shitty villains for thinking they can get away with shit."

"And exactly what 'shit' do they think they can get away with?" Spider prodded.

He thought for a moment looking for an example. "Destroying peoples shit and trying to hurt them, I don't know making them feel unsafe maybe?"

"Good answer, now tell me exactly how much of that you did to Izuku for over a decade." She told him, abandoning her bored expression and leaning forward slightly. Bakugo had stilled, no explosion this time. "You were the ringleader for an entire school full of people that made my friend's life a living hell in all the ways you described and more, in your own words Bakugo, you're a villain."

He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of the Dragonborn as she brought his entire world crashing around him, first by proving he was in fact not the strongest or the best, then showing how far the gap was in the sports festival and now unravelling his whole way of thinking for the last ten years of his life.

Spider sank back into her seat. "Are you starting to see why I don't like you?"

"... You don't think I deserve to be a hero because I was a bully." Bakugo said only to flinch when Spider _growled_.

It was an inhuman noise sending desperate shivers down the teen's spine, only lessening when she regained control. "I hate that word." Spider all but spat the sentence. "It doesn't even begin to describe the torture you put him through on a daily basis, you didn't 'bully' Izuku, no what you did was _break_ him into thinking he was worthless, undeserving of the very air he breathes. It doesn't scratch the surface of the shear damage you've done that sweet, caring boy who, after everything you did would still throw his life away in a heartbeat if it meant protecting _you_."

Bakugo went quiet again and put his head down. Spider hadn't seen him like this before, she'd saw him when he was angry, mad and pissed. Maybe slightly excited once when he was going up against Izuku in hero training on their second day. But here, he just looked... guilty.

"Do you know what he asked me after we'd known each other for a week?" Bakugo didn't look up. "He asked why I hadn't hurt him yet, as if because he was quirkless I was meant to hate him. Sometimes I still catch Izuku muttering about whether I'm faking friendship with him when he thinks I'm not there or doesn't realise he's speaking." Spider copied Bakugo's earlier motions on clenching and unclenching her fists. "I'll give you one guess why he thinks that's just how friendships are supposed work with him."

He raised his eyes back to Spider who had slightly tensed but otherwise hadn't changed much in the time they'd been talking. "How do I fix it?"

Now it was Spider's turn to 'tch' as she scoffed. "It's not exactly easy to fix what happened. To either of you."

That got his attention. "What?"

"You were nurtured to believe it was your right to hurt Izuku, while that doesn't make what you did any less reprehensible it does allow me to understand your response towards him won't change overnight, even if you want it to." The Dragonborn explained.

"So even if I want to... apologise," Bakugo looked like he had to swallow something unpleasant when he said that. "I wouldn't be able to?"

She shrugged. "It's a guess. If you think you can say sorry then by all means, try."

"... Why are you helping me if you're so mad about what I did." The teen inquired.

"Same reason I haven't killed you. Izuku would be upset if he found out." She answered truthfully.

Honestly his look of surprise at her answer was so stupid. "That's the reason!? Not getting kicked out of UA and going to prison?"

"You'll find that Izuku is the reason I do a lot of things, he has that effect on people. And it wouldn't hurt for you to learn to watch what you say to people, sometimes they have powerful friends you do not want to fuck with." Spider replied with an edge of finality.

Bakugo excused himself shortly after and Spider watched him go, hearing the front door open and close before she picked up her book from the coffee table. Admitting he was wrong and wanting to reach out wasn't going to magically repair the mutilated corpse of Bakugo and Izuku's friendship but, at least it was a start. Didn't mean Spider had forgiven him though.

She tried to get back to reading but the words were melding together and it was too difficult to focus. Instead the Dragonborn pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. As a legal adult with the conjured documents she was technically her own guardian and so had access to anything a parent would regarding UA and their child, including her homeroom teacher's phone number...

She didn't expect to get a reply until either late into the night or ridiculously early in the morning since the evening was prime napping time for her teacher before he went out on patrol, she knew that because she sometimes catches his aura nearby the apartment complex. In fact one of his favourite perches is in full view of her living room window but its low enough that he can't see her unless he looked up.

Spider: I don't get paid to do your job for you, send Bakugo to the werewolf next time.

Aizawa: Whoever this is, I have no idea what you're talking about.

Spider: After winning the festival I thought you'd know my name by now. You really didn't have him come to my door today?

Aizawa: Spider, don't tell me you hurt him outside of training. Even if he instigated it I don't feel like dealing with a headache tomorrow.

Spider: Well I could always hide the body if you'd prefer.

Aizawa: One less problem child.

Aizawa: But be serious now. What happened and do I have to step in?

Spider: Short version is he knocked on my door and asked what I wanted from him. I told him why I disliked him and he seems to understand that he's been acting like a villain (by his own definition) for as long as I've known him, which again is not my job.

Spider: Like I said, try sending him to the werewolf so that I don't end up with damaged furniture and a bad taste in my mouth.

Aizawa: I know you mean Hound Dog but you could still use his name.

Spider: Best I can do is Grohiik, take it or leave it. (Wolf)

Aizawa: Whatever. I don't care enough to argue with you.

Spider: Something we agree on.

Aizawa: At any rate, does this mean I can expect Bakugo to calm down in class tomorrow?

Spider: Doubtful, he might be quietly seething at best while he works through it.

Spider: But I mean it when I say this, if he shows up again then I will start showing up on your patrols.

Aizawa: ...You wouldn't.

Spider: I don't have to sleep so it's not like I have anywhere better to be. Goodnight Kinbock. (Teacher)

Aizawa: Hold on, why has Hizashi been sending me videos of a demon dressed in that same strange armour you wear? And why does it call him master?

Aizawa: Spider you had better answer me.

Aizawa: I hate you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the start of a redemption? We'll see.
> 
> And sadly... I have to go back to work. I'll have less time to work on these chapters now and will probably go back to the once a month updates I had for SHD on FF.net, sorry.


	8. Deathly Gift? You Shouldn't Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider receives a gift
> 
> Internships are chosen
> 
> Lucien gets to show his art
> 
> A pro hero has their world view turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe how much people loved Sebastian with his 4 lines of dialogue XD
> 
> Work has been draining me so sorry for the wait.

School was back in session on the day after the third year sports festival was over, not even giving those poor students a days break. Still as usual the Dovahkiin teleported herself to school earlier than was strictly necessary after placing several meals in the fridge for her new wards and leaving another note for them when they wake up.

The little devils were still sleep deprived even after a good night in a soft, warm bed so Spider didn't have the heart to wake either of them just for a simple goodbye. Not when the siblings would probably sleep until noon if left undisturbed.

Still it was odd when she appeared inside the classroom. normally it was empty of anyone and anything that wasn't already there when she left, while Spider was the first one here, there was something strange on her desk. She took careful steps forward before pulling back the chair and moving to sit in her seat and pushing herself closer.

It was a flower.

A singular beautiful red flower that separated into four near the top of the stem, each with thin leaves that mostly folded inwards towards the middle while several long crimson stalks pushed forth from their centres and created a haunting ring around the plant. Like the limbs of saints praying to the heavens for the fallen to find passage into the afterlife.

It stood inside a small vase that only served to make the gift look even more delicate and... enchanting.

So she just sat there for a while. Enraptured by the grace of the flower until a certain yellow caterpillar wannabe dragged himself through the door, shockingly before any of his students got in. Strangely enough he also had a very familiar piece of wood in his hand.

Aizawa took one look at the flower and froze even when his student turned towards him and smiled in that polite yet distant way she always did when she smiled at something mundane. Only time he ever remembered a real one was when Midoriya jumped into the classroom from outside using the open window just so that he wasn't late, or when fighting the Nomu but that one was... Aizawa didn't like to throw around terms like 'deranged' lightly so we'll just say it was 'enthusiastic' and leave it there.

But her smile wasn't what worried him (presently anyway), no it was the damn flower.

"Spider, do you know who left that on your desk?" He asked calmly, giving nothing away to betray the anger bubbling just underneath it.

The Dovahkiin frowned. "No." She answered before adding on. "From the way your aura just turned I take it this isn't as sweet a gesture as I thought it was?"

"Do you know what that is?" He asked, ignoring the questioning tone in her voice.

"It's a flower, Aizawa not a bomb." Spider poked fun at his grievous countenance.

The man shook his head. "Sometimes I forget you're not from here. People put that flower on desks, in front of houses or wherever a recently deceased spent a lot of time, they're meant to guide the dead into the next life." Aizawa saw Spider nod along, visibly becoming more and more fascinated with the thing on her desk. "However, in this case they are also used as a form of suicide baiting. Whoever put that there wants you to kill yourself."

The Dragonborn then does the most 'Spider' thing that she could do in that moment. She laughs.

"I'm afraid they're a little late for that, any chances I had of truly dying were dashed a long time ago." She used her index finger to gently stroke along the top of one of the red stalks. "Either way it's a radiant gift. What is its name?"

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation, UA doesn't tolerate this behaviour and when we find out who put that there they will need to be punished." The man's eyes turned a shade of red that didn't quite mean his quirk was activated but showed he was rather upset about the matter.

The Dragonborn sighed. "I appreciate you caring for my mental health but I assure you there is nothing to be worried about, now tell me it's name."

Now it Aizawa's turn to sigh. "The most common name for it is a spider lily."

"... you're an idiot." Spider told him.

"I doubt that but why don't you enlighten me?" His expression grew even grumpier.

"My name, shocking as it may be, is shared by this flower. Divines forbid someone cared enough to make that connection and think it would be a nice gift."

"Unless they're as new here as you or have lived under a rock until now I doubt that's the case." Aizawa informed her, crossing his arms and resting the staff he'd brought in across his right arm.

"Give me a moment." Spider brought out her phone her phone and began texting a recent entry in her contacts.

Spider: You didn't happen to put a flower on my desk did you Fahliil?

Tamaki: ...

Tamaki: Maybe I kind of did that.

Tamaki: Was it nice?

Spider: It's wonderful. Thank you.

The Dovahkiin put her phone down to see Aizawa had approached her desk and was eyeing the device as she spun it around to face him. "Mystery solved."

Aizawa still didn't look convinced. "There are two Tamaki's in the first year, which one is it?"

"Amajiki, third year." She replied and put her phone back in her pocket. "I believe this is his way of thanking me for my support during the sports festival."

The underground hero visibly grimaced as he internally berated himself for not thinking to watch the third year festival before school, at least then he might have more details about Spider's friendship with Amajiki because there is no way she didn't make at least one scene the entire time she was there. Two if you counted the staff she gave Present Mic between the day of the first and third year festivals.

"Speaking of unpleasant actions..." Spider drawled, leaning forward in her seat but careful not to knock the flower. "What are you doing with that?"

Aizawa looked down at the staff then back to her. "Hizashi wouldn't shut up about being all powerful so I took when he wasn't looking and came here."

The moment he finished his sentence, the huge door to class 1A was pulled open and slammed into the wall with a very loud bang followed by a distinct _crack_ of something breaking. With slow, heavy footfalls, an eight foot five giant decked out in gleaming, wicked black and red daedric armour entered the room.

Qelnyroth, or as he is now known, Sebastian radiated malevolent energy that froze the only joor standing in the room to his place as he faced the intimidating demon.

Aizawa was a pro hero, he had faced danger countless times and come out on top. He was a man of logic and will power (also coffee but keep it on the DL). But a human can only do so much when all of that supernatural hatred was directed straight at him, standing his ground was admirable in it's own right.

Sebastian's footfalls grew closer, each booming step seemed to echo in the quiet atmosphere of the classroom until he was towering right over his target. Despite the fear gripping his body, Aizawa had a slight bend to the knees that positioned him in a rough fighting stance only for Sebastian to reach out and grab the staff, taking an excruciating amount of time to actually pull the thing from the pro's grip and towards himself as he continued to glare down at the man through his demonic helm.

**"Do not attempt to steal from my master again mortal."**

Sebastian raised his head to look towards his mistress, the ruler of the realm in oblivion he called home and saw a special smile marring her otherwise pleasant features. It was the one she gave to any of her loyal servants when they'd done particularly well at something, seeming to speak volumes without a word being uttered. But the most important part was that it said ' _I'm giving you a shiny new weapon for this.'_

With the motivation this smile offered, Sebastian nodded. It was so slight it could have been missed or mistaken for something else but to a draemora nothing was able to show that they were elated with something quite like that simple movement without a war cry of victory being involved.

Turning back to the door leading into the halls, Sebastian left the classroom just as terrifying as he had entered it but this time with his master's most prized possession in his grasp.

Only when his booming footsteps had faded away did Aizawa let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding for so long.

"You know, it's not very heroic to steal from people, what would you students think if they found out?" Spider pulled him back to reality with a predictably glib jab at the UA teacher.

Aizawa released a sigh. It was only the start of the day and already he wanted to drink himself into unconsciousness. He turned his head to give a sidelong glare at his student for sitting back and doing nothing while her... whatever that was Hizashi now had control over made him fear for his life in a way on a few villains had ever managed by merely walking into the room.

"You'll regret that." Was all he said as the tired man stalked up to the podium and grabbing his signature yellow sleeping bag and closing himself inside of it before promptly shutting his eyes and somehow fading into the background.

It wasn't too long after that the rest of 1A started filing into the room a little at a time, all of them seeing the flower on Spider's desk and giving her the same combination of expressions one after another as she smiled reassuringly at them. Shock, concern, confusion and finally a polite smile back. All that is, except for a select few.

Todoroki just saw the flower, stared for a few seconds like it confused him why a plant was in the classroom then proceeded to go to his seat without a word on the subject despite being less the three feet away from getting an answer.

Bakugo just looked at the plant and the Dragonborn's stupid smile, huffed and proceeded to ignore the situation entirely.

Midoriya however... he went from being happy as he entered with Iida and Uraraka to freezing in his place much like how his teacher had done just a half hour earlier.

The boy had been in the middle of the routine he had gotten used to since starting UA, he liked to ride the train and scroll through hero forums on his phone while the ambient bustle of the train lulled his senses rather than the instant teleportation Spider had offered him. But the best part was that he met his friends at the station and they walked the rest of the way to class together, then when they got there, he would turn to the back of the class and wave to his other friends/land lady.

But then he saw the lily and stopped dead in his tracks. Iida had been just a step behind him and bumped into the greenette but strangely the usually meek teen was unmoved by the collision, as if it hadn't happened at all.

"Midoriya are you-" Iida stopped part way through his sentence when he too saw what his friend was staring at, same thing happened with Uraraka who had a hand on Midoriya's shoulder.

 _'Krosis.'_ Spider internally cursed at her stupidity. If the flower was a form of suicide baiting then it was more than likely Midoriya had seen this very plant on his own desk during middle school. "Don't overthink it little hero." Izuku was snapped out of his trance like state as he stared at the flower by the call of his nickname from across the room. The Dovahkiin pointed to herself now that she had his attention. "Spider," She then gestured to the flower. "Lily."

The connection made, her friend was able to give a shaky nod and an almost smile which was really just a quirk of the lips that no matter how hard he tried wouldn't form the thing he wanted it to.

Since it was almost time for class Iida and Uraraka begrudgingly let Midoriya go to his seat without much more than simple assurances but cast anxious looks over at him the entire time he sat at his desk. Eventually Spider could see his aura even out but even so she teleported her phone onto the teen's desk, still unlocked and on the messaging screen where Tamaki admit to giving her the flower.

After he read it she saw the tension ease from his shoulders and Spider took her phone back in another small swath of purple flames.

During this time everyone else in the class had been talking about being recognised after the sports festival becoming even bigger celebrities than they were after getting attacked by the League of Villains. Aizawa dragged himself out of his sleeping bag doing his usual stint of saying something that made almost everyone nervous only to come out with something mundane.

"You need code names. Time to pick your hero identities." He was met a rambunctious round of cheers from many of his students making him use his quirk giving him a dangerous appearance thanks to the red glow in his eyes. "This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned the last time we were in class together. This is a little unusual as by extending draft picks to you pros are investing in your potential, any offers can be rescinded if their interest dies down before graduation though."

"So what you're saying is we'll still have to prove ourselves even after we've gotten recruited." Hagakure clarified.

"Correct." Aizawa answered. "Now, here are the totals for those of you who got offers." He pressed a button on a remote he'd picked up from the podium making a digital chart show up on the board. At the top was Spider with a little over six thousand offers, below her was Todoroki with four thousand, followed by Bakugo with three and a half thousand. After that they got lower and lower. Not everyone got offers however, the rest were made up of Tokoyami, Iida, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Midoriya, Ururaka and Sero respectively. "In past years it's been more spread out but there's a pretty big gap this time."

"So many offers, you must be pumped." Kirishima called out to the Dragonborn who looked towards him unamused. A few others sent out some encouraging words while others looked down over not getting any offers at all.

"You don't get to talk to me anymore. The same goes for the rest of you" She replied stunning everyone.

"Did the fame go to your head or something? Mr Aizawa did say the offers could be taken away." Sero said getting a few nods.

"I saw the way you were looking at me after I got the ten million points. I don't need people who turn on me like that." Spider looked away as if the sight of them offended her.

"THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!?" They cried.

Spider's mouth twitched upwards, glancing towards them again. "You're damn right it is."

"But you won the sports festival anyway and even got a gold medal out of it. Like actual gold." Kaminari protested.

"Actually I don't have that medal anymore." She replied dropping the fake offended act.

"WHAT!" Everyone except Iida shouted.

"If you've lost it don't expect a replacement." Aizawa told her sternly.

"I didn't lose I threw it in the hospital's garbage bin when I healed Iida's brother." Spider said and kind of regretted since almost everyone fell out of their seats at the statement.

"That reminds me." Iida started reaching into his pocket and bringing out said gold medal. "Tensei asked that I give this back to you, he seemed sure that even after what you said about the festival being stupid you would want it as a reminder of your accomplishment."

Rather than getting up Spider held out her hand summoning the medal in a haze of purple flames from Iida's hand into hers. "How sweet of him. He's wrong of course but sweet all the same." Spider then tossed it back to the class rep who caught it looking confused. "Keep it, I have too many reminders of past accomplishments as it is. Besides this way you'll have a reminder of me." She smiled at him.

"Alright that's enough, getting back on topic, all of you will be interning with a hero agency regardless of offers. You've already gotten a taste of real combat thanks to the attack on the USJ facility but now you'll be able to see pros at work, in the field, up close and personal, first hand." Aizawa told them in his usual serious tone. "The hero names you choose will likely be temporary but take them seriously or-"

"You'll have hell to pay later!" Midnight burst into the room interrupting Aizawa and getting more than a few stares due to her choice of hero costume. "What you pick today could be your codename for life, you better be careful or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent."

"Yeah Midnight has a good point, she'll also have final approval over your names." Aizawa added. "The name you choose is important, it reinforces your image and shows what kind of hero you want to be in the future. Your code name will tell people exactly what you represent, take All Might for example." He brought something out of his sleeping bag before speaking again. "While you guys do that I'll be taking a nap, don't try to wake me until you're all done."

Once he finished whiteboards were passed down along the rows of desks. When she got hers Spider wasn't too sure what to put, back in her world the hero title was already picked out for her long before she existed. _'Dragonborn or Dovahkiin... come to think of I haven't shown anyone my more draconic aspects, at least nothing the people of this world would outright associate with dragons.'_ Her mind raced with possibilities, now that the decision was hers how could she not have some fun?

A few of her classmates had already gone up to the front in order to present their names though she paid it little mind even after everyone started chanting about a 'Froppy' whatever that meant. Spider could feel her smile growing as she wrote more and more names that were bound to be rejected but brought her no end of amusement. Once she was just about finished it seemed Bakugo had taken the podium and revealed his hero name.

"King Explosion Murder." He announced.

"I'm gonna go ahead and say that's a little too violent." Midnight declined.

"Sounds like it suits him perfectly." Spider defended the name turning a few heads, others muttering 'You're one to talk'.

"I thought you two didn't get along?" Yaoyorozu commented.

"We don't." Spider replied as Kirishima yelled out his suggestion.

"Why don't you try 'Explosion Boy'?!"

"Shut up weird hair!" Bakugo yelled before taking his whiteboard and returning to his seat to think of something new.

He was replaced by Ururaka who had the name Uravity written in bubbly text on her whiteboard. Midnight positively gushed over it until Ururaka took her seat again allowing the next students to present their names. When Todoroki got to the front his white board had something interesting written on it, something Spider swore she'd seen written in one of Midoriya's notebooks before on the teen's analysis page. 'Frostburn' suited him well. Iida told them his brother wanted him to take up the name Ingenium 2.0, while Bakugo finally settled on Ground Zero. Even Spider had to admit that name was pretty bad ass.

Next was Midoriya's turn. He nervously stood and made his way to the podium, staring at his hero name without turning it around towards the class for a while until a gentle nudge from Midnight brought him out of his thoughts. With a determined steel in his eyes the greenette nodded and flipped the whiteboard over. "My hero name will be 'Deku' and I want to save everyone, with a smile."

It was met with... mixed reactions.

Simultaneously from the back and right side of the room there was a loud _crack_ and _boom_ respectively which went mostly ignored aside from a few wary glances.

"That's great Midoriya! It sounds like 'you can do it!'" Uraraka supported the truly terrible choice of hero name in a way only she could.

"I... I guess I never thought of it that way, it's been used as a way to keep me own for so long that I wanted to use it so that everyone who said I couldn't do anything know I made it, despite what they did." Midoriya told her, smiling though to a trained eye it appeared slightly strained.

Spider calmed herself from the shock and flash of anger that shot through her at the mention of the name. Even with that reasoning... Izuku was a truly damaged person that by all rights should have given up a long time ago. To use the name that no doubt still brings pain and try to turn it into something associated with hope was either brilliant or insane. She couldn't tell which this was.

A little restoration magic and a smidge of alteration repaired the ruined whiteboard she had broken.

"Looks like we only have one student left." Midnight declared as Midoriya left for his seat, beckoning the Dovahkiin to come up to the podium. Doing so Spider took the whiteboard with her carefully hiding what she had written down.

Once in front of the whole class she placed it in front of everyone and stated the name. "The trashy hero: Midnight Blonde Edition."

This got more than a few laughs as well as a seriously pissed off looking pro hero stood next to her. "Next..." Midnight said after controlling her breathing.

The writing on the whiteboard changed as if it was never there to begin with and Spider read out the next one. "The tired hero: Piss off I'm sleeping."

That's when Aizawa got involved, "Spider... don't make this worse by getting yourself detention again."

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first 'Mr let me just take a nap real quick'" Came the sharp tongued response.

"Either come up with a real code name or I'm putting your first one on the application forms." Aizawa threatened and Spider swivelled her head to look at him in order to gauge if he was lying.

 _'Nope he looks serious.'_ Spider cursed internally, she had so many more good ones to try. "Fine..." The text changed again to her actual pick. "The predator hero: Nightingale."

"Huh, that's actually pretty good, I like the way you used two opposites in conjunction with each other." Midnight praised.

"What do you think it means?" Spider asked curiously.

"Well the bird itself isn't much of a predator but we've all seen the talents hidden beneath your mask." She replied confidently.

"Close enough." Spider said before returning to her seat. In fact the name was a tribute to her friend Nocturnal. The daedric prince could appear as innocent as a nightingale yet reveal herself to be far deadlier than you ever realised in the blink of an eye. It was the reason the demonic god named her elite mortal followers after the creature.

Midnight excused herself with around seven minutes of homeroom left and Aizawa once again stood, getting out of his sleeping bag. Seriously what was the point of getting about 10 minutes sleep in the middle of the period anyway? Especially when he wasn't really asleep most of the time.

"Before we leave, there's the issue of Hitoshi Shinso moving up from General Education into the hero course." Aizawa stated and this got everyone to freeze in their seats. "You'll decide as a class who get's kicked out," He reached into the sleeping bag and pulled out a box. A plain, non descript box. "Everyone will write down a name and place it inside. Begin."

There was an uproar of denial from most everyone in the class but they were quickly silenced when Aizawa's eyes flashed red and he glared at his students. Any argument they had died in their throats and they began to dejectedly write a name on a scrap piece of paper they either ripped out of a work/notebook or just had on them.

One by one everyone came up to the box and dropped their selection inside.

Except Spider, she just teleported hers into the box. But that's not all she did, because of course she just _had_ to try something when a matter this serious was in play. With a swirl of dark green alteration magic Spider willed the contents of the box to change.

"That everyone?" Their teacher asked with a raised brow and when he didn't receive an answer, pulled the lid off of the box before dumping the papers out, reading each one before a slow, creepy smile spread across his face and he stared directly at the student at the back of the room. "You should all be thanking Spider, she just saved you from rigorous after school training with me."

"WHAT!" The class cried.

"How did Spider save us?" Tsuyu asked.

"It was a logical ruse, there's going to be a test of potential to determine Shinso's place in the hero course. This was just to see how well built your comradery as a class is, clearly it's not deep enough." Aizawa explained. "As for how Spider spared you... every name in here says 'Bakugo' in different handwriting and none of it is any of yours. So she's the only one getting a special punishment."

Every head turned towards the Dovahkiin who hadn't moved an inch the entire time. Only glaring at her teacher. _'Another god damn logical ruse...'_ "You can absolutely go fuck yourself."

"WHAT THE SHIT SLACKJAW! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEING CIVIL?!"

"We still have two more sports festivals together so you better watch your mouth blast breath."

Admittedly it wasn't her best insult but the Dovahkiin _had_ just been bamboozled so sue her for being a little off her game.

After the class calmed down again Spider was then given a huge stack of papers with agencies listed on them once Aizawa had finished his lesson and told them they had two days to make their decision and leaving the room, not before telling her he'd see her about the punishment later though. Forgetting that little annoyance, it honestly it wasn't looking good since Spider had no clue who ran any of the agencies in the country or how to even begin to choose who she would intern for, Aizawa said that it would last for a week so if she made a bad decision she would be hard pressed to keep her blade in check.

"How are you ever going to decide on who to pick?" Yaoyorozu asked from in front of the Dragonborn having moved over from her desk. "I only have a small amount in comparison." She held up a few of her own papers that Aizawa handed to her.

"With reckless abandon if I have to do it in two days, you wouldn't happen to know someone interested in combing through this for me would you?" Spider asked daring to look hopeful.

"Hmm I'm afraid I don't." Yaoyorozu looked a little nervous before she continued. "There is something I've been meaning to ask since the sports festival but I didn't have any way to contact you over the weekend that wasn't in the group chat."

"Oh right hold on a second." Spider told her as she reached into her inventory for one of the devices Midoriya helped her purchase. She had recently gotten a dark green and black case which reminded Spider of Midoriya's hair. She brought up the series of digits that made up her contact details by going through the phone's settings and handed it to the other girl. "Here you are."

"Thank you, does anyone else have this?" Yaoyorozu asked as she entered the digits into her own phone.

"Just Aizawa, Kaminari, Tamaki and my tenants, so that includes Izuku and Inko Midoriya but no one else." Spider responded as the teen handed the device back.

"I understand if it's a secret, my parents often change numbers when the wrong people get a hold of them." Yaoyorozu replied only to freeze when she realised what Spider had said. "Did you say Midoriya is your tenant?"

"I bought the building he and his mother live in after they gave me a room for the night when I first arrived in the country, though they _insist_ on paying me a little rent when I've told them they can live there for free." She responded looking towards the green haired teen who was mumbling to himself about two lists of agencies he'd gotten, one piece having the few that requested him along with another piece the others who weren't given offers got. He probably scared most of them off with the whole injuring himself thing during his match with Todoroki. "But that's not important, you had a question for me?"

"Yeah... it's actually something a few of us wanted to ask you." She began, continuing only after a nod from the woman in front of her. "Some of us were wondering if you would be able to teach us how to fight after the internships are over, as hard as we tried the boys completely wiped the floor with us and aside from you it felt like a boys only competition."

"I'll admit I was surprised when you were taken out of the tournament so soon, considering the damage you could have done." Spider responded, resting her head on her hand in a thinking pose.

"Yeah, but honestly I'm not sure what I could have done against Bakugo or Todoroki anyway." Yaoyorozu looked down wearing a little defeated expression on her features.

"You can create any inorganic object right?" Spider asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes but it didn't do much good against Tokoyami." She didn't understand where the Dovahkiin was going with this.

"Perhaps, but it would have very effective against Bakugo." Spider told her.

This got her attention. "How, he could blow both me and anything I make away with his quirk."

"Last time I checked his little fireworks can't deflect bullets." She said leaning back with an easy going smile. "Especially when he isn't expecting it."

"I HEARD THAT!" Bakugo yelled from a few seats in front to the left startling Midoriya who was behind him.

"Too easy." Spider chuckled until she saw the shock on Yaoyorozu's face turn to relief. _'Wait does she think I was kidding about the gun? I hope not that may her best shot at beating him. Literally.'_ "Who else wanted to ask? And why were you so nervous about it, it's not like I bite."

"Well a little of what you said when class started and we weren't sure if you would even want to train with us after our performance showed just how far behind we all are in comparison." She replied honestly. "If you accept then it will be all the other girls in class so me, Jiro, Ururaka, Hagakure, Ashido and Tsu."

"That sounds like fun, and don't be nervous about asking for help, I was joking earlier about not wanting to talk to any of you." Spider smiled at the girl who looked like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "For now though, I have papers to sort through." Yaoyorozu nodded and was about to leave when Spider called her attention again. "I do wish for a form of payment for this extra training you all want."

"Oh of course, how much were you thinking?" The teen asked.

"I would prefer to call you by your first name, it's much easier than Yaoyorozu." Spider answered.

"Is that all? You have a deal!" Momo bowed her head in thanks before leaving.

"Thank the divines, her surname is almost as long as mine." The Dragonborn muttered as she began looking through the frankly ridiculous amount of agencies with equally bizarre names.

Before she knew it most of her class had left for the free period except for Ururaka and Midoriya however they looked to be ready to go too. Picking up her papers Spider left her bag under her desk resolving to either teleport it to her home later or just leave it for class as she walked towards the door, opening it carefully so as not to drop the stack of paper. Only the universe had other plans. Or more accurately she would swear a certain daedric prince of madness happened to exert his influence.

The second she opened the door All Might in his muscle form rushed into view causing a wind to follow him blowing the pieces of paper everywhere. Thinking this might actually be perfect Spider quickly grabbed the first one she saw and held it close.

"Oh no would you look at that..." Spider said in a fake dramatic sadness. "All those agencies that wanted me to apply, lost forever because of this clumsiness. Such a shame."

"No they aren't." Midoriya said, suddenly behind her with half the stack and Ururaka beside him with the other.

"I said they're lost," Spider's voice turned mock serious as she waved her hand and all the papers caught fire causing the two students to drop them in surprise as they turned to nothing but ash. " _Forever_."

"Would this be a bad time to mention they're backed up on the school's database?" All Might decided to let them know.

The last piece of paper in Spider's hand crinkled as she crushed the half she was holding onto before easing her grip it after a few seconds and looked to All Might. "You're so lucky Midoriya likes you." She said in a deathly whisper and slipped past him leaving three very confused, slightly afraid people behind.

The day after, Spider handed in the form listing three semi random agencies she wished to intern at. The first one was deliberate however as the name took her back to a time she was more comfortable in. Although she did wonder who would receive a knighthood in this age.

* * *

Later that night, the Dragonborn was just finalising her purchase of a warehouse on the outskirts of Musutafu. It was large and in what was the site of the only semi-large scale battle the quiet had seen in some time, meaning it was fairly trashed until the council managed to get it cleaned up. Needless to say the property value was at an all time low given how long that could take and the low foot traffic made it the perfect place to set up shop.

Best part, she did all of this from the comfort of her own home. Phones were a marvellous invention.

Anyone wondering about her wards will be pleased to note that both were looking healthier after nary a few days in her care, greatly helped by a little magic of course as it wouldn't do to leave the healing process up to their mortal bodies alone. Why bother when there was a much faster way?

Ichiru was sat on the sofa opposite Spider, trying to figure out the 'homework' she had assigned to him. The moment that the Dragonborn found the boy's affinity for plants she immediately set about cultivating that knowledge, letting it grow as she gave him notes on how to make potions and the effects each ingredient will have on the body. He found it fascinating and even had an alchemy table set up in the corner of the room for when they did 'practical' lessons.

Shiko on the other hand... she was a fighter. If it wasn't obvious enough since she was the one who killed the man on the ground during their first meeting with the Dovahkiin then it was made even more so through the intense way that the girl stared at Spider's weapons. The Dragonborn had recently set about decorating her home with a few weapon racks, nothing fancy for now but definitely more than what was there before.

But back on topic, Spider adored the look of amazement in Shiko's eyes when she gave the girl her own elven dagger with a depiction of Auriel on the hilt. Ever since it had been none stop practice slashes and intensely maintaining the blade. Spider showed her the best way to use a whetstone and hone the edge into something viciously sharp.

Spider put her phone down and just watched them both. A small smile playing on her features as she took in this world's first generation of dark brotherhood assassins.

It was funny to think that the future of hero society was probably geeking out over something on the floor below while the two children above him learned how to make use of a very different trade, and eventually help him achieve his goals, even if he will never be aware of it.

The Dragonborn was never much of a master planner. No, she much preferred her actions to be loud, precise and deadly but there were always exceptions to the rule and like she'd thought to herself before it was nice to get that little feeling of home in a new world. Shiko and Ichiru would be able to help her with that and be able to build a life for themselves. And if Spider used them to further Izuku's aims then that was just to demonstrate their prowess.

Once Lucien gets back, she can have him train them in oblivion. Time passes differently there and in a matter of weeks, years will have flown by for them, turning them into perfect killers will be childs play with a trainer like Lucien on the case and Spider can visit too, maybe lend her own thoughts to their training, bring gifts when they do particularly well.

She huffed a small chuckle garnering the attention of her wards for a second before they went back to their tasks. Even to herself Spider sounds like a stereotypical bad guy, brainwashing youths into becoming her loyal assassins. But is that what she's doing? After all, society threw these children onto the street, ignored their very existence.

All she's doing is giving them a chance to bite back.

**_Knock knock knock._ **

Three precise raps on the door to her apartment drew the Dovahkiin out of her thoughts. Checking the time on her phone showed that it was late, almost three thirty in the morning. Yes it was probably irresponsible to allow the children to stay up so late but at the same time we are talking about the woman who gave those same kids access to homemade poison and weapons so...

Pulling herself up and stalking towards the door Spider pulled it open as it was yet again, unlocked. Only to find the grim, dead tired visage of Mr Aizawa staring down at her.

"I don't want your girl scout cookies." Was all she said before slamming the door shut.

Or at least it would have had Aizawa not blocked it in an eerily similar fashion to how Bakugo had done so previously. Maybe she should invest in a heavier door?

"I'm here about your punishment problem child." Aizawa stated as he swept into the apartment like he fucking owned the place. Rude bastard.

Letting the door swing shut behind her Spider followed him into _her_ living room as he promptly fell into _her_ incredibly soft and plush arm chair while looking like he walked through the dirtiest street and fought ten men at once if the bruise on his temple was any indicator.

Aizawa lazily lifted his gaze to look at Ichiru who was eying him cautiously but still filling out the worksheet in front of him while Shiko moved from her spot in the corner of the room to sit next to her brother protectively, knife at the ready. "Who are these two?" He immediately cut her off when he sensed a lie brewing. "Don't try and pass the off as your siblings, I checked your records and they don't mention anything about two children."

"Fine, they're two homeless children I found when I was wandering the streets one night. They were impressive so I took them home with me, happy?" Spider drawled as she stood beside said children, arms crossed as if daring him to say something about the 'legality' of it.

All she got for a solid 10 seconds was a deep sigh. "It's not conventional, but at least you're doing right by them. Just don't let it interfere with you school work."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now go to sleep, looking at your aura makes me feel like I want to drop dead from exhaustion." Spider told him honestly and strangely didn't receive any response other than the barest hint of a nod before her teacher slumped and his breathing evened out. The Dragonborn shook her head before letting her arms drop to her sides and glancing over to her wards. "You two as well, don't think I haven't noticed you yawning Ichiru." She said reaching out and ruffling his hair much like she does with Izuku.

"Noooo, please? I've almost figured out how potent void essence is when mixed with aetherium and spriggan sap!" He pleads even as he can barely keep his eyes open to look at her.

"The solution will be there when you wake up with a clear head tomorrow darling, for now you and your sister need rest." Spider looks from the boy to Shiko and gives her a wise 'I know this from experience' look. "And a blade will only get you so far if it's being wielded by a tired body."

Spider gets a slow nod from the girl as she stood and gently pulled her brother along to go back to their room for the night. The Dovahkiin had discovered that Shiko much preferred to be the strong quiet type, only speaking when she needed to and if she felt comfortable enough to be herself in the Dragonborn's presence then that was a step in the right direction.

Either way, now she had a teacher in her chair and four hours until school started. Idly Spider wondered if the punishment of just having a place to crash when out on patrol would be a one time thing or if Aizawa would keep coming back like a stray cat when you feed it one too many times.

"Might as well just give yo the keys to the vacant apartment across the hall if you do." Spider spoke to herself out loud as she settled into the sofa her wards had just vacated. "I'm getting soft in my old age. I blame the Straw Hats."

* * *

Two days and a train ride with some classmates later Spider was outside of a five story building that looked to make use of glass in order to show off how modern it was. Entering and waiting in the lobby on one of the available seats Spider looked to the clock seeing she was fifteen minutes early and might have to wait before being shown where she would be working.

Surprisingly it wasn't long until a young looking blue skinned girl reminding Spider a little of an Asari showed up to greet her. "Hi, I'm Bubble Girl, sorry if you were waiting long we weren't expecting you for another ten minutes or so."

"Not at all, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Spider PoisonBlood." The Dovahkiin responded as she stood to follow the hero up a spiral staircase.

"Aren't you supposed to give your hero name?" Bubble Girl asked humorously, believing Spider had made a mistake.

"You can call me Nightingale if you'd prefer." Spider replied without skipping a beat.

"Sounds good to me, oh and a word of advice when you meet Sir Nighteye." The hero stopped on her way up the stairs to look at the UA student. "Try to make him laugh, he values humour despite his appearance." She then continued climbing the rest of the way towards the office.

"I have to admit I've never seen him before, though I'll keep your advice in mind." Was the startling response.

"You've really never seen Sir before? He used to be All Might's sidekick you know, always watches clips of him in his spare time." The woman said as they finally reached the top and went through a corridor.

"No I chose this agency at random, out of eleven thousand agencies his was the one that appealed to me the most." Spider answered her as they approached an ordinary looking mahogany door.

"How's that if you've never seen him before?"

"His title, I was curious about the man worthy of receiving a knighthood." Spider answered when they both stopped in front of the door.

"Oh I'm afraid that's just his hero name, he hasn't actually been knighted." Bubble Girl confessed bashfully before knocking on the door. "Sir! The intern is here!"

"Show them in." Came the contrite response through the door.

"Good luck." Bubble girl said opening the door and allowing Spider entrance to the large office. She took two steps and would have walked right back out had the man's sidekick not closed the door. Everywhere she looked was some kind of image of All Might, as if she didn't see enough of him at school now she had to deal with it here too.

"I knew I should have asked Midoriya to pick for me." She mumbled heading towards the desk in the far corner of the room. There was no chair for her to take a seat on the other side so she stood opposite the man she would be interning for, he was very tall and lanky, his fingers strangely long as he pressed them together while studying her. For her part Spider returned his gaze unmoved by the intensity he placed behind it. A lesser being would flinch, for Spider the challenge was in not scaring _him_ by using her own brand of glare.

They didn't speak. Only stared, taking each other in. Spider noticed the light grey suit and red tie dotted with white spots. He in turn saw her long sleeved black shirt, tights and boots. The only colour in her outfit being the blood red skirt she wore which cut off half way up her thigh, and her silk gloves also dyed the same red as her skirt.

A solid ten minutes passed before he spoke. "You know the secret of One For All."

"I'm the reason All Might's successor can use it without breaking his body." Spider said impassively, not revealing any kind of surprise she might have felt.

Sir Nighteye hummed. "A sign that he wasn't prepared for the quirk."

"Doubtful, from what I understand it stockpiles power from all the previous holders, after going through eight of them I doubt anyone as young as him has the body to handle it at 100%, as a matter of fact it's probably better to let the quirk die with Midoriya since after him it will more than likely kill anyone else who tries to succeed him." Spider told him.

Nighteye's eyebrow ticked up half a centimetre. "Doesn't change that Toshinori made the wrong decision when he passed it on. My own intern Mirio Togata is much better suited to wield the quirk, when you meet him on this internship I'm sure you will agree that he will be a fitting replacement as the symbol of peace."

"Last time I checked your little intern got his ass handed to him at the sports festival."

His stare intensified, looking for any sign of weakness. "A one off, were Mirio passed One For All he would have won with ease."

Spider scoffed in his face at the comment. "A freaking baby could have won the festival with One For All, what's your point?" ' _That may not be entirely true but my point stands.'_

"Midoriya didn't." He pointed out.

"Because he was far more concerned with assisting Todoroki overcome the trauma he associated with using the fire side of his quirk." Spider explained as if was obvious, which it really wasn't for anyone watching. "It's that thing that heroes do, help people. I'd rather he do that than lose to me in the final any day."

The man gave a dismissive hum. "Don't you find it arrogant to think you're stronger than the power passed on by the symbol of peace?"

"Not when your symbol could be outsmarted by a dead rabbit." Spider shot back. "Besides, don't you find it arrogant to assume your opinion should factor in to who the successor of One for All is? Last time I checked it was the actual holder who decides, not the snotty sidekick he kicked to the curb after he decided he never really needed you." _'Shot in the dark but he looks like he'd be insecure about no longer being his hero's sidekick if this fucking shrine of an office is anything to go by.'_

Nighteye leaned forward, his gaze hardening slightly as his aura seemed to cause a sudden drop in the temperature.

"What's wrong _joor_? Did I strike a nerve?"

"I'm not about to argue with a teenager about something as vital as this. It's not as if you fully understand the weight of the responsibility each user has had to carry."

Spider sighed. "I'm done talking about this. I came here to learn about the realities of hero work, you can either start teaching like you agreed to with UA or I can call the school and leave."

Cue another intense stare down.

"... There will be paperwork."

"You think that scares me?"

"It should, and it will."

* * *

Clearly Nighteye underestimated the array of emotions his intern could feel. She didn't do 'scared' even when another pile of paperwork landed on the temporary desk he had set up for her in the corner of his office. Instead she stared at the offending stack and methodically filled it out without ever making a single mistake.

Of course she was cheating.

Some might cry about this stuff being important but seriously who really cares about the accident report for half a railing on the balcony of a long abandoned building? Spider certainly didn't so she felt absolutely no guilt in mindlessly flicking her pen over the form while her illusion magic took effect and simply showed the viewer exactly what they needed to see. It's effects would be negated long after she'd left so it really wouldn't be her problem anymore even if she was discovered.

It was the exact same thing she did with all of her course work at UA. Well, aside from her literature pieces, those she actually puts effort into given how much Cementoss seems to like the tales of her adventures.

Even a god likes to be praised for good work every now and then.

On a few occasions the Dragonborn was able to meet Sir Nighteye's other sidekick as well as another UA student part of the 'hero work studies program' though she was slightly surprised when said student outright hugged her rather than the usual bow that was so common in this part of the world.

"PoisonBlood! I'm Mirio, Tamaki's friend! We always seem to miss each other when you run off with our little festival winner." Mirio greeted after seeing the confusion on her face.

"Ah yes I remember, my apologies for not recognising you sooner. Please call me Spider." The Dragonborn reciprocated his hug for a moment before they released each other.

"Can do, just promise you won't bite me for stepping into your parlour." Mirio responded with huge grin.

 _'Somehow wherever I go... there's always that one joor who makes fun of my name.'_ She thought to herself vaguely irritated at all the arachnid based jokes people used on her. Usually they were friendly about it but sometimes they take it too far, people like Sheogorath especially. Spider seethed slightly when she remembered the time he gave her an egg sac saying 'They should be with their mommy' and proceeded to cackle himself back into oblivion. _'I need to get him back for that.'_

Putting on a little forced smile Spider replied. "I'll be sure to take you off the menu."

Mirio seemed happy that she 'liked' his joke and decided to switch topics. "I also wanted to thank you for helping Tamaki at the sports festival, after what that student from my class said I wasn't sure he was going to win that round." The teen's eyes lit up as he said the next part. "And I don't know what you said to him but he was a man on a mission! when I was against him in the finals he really gave me and Nejire a thrashing, seriously I've never seen him so fired up."

Now Spider smiled for real this time. "He's a sweetheart but not very confident, all I did was give him a little push." She spoke fondly of the third year, remembering his shy and timid personality. However it does seem that his demeanour is taking a turn for the better with his recent flower incident, such a bold choice was controversial yet so brave.

"With all the time you spend together you must know each other so well by now, will I be seeing you two together more often at school?" Mirio leaned in closer and whispered in a conspiratorial manner. "Or maybe on a date?"

The thought was frankly ridiculous and that's why the laugh had escaped before she could stop it. "I don't think Tamaki would be interested." Spider managed to say after regaining control. _'Besides I only look to be around his age, I'm not exactly the best candidate for a relationship.'_

"Reeeeeeeaaaaally?" Her upperclassman sounded doubtful at best and outright accusatory at worst as he clearly enjoyed himself prying deeper into the matter. "So you wouldn't mind if someone else started seeing Tamaki?"

"I can't say I would, where are you going with this." Spider asked as Mirio's grin never left his face.

"And if that person broke his heart what would you do?"

The thought was troubling. Despite only knowing the shy teen for a short time, inside of the Dovahkiin there was a need to protect him from something that would bring that kind of harm. Perhaps it was because he reminded her of a sad puppy when he was upset, and she found his adorably nervous nature to be an endearing change from the usual brash exterior of others his age.

_'Sounds like you're making excuses.'_

"You wouldn't find their body." Spider responded to Mirio rather than the voice in her head.

This got him to step back though he didn't seem intimidated in the slightest, instead despite the fact she didn't think it was possible, Mirio's grin grew wider as he turned to walk away, offering her a quick goodbye as he excused himself to make a phone call.

It was a brief yet not unwelcome diversion from getting back to Nighteye's endless stream of paperwork and... tests, he seemed to move on from the topic of her abilities and instead asked about her knowledge on heroes then back again. Needless to say he found her abilities far superior to her knowledge about All Might which was severely lacking, something he set out to fix.

"For the last time, I! DON'T! CARE!" Spider could almost cry from frustration. Sir Nighteye was attempting to convey the importance of All Might's many adventures in his early career just after his time at UA and it was driving her insane.

"If you don't understand the symbol of peace how can you hope to surpass him when you do become a hero?" He asked levelling another one of his intense stares at her.

"I am more powerful than your precious symbol could ever dream of becoming." Spider told him.

"It isn't about being stronger than him, it's about being better than he is. Lighting the way for society and showing them they are safe."

"... Now I get it." Spider chuckled at the thought. "It's not going to happen, my time as the happy hero who always solves everyone's problems, taking their issues on my shoulders just because they need help or deserve better, is over. It always ends the same way." Spider spat the words bitterly.

"So you plan to waste your potential and leave it to someone else because just don't feel like it?" Nighteye was letting his emotions slip through the carefully constructed mask of seriousness.

Spider allowed a deathly calm expression to overtake her features, blinking slowly when she opened her eyes again they looked like dying stars. "It sickens me that everywhere I go there are people like you, not villains plotting to commit some great evil or unleash chaos, no it's always been you. You don't get to decide how I live, you don't have the right to place your selfish desires onto otherwise good people simply because you believe it's the right thing to do. I decide how to use my power and you're going to find a way to deal with it whether it's a waste or not, I don't care because I'm done being controlled by anyone who thinks they know better."

"You're making a mistake-" Nighteye began but was cut off by the Dragonborn's aura suffocating the very air he needed in order to breathe.

"I don't need your approval." She growled. "You can stand on your shiny pedestals glaring at me, throw harsh words of criticism or even take actions countering my own." Spider took a dangerous step forward, her presence filling the room in its entirety. "But the part of me that gave a shit about what people like you think died a long time ago."

A deafening silence deadened the atmosphere in the room. Broken by a quiet buzzing in Spider's pocket. Taking out her phone she saw that she had received a text from Midoriya giving his location and without so much as a glance, Spider teleported herself to her friend.

Appearing in a darkened alleyway in her demonic armour, sans helmet, the sight Spider was greeted with only slightly surprised her. Iida and Midoriya were stood before a most gruesome sight, the hero killer in all his ragged ninja wannabe glory was pinned, upside down to the wall of one of the buildings by several ebony daggers, at least three in each limb and two swords plunged just above his hip bone.

A single, clean horizontal gash along his abdomen allowed whoever was responsible to pull Stain's intestines out and wrap them almost lovingly around the hero killer's neck in a mockery of a scarf, the still hauntingly wide eyes indicating he'd been very much alive when the event occurred.

Blood seeped down the corpse and the side of the wall, pooling on the floor beneath them and growing closer to the young students by the second.

But the best part, was Lucien's signature.

Written in bold letters above his artwork was the calling card of the brotherhood he was forever a part of.

**HAIL SITHIS**

Midoriya looked deathly pale as he stood next to his friend whose expression was a mystery beneath the metal helmet he wore. Well, 'standing' was kind of a generous term for what the teen was doing, really it was more like barely stopping himself from falling over even as tears streaked down his cheeks.

 _'It's not Lucien's best work but there's no need to cry about it.'_ Spider thought as she approached to get a closer look at the body. _'Funny, I thought he was meant to be Asian.'_ She took in the darker skin tone and broad facial features of the strung up man as loud footfalls echoed off of the cold concrete floor from the mouth of the alley.

Peppermint hair and a blue jumpsuit dashed into view. "Midoriya, you should be more clear when..." Todoroki's voice died in his throat when he looked from his friends to the mangled _thing_ stuck to the wall.

Izuku barely let him take it in as he crashed into the other boy and damn near crushed him in a hug, burying his face in Todoroki's chest and speaking so quickly it was almost incoherent. "I was too late- we- we didn't- he was already- and the blood just won't stop-"

Todoroki had his arms free and didn't seem to know where to put them as he was torn between attempting to comfort the greenette dirtying his costume while pressing so _so_ closely into him, and looking to the mess of what used to be a man. In the end though, he chose to place his warm, left hand gently to the back of Midoriya's head while his cool right hand wrapped around his waist and kept him from shaking too much.

Ignoring her distressed friend for the time being since Todoroki clearly has a handle on things, Spider falls in line with Iida a scant few feet from Stain's freshly slain form.

"Is this not to your satisfaction?" She asks him without taking her eyes off of the corpse.

"I... I don't... Didn't want-"

"Don't lie to me mal qah." (little knight). Spider warned the teen in a knowing voice. "I saw the look in your eyes back in the hospital, when your mother explained the injuries this man inflicted on your brother. I understand the need for revenge."

Iida took a step back, away from the body and from her. "This isn't- I wouldn't do this... I could never..."

Even now Spider remained focused on pained expression marring the hero killer's face. "They say that only the weak take revenge while the strong forgive, for revenge is a road that only leads to more pain and heartbreak before taking a piece of your soul once you've achieved it." The Dovahkiin turned her head and smiled at the youth. "But I think we both know that the strong make those who deserve it pay for their sins personally."

It was the casual acceptance of what was happening in front of them that made Iida's breath catch in his throat. The small smirk playing on Spider's lips as she returned her gaze back to its original focus, eyes scanning the butchered remains appreciatively. That was when he finally caught on that this was what he was so close to becoming, a monster.

Tenya had no idea what the person he could now only tentatively call his friend had been through to make her so... so...

But the fact remains that she was right, he wanted revenge on the hero killer and was willing to go all the way to Hosu for an internship to get it even after Spider promised that her ghostly companion would protect his family from harm. He was on the verge of doing something that had he been caught, he would never have been able to come back from. Maybe that was the point in some twisted way, Spider was showing him what those dark thoughts can turn you into.

And she did so by revealing what those thoughts have made her.

It was a naïve thought process compared to the truth, but if that's how the young man chose to rationalise the Dovahkiin's actions then so be it. At least now Iida has a point of reference, something to remember and compare himself to should he ever feel the way he did again and hopefully... make him force himself to show restraint for fear of becoming like his friend.

There was very little else to do here, so once Todoroki was able to coax Midoriya into walking away along with Iida, Spider was left semi alone with the hero killer until a ghostly figure stepped _through_ the corpse in a theatrical entrance. Apparently not even death could curb Lucien's flare for the dramatic.

The Dragonborn looked at his smiling visage and spoke quietly so the others wouldn't hear. "I can't wait to hear your excuse."

"Whatever do you mean, mistress?" Lucien responded with a slight bow.

"This isn't who I sent you to kill." Her temper was growing short.

"Apologies, I only wished to have some fun before I was sent away." The assassin said mysteriously. "Sithis has whispered in my ear about your intentions to create a new chapter and this, Stain would be the perfect teacher."

Spider thought on it. _'He has managed to kill over a dozen heroes and injure even more into forced retirement... perhaps this isn't the worst choice.'_ There were pros and cons to a deal like this, on the one hand such skill would be passed to her wards, on the other Spider has heard that this man's ideology is extreme and he might end up passing on some bad habits.

"He awaits your approval." Lucien chimed in again and as if on cue, a body that was propped up behind a few dumpsters fell to the floor with a thump. A man with a very recognisable face due to the near absence of a nose and slightly jutting forehead was laying defenceless in the middle alley wearing nothing but faded white underwear.

It would appear that Lucien stripped him in order to make it seem like he killed Stain, but he had to have known that Spider would figure that out so why... ah, never mind.

The Dovahkiin's hand came alive with greening light and she held it to the corpse which was still pooling blood beneath her feet. In a slow dance of swirls and sparks the man's face and body morphed into a perfect copy of the unconscious hero killer. With that and the outfit, Stain was as good as dead in this world. Finished with one task, Spider turned and teleported the hero killer away in a haze of oblivion flames as well as her ghostly servant. "Make him comfortable." She said before they vanished.

Spider then tore the false Stain free and followed her three classmates out of the alleyway and into the open city, only now did she take not of the sound of explosions and distant screaming. Vague noises of combat played in her ears and the Dragonborn itched to take out her blade.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BOY!" The three heard someone shout from across the street. Spider saw it appeared to be an old man in a yellow onesie and cape with a black domino mask covering his eyes.

"Midoriya gasped in surprise. "Gran Torino!" The teen yelled back. "I was only-" He was interrupted as the elderly man's foot was stopped inches away from his face by Spider's free hand, the other held tightly onto the hero killer.

"Try that again and I'll show you how your liver tastes, **joor**." Spider threatened dropping the old pro.

"Ahh, I'm so sorry she said that she's just really protective please don't hold it against her, w-we just saw the hero killer and- and he-." Midoriya begged dropping to his knees and bowing his head.

"Yes I'm so sorry I defended my friend from someone I've never met attempting to attack him." Spider's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh uh right, this is Gran Torino the hero I'm interning with." Midoriya told them. "I don't get it though, how'd you find us?"

"I was told to come here by someone else, but I'm glad you're not dead at least." Gran Torino seemed to have gotten over the shock of having his kick blocked. No sooner had he finished a group of other heroes came rushing around the corner.

There was significant surprise at seeing Spider dragging the slaughtered hero killer like a bag of garbage and the police were immediately notified while the UA students filled the heroes in on what had occurred, they 'found him like that' wasn't very convincing in the pros' eyes.

"So we're just supposed to believe that you had nothing to do with this? I saw you at the sports festival and you're more than capable of it." A female hero asked getting a little too close to the Dragonborn's face during her impromptu interrogation.

"Believe what you will, the truth remains unchanged." Spider replied with steel in her tone, it never ceased to amaze Midoriya how she could stand up to such authority without crumbling from pressure. Or look at a mutilated corpse and not want to throw up.

It looked like an argument was about to break out when Gran Torino suddenly yelled at them. "GET DOWN!"

Out of no where a pale winged Nomu dropped from the sky diving straight for the group, some were able to react in time to move out of the way, others weren't so prepared as the creature's talon like feet grabbed onto their resident green haired teen before lifting itself back into the sky. Or at least it tried to, probably would have made it if the Dovahkiin's gauntleted hand wasn't currently sunk into its lower abdomen using the hip bone as leverage to keep it still.

The Nomu dropped Midoriya out of both surprise and pain, the speed it was going causing Spider's clawed digits to sink deeper into its body as she tightened her grip before smashing it into the side of one of the buildings they were stood just outside of. Wasting no time as the creature settled into the crater it had made in the wall Spider released her hold on its hip in favour of moving towards its head, her hand sinking into the fleshy muscle of its neck before tearing it clean off killing the thing instantly.

Now with the Nomu's head in her possession Spider tossed it over to the hero who was questioning her and delighted in the shriek she'd elicited from the so called pro, at least until an unwanted guest rounded the corner.

"Why are you all standing around like fools? The villain must have flown this way right?" Endeavour asked gruffly, the smell of smoke settling around him as he approached only to stop a little ways away. "Don't tell me that man is..." Of course he'd notice the villain over his kid.

Taking the opportunity for what it was, Spider threw the mutilated body towards the number two hero, as it came skidding to a halt just a few meters from him she raised a wicked finger to point at Endeavour. "Take a good look at your future if you cross me again **joor**."

* * *

In spite of the fact they were fine, the UA students were forced to stay the night at the Hosu General Hospital before being given the all clear in order to monitor their health, honestly the people of this world were such wimps. Unfortunately Spider was kept in a separate room from the others due to gender and although she had half a mind to object she had a nagging feeling that a certain blue haired teen would find it inappropriate and that was one headache she was more than willing to avoid.

Luckily it was only a few hours until morning and that's when the real bullshit started to kick off.

"This is Hosu's chief of police, Kenji Tsuragamae." Gran Torino introduced the four teens to a tall anthropomorphic dog person after Spider was escorted by him, Gran Torino and some other loser in a light blue hero costume into the boys' hospital room. Spider chose to sit on the edge of Midoriya's bed given it was the closest to the door while the teens elected to stand in the police chief's presence.

"So you're the UA students who _found_ the hero killer huh? Woof." The chief asked rhetorically.

"I don't like your tone." Spider replied evenly. She wasn't about to take shit from someone who had months to track this guy down and failed, who the fuck does he think he is?

"Stain has some serious injuries, light burns, multiple contusions, several broken bones as well as the other... more obvious wounds. Right now he's in the hospital morgue being pieced back together. Woof." This new information shocked the teens and it clearly showed on their faces. "Here is a lesson you should have already learned, it's impossible for the police to condone the use of deadly quirks, the only reason pro heroes can use their powers now is because of the strict code of ethics the early heroes chose to abide by. That's why it's against the law for uncertified people to use their quirks to cause injury, whether you were up against the hero killer or not none of you had the authority to harm the villain." The reality was starting to sink in for the four as to where he was going with this. "That's why all of you and your handlers are sure to receive harsh punishments for this gross abuse of your powers."

"Now wait a minute." Todoroki demanded. "We only got to the scene after Stain was killed, we had nothing to do with how he ended up like that. Midoriya could barely stand and none of us had a scratch on us!"

"Okay, lets calm down." Midoriya went to Todoroki's side and placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"You were the only people to see the hero killer around the time of his death and each of your quirks could explain his injuries easiliy, do you expect me to break the law by ignoring such obvious suspects?" The chief asked accusingly.

"What is the law created for?" Spider threw a curveball getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Because I was under the impression it was made to protect people, am I wrong?"

"Well no but that doesn't-"

"So when the law fails to protect society it is therefor an unjust law and can be ignored in favour of the greater good, that being the protection of the people. Last time I checked that makes my actions entirely legal by your governments point of view." Spider cut the chief of police off. "Either way you are gravely mistaken if you believe you can best me in a legal battle Mr Tsuragamae, first of all you have no clear evidence any of my classmates used their quirks against the hero killer given we have all given our account of the event and the only one who _might_ have contradicted the claims is dead. Secondly it is entirely possible for Stain's injuries to have been caused without the use of our powers and if you think the light burns on his skin will give you sway I'd very much like to see you prove he didn't get those from the person who actually killed him. Thirdly it is entirely the decision of the public prosecutors office in whether or not they take a case to trial and even if we did admit to being there when the man died, they know a losing case when they see one, lack of evidence, underdog defendants only defending themselves against a ruthless killer by any means necessary, ergo letting another one take him out, and an incompetent police force's failure to apprehend said killer (either one) before this situation came to pass."

Silence...

"I _dare_ you to try and make the arrest." Spider added after several moments. _'I do hope no one told him about Lucien, that would be an uncomfortable conversation.'_

An uncomfortable growl made its way out of the police chief's throat as he tried to organise his thoughts. "If such an arrest was made it would still tarnish your school career, even if it was only you arrested." He directed his attention to the Dragonborn knowing full well she was the only one he had any circumstantial evidence of attacking the hero killer, even if it was without an obvious quirk.

"And once the embarrassment of a trial is over you won't have a career anymore, I'd call that a fair trade. What do you say _joor_ , do you wish to roll the dice?" Spider's smirk was positively wicked and it stayed long after the dog excused himself to speak with his 'friend' outside along with the other hero 'Manual'.

"Don't look so smug brat, I don't know why you're so knowledgeable of the legal system or the politics involved in going to trial but you got lucky this time, especially considering no one had the guts to tell him about that stunt you pulled with Stain in the middle of the street." Gran Torino berated.

 _'Okay first of all it's called 'Google' and secondly...'_ "I like to think of more as an unspoken agreement." Spider responded easily, smirk still present. "Endeavour is a Failure produced by your hero society, all I did was show him what would happen to him if he kept pushing his luck. _Mindoraan_?" (Understand?).

All in the room felt the blood drain from their faces.

"B-but you wouldn't really do that though... right?" Midoriya timidly inquired.

"I would do a lot worse to keep my friends safe Izuku." Her gaze returned to the old pro. "The decision's yours, do you tell someone and get on my shit list or keep this quiet and save me the trouble."

"... And you joined UA because you want to be a hero." Was all Gran Torino could mutter back.

"I never said I'd be a hero to you." She replied sharply.

* * *

That day Spider was able to go back to Sir Nighteye's agency ending up in his office though to say the man was happy to see her again would be a bit of a stretch, the pro surprisingly didn't care that he almost had to face the repercussions of Spider's supposed actions against the hero killer, no he was pissed that she still didn't understand the importance of bringing a smile to the people she saved given that almost everyone around her when she dragged 'Stain' out of the alley now needed therapy.

"So it's my fault they have weak stomachs?" Spider was absolutely done with being the 'good guy' at this point if all it got her was grief because her methods weren't the norm.

"Ms PoisonBlood... the pro hero Candle Light cried when she was shown a picture of you." Sir Nighteye pinched the bridge of his nose underneath his glasses.

"Is that the one I threw the head at?" She inquired.

"Yes... I'm also aware that you did something else when Endeavour appeared on the scene but no one will tell the police exactly what it was. I want you to explain to me why the hero killer is now a glorified pile of mince meat, don't pretend you had nothing to do with it." Sir Nighteye leaned forward in his seat.

"I sent my assassin after him, ate his soul too." Spider told him as she crossed her arms and shifted her stance in silent challenge, he only raised a brow in request for her to continue. She smiled.

Spider had been waiting for this since she started the damnable internship. It wouldn't be overly far from the truth and it will feel so good to make this man question everything he's ever known. "My quirk revolves around my own soul, it allows me to take the souls of others and use the power they provide like eternal batteries. Souls are naturally magical in nature so that's why I can use them cast powerful spells however I can also turn that magical energy they provide into physical strength."

Nighteye was quiet for a moment before responding. "Magic hmm?" He muttered under his breath. "How many souls do you have inside of your own?"

"Human souls? Or do you want the grand total?" Spider decided to conjure her own chair since apparently Sir Nighteye was still too cheap to get another for his office.

"Both." He answered evenly.

"Two million." She said quietly looking to the side at one of the hideous All Might posters. "Close to eight million in total."

"... How old are you?" Sir Nighteye asked the smart questions she saw.

Spider smiled returning her gaze back to his. "Old enough to be considered ancient, how did you know?"

"Eight million people don't just disappear in such a short time that your appearance would have me believe... that also means you don't have a quirk at all." His eyes sharpened, honing in on any tell the Dovahkiin may give away.

"Clever but can you be sure? While recorded history has quirks appearing in the last several generations would you be surprised to know that this isn't the first time they've manifested?" She was about to weave her most tangled web of lies ever Mephala help her.

Sir Nighteye drew closer. "Explain." He demanded despite previously being curious why she would only now enrol into a high school, this was more pressing.

"You have myths of Hercules with the strength of a god, of Poseidon who can control the sea, Zeus with his lightning and even Medusa, her hair made of snakes and a gaze that turns mortals to stone." Spider was positively grinning at the realisation dawning on Sir Nighteye's face. _'I am so glad most of these new worlds share the same basic myths and legends.'_ She thought gratefully. "Did you really believe Midas's golden touch was a curse from the gods? Or that Achilles was just an invulnerable man, perhaps it was easier for you to think Thanatos didn't have the power of death at his fingertips."

"This- this changes everything we previously thought about quirks, but... what happened to them?" Nighteye was obviously very invested in this.

"What always happens, the quirks grew too strong for you to handle so they regressed back into the genes growing weaker and weaker with each generation until they were ready to reawaken. You know now that they wouldn't kill their host once manifested."

"So eventually... quirks will become a thing of the past." Sir Nighteye stood and began to pace as he mulled over the tidal wave of information he had been given. Suddenly he stopped, his head whipped back to look at the Dragonborn who was currently sat with her legs crossed scrolling through her phone which she definitely didn't have on her a second ago.

"You said 'too strong for _you_ to handle' so what does that make you?" He eyed Spider suspiciously.

"Given the nature of my quirk and the changes it's forced me to undertake I doubt I can be considered human anymore." She answered, a trace of sadness in her voice.

Sir Nighteye didn't stop to ask he just returned to his pacing before telling her one last thing. "Your internship has been cut short, I need time to think on what you've told me and what I should do with this information."

"Do what you will." Spider responded as she stood up and made her way to the door, stopping just short of leaving to say goodbye. "I genuinely hope I never see you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, terribly sorry for the long wait but it's funny idea time.
> 
> *In a world where Tamaki has slightly more confidence*
> 
> Spider: Well fuck me if I'm wrong but-
> 
> Tamaki from across the room: You're wrong!
> 
> Spider: ...Excuse me?
> 
> Tamaki, now moving into her personal space: You. Are. Wrong.


	9. A Window into Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stain wakes up
> 
> Spider apparently loses an exercise
> 
> Izuku is given crushing news
> 
> The Dovahkiin sings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time because I had a short burst of motivation and pounced on it.
> 
> Thank you for reading I do appreciate all of you.

Stain awoke in a large, jagged room that had walls jutting out at off angles, indentations in the roof and windows giving the entire place a warped and frankly creepy vibe. It was in stark contrast to the furniture that filled said room, plush chairs and sofas angled around numerous finely crafted tables. The carpet was a deep red that felt soft under his bare foot as one leg hung loosely off of the sofa he was lying on.

wait...

The hero killer removed his gaze from the black metal walls and looked down at himself to see he was almost naked, not a blade in sight. He clucked his tongue in disappointment and made to rise into a sitting position as a headache began to make itself known, centred around a nasty looking purple welt on the side of his head. Stain put his hand to the injury only to hiss in pain and reel back, whoever did this could have killed him and he knew it, so why was he here?

The answer came in the form a young teenager dressed in the iconic grey and green UA uniform opening the huge ornate door at the other side of the room. Dirty blonde hair fell just above shoulder length from her head, perfectly framing flawless features that had to come from a quirk because no one was that finely crafted. Still, he watched. And judged.

Her uniform managed to hide the general frame of her body but confidence pushed off of her in waves with every step she took towards him, eying the hero killer without a hint of worry for her own safety. Arrogance will be hero downfall in a battle.

The youth's eyes held a gleam of intelligence though not in the traditional sense. This was someone used to people underestimating her and relishing the moment she could tear them apart, already she was thinking of ways to kill him. It was a look Stain had seen one too many times on those so called ' _heroes_ ' and he was sickened it had already infected this child. She wasn't worthy of the uniform.

She reached the two seat sofa opposite Stain, a low table being the only thing between them. The girl sat elegantly telling of a more formal upbringing that had beaten etiquette into her from a young age no matter the situation. She would be slow to react if he mirrored her.

In all the time his gaze never left her form, the girl however had looked from Stain to the dark walls of her residence and smiled something close to nostalgia before those dark emerald eyes returned to him. Smile turning into a smirk. She thought he was at a disadvantage, he could use that.

"Are you with the League?" Stain asked wanting to get the burning question out of his head and in the open.

The girl's smirk disappeared and morphed into more a small sneer. "I would rather lose my jaw again than work with them."

 _'So she was injured, was it by the league?'_ He asked himself but on closer inspection the student's jaw held no sign of injury. _'A regeneration quirk? it would explain her cocky attitude.'_ Stain had to think about his next words carefully, right now he had to bide his time. "They offered me a place at their side last night, I declined so I assumed you were sent to persuade me."

"They are nothing but an unpleasant distraction." She told him dismissively. "My apologies for not being here when you woke up by the way, I was in class when Lucien made me aware you were stirring."

That made him pause. "How did you get here so quickly?" This place was clearly no where near the prestigious academy for heroes. That and it was almost pitch black outside, no light seeping into the room from the windows.

"Simple, I teleported." The student told him as purplish flames danced around her hand and suddenly the same flames appeared on the table between them, disappearing to reveal two goblets of golden liquid in front of them.

Like he would be foolish enough to even think of touching that. Stain glared with ill disguised contempt and sat back in his seat making it clear he wasn't interested. The girl shrugged and picked up her own drink, swirling it in her hand. "Won't they notice if you're gone for too long?"

"Time passes differently in oblivion. Years in this realm will be a matter of weeks in your world." She responded before taking a sip. Smile playing at her lips as the refreshing honeyed wine washed over her tongue.

"My world?" Stain finally looked out the window. Really _looked_.

The dark sky held no twinkling stars burning brightly in the distance, instead there was only a black, unnatural almost liquid substance that dripped occasionally as it twisted and whirled over the pale bluish landscape. They were up high, below them the jagged terrain was largely made up of a lifeless rock that dropped off into shear cliffs and gave way to haunting structures and caves.

From just this one window Stain could see several towers built from that same rock rise from the ground wrapped in colossal chains and great pyres burning in similar pale blue flames as barely identifiable figures moved in droves in and out of the tower's entrance. They were too far away to see any features but most wore wicked black armour making them look like devils.

Then he saw... _something_. It walked on two legs, at least fifty feet tall, sharp yet crooked wings sprang from it's draconic body as the thing lumbered towards one of the towers. It's head was similar to that of the daedric helmet only without eyes, the mouth able to open wide and show an array of teeth ready to tear a meal to shreds, and huge horns only adding to it's impressive height. That was to say nothing of the thick arms and muscled hands ending in deadly claws, or of the creature's powerful tail extending at least a quarter of it's height, sweeping behind it to keep balance.

"Do you believe in God hero killer?" In his shock Stain had almost forgotten of the girl's presence and his head whipped back towards her, still swirling the goblet between her fingers. "Because he believes in you."

"... What are you?" His throat was tight and his legs felt like jelly. He'd been doing the right thing hadn't he? ridding society of the false heroes that were tainting the world with their impurity. Why... why was he here?

"Oh don't look so distraught. He's a fan." She told him. When it looked like he wasn't about to die of a heart attack she continued. "The big guy hasn't been happy with hero society for some time but he hasn't had it in him to punish our creation, never has."

"O-our?" He managed to rasp out.

The... whatever she was smiled again. "Yes, did you think he made the world by himself? His light needs my dark, we are the balance in the universe hero killer and our connection made your world." She leaned forward. "Your people like to call me the devil, ruler of hell where the souls of the damned are punished for eternity."

It- it wasn't- this was... but hadn't she said...

"Why am I here?" Stain said after several minutes of allowing himself to absorb this new information.

"I told you, he's a fan. Last night your work was about to be cut short by an ambush, and he requested that instead of allowing you to be taken away, I make use of you instead." The devil put down the goblet and rose from her seat. "As you can imagine, I get to see the worst of humanity. But the worst part is not being able to do anything about their acts of cruelty until after they die, giving them free reign to do it again and again."

Stain felt the atmosphere darken and a cold wind struck the very core of his soul.

"It's frustrating. So I have decided to visit our creation as a teenager to see how they treat a soul they believe to be simply one of their own." She explained reigning in her aura and allowing the man to suck in a breath that he hadn't realised he desperately needed to take. "During my time there I found two children, cast aside by the world. I want you to teach them."

"Teach?" He questioned, not wanting to risk anything more.

"Yes." She answered. "I want you teach them to fight, to kill. They will be the first in a brotherhood, a chosen family dedicated to protecting the world and each other from the evils of human society. Keeping balance." The devil looked him in the eyes and he into hers. For the first time he saw the blazing green fires of destruction burning in her irises and he knew she was the real thing. This was no illusion.

"...Why? Why would you want balance, you're the devil, evil incarnate not-"

She waved her hand in another dismissive gesture that silenced him. "A common mistake, did you know they think I'm God's son? The people of your world misunderstand so much about the way things are. Just because I am the dark to his light they think that means I am evil, when in fact I punish it. I do what he is too soft hearted to, and that's okay because he shows the love that I can't. We balance each other." Another smile. "But enough of that. Do you accept my proposal?"

The hero killer wanted to feel conflicted, he wanted to doubt the devil's words but he couldn't. Here was this celestial being validating his every action and decision, giving him the chance to pass his ideals on to the next generation who will continue his now divine work.

"When do I begin?"

Her smile grew wider. "Right away."

* * *

 _'Well that was fun.'_ Spider thought to herself as she returned to the classroom. Coming up with the whole 'God chose you' ploy was an idea inspired by bumping into UA's very own Ibara Shiozaki on her internship with Kamui Woods on one of Spider's free days after her own internship fell through. It was easy to fool the hero killer if she justified his actions in the eyes of a divine being and it will be oh so satisfying when he finds out the truth.

Before she left Cold Harbour (the Dovahkiin decided to keep the name as a reminder of who she took it from), Spider had set up the school system for her wards, they would train with the hero killer for at least three hours six days out of the week, the remainder of their days split between alchemy, strategy, stealth, traversal, acting and finally, loyalty. That was mainly team building exercises to show them they can rely on each other above all else. The seventh day would be their rest period where they can relax and unwind.

Given the way time works in her realm, Spider would be able to visit regularly, weekends in this world would be over a month in oblivion where she could personally oversee Ichiru and Shiko's training. Even without her though, she had some of the finest teachers available in oblivion, the best assassins, tacticians, warriors and poisoners you could ask for. Even if some of them were draemora.

The only thing she didn't have there was easy access to the more pure hearted masters of their craft, they mostly went to Sovngarde or Aetherius. It just meant that when teaching alchemy Spider would need to focus on healing potions and curative concoctions rather than the deadlier side of the art. Or drill in the importance of helping those they care for rather than becoming cold hearted killers. Not that that was a bad thing.

Hopefully Lucien will be able to keep the two happy in her absence.

There was still about ten minutes until the day officially started when Spider returned to her desk. It had been a few days since the Hosu city incident, Spider had to spend a little money to get certain people to look the other way about the issue of her and her friends being the only ones near the hero killer when he was killed given the chief of police had called in some influential friends to make the situation... difficult, but in the end it would be swept away. Amazing the things you could get away with after bribing the right people.

Best part is it didn't take long for something interesting to happen. It began with Bakugo entering the room having his hair styled flat giving the explosive teen a smarter appearance, altogether he looked more approachable despite the constant scowl. It didn't help that Kirishima and Sero were laughing their asses off at his expense.

"Time to make use of my favourite feature on this thing." Spider said to herself standing next to Midoriya, Iida and Todoroki as she brought up the camera on her phone zooming in on Bakugo from the back of the class and snapping pictures of his predicament in the highest quality. She seriously had to thank whoever the teen interned with because this was just too perfect.

"Stop laughing, my hair's gotten used to this and I can't get it back the right way." Bakugo seethed physically shaking with anger. "Did you not hear me? I'll kill you both."

"I'd like to see you try pretty boy." Sero almost bust a lung getting that one out.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" As he screamed Bakugo's hair miraculously poofed back out into it's usual spikey style much to everyone's disappointment.

"Aww there it goes." Both Kirishima and Sero spoke in unison.

That was when their attention did a one eighty and flipped to the back of the class along with everyone else who had been talking about their own internships only to start asking about the fight with the hero killer since the news had been playing it on a loop that the man had met such a gruesome end, exclusive footage showing a blurry figure throwing Stain at Endeavour's feet.

"I'm glad you guys are alive after that, seriously I was worried after I saw you were there." Kirishima offered.

"Yes I was worried too." Momo had genuine concern lacing her tone.

"We... I guess we were lucky whoever got to him had already left by the time we got there." Midoriya replied.

"I'm sure you would have been fine little hero." Spider reassured him with a hand on his shoulder.

"As a hero in training, I will admit that I am conflicted. The man hurt my brother almost permanently but to have that happen to him..." Iida dropped his gaze.

"Have you heard that he was connected to the League of Villains? Can you imagine how frightening it would have been if that creep had been there when they attacked the USJ?" Ojiro asked with a slight shudder.

"He's scary yeah, but did you see him in that weird video that's going around?" Kaminari inquired. "The dude had a herotube channel and posted it the night he died."

"I didn't know there was a video." Ojiro replied.

"Yeah, Stain's a pretty evil villain but super tenacious. He's almost kinda cool don'tcha think?" Kaminari obviously had zero tact given he was talking about someone who attacked four of his classmates

"Kaminari!" Midoriya whined pleadingly looking to Iida specifically.

"Uh- Oh! Dude I'm so sorry!"

"No it's okay. You're fine." Iida said keeping his voice level. "It's true he is- was quite a tenacious villain and I understand why people might think he was cool. But instead of helping the world his beliefs led him to cold-blooded murder. No matter his motives, killing cannot be condoned."

Spider instantly stepped away like she'd been physically struck. "I am stood right here Iida."

"I'm sorry but it's the truth." Their class rep responded managing to look her in the eye.

"Agree to disagree. You put a murderer in prison there's always the chance he'll kill again, put him the grave however and I guarantee the chances are lower." Spider parted her wisdom.

"Uhm... wouldn't there be no chance of being killed by a dead guy?" Ashido asked confused.

"The chances of that are exceedingly low, but never zero. Remember that." The Dovahkiin said this with absolute seriousness before looking back to Iida. "Either way I'd rather go with the more permanent option."

"As you said. Agree to disagree." The class representative replied. "Now, everyone get to your seats as class is about to begin! Let's get the day started!" He reverted into his given role expertly, hand gestures and everything.

Aizawa strolled in as the bell rang like clockwork and took his place at the podium. No staff in his hand this time.

He looked over the class for a second before speaking. "You're getting better. Just keep quiet and you can talk amongst yourselves until Modern Literature starts." Aizawa proceeded to pull his yellow sleeping bag out from under the podium and step inside of it.

There really wasn't much else that happened throughout the day, Modern Literature ended with a written account of Spider's discovery of the aetherium forge, English was basically Present Mic being his energetic self, Art History just had Spider and Midnight exchanging snipes (Careful with the deserts Midnight, you're filling out your costume a little too well recently. - Oh yeah? Don't worry your edgy little chunibyo head about it). Then lunch passed by slowly since Tamaki was busy, the Dovahkiin was a little offset by that but kept going none the less.

That was until the basic hero training classes in the afternoon, currently everyone stood around one of the battle centres in their costumes sans Spider who opted to remain in uniform while All Might explained the rules of the following exercise. They were to race across another training centre inside which is a maze of connected factories and find All Might himself in order to 'rescue' him. They would be competing in groups of five and each person would start from a different location and property damage was to be kept to a bare minimum (looking at you Bakugo...)

First up was Sero, Midoriya, Ashido, Iida and Ojiro.

"Huh, I'd say Midoriya is at a disadvantage against the others in terms of mobility, even with his control at the sports festival he won't be able to navigate the labyrinth as fast as the other four." Momo thought out loud next to Jiro.

"That's what I think too, I haven't seen him move through anything so complex before." The musically inclined girl agreed.

"Who's your pick? I'm betting on Sero." Kirishima asked Kaminari on his right.

"Oh yeah? I got odds on Ojiro." The electric teen placed his bet.

"I choose Ashido because she'd got a super athletic body." Mineta added.

"I know who will come last." Bakugo said confidently.

"Does that really matter?" Spider asked, sitting on Kirishima's left side. "The only prize goes to the winner so the rest are equally losers regardless of position after its over."

"Tch that's not the point." Bakugo replied getting Spider to shrug indifferently.

"You know I think Iida's got this one." Uraraka threw her hat in the ring along with Asui who hummed the affirmative at her friend's choice.

"You got a favourite to win?" Kirishima asked the Dragonborn.

"As much as I would like to bet on Midoriya I'm not sure how much he's improved. I'll take Iida." Spider eventually decided and man was it a bad choice.

Sero was catapulting across the landscape and swinging through the steel maze like bootleg Spiderman leaving most of his other classmates in the dust. The cellophane quirk holder was momentarily passed by a blur of green only to retake the lead after Midoriya mis stepped at the very end allowing victory to slip from his grasp.

"I hate it when I'm wrong." Spider grumbled and tossed a gold piece to her right, caught by a flustered Kirishima.

"W-wait a second is this actual gold?!" He cried holding it up to the light as if that would help decide its legitimacy.

"Calm down Red it's just a gold coin." Spider soothed while the others still there gathered around to see Kirishima's prize gawking at the septim that was so common back home. "Sometimes I forget how poor you guys are."

"Now that's just rude." Jiro pouted.

"My family's quite wealthy and I've never seen one of these before." Momo said inspecting the coin in Kirishima's hand appreciatively.

"See even money bags hasn't got any." Kaminari exclaimed gaining him a flick to the forehead by Jiro.

"I apologise, that was insensitive." Spider had the decency to look bashful as the others returned.

Eventually everyone managed to race in their assigned groups to get to All Might, everyone except one.

"I hope you don't think I forgot about you Young PoisonBlood." All Might looked to the Dragonborn who was just finishing Healing Mineta after he'd managed to slip and fall from one of the pipes in the battle centre and coming in dead last since he barely made it past the starting area, though she was fairly sure he was making it out to be worse than it was. "Since you have a quirk which allows you to teleport the rest of the class and I have devised another kind of exercise for you."

"Really?" Spider asked intrigued by the grins most of her classmates were sporting. "I can't wait to see this."

Ashido began giggling. "It's a tough one even for you, Midoriya's notes definitely helped us a lot."

"It was nothing." Midoriya blushed and looked away, Todoroki giving the green haired teen a reassuring smile while Iida and Ururaka patted him on the back.

"Okay now I'm slightly worried." Spider spoke cautiously. If Izuku was involved then this might actually be a challenge. "When did you have time to plan this?"

"We have a group chat dedicated to figuring out your weaknesses." Ojiro informed her and promptly had his mouth covered by Hagakure eliciting a surprised sound from the tailed student.

"That's supposed to be a secret remember!" The invisible girl shrieked.

"Right, sorry guys." Ojiro said after she let him go, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.

Spider was a little stuck in place while the others quickly forgave their friend. "I don't know whether to be creeped out or flattered." The Dovahkiin said after gathering her thoughts.

"You're fine with Mineta but this is creepy?" Asui asked curiously.

"Dang that was savage, hey Todoroki can we get some ice for that burn?" Kaminari laughed along with the others. Until Todoroki literally made a block of ice and gave it to him, that was when Spider started chuckling at the teen's misunderstanding.

"Settle down class!" All Might brought them under control. "Now then, for this exercise we needed a bit of help from class 3A and thankfully he was willing to help when we asked." He began to explain and that unsettled feeling Spider had grew worse.

 _'They wouldn't... would they?'_ Her thoughts stopped when she felt his aura approaching. _'Bastards.'_

"I believe you know Tamaki Amajiki of UA's big three." All Might nodded towards said student who was looking down the entire time he walked towards them, apprehension coming off him in waves even when he eventually took his place by All Might's side.

Spider looked around the class before finding Midoriya and glared pointing at the now scared teen. "I don't know how you found out but this is not over Izuku, I know where you live..."

"W-well I recorded the sports festival for the other years and I noticed you showed up and Amajiki's match in the finals wasn't like anything we'd seen before so uh... I checked my notes and he fit two of the three criteria you told us about when we were going to the USJ for the first time." Midoriya felt the need to explain himself.

"Young Amajiki will be playing the villain, he will attempt to make his through the battle centre without relinquishing to you the photo he has in his possession." All Might told Spider as she looked to Tamaki and confirmed there was indeed a photograph he was now holding tightly to his chest.

"This doesn't make sense, what are they offering you in exchange?" Spider asked deciding to ignore her traitorous tenant... for now.

"I get to keep the photo if I escape from you." Tamaki responded in a quiet voice, he then raised his head and large pleading eyes found Spider's. "Please let me have it."

She was about to combust. He was so adorable.

 _'Conniving, evil, malevolent, nefarious, loathsome, depraved bastards.'_ Spider couldn't contain her thoughts as they apparently spilled out in small mutterings so only those closest to her heard.

"Dang right we are!" She heard Kaminari hi-five Jiro.

"Get to your starting positions." All Might commanded and both students did so without further talking to the rest of class 1A.

Spider could see Tamaki was given a twenty meter head start on her though his form was almost lost in between all the pipes that connected the factory like buildings to each other. When she thought about how she would be able to play this Spider realised something important, she had no fucking clue what Tamaki's quirk had ingested today.

"We can still make a deal Tamaki!" Spider called out to the young man. "Hand over the picture and no one has to get hurt!"

"I- I'd rather not." His voice was timid as usual and only heard clearly thanks to the Dragonborn's magically enhanced hearing.

"I will give you anything you want in exchange for it." Spider doubled her efforts before All Might could announce the start of the exercise.

Tamaki blushed as he looked behind him from the photo to Spider then back to the photo and clutched it closer to his chest. "No thank you."

"BEGIN!" Came the booming voice of All Might through the speakers.

The 3rd year was off in an instant, to Spider's amusement he had transformed a few of his fingers into incredibly long tentacles similar to an octopus and used them to grab on to the pipes and manoeuvre through the battle centre with ease, leaving her behind. He seemed to like using that aspect.

"You know what, up close I see why that guy said his quirk was kinda creepy back at the sports festival." She said to no one in particular before teleporting herself over to the far end of the battle centre where she waited patiently for the other student. It wasn't long before Tamaki appeared, his speed and skill in moving through the labyrinth impressive to even her eyes. "I wonder if that's all he can do with those." She pondered.

Tamaki landed a good ten meters away from the Dovahkiin as she was effectively blocking the tunnel he needed to get through in order to claim victory and there was no way around her as the outskirts of the battle centre were flat, no buildings or pipes to give him cover.

"Last chance Tamaki, I'll give it right back I promise." Spider gave it one last try but it only succeeded in making the teen hold on tighter to his prize.

Acting suddenly and _confidently_ Tamaki's tentacles launched forward wrapping around the Dovahkiin tightly, their elasticity preventing her ability to break free with strength alone, she barely managed to slip an arm out in between his hold with the rest of her being effectively smothered aside from her head. That still left the option of using her sword to slice through her impromptu prison or maybe burning her way out, freezing them, electrocuting him, perhaps using unrelenting force to blow them apart... Not that she would actually do anything like that, even if it would be temporary she didn't want to see the look of hurt on Tamaki's features. That would be unforgivable.

Using Spider as a kind of pole to pull himself towards her he managed to catapult himself past the Dragonborn, close enough to reach out and touch her, only loosening his hold when he had physically put the distance between them and sprinted the last few meters through the tunnel exiting the battle centre with a smile fiercely tugging at his lips.

Thankfully he hadn't noticed the brief flash on green light enveloping the picture he held so tightly.

* * *

Spider had exited the battle centre accepting her defeat gracefully and even let a lot of the teasing slide as the class jokingly made fun of her soft spot for the 3rd year student. To be fair it was mostly Ashido trying to play cupid (Weirdly pushy about it too) while the others laughed. All Might managed to bring them under control and tell her that despite not being able retrieve the photo he was happy to see her softer side for once.

He was totally revelling in the fact he finally beat her. She could literally _see_ it in his aura.

Once they had all gone back to the changing rooms and Tamaki hurriedly disappeared, Spider took herself back to her apartment rather than class since it was the end of the day, deciding to just leave her bag at her desk since the thing was essentially purely aesthetic anyway holding a few textbooks and some kind of candy bar Kaminari gave her because 'she never eats' according to him.

 _'That's not true... I ate a fresh soul just the other day.'_ She'd thought at the time and felt said soul grumble about it somewhere inside of her own draconic soul.

As of now though she had removed her shoes and jacket as she sank into the plush armchair she had in the far corner of her current home. Fishing out a small square piece of paper from her inventory Spider finally got a peek at what Tamaki was hell bent on winning against her for. She hadn't honed her skills as a master thief for nothing after all.

While Tamaki launched himself past her, in the brief moment he was in arms reach Spider swiped the picture, quickly replacing it with a copy using her alteration magic while she kept the original. It was a dirty trick considering Tamaki seemed so stubborn in not wanting her to see it, resisting every opportunity to get something arguably better by accepting her deal.

Turning it over in her hands Spider saw why. It was a clear shot of her, alone in the cafeteria sat at a table next to one of the large windows, her journal open in her hand while a quill occupied her other. She was looking at something outside allowing the sun to catch her features in such a way that her blonde lochs glowed as a smile graced her lips completing the image that she was some kind of angel. How ironic.

The absolute best part was that she _remembered_ the exact day this was taken and what she was smiling at. Spider was in the middle of updating her log of her time here when a movement outside caught her attention, It was Aizawa carrying a stack of papers across the campus and when he wasn't paying attention he tripped over a particularly large rock and faceplanted into the floor as the papers scattered to the wind. After seeing that could you really blame her for smiling?

There was a similar tug at her mouth now though it was tinged with sadness. She hadn't realised the young man had developed a crush, as a matter of fact she had vehemently denied that Tamaki harboured such feelings towards her. And vice versa. So why was her chest fluttering slightly at the thought? Her time for romance had passed, she couldn't love him only to see him fade like... like they did.

"He was too shy to tell me so he put everything he had into getting the picture instead." Spider spoke softly as she gazed somewhat mournfully at the picture of herself, holding it a little tighter for a moment until a thought struck her. "Hold on, who the fuck is taking pictures of me?"

Deciding to pay a visit to the Midoriya residence in order to determine this crucial piece of information and definitely not torture Izuku for using Tamaki against her, don't know what you're talking about, you have no proof, she just wants to talk, I swear. Spider awaited the green haired boy's return from school with his mother who asked about how school was going. Her response?

"You're son is evil." Spider said in a deadpan tone as she sipped on the tea Inko had given her.

"Oh no, what has he got himself into this time?" There was a vague concerned note in her voice as she too sat down to drink her tea.

"Not just him, everyone in the class has a 'group chat' dedicated to finding my weaknesses and exploiting them." The Dovahkiin informed the elder Midoriya. "Even the teachers are in it."

A small laugh came in reply. "Can you blame them after your display in the sports festival? Congratulations on first place, I didn't get chance to say anything before your internship took you away for the week."

Spider couldn't suppress the sigh or the droop in her shoulders. "Please don't remind me about that, it was not very enjoyable."

Inko raised a hand to her mouth and quickly apologised. "That's right I'm so sorry I forgot about that awful business with the hero killer, I'm so glad that you, Izuku and the others weren't hurt."

Surprise overcame the Dragonborn's features for a moment. "Oh no that was fine, Actually that was the best part." Spider's answer received a questioning glance. "The hero I was working under was unbearable, apparently he was All Might's sidekick at some point and the man is _obsessed_. Seriously he makes Izuku look like an amateur fanboy."

"It's hard to believe that, Izuku has following All Might's career since he three years old." A warm smile wormed its way onto Inko's lips at the memory of a young Izuku all dressed up and playing hero.

"If they ever get into a room together I dread to the one locked in there with them." Came the dry response. "Look, my hands are shaking at the thought of it!"

Inko Midoriya's chuckle was interrupted by the opening and closing of the door leading out of the apartment.

"Izuku! Spider's here for-" Her words were cut off by the slam of another door, more than likely the one to Izuku's room. "That's odd, he never comes in without saying hi unless he's upset." Both of them got up from the table leaving behind half finished tea. Knocking on Izuku's door Inko tried again. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Muffled sobs were her only answer. Spider and Inko looked to each other in concern until the Dovahkiin spoke.

"I'll handle this one, more than likely its to do with school, I think All Might wanted to have a talk with him after class." Spider said and Inko nodded in understanding thankfully. The woman had years of living with her emotional mess of a son, she was one too after all.

Gently turning the handle on the door Spider entered and she felt an unpleasant tug in her chest at the sight of the usually joyful teen burying his face in his pillow to drown out the sound of his sobs. Wild green hair looking more tussled than it did most days, it too having a strangely downtrodden look. She closed the door behind her, hearing a soft click when she left to approach the boy and sat on the edge of his bed.

For a while Spider just sat there, a calming hand rubbing circles on Izuku's back as he cried his heart out about Divines only know what leaving the Dragonborn with a mixed batch of emotions she could have done without today. It took some coaxing but the boy eventually shifted his position into a sitting one, his eyes red and tear stains running down his cheeks, to say nothing of his soaked pillow, seriously are they _sure_ he doesn't have a crying quirk?. Spider's hand never left him as Izuku leaned into her side and she embraced him in a one armed hug as he tried get past his sniffles enough to talk.

"I'm going to assume All Might said something stupid to you." Spider broke the quiet that had overtaken them.

"H-he didn't... It wasn't stu- stupid." A few more tears broke through threatening to unleash another flood if she didn't fix it. Tranquil green rays engulfed the teen and he suddenly found himself feeling a lot better than when he'd got here. "Thank you." He said in such a small voice it was hardly there.

"Think nothing of it _mal drem_." (Little peace) Spider whispered reassuringly. "Now will you tell me what the idiot said that has you so upset?"

"... I'm not supposed to talk about it." He replied with his voice still not rising above a murmur.

"And I'm not supposed to be creeped on, having someone taking pictures while I'm not looking but here we are." Came the soft yet joking reply as she produced the picture she'd stolen earlier making Izuku gasp when he saw it.

He looked from the photo to Spider and scrunched up his face in confusion. "Where did you get that? Amajiki promised he wouldn't show you if he won."

"And he didn't, he also never actually won either." He smile was devilish when she next spoke. "I took it when he wasn't looking and swapped it with a copy before he crossed through the exit tunnel."

"So we didn't actually beat you today huh." Midoriya's volume was levelling out again.

"I suppose not but it was nice to see you all so excited." She gave Midoriya a comforting squeeze gaining a small smile from him. "I am curious however, where did you get the idea to bribe Tamaki with a picture of me? As bright as you are I doubt you'd have figured out his feelings quite so quickly."

Izuku blushed and looked down at the floor when he answered. "Amajiki was with his friend Mirio when we asked and after he'd refused since he was nervous even talking to us, Mirio suggested we offer something related to you." The teen's blush only grew when he recounted the next part. "We managed to find someone in class with that picture and that was all it took."

Spider hummed at the answer and resolved to have a little... chat with the overly friendly blonde when she next saw him. "Well that answers part of my question, though I'm still curious exactly who had that picture."

Tearing his gaze away from the floor Izuku managed to look at her again. "Promise you won't tell anyone I told you?" He asked and got a nod of confirmation. "It was Kirishima, he said he was in the middle of taking a picture of Kacchan when he noticed you smiling and decided to photograph you instead."

A chuckle climbed it's way out of her throat. "Nice to know Red has an artistic side." Spider was glad to hear that the teen at her side also let a brief giggle to relieve him of the stress he was feeling. "But we've digressed. I would very much like you to tell me what has gotten you so emotional, I can't help if you don't."

"I already told you, All Might said it's a secret." Midoriya repeated regretfully. "And... it's been a bad day."

Ah. Izuku had improved in the time since he'd met the Dragonborn, but no one recovered completely from being told they were worthless and treated as such by almost everyone for over a decade easily. The boy had had exactly twelve 'bad days' as he called them where his thoughts had been dragging him down, where only the cold comfort of a blade could bring him back to reality. The reason she hadn't noticed anything amiss in his aura was simple. He was good at hiding it.

It was hard, and took a great deal of time to perfect, but it could be done. Midoriya had spent too long hiding his feelings that it had translated into his aura too, so it was a good thing he felt close enough to the Dovahkiin to trust her, just like he promised he would almost a year ago. She'd deal with it, but as it stands. One problem at a time.

"Coming from the man who revealed his greatest secret in the middle of the street to two middle school kids I get the feeling he isn't really the best at keeping them himself. Besides it's not like I'll use this information against you, trust me Izuku that is the exact opposite of what I'll do." Spider allowed her words to sink in and could plainly see Midoriya going over them in his head.

"... Okay. I- I trust you." He told her after his inner debate.

"Thank you."

"It... All Might wanted to see me after class and he told me about a villain, the one who gave him his injury before you healed him. He said that he was called 'All for One' and that he used to rule an empire from the shadows by taking away peoples quirks and giving them to others in order to make them loyal." Izuku's voice faltered slightly at the next part. "All Might said that he sometimes gave people quirks they couldn't handle making them like living dolls... like the Nomu in the League of Villains. He thinks All for One still out there now and he's scared that he'll come for me now that I'm One for All's successor." This was where a few leaks sprung up again as fresh tears began to fall. "He- he said that soon he won't be able to help me because he's going to die the next time All for One shows up. And it will be because I'm not strong enough to fight him myself and he doesn't want the other pros to get killed."

Spider gently pulled Izuku down into her lap allowing him to rest his head as a sob tore itself free, all the while she ran her fingers through his messy green hair in an effort to comfort him. "Shhh, I doubt that's exactly what he said, the man may be an idiot but he isn't intentionally cruel."

"N-no you're right. I left after he told me he wasn't going to be able to stay by my side and that- that he'd be effectively killing himself just so that I could survive." He managed to choke out the words between sniffles and more broken sobs.

"It's alright, it's alright. Shhh." Spider soothed with her best calming voice, still running slender fingers over the boy when an idea came to her. Singing was what she often used to do when her own child was upset. Perhaps it would work here too.

Warming up her voice, the Dragonborn hummed a soft melody before turning it into a song. One that had been around for thousands of years.

_"We tilled Skyrim's ground despite frozen toil._

_We tended the kwarma beneath Morrowind's soil._

_We hunted the Wamasu, in Blackmarsh's glades._

_We three hearts had no need for blades."_

:~

_"Then they came from the seas, folded steel in their hands._

_They burned down our homes and ravaged our lands._

_Akaviri brought nothing but bloodshed and lies._

_Our families were slain before our eyes."_

:~

_"With three separate people, they shared a cruel joke._

_A choice between death or the yoke._

_But then our three people knew what must be done._

_To end the oppression, our three became one."_

:~

_"Forged by war the Ebonhearts rose, and drove the Akaviri back to the sea._

_When the enemies begged for the mercy they lacked._

_Three voices as one shouted blood for the pact."_

_"Forged by war our story be told._

_No shackles can hold us whether moonstone or gold."_

Hearing the sound of soft snores from the body below her was like music to Spider's ears after suffering the hurt lacing his every word not minutes earlier, she could handle a sleeping hero much easier than a crying one.

Still running her fingers through his dark forest green hair Spider began thinking about what comes next. The boy would be inconsolable if All Might died and this new villain that could steal quirks was something she didn't want anywhere near her class. Even as aspiring heroes at the most prestigious school in the country, they were only teenagers, still blind to the ways of the world and wholly unprepared for an enemy of that scale.

First she would speak with All Might and hold herself back from punching him in the face. Then she would find this 'All for One' wherever he was hiding and give him one chance to fuck off before removing him from the picture. Permanently. Finally, Spider would ensure Izuku felt safe, safe to learn how to control his power and to become the hero he longs to be at his own pace, not rushed into it by a series of dangerous situations orchestrated by delusional psychopaths.

But for now... she would sit on this bed let the little hero sleep on her lap while she chased away any nightmares with her presence alone, giving Izuku several hours of blissful uninterrupted rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny scene I want to implement later for this chapter is - 
> 
> *Endeavour during the final episode of season 4 after getting smacked down by the Nomu.*
> 
> Spider teleports in: I AM HERE!
> 
> Hawks: Hey, it's the wonder kid from UA. We've got this.
> 
> Spider: TO WATCH! *Pulls out a chair and a bucket of popcorn* Divines I hope the wound is fatal.
> 
> Hawks: *Drops from the air to stand in front of her* Aren't you going to help? Like a hero in training is supposed to?
> 
> Spider: Get out of the way bird boy, you're blocking my view.


	10. That's Not Cheating... THIS is Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might get's a talking to.
> 
> Mei get's screen time.
> 
> Replacements happen.
> 
> That test was brutal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, it's been super hectic at work since I changed roles so now I have like no free time :(

Early the next morning before UA officially even opened its gates for the student body, Spider wandered the halls heading towards a specific room she knew a certain too enthusiastic blonde hero would be situated since the teachers took it in turns to be the one to unlock the school. Luckily today was his.

She slid the door to the door to the teachers lounge open and stepped inside surprising All Might who was sat with his back to her at his desk though his head was turned to the side in order to look at who entered. He wasn't in his muscle form and so was very much just a tall lanky man with droopy hair.

"Oh young PoisonBlood, I didn't expect to see you until later today. What's wrong?" He asked, his voice sounding drained of life and the man before her looked visibly subdued by whatever plagued him.

"I'm here about what you said to Izuku." Spider answered, her own voice giving away no hint of emotion.

"Ah." All Might looked down unable to meet the Dragonborn's eyes. "He wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"I convinced him it would be in his best interests." She replied cryptically.

Long seconds ticked away until All Might realised Spider wanted him to speak. "I thought he should know... he would have to fight that man one day and be the one to put a stop to-" He was cut off by the sound of stomping foot steps as Spider closed the distance, anger permeating the air around her.

When she was finally inches away from him Spider grabbed the back of his chair and spun it around to face her rather than the desk. "I don't care about some two century old bogeyman waiting for both of you to fight him, I care that you told Izuku you would be effectively committing suicide in his stead and didn't stop him from rushing home a distraught mess while he cried tears self hatred because he thought not being strong enough to help you was his fault." Her voice hadn't risen at all yet each word struck the man like a death knell. "Did you really think I would just let that go?"

"I'm sorry." much like his successor was, All Might too was now on the verge of tears, his eyes watering. "I'm sorry I put that on him, it was too much and I failed to help him when he needed me." His head fell into his hands at the thought of the boy he cared for hurting like he was. And was his fault. He had a bad habit of talking before thinking it through.

Spider backed away a step and looked down at the mess she'd made. "Quiet. Your apologies are wasted on me." She didn't speak harshly though the message was clear when he raised his head to finally look at her again. Eyes as sharp as steel, posture as proud as a lion, her face read nothing but dead set determination. "Consider All for One officially _my_ problem to deal with. And if you get yourself killed I will drag your soul back into the corpse if I have to because you are not leaving that boy unless it is old age that claims you."

"You can't." All Might's head hung lower, barely holding back his tears now. "Eight generations of One For All holders have tried but he has killed every single one, I can't ask you to put yourself in such danger."

The Dovahkiin smiled. A cruel twist of her lips that held about as much warmth as a frost atronach. "Have I ever told you why I chose to come to UA?" She watched as the man jerked his head up and tilted to side questioningly, asking the question before words could be spoken. "I'm here for Izuku, if there is something he needs he will have it, if there is something in his way and he can't overcome the obstacle then I will remove it. I have no problem tearing your phantom menace limb from limb if necessary."

"I TOLD YOU NO!" All Might's voice thundered with barely restrained emotion as he shot out of his seat and grabbed the Dovahkiin by her shoulders, a mixture of fear and desperation written plainly across his face. "You don't understand, he's killed-"

"So have I." Spider's cold appendages pried Toshinori's hands from her shoulders with a slow yet haunting touch. "Sometimes it takes doing something ugly to protect what we love."

All Might could do no more than stare for the moment. Although she was a child no older than his successor, her words held conviction and... dare he say experience? "Why? You... you are attached to young Midoriya, that much is obvious but I can't understand the reason why. From everything he's told me you only met on that hospital roof after the sludge villain so, why?"

Spider's eyes grew distant and her smile dropped. "He..."

_Forest green scales fading into black._

_Gleeful laughter._

_A smile full of teeth._

_So full of_ life _._

The Dragonborn shook her head lightly to clear the intrusive thoughts. "He reminded me of a saying in my country." She squared her shoulders and made sure she looked the symbol of peace dead in his piercing blue eyes. "'Even when the whole world tells you to give up, to just lay down and die. Plant your blade in the dirt and stand your ground, even if you stand alone.'" She looked away. "A soul like that is worth far more than you will ever know."

Turning on her heel Spider swiftly exited the room uncaring about the sputters and calls for her to wait, to oblivion with him. There was work to do.

Thankfully it was almost the end of term meaning soon Spider had three weeks of free time to hunt. Sure it would be easier to simply send Lucien or perhaps Durnehviir despite the attention it would bring but it had been a while since she'd properly looked for someone so elusive as to be thought dead and has hidden from the public for all these years. She almost licked her lips at the thought of finally driving the ni-joor into a corner, weak and pleading for his-

"YOU!" Spider's thoughts were shattered by a loud female voice she almost recognised. "You were the winner of the sports festival, I need you to assist with my babies!" Having turned to actually see the other student sprinting towards her Spider took in the pink dreadlocks and several pieces of equipment/clothing befitting an inventor of some kind rather than the school uniform.

"You were on Izuku's team, correct?" Spider asked rather than run from this obviously crazy lady. _'But she does look like the best kind of crazy.'_

"Who? Is that the bird guy?" Pink hair inquired, already having grabbed the Dragonborn's hand and leading her towards the support department. It brought an amused smile to Spider's features that she was literally being dragged into something insane again.

"I apologise, I meant Midoriya. I'm still adjusting to certain cultural differences here." Spider clarified. _'Though it's not like he's corrected me since we first met so he must not mind, I could always check his thoughts... no that would be rude, Nami gave me a lecture on that kind of privacy I'd rather not repeat.'_

"Oh Midoriya! He's great, so rare to find someone who really understands my babies' worth." The girl said happily as they turned down another corridor.

"He does like to look for the best in everything he sees." The Dovahkiin's smile grew fond at the thought of her friend. "I didn't catch your name back at the sports festival."

"I'm Mei Hatsume, rising star in the support department." Speaking of the support department... Both of them went through a large door similar to the one leading into class 1A and inside there were rows of workbenches littered with half finished projects and materials ready to be used to make something brilliant. No one else was here aside from them and it would likely remain that way for some time.

"Spider PoisonBlood, but please call me by my first name." Spider responded as they came to a halt by what she assumed to be Hatsume's work station.

"Same here, it's way shorter. Here put this on!" A thin black yet sturdy looking vest was shoved into the Dragonborn's arms, it had a few pockets filled with what appeared to be blankets. It had little yellow zig zags going over it with the same being true for the blankets which were neatly folded so as not to take up much space.

Complying with the feisty inventor Spider loosened her tie and removed her jacket, draping both on the back of Mei's chair then slipped into the vest. It was comfortable and the added weight of the blankets were evenly distributed so as not to throw the wearer off balance even slightly. Mei had asked her to stand in what Spider assumed to be a testing area, it was rectangular with thick glass on all sides and a solid steel door was closed behind her when she entered.

"Just hold still and try not to die!" Mei's voice called out through the speakers somewhere in the room. Mei herself was practically glued to the glass to get as close of a look as possible at what would happen next.

Inside the testing area were two dummies laying flat on the ground with one off to the left standing up, in the middle of Spider and the dummies was a small-ish device that was slowly whirring to life. A series of things happened in quick succession after that observation.

The front of the vest Spider was wearing exploded launching two of the blankets she'd seen on the inside pockets, these two immediately covered the mannequins in the room while the machine geared up for another second to release a major electrical charge spreading large arcs of electricity through the room. Spider for her part was a little surprised by this turn of events and checked the inside of the vest again, sure enough four blankets were still available on the inside pockets so the two that fired must have been sewn into the front.

The machine continued to generate a charge for another few seconds before it wound down, eventually the whirring of gears stopped and the door behind Spider burst open when Mei rushed past the Dovahkiin to remove the blankets from the dummies, excitement dancing in the girl's eyes like fire.

She only got worse when she saw there wasn't a scratch on them before jumped up to Spider to look over the vest with uncontrolled glee. "How did it feel? Was there any blowback? Did you feel anything underneath the vest?" Mei asked in rapid succession.

"It felt very well balanced, the blow back would be manageable with practice, no the attack didn't penetrate the vest." Spider answered them in order quickly removing the vest at Mei's frantic gestures, words apparently being too much for her at this stage. _'It must be something for Kaminari, I remember he's had problems with using his quirk around his friends and opponents at the same time.'_ Spider thought as she again followed the young inventor. "Is there a way for it to differentiate between civilians and villains? Wouldn't want to protect the wrong people."

"Not yet, that comes later when it's finalised but right now I'm just so happy it didn't blow up! When I put it on the crash dummies they ended up either melted or in pieces." Mei answered as she set the vest aside on her work station with a few notes she'd taken after watching the test. "Ready for baby number two?"

 _'This is going to be a fun day.'_ Spider thought to herself with another small amused smile while Mei shoved a pair of bulky gloves at her, they looked similar to Izuku's but with some metal things around the wrist, possibly to direct wind pressure that was wasted in an attack but it was just a guess since right now they were clearly no where near the finished product.

She was right. It was a fun day for her inside the support department, more students filed in within an hour and almost all of them were eager for an invincible test dummy for their projects. It was cutting it close to the start of class when Spider tried to extract herself from the support department's grasp but... well they offered her something she couldn't refuse. Even after all the wealth she'd raised Spider was a sucker for anyone that offered her money for an easy job.

A quick spell made an illusion of herself sat at her desk in class 1A while the real her was having fun being able to test different support items meant for her classmates and others in the hero course. It's not like they were paying her an amazing amount of money for this service, just enough to buy lunch from the cafeteria but it quickly added up. In the end Spider ended up with just over ten thousand yen.

There was a brief scare for the class when the teacher 'Power Loader' came in and asked why Spider was here instead of in class so she made up a little white lie. Spider told him that she was in class, this version of her was a clone that his class had asked for in order to help with a few of their projects, who was she to say no? Good thing he bought it because she really didn't feel like getting detention. Then again it's not like she ever went to it except that one time to see what she would be doing, it was just sitting silently in a class while Aizawa slept so who could say if it's an illusion instead of Spider herself in the room?

Still it's not like it isn't annoying to have to make the illusion almost every day just for the school's benefit. So when the support students were finally done with her Spider quietly pocketed the money and retrieved her uniform which looked a little dirty after one of Mei's 'babies' blew up at her work station, and left them to their own devices heading to her class.

It didn't take long to reach and when she thought about the time it seemed like it was half way through homeroom. A dark purplish blue ball blazed to life in her left hand before a brief boom rendered the Dovahkiin invisible as she approached the door, stealthily opening it and entering the room Spider was greeted by the entirety of her class stood around her desk staring at the illusion she'd made which was looking through them to the front of the class then to a piece of paper on her desk and writing gibberish notes.

Aizawa himself was sat on a chair he'd taken from someone else's desk and staring at the illusionary version of the Dragonborn as if it would eventually snap out of whatever daze it was in while everyone else was a few feet back doing much the same. No one talked though, maybe the teacher had told them not to.

A deep sigh escaped her from the doorway and she released both spells causing the illusion to vanish and for her to be visible once again. Everyone turned to her with questioning gazes though it was only Aizawa who stood and made his way over to her, taking in the ruffled appearance of her uniform and disappointed expression.

"Guess I've been caught. What gave it away?" She asked genuinely curious since he'd never figured it out before now.

"Once you teleported in Midoriya tried to talk to you for five minutes before he thought something was wrong and asked me for help." Aizawa sounded so unimpressed with this turn of events. "I had Mineta throw one his balls at you and it went straight through."

Spider leaned to the side to look past her teacher and to her tenant who to be fair had the decency to look sheepish that he was the reason she got caught. "Seriously? The one time I'm not here?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He said back quietly.

"You have nothing be sorry for." Aizawa told him. "Tell me, what was so important that you decided my class had to wait?"

"I was kidnapped." Spider told him without a hint of humour.

"... I doubt it." Came an equally humourless response.

"By the support department." Spider finished and saw Aizawa think for a second, likely due to previous experience.

"That makes _slightly_ more sense, why couldn't you get back before class started?" He asked.

"When I tried they offered me money. I couldn't say no." She told him as if it was the most deathly serious matter they had ever discussed.

"Hey aren't you rich though?" Kaminari's voice rose from the group followed by murmurs of agreement.

Spider crossed her arms and took a defensive stance. "I'll do almost anything if I'm paid for it."

Instantly Midoriya burst out of the crowded students to get to his desk and pick up one of his hero notebooks and flipping to a specific section and hurriedly scribbling down what she'd said making her fight back a laugh.

"So we could just pay you to lose an exercise and you would do it?" Kirishima asked cautiously.

"Red, I would voluntarily make it look like Koda beat me in a straight fight if you paid me to." Spider replied giving a little wave to the large boy who shyly looked away. Everyone started talking amongst themselves at this new information.

"That's enough!" Aizawa shouted over them. "Since you decided you had better things to do rather than come to class you'll be making up for it by training with a few of your classmates after school."

"That's sounds less like a punishment and more like something I was going to do anyway." Spider replied allowing a little sass to creep into her voice.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes. "I'm giving you a way out here. Don't push me."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Thank you for the opportunity." Her hands flew up in surrender as she slipped past him to sit at her desk. "Did I miss anything?"

Everyone returned to their own seats and Aizawa took his place at the front of the class. "Because I have to repeat myself I'll do it as quickly as possible. Summer training camp, pass the final exams in order to go, don't screw up."

"If only everyone was as straight forward as you." Spider let her head fall into her hands as she sighed dreamily getting a few snorts but nothing more since everyone was more scared of Aizawa's glare at the moment.

"... Kaminari, Sero." The two teens straightened when Aizawa called on them, fear flaring in their aura. "Every other lesson, you have my permission to throw something at Spider. Just to make sure she's actually there."

"Excuse me?" Spider asked incredulously even as she was side glanced by her blonde and raven haired classmates.

"You heard me, now get to your seat we're behind schedule."

As soon as his back was turned The Dovahkiin glared at Kaminari and Sero who were giving her wolfish grins. Her response was to hold up a ball of flames and crush it before a fire alarm could sound. They seemed to get the message when they high tailed it back to their respective desks.

The day was over pretty quickly with nothing major happening except Spider being invited for a study session at Yaoyorozu's residence after school (and their training session). She politely declined in favour of her usual method of taking tests that always net her first place, put an illusion spell on it. It's only cheating if you get caught after all.

Spider did have to amend her schedule however as after school for the next week up until the exams she spent about two hours helping her friends with training, they even managed to get permission to use one of the urban battle centres again.

As discussed before the internships it was mostly the girls but somehow Midoriya and Kaminari wormed their way into the group. But rather than all of them getting trained together Spider was able to keep them separate in order to work on what would best improve them as individuals.

It wouldn't have been possible without conjuring her draemora from oblivion but luckily that wasn't an issue as they oversaw the training when she was busy with someone else, that meant for Momo it was the speed at which she created objects, Ashido focused on accuracy and the strength of her acid attacks. Hagakure was tasked with silencing her footsteps and improving her hand to hand combat, Uraraka had something similar where she had to keep several large objects raised in the air while fighting an opponent (this caused her to be sick... a lot).

Asui honed her agility by dodging objects being hurled at her while climbing buildings and counter attacking by catching some projectiles with her tongue and throwing them back.

Midoriya was tasked with attacking several conjured opponents with varying levels of One for All, each had a different tolerance and if he hit one too hard it would die or another too lightly then he would be blasted back knocking the teen on his ass.

The last two were tricky, Kaminari's weakness was his lack of control when he unleashed his quirk and the fact it short circuits his brain when overused. To improve this Spider switched between showing him how she cast the chain lightening spell hoping his quirk would allow a similar attack, and having him release his electricity all at once to build up his tolerance or shorten the cooldown when his brain stops working.

Jiro however might have been the toughest, the obvious hand to hand training was fine as she took it up easily enough but the question was how to improve the girl's quirk. She was able to use her earphones to create vibrations from her heartbeat powerful enough to blow weaker opponents away and listen to conversations through walls or estimate how many people are in a building so what else could it do?

In the end it was a vicious idea that struck her. Spider recommended Jiro use her earphone jacks to puncture the bodies of the people she was fighting in different places as she kept their hands busy, kind of as a last resort if the speakers weren't working in a fight. Since they were strong enough to pierce concrete there was no question it would do the same with flesh, and though it took a little time in order to adjust her combat style, Jiro was now essentially able to fight with two extra limbs making her at least three times as dangerous. But Spider suspected the teen would hesitate in wounding an actual person with this style more than she did with the draemora.

More often than not it was frustrating for them but her classmates persevered like always and were able to improve drastically. Obviously the Dragonborn had them doing more than these specific exercises but they were the focus and dare she say it worked out better than expected.

Yaoyorozu could make up to medium sized objects in half the time it used to take, Kaminari could throw his quirk in a single direction though the cone was still pretty wide, Midoriya controlled his quirk better and could switch between gradients easier, even keeping it up for longer.

Asui could scale a four story building in less then six seconds and neatly dodge several projectiles, Hagakure was practically a certified ninja at this point, Ashido could throw several globs of acid with greater precision and higher concentration than before.

Finally Uraraka had a higher tolerance for her quirk's negative effect after overusing it and her combat skills only improved from sparring with the draemora as well as Spider herself.

It was more than anyone could reasonably expect after only a week of training especially since it was only two hours after school, but it's not like Spider used any alteration magic to make the experience easier for their bodies to learn or anything and even if she did, I personally invite you to try and prove it. She's just a great teacher and that's all there is to it.

Spider may have also done a little reconnaissance for the final exam. It's not as if the teachers ever noticed an invisible presence hanging around the back of the meeting room eavesdropping on their precious plans for the students but leaving before they got to her, it's not like they had a chance anyway. And that is what lead her to be stood in front of her classmates that she had been training with, holding sheets of paper in her right hand and gesturing loosely with her left.

"In short, through means that may or may not have been entirely legal, I know who each of you will be facing in your exam." She told them bluntly.

Momo looked uncomfortable. "Is that really okay? I'm sure if the teachers wanted us to know they would have told us themselves."

"True, or this could simply be another part of the exam. Gathering intel is vital to hero work after all." Midoriya added his thoughts.

Spider smiled warmly. "Exactly. Now for the important part." She looked to the right where Ashido and Kaminari were helpfully stood next to each other. "You two are fucked."

"Hold up." Kaminari raised his hands in the 'go back for a second' gesture. "I thought we were fighting robots like in the entrance exam, that's what class 1B said."

"Yeah, and we have two of the best combat quirks in class!" Ashido exclaimed.

Spider sighed. "Oh darling you have no idea what you're in for." She approached them both and placed a hand on their shoulders, Ashido's left and Kaminari's right. "You're against Principle Nezu in the final exam."

As one everyone's jaws hit the floor, including those who weren't even against the chimera.

"WE'RE FIGHTING AGAINST THE TEACHERS!" Came the booming chorus from her classmates as if they'd rehearsed it beforehand.

"Yes." Spider told them simply before turning to Midoriya. "On a related note, you're double fucked. But I'll get to that later." Izuku made a confused squeak however the Dragonborn couldn't focus on how adorable it was because right now she had to stop the pinkette and blonde idiots from collapsing in a puddle of despair since she was the only thing keeping them standing.

"We're doomed." Kaminari's voice rings out hollowly.

"We're not gonna get to go to camp." Ashido bemoaned.

Momo, Uraraka and Jiro were quick to come to their sides and offer comfort, including but not limited to telling them that they'll send them pictures at least which Spider is pretty sure just made it worse.

_'Maybe if they stop whining I could tell them I have a plan.'_

_'It will never be allowed.'_ A doubtful voice echoed in the Dovahkiin's head.

_'It will if they drink it before the exam starts.'_

Finally when the two prospected failures looked to be on the verge of tears Spider graced them with her idea.

"Alright that's enough fretting. Do you want to hear how you can win or not?" She asked and the response was immediate. Both Ashido and Kaminari leapt to life with hope renewed in their eyes where before they'd looked like they were grieving the loss of something precious. They were all but beggi- no, actually that's exactly what they were doing.

"Please, please, please please, please tell us!"

"I'll do anything! Even clean your room for a month!"

"Make it the entire complex and you have a deal." Spider remarked under her breath before smiling to the two and quieting them down with a simple gesture. Reaching inside her inventory the Dovahkiin pulled out two seemingly mundane red potion bottles before handing them to her friends. They were paler than the usual red health potions and didn't have a label either. "These are a little concoction that have many an adventurer get out of a tough spot."

"What are they, if I may ask?" Momo inquired.

"In short, they increase the intellect of any creature after consumption." Spider explained

"Whoa really!" Ashido and Kaminari exclaimed before giving each other a High five.

"We'll take ten!" The pinkette shouted.

"No, a hundred." The blonde corrected.

"You'll have no such thing!" Momo decreed. "Not only is it unfair to the rest of our classmates who have worked hard to get where they are, it would be outright cheating in the written portion of the exam."

That killed their buzz. Until Spider revived it.

"How so?" She asked the raven haired student. Without giving her an actual chance to respond Spider continued. "There are o rules specifically stating that you can't use one of my potions to help secure a higher place in either exam, nor should there be since quirks make the entire system unfair to begin with. No one starts at the same baseline but intelligence quirks make the distance a hundred times worse for those of average or below IQ, why should finding a way to cover their weaknesses be seen as something to punish?"

"But these tests are meant to be as fair as possible, some may have an advantage due to their quirk but that doesn't mean artificially improving their intelligence should be allowed because they won't have actually learned anything." Momo argues back.

"I disagree, just because their intellect is increased by the potion it doesn't magically give them all knowledge in the universe. They will know exactly as much as they did before drinking it but their brains will be able to put that knowledge to better use and better remember things they may have otherwise forgot, that's all. For example, if there's a particular Mathematics problem they didn't study how to solve then this potion won't make a difference."

"That- that's better but still unfair to everyone else."

"We could argue about what is fair and what isn't until you're old and grey but the point of these tests isn't to measure your progress in academics." Spider warned. "Aizawa made it clear on the first day that UA was supposed to prepare each of you for a life in heroics and that life almost never fair, you have to seek out any advantage and seize it before it's gone for good."

Momo seemed conflicted, on the one hand it was clear she saw the valid argument being made against her but... "I just can't accept it. My morals won't allow me to."

"Then you will fall behind." Spider told her and the girl looked like she'd been struck. "The world isn't filled with people that adhere to your moral code, your enemies are more likely to win because they will have an advantage you weren't willing to accept. It's a simple fact Yaoyorozu. Those who don't adapt, die."

"... I'm sorry. But I just-" Momo felt a hand on her shoulder, firm yet comforting. She looked up into dark emerald eyes that held understanding if a little disappointment.

"I'm not asking you to, but please don't judge someone else for taking something to cover a weakness you simply don't have." Spider spoke softly yet her voice was just as firm as her grip and she didn't let go until Momo nodded with slight reluctance. "Good, now for you." The Dragonborn looked right at the greenette who was suspiciously quiet during the entire discussion.

"Wha!? Me?" Midoriya pointed to himself comically and it was only then the Spider realised why he hadn't contributed to either argument. He looked like he was being going through the internal crisis of a lifetime while Uraraka calmed him down.

"You're exam is going to be even harder than theirs." She nodded towards Ashido and Kaminari who were enraptured by the small bottles they were given.

"How can you get any harder than Principle Nezu? It's not like..." Jiro slowly seemed to come to the realisation that there was in fact one person harder to beat than the smartest creature alive. "... no way."

"Who is it? Is it Mr Aizawa? I really hope not, he's really fast and skilled in mid to close range combat, along with his quirk and capture weapon I'm not sure I'd be able to-"

"It's All Might."

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku really was about to have a heart attack until a calm spell overtook his being and stilled his frantic nerves.

"Again, I have a plan. Only this time it actually _is_ cheating." Spider told him honestly.

Kaminari was the first to pipe up. "Do it dude, if it's it's the Symbol of Peace there's basically no choice."

Ashido seconded. "Whatever it takes, I'll see you at camp." As if she was the one that was about to go through with whatever the Dovahkiin had in mind.

Still looking a little frazzled Midoriya looked from the ground to his friend. "What do I have to do?"

Spider smiled. "You? Nothing, I on the other hand will be waiting for him after school and bust his kneecaps with a hammer." She proceeded to pull said hammer out of thin air, daedric make of course.

"NO!" They all screamed.

"... fine, new plan."

* * *

Training with her classmates wasn't all the Dovahkiin did with her week. This was the first weekend she could visit her wards in oblivion and although it was hardly 5 days in the mortal world to the children it was like she was gone for months. And they used that time to improve.

A tenth birthday had come and gone for Ichiru and Shiko and the early signs of maturity were being written on their bodies already, like an artist making the first swipe of the brush across a blank canvass.

Shiko had taken to Stain's training better than her brother, moving quickly through the shadows and handling her blade moderately well, there was still work to be done but any back alley criminal would be outmatched without question. Lucien and her other teachers would be to thank for her growing skills too of course but the quick bouts of intense strikes followed by fluid dodging was a style unique to the hero killer, one she was copying albeit sloppily. For now.

Her traversal classes were said to be going rather well too, even managing to keep up with the imps as they fly over obstacles she has to climb and slide under in order to move forward.

Ichiru on the other hand was behind on training with a blade, as Spider suspected the boy's strengths lay more in academia and surprisingly hiding in plain sight. He looked just like another child on the street, average enough to pass right by you without leaving an impression if it wasn't for his eyes, those deep blue orbs grasping for knowledge.

He excelled in alchemy under the tutelage of the less than favourable alchemists trapped in cold harbour. He could make a poison that would make a normal person's intestines turn into green mush. He just needed more practice in adding the right amount of ingredients so as not to needlessly waste his supply.

Soon. They would be ready soon.

Moving on. The written exams spanned over three days and was yet another thing Spider definitely didn't cheat on.

Lastly was the physical portion of the final exams which had everyone outside one of the outlying buildings in their hero costumes in front of their teachers.

Aizawa was at the front and was the first to speak. "Okay, it's time for the last test. Remember it is possible to fail... even before you've started."

"Huh!" Came the collective response.

"Over the last few weeks we've been monitoring your performance in your heroics classes and found a few of you to be barely scraping by with the help of your classmates." Aizawa's cool gaze swept over the class gaining the nervous tension he wanted. Mostly anyway. "So that's why we've decided now was as good of a time as any to show you that if you don't keep taking this seriously, we will replace you. Mineta, go back to the main campus."

"WHAT!" The purple ball-haired boy screeched. Tears pouring comically from his eyes that combined with his hero costume (which lets be honest has a big metal diaper) made him look like a crying baby.

"You've shown the least potential of all your classmates, Ectoplasm will escort you back." Aizawa's voice held little remorse for the dream he'd just crushed, usually the Dragonborn would have cared a little more but... it's Mineta.

With that little drama swiftly being carted away by the pro-hero / mathematics teacher, the class were thrown yet another curveball but not really reveal when out from behind the teachers stepped one Hitoshi Shinso dressed in the UA P.E uniform and something that looked similar to Midoriya's mouth guard but more like half a gas mask.

"Hey." Was all he said to them before stepping in line with the rest.

"Why are all the teachers here?" Jiro asked no one in particular in an attempt to make it seem like, A: she had no idea what was actually going on. Good thinking. And B: Return just a little bit of normalcy to the group.

"I believe some of you have gathered information and have some idea of what you'll be facing today." Aizawa looked like he was about to continue but was interrupted by Kaminari.

"We're fighting those big ol robots!" He looked happy, like actually believed it. Damn these kids are good.

"Fireworks, smores, here we come summer camp!" Ashido joined the revelry.

A muffled voice came from the inside of Aizawa's capture weapon and something shuffled within its folds. "This years test." It said before the small figure of the principle popped out before them. "Will be completely different for various reasons!"

"Principle Nezu!" A few students cried but most were holding back laughs at the way Ashido and Kaminari had all the colour drained from them.

"You're changing things?" Momo asked allowing a little panic into her voice.

"Yes!" Nezu replied as he climbed down from Aizawa's shoulders with a little help from 13. "The tests now have a new focus, there will be hero work of course but also teamwork and combat between actual people so you will all be working in pairs and your opponents will be one of our esteemed UA teachers, isn't that fabulous!?" He certainly looked excited about it while almost everyone else blanched at the thought."

Aizawa stepped in again. "Additionally your partners and opponents have already been chosen, they were determined at my discretion based on fighting style, grades and interpersonal relationships, first Yaoyorozu and Todoroki are a team against me." He had another of those creepy smiles that show he's entertained by this. "And Midoriya with Bakugo." Both teens looked like they'd been given shock therapy when they'd heard that.

Spider leaned over to catch Bakugo's attention and once she had it she discreetly made a very threatening gesture involving a conjured dagger sliding across her throat as she looked to him pointedly and smirked at the gulp he tried to hide.

"You two will be up against..." Aizawa paused while a streak of blue, red and yellow landed in front of the two teens.

"I AM HERE!" He declared. "TO FIGHT!"

"We're up against All Might?" Bakugo balked as the blonde hero towered over the students in question.

"You're going to have to work together boys, if you want to win." All Might told them.

Spider took that as the challenge it was. "Not necessarily, they could still beat you by working separately."

"Don't even start PoisonBlood." Aizawa barked. He knew using her last name without the title annoyed her.

The Dovahkiin bristled but let it go for now. Nezu announced the rest of the teams and explained that in order to win the exam they would have to put some hand cuffs on their teachers or flee the combat stage, only one of them is required to escape for it to count, additionally the teachers would be wearing special weights on their limbs that will slow them down and drain their stamina more as the match continues. That was when Ashido said it would be similar to the combat training they've been doing.

Present Mic added his voice to the mix. "It's gonna be much different than that combat training ya'll went through earlier, after all you're up against people waaaaaay better than you." He crossed his arms in what he probably presumed was a cool kids pose. Unfortunately the man had decided it was best to leave Sebastian back in the teacher's lounge, where he would hmmph gruffly to anyone that peeked in hoping to catch one of the pro's for some reason or another.

"Would you mind repeating that?" Spider stepped forward. "And before you do I'd like to remind you I can send you to the edge of Saturn if I so wished, then we'll see how useful your little screech quirk is in space." She sounded like she was giving a power point presentation on the dangers of fucking with her.

"Woah little listener I didn't mean it like that." Present Mic looked nervous now and leaned towards Aizawa. "Can I back out of the test we have for her?"

"No you already agreed to it. Spider stop threatening the idiot." Came his dry response causing Present Mic to visibly deflate.

Quickly cutting off more questions Aizawa told them they could either strategize while the other matches go on or get to the combat area ready to start. They would be going through one pair at a time until everyone was through, then it would the the odd one out's turn.

Kirishima and Sato failed. Ojiro and Iida passed. Yaoyorozu and Todoroki passed. Uraraka and Aoyama passed (with a takedown of 13 that was hilarious to watch). Ashido and Kaminari, despite the extra training and sneaky potion move, lost to principle Nezu, though after seeing why Spider could hardly blame them when the rat practically trapped them in a metal cage until the time limit expired. But they were so, so damn close. Jiro and Koda passed thanks to swarming Present Mic with bugs.

"Wow Koda, harsh move." Midoriya along with everyone else in the room looked a little sick at the sight.

"Karma." Was all Spider said in response.

Hagakure and Shoji passed and Snipe narrowly avoided a sexual harassment incident. Hitoshi and Sero passed too managing to take out Midnight long enough to escape. Midoriya and Bakugo passed... barely. Bakugo didn't fight with the green haired teen at all during the test, as a matter of fact he didn't say a damn word to him. Midoriya was able to escape the number one hero while his teammate distracted him with a two second fight and a long talk about being a hero. It was smart actually, to use the man's stupid speeches against him.

Now it was her turn. Inside the same battle centre Midoriya and Bakugo had their match Spider walked through an untouched section of the urban terrain. In front of her on the ground was an 'X' written in tape, just beyond it were most of her teachers including All Might, Nezu, Aizawa, Midnight, Ectoplasm, Cementoss and Present Mic.

The principle was the first to speak when the Dragonborn came to a stop. "Welcome!" He started brightly. "To the test you will surely fail!"

"Careful now." Spider told him, her voice sultry despite the slight distortion of it being heard through her daedric armour. "The last person to so openly challenge me lost more than just his life."

The little rodent didn't seem put off even a little. "I'm told you will do almost anything for payment." Nezu said as he pulled out a thousand yen note. "So I will give you this if you do not teleport yourself anywhere until the examination is over and stand on that spot."

"Deal." Spider's response was instant as she teleported the money into her hand and stuffed it into her inventory. The moment she stepped onto the ominous 'X' an announcement stated the start of her exam while four metal walls sprang from beneath the concrete locking her inside. This was followed by a second set of thicker metal walls and finally it was covered in layer after layer of cement. A prison most anyone would find impossible to escape. A single small hole was the only way for air to get in and Midnight swiftly blasted her quirk's gas inside followed by Present Mic screaming to disorient the prisoner and help the gas flow.

"twenty inches of quirk enhanced tungsten followed by sixty inches of quirk enhanced steel and a few layers of cement to be safe." The principle explained. "I was a little stuck as to how to get and keep you inside however once Aizawa told me of your inability to say no to a job it was simple, Midnight and Present Mic are just icing on the cake to reduce your strength." The rodent seemed pleased with himself. "I doubted the need to get you depower yourself as without your destruction based power escaping is quite simply impossible, even with your strength it will take at least an hour to get free."

"Is that it?" Ectoplasm asked.

"After the sports festival I doubt it, she's full of surprises." Aizawa replied warily remembering how strong she was back on the first day when he ticked her off.

Rather than listening to the banal conversation Spider looked around her, it was near pitch black but she could see just fine, especially the pink gas filling up her little room from the small hole after an unpleasant scream from her English teacher. And yes she called it a room because to think of it as a prison was laughable when she had several ways to force her way out.

There was a practical reason for busting through the opposite side, that being when Spider punched her way out of the room she didn't quite want the resulting blast to hurt her teachers, can't have them using that as an excuse now can we.

Honestly it seemed like most of them were frozen in surprise while two or three actually managed to get into a combat stance as the Dovahkiin once again stepped up to the faculty, crossing her arms in silent challenge.

"I'll give you an opportunity to leave, if you choose to stay then you had better be ready to break." There was no malice underlying her tone, it was simply stating a fact.

"Even if you got out of Nezu's trap you're pretty cocky to think you can take all of us when we aren't even wearing those weights anymore." Present Mic snapped out of his stupor.

Spider opted to draw her daedric sword instead of respond and begin her approach since she was less than fifteen feet away. The first attack came from Present Mic, a deafening scream meant to take her down, the vibrations causing the concrete beneath her to shake violently and his fellow heroes to step away from him.

Green energy enveloped Spider's free hand and Present Mic was cut off when her open palm slowly turned into a fist and his airway became less than operational. His hands went his throat as if to fight off the force preventing him from taking another breath. Midnight and All Might were suddenly at either side of the Dragonborn, the former grabbing her outstretched hand while the other released her quirk to try and put a stop to the attack.

Severing the spell Spider watched impassively as Present Mic dropped to his knees choking on the ability to breath again. Her attention was currently on the symbol of peace grabbing her arm as if she were somehow delicate but he still wanted to be firm... a grave mistake. Not wanting him to succumb to the gas Midnight was producing she did what was reasonable. **_"FUS!"_** Her thuum blasted both All Might as well as the building behind him away leaving him to try and get up several blocks away.

By this point pink sparkling gas had surrounded her and Midnight was looking just a little too pleased with her work as her other teachers prepared their own attacks. Moving with great speed Spider almost appeared to blur when she got behind the gas producing hero and aimed a cruel kick to her inner knee bringing Midnight down. Spider had her blade to the heroine's throat before anyone could even think of a counter. She leaned down to whisper in Midnight's ear. "If this were a real fight, you'd be dead so it's probably best if you just leave." Flipping the sword Spider tapped Midnight's throat twice with the flat of the blade to make her point and shoved her aside making the hero skid on the hard concrete floor.

Ectoplasm had taken the chance to create thirty copies to trap her while Aizawa moved in from behind as they all converged on the Dragonborn. Once again her free hand burst to life with energy, this time a blazing fire engulfed her like a cloak of flames hot enough to incinerate the clones and get her homeroom teacher to jump away before they took him down with them. Looking around she couldn't see Midnight, Aizawa must have taken her out of harms way.

Present Mic seemed to be back in the game as another enhanced scream was directed at her making the flames billow and flicker but held out in the end as the only way they would be extinguished is if Spider did so herself. Keeping the menacing fire swirling around her she looked like an honest to the divines demon straight from the underworld ready to rip their souls from their bodies. Her wicked armour glinting darkly amidst the heat of the fire. Once again her hand glowed green only this time Present Mic was picked up entirely and slung over the high outer wall of the battle centre behind her like he was nothing. (Don't worry though, it might have looked bad but a quick spell made sure he landed without taking damage.)

"I have twenty five minutes to take you down, this is your last chance to run." It was hard to recognise the inhuman growl that could hardly be considered as a voice belonging to their student. It was difficult to remember this was just an exam, that this was still the pupil who made smart ass remarks in class and grew passionate about her classmates when their skills were called into question. How could they see the student willing to throw herself into the line of fire for any one of her classmates when the thing in front of them was nothing short of a monster.

Maybe then, it was forgivable that they took this fight more seriously than they had with the other students. Because the longer they looked into the bottomless eyes of that demonic helm as hellfire rippled and distorted their view, the heavier her aura of malice grew. It was like she was making them actually fight for their lives.

"Very well." Spider said cutting off her flaming cloak and suddenly launching her sword to the right pinning Aizawa into the wall the building he was skulking by. He was kept in place by his capture scarf so he quickly shrugged it off leaving it to dangle uselessly as he ran for cover as a glowing ball of green exploded where he had just been seconds earlier. Unlike Todoroki he managed to escape the blast radius.

 _'One problem at a time, he'll wait until he sees an opening.'_ Spider thought as she looked to Ectoplasm who had created a huge version of himself (well the top half without any arms but whatever) that peaked over the tops of even the five story buildings around them (minus the one Spider destroyed of course). She smirked at the hulking clone that glared with narrowed eyes.

"Lucien." Spider whispered and at her side the ghostly assassin shimmered into existence. "Find the rodent and put these on him, he's been too quiet." She said handing him a pair of handcuffs she'd pulled from seemingly nowhere.

"Yes mistress." Lucien wasted no time in fading away leaving those who had never seen him before to stare.

Looking to the side the Dragonborn became aware of another player that had kept unreasonably quiet, Cementoss had been collecting a huge mass of concrete and upon seeing he'd been noticed unleashed it in a huge wave of cement that clearly aimed to drown her. A single blast of blizzard spell put a stop to that particular attempt as the attack as well as the attacker became encased in ice

In the commotion she had failed to see Ectoplasm move his giant clone closer so that it could bare down upon her. **_"GOVEY NI LAAS!"_** (Remove fake life). Instantly it melted into goop at her words alone. It was time to deal with this nuisance.

Target in sight Spider stalked towards Ectoplasm who in turn walked towards her probably thinking he would be able to best her in hand to hand. _'How optimistic... why is his aura changing?'_ The question was answered in the form of a shadow growing bigger on the ground in front of her, looking up there was barely time to see the deadly fist shooting towards her at Mach speed.

All Might's blow was met with the Dragonborn's raised forearm. The shockwave of the attack blew all the heroes except them away and destroyed most of the surrounding buildings. A crater had formed around them as Spider kept her arm raised and her eyes level with the symbol of peace who looked like he wanted to kill her.

Another malicious smirk plastered itself on her face, not that anyone could see it. All Might followed up with a series of blows that each created subsequent shockwaves causing more and more damage to the battle centre yet not a scratch could be seen on the Dovahkiin. Finally she caught both his fists in her hands getting him to stop and struggle.

"You should take this more seriously young PoisonBlood"

Releasing him Spider stepped backwards so that All Might stumbled at the sudden loss of the support he'd been pushing against. "You want me to take this seriously?" She asked, her voice was playful at first until she pressed a hand into the pro hero's chest and paralysing him in a flash of green energy, only then did she whisper dangerously low in his ear. "You never want to see me take someone seriously, least of all you." Easily she placed the cuffs she'd been given onto All Might before shoving him aside and leaving him in the crater he'd made.

Following her senses Spider found the still frozen Cementoss and did the same to him, now there were only two teachers remaining with fifteen minutes left. It looked like Midnight had taken her advise and got the hell out of dodge as only Ectoplasm and Aizawa remained in the battle centre. Lucien must have taken care of Nezu already as his aura was with the other students and few teachers watching the match in the observation room outside of the combat area.

A wave of her hand coated in purplish flames fixed the issue of Aizawa hiding in the shadows thinking she hadn't seen him as well as Ectoplasm attempting to try and set up an ambush half way across the fake city.

"I though we paid you not to do that, what's the matter did you get scared we'd run out the clock?" Aizawa's voice was steady but she could see the nervous energy in his usually muted aura.

"You paid me not to teleport _myself_ anywhere while we did this test. I can send you two wherever I wish." Spider informed him as more purplish flames danced around her hand as her daedric blade returned to her. "You should really be more careful with the wording."

"Then why didn't you just teleport us out of the battle centre? Why let us fight you?" Ectoplasm asked this time gaining an uncomfortable chuckle from his student.

Spider's shoulders shook a little as she tried to rein in the laugh. "It's like I said after the combat training. I like to play with my food." Aizawa went in for a leaping kick only to be swatted aside sending him crashing through a window in one of the less destroyed houses.

Ectoplasm had taken those precious seconds to shout to the heavens "LIVING ARMADA!" Which created a hoard of clones around him, ready and waiting to be unleashed on their opponent whilst said target continued to laugh like this was still just one big joke.

"You people just _love_ to call out you special little moves." Spider mocked easily as the clones and Ectoplasm himself tensed in their combat stances. "Let's give it a try, shall we? OBLIVION GATE!" Stabbing her sword into the concrete Spider summoned more purple flames around herself but rather than disappearing with them they spread out behind her a good several meters back, rising higher and wider until a stone arch in the shape of the oblivion symbol formed from the Dragonborn's flames.

It was as tall as a fifteen story building and the portal between the stone arch glowed a sickly blue colour.

Since they were outside of the area All Might had decimated with his attacks, many buildings were still standing and only seemed to add to that sinking feeling they were trapped in here with a monster. Shapes soon started to emerge from the towering structure, behind Spider marched rows upon rows of high level draemora lords, their armour glinting just as wickedly as her own in the supernatural light. But it didn't end with them, great booming footfalls that came from creatures taller than than the gate itself as they stooped low in order to pass through the narrow gap.

Two daedric titans Stain had only glimpsed when he first awoke in Oblivion had stepped through the gate. They had no differences from their brethren, fifty feet tall, sharp yet crooked wings sprang from it's draconic body as the thing lumbered towards one of the towers. It's head was similar to that of the daedric helmet only without eyes, the mouth able to open wide and show an array of teeth ready to tear a meal to shreds, and huge horns only adding to it's impressive height. That was to say nothing of the thick arms and muscled hands ending in deadly claws, or of the creature's powerful tail extending at least a quarter of it's height, sweeping behind it to keep balance.

They were enough to make even the most stalwart of heroes drop to their knees and close their eyes until the end came, usually under clawed feet.

"Tear them apart." Spider ordered with her hand outstretched towards the clones.

With a mighty round of bellows and roars that ripped through the battle centre and shattered any remaining glass that was somehow undamaged from the earlier bouts, the small army of demons charged towards their quarry. Over a hundred of them rushing past the Dovahkiin with war cries in their throats and such an overwhelming bloodlust it made any who watched weak at the knees, just thinking about how it must feel for her teachers was pure bliss for Spider's sadistic side, but then there was a small voice over the speakers barely audible over the noise of battle telling her to stop.

With a single metallic snap every draemora she'd summoned to this realm was banished in the blink of an eye leaving a paralysed Ectoplasm to drop to the ground in relief as several blades inches away from tearing into his flesh vanished from existence.

"Better luck next time darling" Another snap of her fingers was all it took to end the exam as when Ectoplasm looked down a set of cuffs were clasped around his pole-like ankles. Aizawa too was similarly restrained as hed managed to pick himself up and make his way over. "Shall we go now?"

"We'll walk." Aizawa grumbled so the Dovahkiin shrugged then swiftly disappeared in her usual haze of purple fire.

"Do you think Amajiki would still have a crush if he knew she could do something like that?" Ectoplasm's flanging voice sounded oddly conspiratory when gossiping.

Aizawa groaned at the question "I don't care, right now we have a bigger problem." He pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. "Six pro heroes including the current number one just got our asses handed to us by a single student and apparently she wasn't taking it seriously to begin with. That's not even considering whatever the hell those things were back there."

Ectoplasm hummed the affirmative. "My therapist is going to just love me this week."

Aizawa's head suddenly shot to his colleague. "Now there's an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just after the dorms are set up.
> 
> *Durnehviir is just chilling in the sun next to the building.*  
> Spider: He's my emotional support Dragon.  
> Midnight: ...Bullshit! You don't have emotions!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I have some other chapters written and if this isn't immediately despised by all then I can post more, if not then I'll probably just carry on writing anyway but keep it to myself.


End file.
